Seduciendo a Edward
by eviiz
Summary: TRADUCCION. Sequela de "Resistiendo a Edward" Después de que Edward se fue a Europa las cosas cambiaron, algo paso y no se sabe bien que es. Rating M por lenguaje adulto.
1. Alguien más

**LEER ESTO, IMPORTANTE**** (Lean todo lo de negritas): Esto es solo como el epilogo, por eso lo subí rápido por que es corto, para que puedan agregarlo a sus alertas o favoritos. La autora dice esto: "Sé que lo que leerán harán que ya no quieran terminar de leer esto. Pero no será ese tipo de historia. Tendrá drama y angustia pero aún así será divertida, como Resistiendo. Así que tengan un poco de fe en mí y no se asusten"**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen

**Capitulo 1. Alguien más.**

**Para aclarar la forma en la que será esto****, cuando ponga un **_**flash back **_**es cuando Edward estaba lejos (ya saben, en Europa). Cuando vean el titulo centrado y en cursiva y puntitos es un **_**flash back**_**. Se pondrá un poco de recuerdos para que no se confundan.**

_**COMO ADVERTENCIA, ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE DISCUCIONES ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES DE ABUSO SEXUAL. NO HAY DETALLES ESPECIFICOS, PERO SENTI NECESARIO ADVERTIR POR ADELANTADO POR RESPETO HACIA UNAS PERSONAS QUE TAL VEZ SEAN SENSIBLES AL TEMA.**_

**De verdad recomiendo que lean "Resistiendo a Edward" antes de que lean esto. Es una secuela que si la lees aparte no tendrá mucho sentido.**

_Me retendrás de forma permanente e inquebrantable. Nunca lo dudes._

*

Me pare en medio de mi habitación y moví la cara de un lado a otro mientras Alice me miraba feo desde su lugar en la puerta. Miro su reloj –bueno, de hecho solo miro su muñeca por que la pendeja ni siquiera usaba reloj- y suspiro exageradamente.

–Alice. Cállate. – estaba a nada de estrangularla.

–Tienes diez segundos para alejarte de esa maleta o comenzaremos la película sin ti. –

–Solo… espera – dije, volteando mi cabeza hacía el pizarrón de corcho que estaba arriba de mi escritorio. Quite una tachuela e hice una pequeña pila de las fotos, postales y cartas y las puse en la maleta. Sabía que ella tenía algo que decir acerca de esto, pero no me importaba. Ellos venían conmigo.

–Un enorme paso hacía atrás – masculló Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Métete en tus asuntos –

– ¿Por qué quieres esas cosas contigo? Honestamente, ¿Por qué es necesario que los tengas? Ni siquiera las ves cuando estas aquí, así que ¿Para que las llevas a casa contigo? –

Suspiré y lo pensé. No tenia una respuesta que tuviera sentido. O que no me hiciera parecer una psicópata. ¿Por qué necesitaba todos esos pedazos de Edward conmigo? Por que. Tenia que _hacerlo_. No había otra explicación.

–Estaremos en casa por unas semanas y yo solo… las quiero. Déjame en paz, ¿si? –

No me malinterpreten, de verdad amaba vivir con Alice. Ella hacia casi toda la limpieza y yo casi siempre cocinaba. Ella decoro nuestro departamento con su propio dinero. Me ayudo a estudiar cuando estaba estresada. No llevaba personas para quedarse, solo a Jasper claro, quien adoraba tener cerca. No hacía mucho ruido ni tenía raros hábitos ni nada. Básicamente vivir con ella el primer semestre fue muy fácil.

Así era, excepto con todo lo que tenía que ver con _él_. Por que Alice tenía este problemita. Se llamaba _no-saber-cuando-callarse-la-puta-boca-y-meterse-en-sus-propios-asuntos_. En su defensa, había estado controlando su enfermedad muy bien últimamente. Hasta hoy, al parecer.

Había esperado hasta el último minuto para empacar, por que teníamos el vuelo hasta la mañana siguiente. Por un lado estaba odiando dejar la agradable, emocionante, cálida LA para ir al odioso, frío, aburrido como la mierda Forks para navidad. Solo había una cosa que me motivaba lo suficiente para ir.

_Edward. _

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado con él o haber tenido cualquier tipo de contacto, había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero habían pasado seis meses y el estaría de regreso a casa. Y Alice estaba llena de consejos que no quería escuchar.

–Bien, Bella. Estaremos en la sala cuando estés lista. –

Alice me dio una mirada de lástima y cerró la puerta antes de irse. Me arrodille frente a la maleta para cerrarla y miré la postal que estaba encima de la pila de fotos que había metido. La mire por unos segundos y por un momento estaba llena de felicidad y alegría la que había sentido cuando la recibí. Cerré los ojos por un momento y abrí la maleta y tome la postal, abriéndola y releyendo la parte de atrás por primera vez en meses.

* * *

_Principio de Junio_

Salí de mi camioneta y corrí a la puerta principal, sacudiendo mi cabello con la mano. Todavía estaba mojado por la piscina de Alice. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y había olvidado que Charlie me había dicho que estuviera en casa para la cena a las seis, ya que teníamos que discutir algo "muy importante." No tenía idea de lo que era, pero había un auto desconocido estacionado frente a mi casa y solo Dios sabía lo que eso significaba.

– ¡Papá! –

Grité su nombre mientras azotaba la puerta. Escuche voces que venían de la sala, así que me agarré el cabello para intentar verme presentable y me dirigí al ruido.

– ¡Bella! Por fin – dijo Charlie. Mire a las otras tres personas en la habitación y fruncí el ceño.

_Oh no, Charlie no lo hizo._

Ni siquiera necesito decir nada. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y parecer una total perra.

–Bella, esta es Sue Clearwater. Y esos son sus hijos, Leah y Seth. –

Salude con un movimiento de mano a los dos completamente desinteresados adolescentes sentados en mi sofá y le sonreí a la mujer que estaba junto a mi papá. Charlie tenía _novia_. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? Debía ser algo serio, ya que estaban forzando a nuestras familias a estar juntas. Sabía que tal vez parecía malvada, pero pensar en Charlie siendo todo romántico con una mujer… me hacía reír. Esta mujer debía estar muy, muy desesperada.

–Hola Sue. Gusto en conocerte. – parecía muy aliviada de mi respuesta, probablemente esperaba algún tipo de rabia adolescente y mala actitud pero para mi estaba bien. Es decir, no estaba muy emocionada de que Charlie tuviera novia, o que cualquier otra persona en el mundo tuviera novia o novio cuando mi novio me había abandonado una semana antes para irse a Europa, pero quería que mi papá fuera feliz. Y si esta mujer y sus dos… súper malhumorados adolescentes lo hacían, pues que pasara.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, y estratégicamente me puse entre Seth y Leah para intentar hacer conversación. Si tenía que pasar mí tiempo con estas personas, tenía que tener un aliado, ¿Verdad? Claro.

–Mmm. ¿Papá? ¿Tú cocinaste esto? – miré la comida que estaba puesta en la mesa, completamente confundida. No era posible. Charlie no podía hacer ni comida instantánea por si solo.

–No, Sue cocino – dijo Charlie, sonriéndole. Me metí una cucharada de patatas a la boca y asentí.

–Muy bueno– dije, con la boca llena. Charlie hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza por mi falta de buenos modales.

–Bella es la que cocina aquí. A Sue también le gusta cocinar, Bell– que alguien más aparte de Edward me llamara Bell hacía que el corazón me doliera un poquito. Pasé saliva y sonreí, intentando parecer feliz para que Sue no pensara que era ella la que casi me hacía llorar.

– ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta cocinar?– me pregunto, pareciendo de verdad interesada.

–Si. Tal vez la próxima vez Charlie y yo podemos prepararte la cena– sugerí, metiéndome otra cucharada de comida a la boca para intentar amortiguar mi dolor.

–Seguro Bella, eso suena muy bien– dijo ella, sonriendo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, así que decidí dirigirme a los otros dos. –Así que, ¿Cuántos años tienen? –

–Tengo 19– contesto Leah, sin mirarme y viendo su plato con asco. Aparentemente no estaba muy feliz con toda la situación.

–Acabo de cumplir 17. Estaré en segundo año– contestó Seth, parecía más emocionado que su hermana. –Oye Bella. Tu papá dijo que salías con Edward Cullen. Lo conozco. –

Deje caer la cuchara e hice una mueca a la mención del nombre de Edward. Todos habían sido muy cuidadosos de no hablar de él cerca de mí. Acababa de salir de la casa por primera vez en semanas el día anterior y solo había salido hoy por que Alice y Rosalie estaban intentando tanto como podían que tuviera un poco de diversión para que me distrajera. Pero este chico no sabía nada y mi papá fue el idiota que le conto de Edward en primer lugar.

–Perdón, no quise… –

–No– dije sonriendo y poniendo cara de valiente. – ¿De… de dónde lo conoces? –

–Voy a la escuela en la reserva… Edward solía ir a ayudar al entrenador de beisbol. Era muy bueno. A todos nos caía muy bien. –

–Me cuesta creerlo– murmuró Charlie desde el otro lado de la mesa. Le sonreí a Seth y lo ignore.

–Eso es raro. Le preguntare si se acuerda de ti la próxima vez que hable con él– dije, volviendo a mi plato para continuar con mi cena.

–Si es que habla…–

–Papá. Por favor metete en tus asuntos. – le entorne los ojos a Charlie y el dijo algo bajito.

–No es tan difícil tomar un teléfono, Bella– dijo él, no dejando el tema.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está él?– preguntó Seth, interrumpiendo las cosas sin sentido de Charlie. Como que ya me caía bien.

–Está en Europa, estudiando música por seis meses. Acaba de irse la semana pasada y ha estado muy, muy ocupado así que él no… ha tenido tiempo para llamarme. Mi padre solo quiere cualquier razón para crucificarlo, ¿verdad Charlie? –

–Tenemos compañía, Bella– masculló Charlie.

–Sí, bueno, tú empezaste. – tome un trago de mi vaso y me voltee hacia Seth. –Entonces, ¿Juegas beisbol? –

La cena fue un poco incomoda, algo que se puede esperar de una situación como esta. Después de que terminamos Leah y yo limpiamos la mesa y lavamos los platos, ella aún no se ablandaba para nada, y luego ellos se fueron, dejándome con Charlie con cosas que hablar. Me senté junto a él en la sala cuando él apago el juego y yo sonreí.

–Sabes, pudiste haberme dicho que íbamos a tener visitas y no darme una cena sorpresa– le dije, picándole el brazo.

–Bueno, no sabía como lo ibas a tomar. –

– ¿Cómo lo tomé?–

–Muy bien– dijo él, sonriendo. –Gracias–

–Me gusta– le dije. –Parece agradable. Los chicos también están bien. La chica tenía una actitud rara, pero…–

–Si, la han tenido difícil. Era buen amigo de su padre y él murió hace unos años. Supongo que Leah era cercana a él– Charlie suspiró y apuntó la mesa. –No quería decirte cuando ellos estaban aquí, pero recibiste algo en el correo. –

Ahogué un grito y salté hacia la mesa, tirando la pila de cuentas y sacando una postal. En el frente había una foto del Castillo de Edinburgh, el que le dije a Edward que le tomara fotos para mí si tenía la oportunidad. En la parte de atrás había una pequeña nota de él, en su perfecta letra, eso me puso nostálgica. Me mordí el labio mientras lo leía, intentando no llorar.

_Bella:_

_He estado muy ocupado, pero vi esto y pensé en ti. Espero que estés bien. Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Te extraño más de lo que te imaginas. Cuídate y salúdame a todos. Especialmente a Charlie._

_Te amo mucho y estoy contando los días._

_Edward_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Suspiré y puse la postal de regreso a la maleta. Necesitaba estar ahí. Como un recordatorio de cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y se abrió lentamente.

– ¿B-Swan?– Jasper sacó la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió. – ¿Estás bien?–

–Estoy bien– dije, cerrando la maleta y poniéndome de pie. –Termine. Podemos ver la película–

Me dirigí a la puerta y vi la cara de Jasper hacer un gesto. –Um… ¿Bella? Necesitamos hablar contigo antes de que empiece la película. –

Lo empujé hacía el pasillo y suspiré. –Si, si, lo sé. _Todo esto es tú culpa, Bella. Tú decidiste esto, Bella. No esperes que él corra hacía a ti y que todo esté bien, Bella. –_

Jasper me siguió por el pasillo en silencio. –Ehh– dijo él cuando llegamos a la sala. Me senté en el sofá a un lado de Alice y él se sentó al otro lado. –Bueno, esto es lo que pasa–

– ¡Espera!– Alice se agachó y me dio un bote de helado de chocolate. Y… pretzels. Comida de consuelo. Oh oh.

– ¿Se murió alguien?– pregunté sarcásticamente, tomando un pedazo de pretzel. Jasper me miró con asco.

– ¿Helado y pretzels? Eso es como… asqueroso. – dijo él mientras Alice se inclinaba sobre mí y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Solo bromeaba, es totalmente normal, creo…–

–Bien, Bella. No hemos hablado de esto en un rato. Y no sé como te sientes exactamente con ver a Edward, o lo que vas a hacer, o esperar, pero… hay algo que pensamos que debías saber. –

–No–Jasper dijo, haciendo una mueca. –Hay algo que _Alice _cree que deberías saber. Para futuras referencias, creo que tu deberías saberlo de primera mano, pero hay chantaje sexual de por medio, así que… aquí estamos. –

Mire el bote de helado en mi regazo y suspiré. –Solo díganme. –

–Esta bien- dijo Alice, apretando mi mano. Jasper giro su cuerpo hacía a mí y frunció el ceño.

–Edward… esta saliendo con alguien. –

**¿Les dolió el corazón escuchar eso? A mi si, empieza el drama!! **

**Intentare actualizar pronto, pero no prometo mucho, el lunes empiezo mis exámenes, pero estén pendientes.**

**He querido responder todos sus reviews del capitulo final de Resistiendo, pero no he tenido tiempo, pero prometo que lo hare! **

**Reviews!!!! Quisiera empezar la secuela con el pie derecho!!**


	2. Amor enojado

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Lean esto importante: Bueno, para las que no se acuerdan, en algunas notas de autor en Resistiendo a Edward, les había dicho que la autora había borrado sus historias de FF, y que si las querían que me mandaran un correo, mi mail esta en mi perfil, por si las quieren solo me las piden, o por si me quieren agregar al Facebook o Twitter.**

**¡Ah! Y una chica, Dios la bendiga, que tenia Seducing Edward me mando la historia completa, así que no se preocupen, sabrán el final de la historia.**

**Recuerden que lo que esta entre puntitos es un flash back.**

**Capitulo 2. **Amor enojado.

_Nunca me perdonare por haberte abandonado. Ni aunque viva cien mil años._

**EPOV**

Vi a Emmett y Jasper tan pronto entre a la sala de espera. Los dos pendejos ni siquiera me habían visto, ya que estaban volteados y estaban cogiendo con la mirada a unas chicas con boina que se habían bajado antes que yo del avión. Imbéciles. Así que solté mi equipaje, corrí y salte sobre la espalda de Emmett casi haciendo caer al pendejo al piso.

– ¡Culleeeeeen!–

Su voz era tan fuerte que todos a un radio de un kilometro se detuvieron para mirarnos. Me baje de su espalda y abrace a Jasper y le despeine el cabello por que no estaba lo suficientemente desordenado y esa mierda era por culpa de Alice o LA. No estaba seguro de quien.

Después de que nos calmamos un poco, Jasper me miró de arriba abajo y levantó una ceja.

– ¿Cullen? ¿Estas usando una puta gabardina? ¿Y… una bufanda? Por favor dime que mis ojos me están engañando. –

Mire hacia abajo a mi ropa y me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué putas había de malo en mi gabardina?

–Es diciembre, puto. –

–Mejor que te quites la maldita bufanda para cuando lleguemos a mi auto o no te subes. Te ves como basura europea. –

Comenzó a caminar hacia la línea de equipaje, negando con la cabeza con desaprobación. Me quite la bufanda como el me había dicho, excepto que le hice una seña con la mano a Emmett y él tomó el brazo de Jasper y yo enrede la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la apreté hasta que se estaba ahogando. Toma tu basura europea, perra.

Tomamos mis enormes maletas de la línea de equipaje y nos dirigimos al Audi. Estaba feliz de estar en casa. Y no estaba feliz de estar en casa. Por que cuando estaba en Europa podía ignorar todas las chingaderas que me estaban pasando. Fuera de tu vista, fuera de tu mente, ¿verdad? Regresar a casa me forzaba a encarar todas las mierdas que intentaba olvidar. Nos metimos al auto, Jasper no perdió tiempo en hablar de ese tema.

–Bueno, Ahora que ya estas aquí y que puedes hablar por más de tres minutos, tenemos un tema serio. Están pasando mierdas y ninguno de nosotros sabemos que pasa y eso no me gusta. –

Suspiré y mire por la ventana a la nieve que comenzaba a caer. –No hay nada que decir. –

–Hay mucho que decir– dijo Emmett, girando hacia el asiento trasero para sonreírme. –No hemos podido coger a nuestras novias en tres días. Pregúntanos porque. –

Le seguí la corriente. – ¿Por qué?–

– ¡Por que han estado hablando con Bella para que no salte de su puto techo! Y por eso pregunto, por Dios santo ¿Qué esta pasando?–

–Que se vaya a la chingada– espete, moviendo mi mano en el aire. –Oh, ¿De pronto le importa? Ella rompió conmigo. Solo esta siendo dramática por que este chismoso me traiciono y lo dijo todo.- apunté a Jasper, al puto imbécil e hice una mueca. Si, estaba siendo cruel, pero ¿Y qué? Era mi nueva actitud. Había pasado mucho tiempo estando depresivo. Bella básicamente había arruinado todo mi tiempo en Europa con toda esas mierdas que me aventó y la única razón por la que supere todo eso sin lazarme a un rió parisino para ahogarme fue gracias a la chica que conocí, que me tuvo misericordia y me ayudo a salir del estado patético y depresivo en el que estaba. Y luego llego a casa y Bella esta triste, intentando hacerme sentir mal. No. A la chingada. No merezco esa mierda.

* * *

_Principios de Agosto_

Me quede después de clases para tener una clase privada con uno de los compositores así que cuando regrese al hotel ya eran casi las 11:00. Tan pronto llegue a la recepción del hostal escuche a alguien decir mi nombre.

– _¡Monsieur Cullen! ¡Monsieur Cullen! Vous avez un appel telephonique. I lest tres important, ils ont demande a trios reprises–_

Mi francés era de la chingada y todavía estaba tomando clases así que no tenía puta idea de lo que el tipo me estaba gritando. Me acerqué, un poco confundido y buscando a alguien con la mirada que pareciera saber ingles.

El tipo del escritorio repitió lo que dijo y cuando vio la expresión en mi cara rodó los ojos y me dio el teléfono. De forma grosera. Como sea, eran las once de la noche. Eso quería decir que eran las… ocho en casa. Ocho de la mañana. ¿Quién putas me estaba llamando tan temprano? Mi madre era la única que sabía donde estaba por que había insistido en que la llamara cada vez que cambiaba de lugar, que ya habían sido cuatro veces. Y ella sabía que la única forma de contactarme era con el teléfono de la recepción y que no debía llamarme a menos que fuera una emergencia. Así que al instante me puse nervioso. Me puse el teléfono en el oído y fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Hola?–

– ¿Edward?–

Era Bella. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera resfriada y estaba llorando.

– ¿Estas… bien? ¿Por qué me llamas…–

–Creo que la pregunta aquí es por que putas no me has llamado tú – apreté el puente de mi nariz y maldije en mi cabeza.

_Mierda_

Se suponía que tenía que haber llamado a su casa hace horas, antes de que fuera a mi primera clase del día, pero había tomado una siesta por que estaba hasta la chingada de cansancio y cuando desperté ya era tarde así que corrí directo hacía mi clase y no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella.

–Perdón. Tuve un día muy ocupado. ¿Estas bien? –

– ¡No, no estoy bien!– estaba gritando por el teléfono. Escuche una voz al fondo intentando calmarla, Alice o Rosalie, pero los intentos fueron en vano. –Sabías que estaba enferma. Te dije que estaba muy enferma y tú… ¡Tú prometiste que me ibas a llamar! Te necesito aquí, pero no estas aquí ¿Y ni siquiera pudiste hacer una puta llamada? ¿Estas jugando? ¿Qué tan difícil es tomar dos minutos de tu día y llamar a alguien?–

–Bella, cálmate, no entiendes. Mi celular no funciona aquí. Y tengo que buscar un teléfono fijo y estoy ocupado todo el puto tiempo… ¡Y ni siquiera me dices que esta mal! Te pregunte una y otra vez que pasaba y tú me dijiste que estabas enferma y que no te sentías bien. Esta bien, ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? ¡Podrías tener alergias por todo lo que sé! Si me dijeras exactamente que esta pasando y que esta mal y si fuera algo de verdad serio ¡Tal vez te hubiera regresado la llamada!–

Se quedo callada por el otro lado excepto por su respiración pesada y sus hipos erráticos.

–Edward… no puedo hacer esto. Esta es la segunda vez que pasa algo desde que te fuiste. ¡Y solo ha pasado un mes! Esto… esto es mucho para mí. La primera vez que las cosas estuvieron mal, estuvo bien, me enoje por que no me llamaste pero esto… no. Es demasiado. Hablo contigo por teléfono ¿cuánto? Cada diez días si tengo suerte. No puedo tener una relación con alguien que no tiene tiempo para mí. Especialmente cuando algo como esto pasa…–

–_Que. Putas. Paso. – _gruñí por teléfono.

–No importa. No te importo lo suficiente como para llamarme. Lo siento, Edward. Pensé que podía hacer esto, pero no puedo. Que te diviertas en Europa. Hablaremos cuando regreses. –

Y luego colgó y me dejo parado ahí, todo perplejo, enojado y confundido como la mierda. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que ella estuviera llorando como histérica por que no la llamé? ¿Y que terminara conmigo por eso? ¿Qué putas? Azote el teléfono y me dirigí hecho una furia a mi habitación para pensar toda esta mierda.

* * *

–De hecho, pendejo, tal vez deberías hablar con tu mejor amiga Alice. Por que ella fue la que me obligo a que accediera a decirle a Bella. Yo le dije que no deberíamos decirle, que tu debiste hacerlo pero…–

–No. Ni siquiera se merece una explicación. Ella nunca me dio una, así que yo no tengo que darle ninguna. – dije. Estaba harto. De todo.

–Sabes lo que dicen… acerca de los rompimientos y estar enojado, ¿verdad?– el estúpido de Emmett dijo desde el asiento del copiloto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Que las chicas son unas perras y que no te les acerques a menos que quieras que te aplasten las bolas? Ya sabes, como tus… bolas… emocionales. –

–Mmm, no, eso no es lo que dicen– murmuro Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Hay una línea muy delgada entre el odio y el amor. Si de verdad fueras tan duro por dentro y no te importara nada como aparentas, no estarías tan enojado.-

A la chingada Jasper que se creía filosofo. Claro que me importaba. Amaba a la chica. Todavía la amaba. Y ella me había sacado el corazón del pecho, lo había pisoteado y escupido. Y no merecía eso. Así que no iba a ser la mejor persona. Iba a ser terco, desagradable y grosero como la chingada. Y de verdad iba a intentar que las cosas funcionaran con la nueva chica por que una vez una persona muy inteligente dijo que un clavo saca a otro clavo… y cuando dijo una persona muy inteligente me refiero a mí. Y no sabía que tan cierto era, pero estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, por que si Bella me rompió el corazón una y otra vez, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que permaneciéramos juntos por mucho tiempo y ser felices? No me iba a exponer a la tortura.

–Solo cállate- suspiré, rindiéndome a la pelea. –Solo cállense la puta boca, los dos. –

–Bien– dijo Jasper, rindiéndose también.

– ¿Y como es la chica?–

–No se– masculle pasándome los dedos por el cabello. Me sentía raro hablando de ella aquí, en mi otra vida, con mis amigos. Por que no tuve amigos donde estaba. La mayoría no hablaba ingles y como que me cerré con los demás, esa fue la razón por la que ella y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos. –Se llama Victoria. No sé, ira a la UCLA, así fue como comenzamos a hablar. Tiene 18, toca el puto chelo, ¡No sé!–

–Eh– Emmett se dio la vuelta y me vio con curiosidad. – ¿Cómo se ve?–

–Como una chica. No quiero hablar de esto–

– ¿Qué, tiene que usar una bolsa de papel en la cabeza?–

–No, no tiene que usar una puta bolsa– dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. La chica era hermosa. No importaba. Ella podía ser la pinche… Megan Fox o una mierda así y aún así no me hubiera importado. Ella no era Bella y ese era el problema más grande de nuestra relación.

– ¿Y están saliendo o solo son amigos con derecho?– preguntó Emmett.

–Nada de eso. En realidad no estamos saliendo, solo… la pasamos bien. Y no la cojo–

Emmett y Jaspe comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Se rieron tanto que las ventanas se empañaron y Jasper casi choca con un camión estacionado.

–Si, esta bien–dijo Jasper dijo entre carcajadas. – ¿No te la cogiste? Encuentro eso muy, muy difícil de creer. Un Edward soltero en Europa sin ningún amigo excepto por esta vagina toca chelo y no la cogió. No, no me la creo. –

–Bueno, entonces eres un idiota– dije, ignorando su acusación a mi promiscuidad. Era verdad. No había dormido con ella. Era como si eso fuera la única cosa que me mantenía unido a Bella y yo… no podía hacerlo. No todavía.

– ¿Qué, estas esperando a que Bella regrese a ti?– Jasper me miró.

–No. Solo no lo he hecho. ¿Cómo lo… tomo ella? ¿Cuándo le dijiste? ¿Se enojó? ¿Se va a poner toda loca cuando me vea?–

Jasper suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. –Bueno, la pregunta es otra. ¿De verdad te importa como reaccionó?–

–No se…–

–Entonces eso quiere decir que si. Y por lo tanto no, no quieres saber como fue. Enojada ni siquiera lo describe–

No debió ponerme feliz, pero lo hizo. Por que ahora que Jasper me lo había dicho, sabía que tan enojada se había puesto. Bella estaba enojada por la misma razón que yo. Y por más que intentara negarlo, todavía la amaba. Y eso quería decir que ella todavía me amaba y todavía había una oportunidad de que esta mierda funcionara.

Pero no ahora. Justo ahora, ella necesitaba ver lo que me había hecho cuando estaba lejos.

**¿Se imaginaban eso? Se que no, ya ven!! Edward no tuvo la culpa, jajaja la verdad estamos todas traumadas por los hombres, todas estaban como "¡Hombreees! Todos son iguales!" jajaja solo una chica se imagino algo así. Pobre Eddi, pónganse en su lugar.**

**Dedico este cap a Nicole Valentina, que el domingo cumple años.**

**¡No puedo creer todos los reviews y alertas que recibi!**

**Por favoooooor más reviews!!!**

**Ahora de seguro que le tiran a Bella por terminar a Edward sin ninguna explicación según él….**


	3. De nuevo en casa

**¡IMPORTANTE!: Varias chicas me comentaron que no entendieron el capitulo anterior, ¿Qué fue lo que no entendieron? Como que no les entendí xD. Los puntos marcan un flashback de cuando Edward estaba en Europa y pues, en serio, lo que no entiendan, pregúntenme o déjenme un PM. **

**PORFAVOR LEAN MI NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL!!!! Para las que quieren saber de esta historia pero en ingles.**

**Disclaimer**: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 3**. **De nuevo en casa.**

**BPOV**

Pensé por un minuto lo que me había dicho Alice, solo mirando hacia el frente con la mirada perdida intentando controlar mi respiración.

-Swan… di algo- dijo nervioso Jasper, quitando el helado y los pretzels de mi regazo y los puso en la mesa.

Pase saliva y respire profundo. -¿Qué quieres _decir _con que esta saliendo con alguien?-

-No sabemos muy bien los detalles- dijo Alice, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. –Bueno, Jasper sabe los detalles pero no dirá nada.-

-Alice- Jasper apretó los dientes y tenia las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. –Escucha Bella. Todo lo que él dijo acerca de eso fue… _conocí esta chica y como que me gusta, no sé que hacer. _Y yo le dije… _estas soltero así que haz lo que tengas que hacer, amigo._-

Le di un puñetazo en el pecho y él ahogo un grito. –Eres un imbécil- le grité.

-¡Tu terminaste con él! Sin ninguna razón.-

-Tengo razones- le dije.

-Bueno, ninguno de nosotros sabe cuales son. ¿Así que se supone que debemos hacer?-

Suspiré y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, hundiéndome más en el sofá.

-Nada. Y… a él le gusta esta perra herpes. ¿Qué más?-

-¿Um… herpes? No importa.- Jasper sacudió la cabeza. –Como sea, eso fue en… agosto…-

-¡¿Agosto?!- interrumpí a Jasper y salté del sofá. -Has sabido que él esta interesado en otra chica desde agosto ¡¿Y no me dijiste?! Jasper puto Whitlock y Mary Alice Brandon ¡Los dos están oficialmente muertos para mí!-

-¡Yo no sabía!- Alice agarró mi brazo y detuvo mi salida dramática. –Yo no sabía, te lo juro. Jasper me lo dijo esta mañana, por que…-

-Por que sabía que regresaríamos a casa y no sabía como iban a estar las cosas entre tú y Edward así que le dije a Alice _'Oh, él esta viendo a alguien, deberíamos mantenerlos alejados' _y Alice dijo _'no, tenemos que decirle' _y luego ella amenazo mis partes masculinas y bueno ya sabes el resto. Aquí estamos.-

-Esto fue en agosto ¿no?- pregunté. _Agosto._ Termine con él en el puto agosto.

-Si, a finales de agosto, justo cuando nosotros entramos a la escuela.- dijo Jasper.

Eso lo mejoro, pero no mucho.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?- pregunté.

-Eh… hace… dos días…- respire profundo y me di un golpe en la frente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. –Lo recogeré del aeropuerto. Sus papás estarán lejos así que él me llamó para decirme a que hora pasar por él-

La adrenalina corría por mis venas muy rápido, estaba a punto de vomitar, gritar o de golpear a alguien o de hacer las tres cosas a la vez.

-¿Y dijo algo de ella?-

-Él dijo… que técnicamente no están saliendo, solo hablan. Eso es bueno, ¿no? Es decir, han estado "hablando" desde finales de agosto y aun así no están saliendo así que… probablemente no sea nada… ¿verdad?-

Le entorne los ojos a Jasper y puse las manos en las caderas. –Conocí a Edward a finales de agosto y comenzamos a salir hasta diciembre. Tú has estado _"hablando" _con Alice desde el puto octavo grado ¡Y comenzaron a salir este año! ¿Qué era mi relación? ¡¿Tu relación es NADA?!-

-Bella, no sé que intentas decir, pero… por favor cálmate- dijo Alice, sobándome la espalda. Me dio un pañuelo y la miré, confundida. Estaba tan ocupada gritando y pensando formas de castrar a Jasper que no me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar.

Me senté a un lado de Jasper y puse la cabeza entre mis manos. –Todo esto… es un enorme desastre. Desearía que hubiéramos estado juntos cuando todo paso, pero… no hubo manera. Lo necesitaba y en toda mi vida nunca fui capaz de depender de alguien y él sabía eso. El me dejó cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Y luego va y sale con alguien más? ¡No se supone que deba salir con alguien! ¡Termine con él! ¡Se supone que yo debo de salir con otro y que él intente recuperarme! ¿Verdad?-

-Bella… de verdad quisiera tener una idea de lo que estas diciendo, pero no la tengo. Así que no sé que decir- murmuró Alice, quitando un mechón de cabello húmedo de mi mejilla. –Te niegas a decirme cual fue la razón por la que terminaste con él. Y lo último que supe es que todo estaba bien entre ustedes. ¿Te acuerdas?-

* * *

_**Flash back.**_

_Principios de julio_

-Creo que es raro que Charlie tenga novia- dijo Rosalie, mirándome desde el piso donde estaba pintándome las uñas de los pies. –Quiero decir, probablemente tengan sexo y… él es _viejo_.-

Me atragante un poco.

-¿Y qué?- dijo Alice, mirando feo a Rosalie. –Tú mamá se coge al jardinero. Ella es vieja.-

-De acuerdo, creo que ya tuve suficiente de esta conversación.- dije mientras intentaba pararme de mi cama. Rosalie me dio un golpe en el tobillo e hice una mueca.

-¡Quédate quieta! Casi termino.-

-¿Por qué putas importa como se ven mis uñas de los pies? ¿Quién se fija en eso?-

-Yo- dijo Alice.

-Yo también- añadió Rosalie.

-Bueno, son unas perras vanidosas.- murmuré, mi cabeza de pronto giró hacia mi mesita de noche. Mi teléfono estaba vibrando. Me zafe de Rosalie y conteste el teléfono como en dos segundos.

-¿Hola?-

-Hey- solo escuchar la voz de Edward me ponía al borde de las lágrimas. Había pasado más de una semana desde que había hablado con él. Solo me había llamado una vez, justo después de que llegara para decirme que estaba bien.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta allá? ¿Te la estas pasando bien? ¡Nunca vas a creer lo que paso!-

Edward rió y bostezó por el teléfono. -¿Qué paso?- su voz todavía estaba ronca y me hizo recordar todas las veces que despertamos juntos.

-¿Estas cansado?-

-Si. Son las siete de la mañana aquí.-

-Oh. Bueno, como sea. ¡Charlie tiene _novia_! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Tal vez ahora se porte mejor contigo ya que no es un total… reprimido sexual y eso.- dije, haciendo una mueca.

-Si, tal vez- dijo Edward, riéndose un poco. –Y… ¿Cómo has estado? Disculpa que no pueda llamarte tanto como pensé que podría. Mi celular de mierda no sirve aquí y con la diferencia de horario y estoy tomando clases de tres diferentes idiomas además de mis clases de música y con los viajes y todo lo demás. Y pues… no tengo tiempo para nada, apenas si tengo tiempo para tomar un pequeño descanso.-

-Yo sé, Edward. Lo entiendo. Solo…inténtalo. Por favor. Necesito hablar contigo más de una vez cada dos semanas.-

Miré a Alice y Rosalie que me veían intensamente. Alice movió la boca diciendo _"ponlo en altavoz"_ pero la ignore.

-Lo sé, lo intentare. Lo prometo. Ya estoy más acostumbrado y… las cosas deberían estar más calmadas.- dijo Edward, tartamudeando. Sabía que se sentía culpable así que ya no dije nada de su falta de llamadas.

-Bueno y… ¿Es genial allá?-

-Si. Lo amarías. Deberíamos venir aquí el siguiente verano o algo así, por que… no sé. Me la pasaría mejor si estuvieras conmigo.-

-Lo haremos. ¿Estas haciendo amigos?-

-Honestamente- dijo, suspirando. –En realidad no. Las personas del programa son de todo el mundo y muchos no hablan ingles… y es como raro… no sé. Hay pocas personas, esta bien. Pero no es como si tuviera tiempo para salir con ellos así que no me importa.-

Hice _mmmm_ por el teléfono y Edward gimió.

-Te extraño tanto, Bella. Yo… pienso en ti. Todo el tiempo.- Pasé saliva e intente contener las lágrimas. Edward me escucho como sollozar y suspiró otra vez.

-¿Estas llorando? Por favor no llores…-

-Estoy bien, solo… te extraño también.-

-Bueno, solo faltan cinco meses y medio. Podemos hacerlo ¿cierto? Yo puedo hacerlo.- me aseguro Edward. Asentí incluso aunque él no pudiera verme. –Bella, me tengo que ir, el autobús se va en una hora y media y tengo que encontrar el camino de regreso al hotel. Estoy en un puto teléfono público en un pasillo.-

-Esta bien- dije. –Te amo, Edward. Por favor llámame tan pronto como puedas.-

-Lo haré- dijo. –También te amo.-

-¡Edward!- intenté decirle algo antes de que colgara.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo también puedo hacerlo. Me refiero a esperar.-

El rió. –Bien. Cuídate ¿si? Y se feliz. Quiero que salgas y hagas cosas. Dile a esas dos que te saquen. Pero pórtate bien.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Te amo Bella.-

Y colgó, me senté y mire el teléfono en mi regazo y lloré un poco antes de que Rosalie y Alice se sentaron a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Alice.

-Nada, escucharon la conversación. Esta ocupado. Y me extraña.- hipe un poco y me limpie la cara con la mano. –Esta bien, estoy bien. Solo… lo extraño mucho. Quiero que este en casa. Pero puedo hacer esto, solo tengo que acostumbrarme a todo esto.-

-Creo que lo estas haciendo muy bien, Bella.- dijo Rosalie. –Considerando la perra llorona que eres, esperaba algo peor.-

-Vete a la chingada- dije, empujándola de la cama. Alice rió y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

-Ustedes no entienden, lo amo tanto…-

-Si, si, los dos están tan enamorados, perfectos, felices y destilando rayos de felicidad. Lo sabemos.- mascullo Rosalie, rodando los ojos.

-Se que te hará sentir mejor.- dijo Alice, sonriendo. -¡Tragos en Port Angeles! ¿Qué dices?-

Suspiré y forcé una sonrisa. –Esta bien. Vístanme.-

_Fin flashback_

* * *

-Bueno… todo estuvo bien, por un rato. Y luego no. Las mierdas cambian pero ¡eso no quiere decir que lo que este haciendo este bien! ¡Por que no esta bien!-

-Eh… hay que ver la película…-

-A la chingada la película- le grite a Jasper, parándome del sofá. –Me voy a la cama. Despiértenme antes de irnos si no me corto las venas para entonces.-

-Dramática- murmuró Alice mientras caminaba por el pasillo y azotaba la puerta.

*

-Bella, por favor. Han pasado tres días. No te he visto en meses y sin ofender pero nos estas aburriendo mucho.- dijo Rosalie mientras intentaba quitarme las sabanas de encima.

-Rosalie, te lo advierto, si no te quitas a la chingada de aquí, te morderé y te sacare sangre.- la amenace.

-Santa madre de dios, _¡madura! _¡Las dos!- Alice puso una mano sobre su teléfono para no gritar en el oído de Jasper. Una vez que nos callamos continuó hablando con el puto pendejo. Jasper ocupaba el tercer lugar en mi lista de personas que odiaba, después de Edward y su nueva tonta. –Esta bien… no, lo sé… estaremos ahí… si, te veo después cuchurrumil.- colgó y juró que una vena en el cuello de Rosalie estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿Qué putas es cuchurrumil?- preguntó ella, con una mueca.

-Es mi apodo para Jasper. Es muy divertido, le digo así por que…-

-NO- la interrumpí y me senté en la cama. –No puedo escuchar esa historia otra vez. Hare como Picasso y me cortare la oreja…-

-Ese fue Van Gogh, pendeja.- dijo Rosalie, riéndose. Suspiré y bajé mis piernas de la cama.

-¿Y a dónde intentan arrastrarme exactamente?- pregunté.

-A la casa de Emmett- Rosalie sonrió y comenzó a sacar cosas de mi maleta.

-No.- me metí de nuevo a la cama.

-Él no va a estar ahí, Bella, no te preocupes.- dijo Alice, rodando los ojos. –Solo levántate. Necesitas bañarte, vayas a ir o no.-

Me levanté solo por que sabía que no tenía otra opción. Esas dos no me iban a dejar en paz hasta que hiciera lo que querían, y de todas formas, estaba un poco cansada de estar ahogada en mis penas y lástima hacía mi misma. Las dos se habían quedado en mi casa estos últimos dos días por que Charlie se los suplico. Aparentemente era una retardada emocional y necesitaba estar bajo cuidado para que no me suicidara o una pendejada así. Además, estaba a punto de llorar del aburrimiento y a pesar de lo que dijera Alice, yo sabía que Edward iba a estar ahí y quería ponerlo en su lugar. Me imaginé que una buena patada en la entrepierna podría hacer eso.

Después de que me bañara y Alice me pusiera un vestido tipo "chica bohemia" o como yo lo llamaba "chica indigente", le rogué a Rosalie que me peinara, maquillara y me hiciera ver elegante como ella. En defensa de Alice, el vestido era muy corto y aunque traía medias, con agacharme un poco podía mostrar lo suficiente de mi trasero para hacer que Cheatward*****-si, había llegado a eso- babeara.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de Rosalie, buscando una bolsa de papel para ponerla en mi cara para no hiperventilar. Las dos me veían sin ninguna expresión en la cara esperando a que me calmara.

-Mentiste- le dije a Alice entre mi errática respiración. –El esta… aquí… tú… tú mentiste.-

-Si, lo sé. No hubieras venido.- respondió Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te odio. Te odio tanto. ¿Esta _ella _aquí?-

-Sip- dijo Rosalie con una risita. Alice le pellizco el brazo.

-Esta mintiendo, Bella. Claro que ella no esta aquí. Mira, te ayudare mucho. Tú tranquila, sin llorar, sin enojarte, solo actúa como si no te importara. Eso de verdad lo molestara.-

Rodee los ojos. _Si, gran consejo, Alice. Eso lo molestara tanto que cortara a su nueva novia. _

Puta.

Las dos abrieron las puertas y salieron pero yo me quede ahí, quieta. Podía quedarme aquí y ponerme cómoda en el asiento trasero del auto por unas horas. Tomar una siesta. Dibujar corazones con mis iníciales en la condensación de las ventanas. Tal vez vomitar un poco.

-Bella, para hoy. Estoy harta de sentirme mal por ti.- dijo Rosalie, sacándome a jalones del codo. De verdad era fuerte.

-Nunca te sentiste mal- murmuré, arrastrando el culo hasta la puerta principal. Intentaba posponerlo lo más que pudiera. Me empecé a desesperar tanto que apunte un árbol y pretendí que había visto un coyote detrás de el. No las engañe.

Entramos a la casa, escuche voces en la otra habitación. Juraría que todo iba en cámara lenta, mi corazón hacía _boomboomboomboom_, estaba sudando en lugares que no sabía que podían sudar, como en medio de mis dedos y el puto consejo de Alice no se me salía de la cabeza así que iba diciéndome "Tranquila, Bella. Tranquila, Bella."

No era posible. O me vomitaba en los zapatos o me desmayaba.

Entramos a la cocina y ahí estaba.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, pase saliva y de pronto todo el nerviosismo se fue y todo se puso en silencio, bueno, de hecho todo estaba en silencio por que los otros cuatro tontos nos estaban viendo, y… él sonrió. El putopendejocabronhijodeputa me SONRIO.

No pude más y regrese a la realidad y corrí fuera de la cocina hacía el pasillo para ir al baño para respirar. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto. Y su rostro se veía un poco… más delgado. O tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, pero no lo sabía. Pero parecía que solo habían pasado unos días y no unos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-¿Estas bien?-

_¿Estoy bien? No, puto pendejo, ¡No estoy bien! Me dejaste en mi puto momento de necesidad. No te mantenías en contacto conmigo incluso cuando se suponía que me "amabas" TANTO. Y regresas con una nueva zorra cuando no habíamos hablado de nuestros problemas._

-Si, estoy bien. Emm… hola- puse cara de valiente y fingí una sonrisa, ya sabes, la que no llega a encajar con toda tu cara, hice un último esfuerzo y me pare de puntitas para abrazarlo. Él se quito de la pared y sentí sus manos enredarse alrededor de mi espalda y mi cara estaba enterrada en su cabello y ese olor que había extrañado por tanto tiempo estaba envolviéndome, presione mi cuerpo contra él mas fuerte de lo necesario y estoy segura que lo escuche dar un frustrado pero tipo sexual suspiro y Edward estaba ahí, _en casa_, justo en mi brazos y…

Lo escuche aclararse la garganta y dio un paso hacía atrás hacía la pared y mantuvo sus ojos pegados al suelo.

-Eh… estaba pensando… ¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar o algo? Por que, tu sabes, hay mucho que necesito decirte y…-

-¿Edward? ¿Podemos no hacerlo ahora?-

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca formó una "o".

-Sabes, esto- moví las manos entre el espacio entre nosotros. –Hay que olvidarlo. Superarlo. Y no estresarnos por esto. Es decir, tendremos que vivir a puertas de distancia el uno del otro en LA y si hablamos solo… traerá problemas.-

Edward se veía muy confundido. Probablemente espera un puñetazo en la garganta o una patada en las bolas o una cachetada de niñita en la cara. Pero tenía que calmarme. Y era obvio que estaba funcionando, considerando que el niño se había quedado sin habla.

-Y… si- continué. –Es bueno verte. Extrañe tenerte cerca. Jasper y Alice están tan… de hacerlo con la puerta abierta y varias veces desee a alguien cerca para compartir la mortificación.-

-Genial. Tendremos eso para compartir- mascullo Edward, rodando los ojos.

-Si, es decir, si tu… ¿Vas a estar ahí?- mi voz como que se apagó al final, mierda, ahí va mi fachada de chica fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no estaría ahí?-

-Bueno. Por esa _chica_.-

Edward suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. –Te pregunte si querías hablar de eso y dijiste que no.-

-Lo sé. No quiero… hablar de eso. Vamos, vamos por algo para tomar.-

Miré a Edward y vi lo consternado que estaba. Si, en parte era mi culpa. Pero también de él. No podía tomar toda la culpa. Hice lo que necesitaba hacer, por mi. Por nosotros. Había planeado enseñarle una pequeña lección y cuando el regresara yo le gritaría por lo que había hecho y le permitiría regresara a mi llorando. Y ahora, mira lo que había pasado. Era un desastre. Un enorme puto desastre. Los papeles habían cambiado y de alguna forma yo fui la idiota que termino rogando. Tenía que arreglar todo.

Agarré la muñeca de Edward y entramos a la otra habitación para reunirnos con nuestros amigos. Esa fue la noche en que mi estrategia comenzó.

*** Cheatward:** otra palabra combinada… cheat es así mentir, engañar, ser infiel y ward es de Edward, para que se acuerden.

**¡LEAN ESTO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Muchas me preguntaron que onda con la historia original, que no la encuentran en FanFiction… y bueno, a pesar que lo dije varias veces en notas de autor en Resistiendo a Edward, lo volveré a decir…**

**La autora borro las historias, por que, no estoy segura, algo de que estaba muy ocupada o algo así, yo tengo las historias en Word y ya tengo completo también la secuela, una chica que la tenia completa me la paso ¡Dios la bendiga! Y bueno, si la quieren mándenme un correo, esta en mi perfil, para mi es muy difícil mandárselos si me ponen su correo en un PM o en review, me toma mucho tiempo y créanme ando muy corta de tiempo, por eso a las que me lo han pedido por esos medios no se los mande por que en serio, no me alcanza el tiempo… pero mándenme un correo (esta en mi perfil) y se los mando lo más rápido posible… lo prometo.**

**También pueden tomar mi correo para agregarme al msn o buscarme en el Facebook para cualquier cosa que necesiten… preguntas, mentadas de madre lo que sea…**

**Reviews!!!!! **

**Tenemos como 300!! O algo asi… ustedes son la onda!!!**

**Reviews…..**


	4. Problemas de comunicación

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las chilenas (y chilenos, si es que hay algunos chicos por ahí). Estoy segura que todas saben del terremoto que tuvieron y lo feo que estuvo, no puedo decir que las entiendo por que jamás he estado en una situación así, pero les puedo decir que oré por ustedes y de verdad me preocupe, por que gracias a Dios conozco a muchas chicas chilenas que quiero mucho, espero que estén bien, que su familia también lo este y que Dios las bendiga. Ojala este capitulo las anime un poco.**

**Antes de que me olvide de decirlo, ya que varias lo preguntaron… esta historia tiene 28 capítulos en total, 26 capítulos más el epilogo y un outtake, 28 en total.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia y personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 4. Problemas de comunicación.**

**EPOV**

Vi a Bella parada en la puerta de la cocina y me congelé. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en medio de la habitación y de pronto todo a nuestro alrededor no estaba bien definido y una cursi canción de los 80 comenzó a escucharse. Bueno, tal vez no pasó así exactamente pero de verdad no sabía que putas pasó alrededor de mí por que todo lo que vi fue… _ella._ Había pensado en ella durante tanto tiempo y ahora estaba justo ahí y todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír como pendejo.

Y de pronto, la canción que comencé a escuchar se detuvo, y ella salió corriendo de ahí sin decir una palabra. Escuche la puerta del baño azotarse y cuando salí de mi trance me di cuenta que cuatro ojos estaban pegados a mí.

-¿Qué?-

Emmett fue el primero en abrir su bocota. –Bueno… eso no fue tan malo. Estábamos preocupados de que tal vez fuera un poco incómodo- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ja ja- le enseñe el dedo, me jale el cabello y me di la vuelta hacía Alice y Rosalie. -¿Ustedes creen que ella hable conmigo?-

-De verdad no creo que yo quiera hablar contigo en este momento.- respondió Alice, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Cómo pudiste… conseguirte otra novia, tu puto, sexista, facista…-

-Ella no es su novia- respondió Jasper por mí.

-Si. Ella… no lo es- agregue. Y después me enoje. Me enoje de verdad. Por toda la mierda que me hizo pasar Bella y lo mal que me sentí y nunca antes quise golpear a una chica, pero de verdad, pude haberle pateado el culo si ella hubiera estado ahí en ese momento. Y Alice lo estaba empeorando, pendeja.

-Y como sea- continué. -¿Y _que_ si me conseguí otra novia? Ella rompió conmigo. Me hizo miserable, ignoró mis llamadas y ella fue la que se encerró en su propio puto mundo. Y yo no le hice nada. Y vete a la chingada, Alice. Tu me conoces desde hace más tiempo, deberías estar de mi lado, perra traicionera.-

Cuando teníamos siete años, Alice se deslizo de la colina que estaba detrás de su casa y se rompió el brazo y yo cargue a esa desagradecida todo el camino a su casa. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberla dejado ahí tirada.

-Si, bueno, vivo con ella.- dijo Alice. –Y no se que fue lo hizo que hiciera eso, pero se que fue algo fuerte. Ella estuvo muy mal por meses. Y enojada y… diferente. No fue como si te hubiera botado y estuviera afuera de fiesta y celebrando cada noche. Puedo contar con una mano cuantas veces fue a un evento social en todo el semestre.-

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sabía que Alice tenía razón y lo que sea que pasó probablemente fue algo muy grande para una arpía melodramática como Bella, pero a la mierda. Ni siquiera me dijo lo que estaba mal. Respire profundo y deje escapar un gruñido grave antes de ir a buscarla.

Todavía estaba en el baño.

Como por, un hora. Lo juro estaba quedándome dormido recargado en la pared cuando ella finalmente abrió la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté. Ella estuvo mucho tiempo ahí, el suficiente para haber leído _La guerra y la paz_ dos veces.

Bella me miro por un minuto, su boca abierta un poco antes de decir algo.

-Si, estoy bien. Emm… hola.-

Quería gritar pero se acercó un paso y ella… me abrazó. De verdad me abrazo. Así que me porte como un buen hombre y también la abrace. Y esa fue una mala idea. Por que su pequeño cuerpo estaba presionado sobre el mío y la había extrañado mucho, solo quería besarla y decirle que me perdonara por lo que fuera que había hecho mal y quería saltar con ella al atardecer con flores a nuestro alrededor y todas esas mamadas. Pero la realidad me golpeó, suspiré y me aleje un paso. Por que, no. _Mierda no._ Ella me había chingado. Y había mierdas que necesitábamos arreglar.

Así que si, me aleje. Y mantuve la vista en el piso por que si no lo hacía, mis ojos hubieran estado viendo sus labios, sus ojos y su… escote y eso hubiera mandado el mensaje incorrecto.

-Eh… estaba pensando… ¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar o algo? Por que, tu sabes, hay mucho que necesito decirte y…-

-¿Edward? ¿Podemos no hacerlo ahora?-

Ella me interrumpió. _¿Podemos no hacerlo ahora?_ ¿Estaba drogada? Ni siquiera podía hablar, solo me quede parado todo confundido por que… ¿Qué significaba eso? _Ella _hizo esto.

-Sabes, esto. Hay que olvidarlo. Superarlo. Y no estresarnos por esto. Es decir, tendremos que vivir a puertas de distancia el uno del otro en LA y si hablamos solo… traerá problemas.-

Me quede ahí. Y me quede ahí, me quede ahí y la deje decir todas las mierdas que estaba diciendo, por que ella estaba en negación. _Tal vez _ese pequeño plan funcionaría, Swan. Solo tal vez. Una parte de mi quería cogerla contra la pared de Emmett para callarla. Y otra parte solo quería arrastrase debajo de un árbol y llorar como una niñita por que ella no reaccionaba… ella ya lo había superado. Me había superado. Y no podía con eso.

-Y… si. Es bueno verte. Extrañe tenerte cerca. Jasper y Alice están tan… de hacerlo con la puerta abierta y varias veces desee a alguien cerca para compartir la mortificación.-

Ella continuó hablando y hablando y mi boca sin control alguno masculló una respuesta y no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Por que esta mierda no era más que ridícula de donde se viera.

Y entonces ella dijo algo que llamó mi atención.

-… si tu… ¿Vas a estar ahí?-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no estaría ahí?- le pregunté. Viviríamos en el mismo pasillo. ¿Dónde putas iba a estar?

-Bueno. Por esa _chica_.-

Quise golpear a Jasper en la cara, de la misma forma en que golpeaba a Newton, otra vez. Azote la cabeza contra la pared. Tenía que explicárselo.

–Te pregunte si querías hablar de eso y dijiste que no.-

-Lo sé- dijo ella. -No quiero… hablar de eso. Vamos, vamos por algo para tomar.-

Y fuimos por algo para tomar. Ignore la regla de los seis tragos esa noche, ya que era una celebración. Casi no bebí nada cuando estuve en Europa, así que tenía seis meses que recuperar. Me emborrache tanto por todo el tiempo de abstinencia, que estaba seguro que estaba alucinando y viendo conejos bailando y otras mierdas para el final de la noche. Y si, nos la pasamos bien pero no se sentía bien. Bella no me hablo para nada y nos evitamos mucho el uno al otro, pero teníamos dos semanas para quedarnos en casa antes de ir a LA para mudar mis cosas ahí y después teníamos… tres años y medio ahí. Chingame, iba a estar todo incomodo por los próximos años.

Bella me despertó en la mañana con unas sacudidas. No estaba seguro si estaba soñando o todavía estaba alucinando así que gemí y me talle los ojos con fuerza. Me había quedado dormido en el sofá de Emmett, me levanté y le fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

-Si… buenos días para ti, también.- me dio una taza de café y se sentó junto a mí. -Estaba aburrida y nadie esta despierto, todos están… en pareja en los cuartos. No quería entrar y ver la varita de Emmett o algo parecido.-

Tomé un trago del café y gemí de nuevo. –Necesito un cepillo de dientes.- todavía tenia el asqueroso sabor de alcohol en la boca y me daban nauseas.

-Usa el de Emmett. Yo ya lo use.-

Rodee los ojos –No puedes ir por ahí usando los cepillos de los demás. No es higiénico.-

Ella se encogió de hombros y respiro profundo. -¿Puedes llevarme a casa?-

-Si- murmuré, parándome del sofá. Fui al baño y estaba a punto de usar el cepillo de dientes de Emmett pero pensé en todos los lugares que su lengua probablemente había estado y era muy temprano para tener la boca llena de… la entrepierna de Rosalie. Así que mejor use mi dedo. Cuando salí, Bella todavía estaba en el sofá esperando. Me tomé el resto del café y los dos buscamos por toda la casa mis llaves. Alice siempre se robaba las llaves de los demás y las escondía cuando estábamos muy borrachos por miedo a que manejáramos así a casa. Bella eventualmente las encontró en el congelador.

Si pensé que la noche fue incómoda, el viaje en el auto fue diez veces peor. Tuve que abrir la ventana aún sabiendo que estábamos como a diez grados afuera por que la tensión me estaba sofocando. Me estacione en su calle y Bella agarró la manija y me di cuenta que tenía que decir algo así que la tomé de la muñeca y ella se tensó.

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor, solo habla conmigo.-

Bella suspiró y se recostó en la ventana. –Bien. Habla.-

-Yo…- no sabía por donde empezar. –No se que fue lo que ellos te dijeron, acerca de ella y de mí, pero…-

-No- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. –No, no puedo hablar de esto ahora. Me tengo que ir.- abrió la puerta pero la tomé de la muñeca otra vez y la jale cuando intentó salirse del auto.

-¡Solo escúchame!-

* * *

_Flash back_

_Mediados de agosto_

Me limpie la frente con la mano y suspire. Hacia un puto calor afuera. Pude haber estado en el aire acondicionado del hotel, dormido en el cuarto que compartía con otros tres tipos pero en vez de eso decidí sentarme en una banca afuera y fumar un paquete entero de cigarros. Y lloriquear en mi cabeza por el hecho de que no habían pasado ni dos meses y ya la había cagado con Bella.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y casi no había gente en la calle. Estaba tan ocupado siendo una niñita emo que no me había dado cuenta que alguien se había sentado a mi lado.

-Hey. ¿Estas bien?- ladee la cabeza y levanté una ceja a la chica sentada junto a mí. –Se que hablas ingles- ella continuó –Normalmente cuando alguien te pregunta si estas bien, tu contestas si o no.-

-Estoy bien- murmuré, apagando mi cigarro en el suelo y luego encendí otro.

-Huh. Me fui hace una hora y estabas aquí fumando. Y, si, regresé y todavía estas aquí fumando. Son las tres de la mañana.-

Si no estuviera totalmente obsesionado con Bella, hubiera dicho que la chica estaba coqueteando, supongo que lo estaba haciendo pero yo no estaba interesado.

-Si, algunas pendejadas pasaron en casa. Solo estaba… reflexionando.-

Ella suspiró y me dio una pequeña taza. –Ten. Te traje esto. Es té, te ayudara a dormir.-

-Gracias- murmuré, tomando la taza.

-Entonces eres el chico que ira a la USC, ¿verdad?-

-Si, ¿Cómo sabes?-

-El curso de introducción. Yo soy de California, así que lo recordé. Yo iré a la UCLA. Probablemente seamos rivales cuando regresemos a Estados Unidos.-

Me reí un poco y me encogí de hombros. –Tal vez. Mi mejor amigo y mi novia, bueno ex novia, también irán a la UCLA.-

-Huh. ¿Es por eso que ahora es la "ex novia"?- la chica se rió y se recargó en la banca.

-Si, desearía que fuera así de simple.-

-Si te hace sentir mejor, mi novio termino conmigo antes del viaje. Así que entiendo tu dolor.-

De pronto me di cuenta que pasaban de las tres de la mañana y no sabía que putas hacia esta chica caminando por ahí como si fueran las cinco de la tarde.

-Eh… ¿Por qué estas afuera a esta hora?-

-No podía dormir. Una de las chicas con la que me quedo es de… algún país que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar y huele como a repollo. Es horrible.-

Sonreí y tomé un trago del té. Y me di cuenta que me había reído mas veces sentado aquí con esta chica de las que me había reído en las últimas dos semanas, desde que Bella me había botado por el teléfono sin ninguna razón como una puta cobarde. Esa perra.

-Y, tu novia. ¿Qué paso? Bueno, no tienes que decirme, pero ahí tan pocas personas aquí que hablan ingles y probablemente no has tenido tiempo de hablarlo con alguien, así que asumo que es por eso que estas aquí fumando y deprimiéndote.-

Suspiré y me jale el cabello. –Ni siquiera se lo que pasó. Supongo que talvez… ¿La estaba descuidando? No lo sé, he estado tan ocupado aquí. ¿Solo soy yo? ¿Hablas seguido con las personas de tu casa?-

-Nop- dijo ella, negando la cabeza. –Eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Me imagine que ya que no podía dormir, podía aprovecharme de eso y hablar con mis padres. No he hablado con ellos en casi… dos semanas. Como sea, la estabas descuidando, continúa-

-Si. La llamé hace unas semanas y ella se escuchaba como que rara y cuando le dije que tenía que colgar ella dijo que estaba enferma y me pidió que la llamara más tarde esa noche. Accedí y… se me olvido. Y ella llamó al hotel donde me estaba quedando, en Francia, y estaba toda histérica y… no sé. No he podido hablar con ella desde entonces.- suspiré y miré mis pies.

-Bueno, no puedo darte un consejo acerca de tu relación por que… no te conozco. O a ella.- soltó una risita. –Pero, puedo decirte esto. ¡Estas en Europa! Vívela. Deja de lloriquear. Tal vez no puedes mejorar las cosas con tu novia justo ahora, pero al menos intenta divertirte un poco. Yo te ayudare.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté.

-Victoria.-

-Soy Edward-

-Gusto en conocerte, Edward. Deja tu cigarro por ahí y demos un paseo.-

_Fin flash back_

* * *

-Habla de otra cosa, si no me voy a mi casa.- dijo Bella, entre dientes.

-Bien- dije. -¿Quieres que nos besemos?-

Ella hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Solo era una broma. Eh, bueno… te he extrañado. Y todo esta cagado ahora, yo lo sé, pero estoy feliz, estoy en casa. Estoy feliz de que pude verte.-

-¿Sabe tu novia que estas feliz de verme?-

Me golpe la frente y suspire. –Si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir entonces no hagas comentarios estúpidos. Estas siendo inmadura. Estoy intentando.-

-Como sea, Edward. Gracias por traerme, me voy a dentro.-

La hubiera detenido, pero me estaba haciendo enojar. Así que la deje salir y arranqué el auto.

**BPOV**

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- le pregunté a Leah cuando me deje caer junto a ella en el sofá. Ella me vio feo y se encogió de hombros.

-Tu papá esta en mi casa, intentando alejarme cuando ello están… solos y juntos. Agh.- le dieron escalofríos y pasaba de canales como loca.

-Eh, vi a Edward el otro día.- le dije. Ella puso un tazón de palomitas de maíz entre nosotras y sonrió.

-Continúa.-

-Fue estúpido. El seguía intentando explicarme mierdas de esta chica y… yo solo quería golpearlo en la cara. Y besarlo, lamerlo y…-

-Suficiente.- dijo Leah, levantando la mano.

-Tiene un corte de cabello nuevo y se ve… mayor. Él es tan… ugh. _Maravilloso._ No sé, tengo que recuperarlo. Tengo que alejarlo de esa chica. ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¿Qué te dijo de ella?-

-Nada, realmente. Como que no lo deje.-

Ella frunció el ceño y puso los labios en una línea. -¿Por qué no dejaste que te explicara?-

-No puedo escucharlo hablar de otra chica. Lloraría y… probablemente vomitaría.-

Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza. –Necesitas madurar. En serio, si no hablan las cosas, nada se va a resolver. Esta chica nueva probablemente se comunica mejor que tú y es por eso que esta con ella.-

-Eres una perra.- mascullé. –Me cae mejor tu hermano.-

-Eres inmadura.-

-No, no lo soy.-

-Si, si lo eres. Mírate. Bien, entiendo que lo que te pasó en el verano estuvo feo. Créeme, estoy de tu lado, sabes eso. Pero… ¿Vas a dejar que eso controle tu vida? Te estas portando como una pendeja mimada, él ni siquiera sabe lo que pasó, ¿Cómo se supone que van a superar esto, y tener una relación normal y _adulta_ si no pueden ni hablarse?-

Leah, esa puta. Tenía razón, pero eso no me detuvo de refugiarme en los insultos. -¿Cómo vas a saber como es una relación normal y adulta? ¿Tu novio no te dejo por tu prima?-

Me reí de mi chistecito y luego me sentí mal, por que el rostro de Leah cayó y por mucho que pretendiera que no me caía bien, bueno, la verdad no era que pretendiera del todo por que ella era una completa perra, pero aún así, ella estuvo ahí para mí durante todo el verano, cuando nadie mas lo estuvo y me ayudo muchas veces. Ella era la única que sabía que fue lo que me pasó y había mantenido el secreto y me ayudo salir de algunas cosas. Sin ella, no se que me hubiera pasado.

* * *

_Flasback_

_Finales de julio_

-¿Bella?- escuché a alguien tocar mi puerta, pero no me levanté. Estaba muy cansada y deprimida y estaba muy ocupada sintiendo pena por mí. Además había estado enferma los últimos dos días y no quería abrir la boca por miedo a vomitar.

De pronto, mi puerta se abrió y Leah estaba parada en mi puerta, sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Todavía estas enferma? ¿O qué?- ella preguntó y yo asentí. –Levántate, Charlie nos va a llevar a desayunar.-

-No quiero desayunar, quiero el dulce alivio de la muerte.- dije con la boca en la almohada. Y me di cuenta que tenía razón, abrir la boca fue una mala idea, salté de la cama y corrí al baño. Había puesto cosas en el piso por que ahí había pasado los últimos dos días. Y la puta Leah, esa malhumorada, entrometida perra entró y se me quedo viendo.

-Eh, Bella. Odio tener que decírtelo pero tengo unas cuantas observaciones que creo deberías escuchar.-

-¿Qué?- gemí.

-Mmm. Bueno, veamos. Estas de un pésimo humor, en las últimas semanas has engordado lo suficiente como para que me diera cuenta, lo digo sin ofender. Estas vomitando… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de…-

-No- dije, sentándome y sacudiendo la cabeza. –De ninguna manera. He engordado por que… como cuando estoy estresada y lo he estado mucho últimamente. Y estoy vomitando por que estoy enferma. _Y _estoy de mal humor por que extraño a mi novio, mi padre tiene una nueva novia de la cual sus hijos están constantemente por la casa y su hija no sabe meterse en sus propios asuntos. ¿Algo más?-

Leah rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. –Bien. Vive en negación.-

Y entonces como que asusté. Comencé a contar. Y conté en mi mente cuatro veces, luego con los dedos de las manos… y de los pies. Leah solo se quedó ahí quieta y observándome, poniéndome más nerviosa.

-_Mayo_. Es julio… no puede…-

-¡Ja! Te lo dije. Sigue vomitando, regresare en unos minutos.- ella corrió del baño y la escuche hablar con Charlie en el piso de abajo, después escuche mi camioneta encenderse. No era posible. Tomaba la píldora. Y si, había cogido a Edward como cinco veces más de lo usual cuando me entere que se iba a ir pero _nunca _olvide tomarla.

No había puta manera.

Me lavé los dientes y espere hasta que escuche a Charlie, Sue y Seth irse, después baje las escaleras y tomé un poco de agua. Leah llegó después de un rato con una bolsa de papel.

-Ten- me dijo, dándomela. –Te compré cuatro diferentes, para que puedas estar absolutamente segura.-

Pensé que a la perra le complacía verme en esta situación. Le hice una mueca y le arrebate la bolsa de las manos.

-Me da gusto saber que encuentras esto divertido- le espeté.

-Cállate. Estoy intentando ayudar. Obviamente ninguno de tus otros amigos te ha puesto la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta…-

-¡No hay nada de que darse cuenta!- la interrumpí y grite. Y luego me dio un mareo y temblé un poco. –Creo que tengo fiebre.-

-Solo… ve a hacer pipi en los palitos y los traes aquí. Necesito ver esto. Por favor ¿Puedo estar ahí cuando le digas a Charlie? Te prometo que no llevare cámaras.-

-Cállate, Leah. Cállate la boca.-

Subí escaleras arriba al baño y diez minutos después bajé con un vasito y los cuatro malvados palitos. Los puse en la mesa de la sala y las dos nos paramos ahí viéndolos.

-Me voy a sentar por aquí.- dije, caminando hacía la silla de Charlie que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Cerré los ojos, recé un poco y esperé. Después de unos minutos Leah los miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Tenías razón- dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. –Supongo que era el estrés. Todos son negativos.-

-¿En serio?- pregunté, saltando de la silla.

-Sip. Mira.-

Miré debajo de la mesa para asegurarme que no era una broma o algo así y suspiré.

Todos negativos. Gracias a DIOS.

Crisis superada.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

-Esta bien, lo siento.- le dije. –Eso fue cruel. En serio, dime ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Ve a hablar con él.- masculló ella. –No llores. No te quejes. No seas una perra. Básicamente, no seas tú. Solo habla y se civilizada. No se que más decirte.-

Suspiré y me levanté del sofá para cambiarme.

-¡Espera!- Leah gritó antes de que corriera a mi habitación.

-¿Qué?-

-Luce sexy. Si él de verdad tiene una novia, o algo así como una novia, _lo que sea _que sea ella… tienes que recordarle lo que se esta perdiendo. Así que, si, ve ahí, luce sexy, habla y… sedúcelo. Eso es lo que creo que deberías hacer. Incluso aunque no se acueste contigo, se sentirá culpable de que quiera hacerlo cuando se supone que esta con alguien más, y después eventualmente la dejara. Tal vez no funciones pero... si, sedúcelo. Ese es mi consejo.-

En ese momento, parecía tener mucho sentido. Y podía hacer eso. Es decir… nunca tuve que esforzarme para acostarme con Edward. Fue difícil resistirlo pero no coger con él. Para este punto, estaba desesperada y lista para intentar lo que fuera.

Tomé un baño, me puse ropa interior muy reveladora que Rosalie me hizo comprar y que nunca había usado, también una playera que mostraba todas mis tetas. Y luego hice que Leah me peinara e hice una pequeña vuelta antes de salir. Le pregunté a Leah si podía tomar su auto en vez del mío por que esa cosa era ruidosa y no quería que el me escuchara llegar.

Y todo estaba listo.

Repasé lo que iba a decir una y otra vez en mi cabeza durante todo el camino. Afortunadamente cuando llegue, su auto estaba en la entrada, no estaba el de Jasper o Emmett. Suerte. Me estacione detrás del Volvo y me fui a las escaleras de atrás que daban a su habitación. Debatí entre tocar las puertas de vidrio o solo entrar, y me decidí por entrar. Ya habíamos pasado la etapa de los buenos modales.

Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, tecleando algo. Juró que casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio parada ahí.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué putas…-

-Quería hablar.-

El cerró su laptop y se paró suspirando. –Pudiste haber llamado.-

-No. Necesitaba hablar cara a cara.-

Me quite la chaqueta y la tiré en su cama e instantáneamente sus ojos se posaron justo en mis niñas, se jalo el cabello un poco y miró el suelo. Eso es, Cheatward. El juego empieza.

**Jajaja para todas las que pensaron que estaba embarazada ¡No era cierto! Pero bueno, eso no paso y ni pasara… lo que de verdad pasó tardara un poco en salir a la luz, algunas como que ya se lo imaginan…lo he leído en sus reviews, pero no les digo nada para no arruinar el final…**

**Si, Bella esta loca e inmadura… pero bueno, así es ella… yo la verdad me hubiera puesto a llorar si algo así me pasara… por eso no tengo novio, te llenan la vida de drama… ¬¬ aja. Y Victoria no es tan mala ¿o que opinan?**

**Bueno, para las que tengan duda de la historia original, paseen a mi perfil, ahí les explico bien que onda por que ya me canse de poner lo mismo en cada actualización.**

**Ya saben si quieren agregarme al Facebook o seguirme en el Twitter, también pasen en mi perfil ahí esta el link y también mi mail.**

**Reviews!! ¡Por que enserio bitches! El capitulo pasado solo recibí como 90 y tantos y los primeros dos recibí poco mas de 150, eso habla muy mal de ustedes… y yo que me esfuerzo por traducir rápido…son malas….**

**Reviews!!!!**


	5. Problemas de madurez

**Acuerdense que si me quieren dejar su mail tiene que ponerlo con espacios por que si no, FF no me deja verlo, además les había dicho que se me hace difícil mandarles la historia si me dejan su correo en un review (que tiene que estar entre espacios) por que se me olvida, mejor manden un correo. Para más información de la historia en ingles, pasen a mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 5. Problemas de madurez.**

**EPOV**

¿Estaba siendo seria con toda esta mierda?

Miré a Bella con la boca abierta mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama. La blusa le quedaba corta y todo lo que veía era escote. No, eso era mentira, no era un escote, básicamente vi todas sus tetas excepto por un poco de encaje que las cubría, que apenas las cubría. Era tan distractorio para un ninfomano como yo en tiempo de sequía.

-Estaba tan deprimida cuando te fuiste que engorde 7 kilos en un mes, comía de todo. Lloré todos los días y estaba tan triste que me hizo enfermar. Bueno, de hecho estaba enferma pero Leah pensó que iba a tener un bebé.- ella dijo todo de un golpe sin respirar, pasando los dedos nerviosamente por su largo cabello.

Esa no era la pendejada que yo quería escuchar. _En lo absoluto._

-Me… gusta tu blusa.- murmuré, mis ojos moviéndose por todo su pecho, fuera de control.

Ella me ignoró.

-Estoy intentando decirte que no soy una zorra de corazón frío. No termine contigo por algo que _hiciste_… fue por algo que no hiciste.-

Eso no me ayudaba en nada. –Oh.-

-¿Te acostaste con ella?-

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté, sorprendido por preguntar algo tan estúpido en ese momento.

-La chica. ¿Lo hiciste?-

-Eh… ¿Sexo anal cuenta?- estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente pero a ella no le pareció gracioso.

-Edward-

-No, ¡No me acosté con ella! No es que sea asunto tuyo, de todas formas. No eres mi novia, rompiste conmigo hace cinco meses ¿te acuerdas? Si me hubieran dado ganas de cogerme a cada perra en Europa con una cabeza y vagina ¡Pude haberlo hecho!-

_Si._ Toma eso, vívelo y acéptalo por un rato, Swan.

Los ojos de Bella de pronto se vieron sin vida y la escuche suspirar y _puta madre_, ¿Cómo podía tener el poder de hacerme sentir mal después de todo lo que me había hecho?

-Lo sé- dijo ella en voz baja, apenas la escuché. –Es mi culpa.-

Me encogí de hombros. Ella intentaba parecer culpable. –Si. Al menos lo sabes.-

Hubo silencio por un minuto y después Bella respiro profundo. Estaba desesperado, anticipando la basura que saldría de su boca esta vez.

-Edward- dijo, inclinándose ligeramente y juntando sus pechos un poco. Estaba haciendo eso a propósito para distraerme, sin duda alguna. Y mierda, estaba funcionando.

-Eh- estaba muy seguro que no había pestañeado ni una vez desde que se había quitado la chaqueta. Si, solo eran las tetas de Bella y las había visto diez mil veces, pero mierda, habían pasado seis meses desde que había sentido una linda teta en mi mano. O en mi boca. El truco estaba debilitando mi fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Tu crees que alguna vez regresemos? Ya sabes- dijo ella seductoramente, dando vueltas a un mechón de su cabello con los dedos. Si, definitivamente a propósito. -¿A como estábamos antes?-

-No sé- respondí, quitando mis ojos de su pecho y agachando mi vista al suelo. Me aseguré de que no hubiera saliva en mi barbilla y en mi playera. –Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Las cosas no se pueden arreglar cuando a ti te de la gana. Tú mas que nadie sabes que no soy del tipo de chico que anda detrás de una chica y tu… me estas haciendo sentir patético.-

-Lo siento. Olvidemos todo y comencemos de nuevo y pretendamos que nunca te fuiste. Ten, puedes empezar rompiendo con tu nueva novia.- ella me ofreció su mano con su teléfono en ella.

Me reí.

-Si, así no funcionan las cosas. Me chingaste y quiero saber por que.-

Ella se levantó, respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por todo mi cuarto. Después, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y entornó los ojos a algo que vio.

-Oh. Esto es tierno.- le dio vuelta a una foto que Victoria me había dado de nosotros, antes de irnos de Europa. Voló por toda la habitación y cayó en el suelo a un lado de mi cama pero no la levanté.

-Sabes lo que dicen de las pelirrojas, ¿verdad?- preguntó y yo rodee los ojos.

-No me importa.-

-Rojo en la cabeza, malas en la cama.- respondió de todas formas, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que diga así pero como sea, _Bella, _¡Deja de cambiar el puto tema! Contéstame ahora mismo o lárgate.-

-No me preguntaste nada.- dijo, golpeando los dedos en la silla. Y no pude más.

-Habla. Ahora. No lo voy a repetir.- dije, con los dientes apretados. Juré que si no comenzaba a hablar, la sacaría de la silla a patadas y la arrojaría por el balcón.

-Edward- ella suspiró. Pasó saliva nerviosamente y sus ojos encontraron los míos, rogando. –Necesito saber la verdad acerca de esta chica. Lo que pasó fue… personal, no fue algo tonto. No te lo voy a decir para que te vayas, me hagas menos y se lo digas a ella.-

Exhale ruidosamente por la nariz. -¿De verdad crees que haría eso? ¿No me conoces lo suficiente ahora…-

-Pensé que si. Pero cuando escuche de… ella, me di cuenta que no te conozco de la forma que yo creía.-

Maravilloso. De alguna manera, no importara lo que hiciera, siempre parecía ser el patán de la situación.

-Bien- dije, suspirando. -¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?-

-Todo-

-Esta bien. Se llama Victoria. Y _no _es mi novia, ella es…-

-_¡Edward!_- la voz de Carlisle se escuchó por todo el pasillo, distrayéndome. Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza en el pasillo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Baja un minuto, por favor!-

Gemí y me di la vuelta hacía Bella. –En un momento regreso. No vayas a ningún lado.-

Bajé para ver que putas quería Carlisle de mí. Estaba ordenando muebles para mi habitación en LA y necesitaba saber la dirección exacta de mi apartamento para la fecha de entrega. Llamé a Jasper por que no tenía la menor maldita idea y después corrí a mi cuarto.

Y chinga mi vida.

Ella estaba sentada enfrente de mi laptop, con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. No debí haber dejado sola a esa entrometida en mi cuarto, pero me había hecho enojar tanto que no estaba pensando con claridad. En serio, me fui como por dos minutos y de alguna forma logra meterse en mi e-mail para entrometerse en mi vida. O tal vez lo deje abierto, como sea, ella se merecía ser sacada a patadas.

-¿Qué putas estas haciendo?- levanté su chaqueta de la cama y se la arrojé al pecho, haciéndole ver que ya no era bienvenida.

-¿Entonces esto es lo que piensas de mí?-

Ni siquiera recordaba lo que estaba escribiendo así que me fije en la pantalla y leí el par de líneas que había escrito. Hice una mueca de dolor mental pero mi rostro no mostró ninguna expresión para que ella no se diera cuenta que me sentía mal.

_Hey. Si, la vi hace un par de días. Nada paso entre nosotros, no te preocupes. Intente hablar con ella pero estaba siendo inmadura y se comporta como una puta niña todo el tiempo así que no tenía sentido. Y LA no será incómodo, espero que antes de que nos vayamos de aquí ella madure un poco y sea capaz de darle un poco de sentido común. También te extraño._

Ahí era donde terminaba. Esta bien, tal vez estaba escribiendo sin pensar cuando escribí ese e-mail pero si Señorita Melodramática hubiera hablado conmigo como quería, las cosas no hubieran empeorado como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Así que daba igual.

-No me había dado cuenta que tu relación era tan seria como para que estuvieras tan cómodo hablándole de tu ex novia- Bella dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Adios adios tetas.

-No es seria.-

-Estabas hablando de mí. A ella.-

-No debiste haberte metido.-

Ella miró sus pies y se encogió de hombros. –Bien, Edward, me iré. Te dejare en paz y me iré a otro lado a ser "inmadura". No te molestare ni a ti ni a ella y no la haré sentir incómoda cuando estemos en LA ¿feliz?- conociendo a Bella, la arrojaría desde un tercer piso así que no creí nada de lo que dijo ni durante un minuto. Pero aún así, me hizo sentir como un puto imbécil. Me atrapó hablando de ella y ni siquiera pude explicarle para librarme.

Ella levantó una ceja y se mordió el labio antes de acercarse unos pasos y me abrazó de nuevo. Muy fuerte. Al principio no la toque por que estaba tan enojada y ella había invadido mi puta privacidad y solo quería que se fuera a su casa pero después ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y el olor de su cabello llenó mi nariz y trajo todos esos putos recuerdos.

Suspiré y me rendí, enrede mis brazos en ella. Ella se paro de puntitas y puso su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro, sentía su aliento en mi piel, y una de sus manos estaba detrás de mi cabeza, sus dedos en mi cabello. Después moví mi mano a la parte baja de su espalda y la acerqué a mí, lo que era un mala idea por que sus tetas cubiertas de encaja estaban presionadas sobre mí pecho y eso me puso duro. Por que después de no tener sexo por seis meses hace que todo te ponga duro. Lo juro, incluso un comercial de una mujer rasurando sus piernas me calentaba y eso era muy triste.

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta del pequeño bulto por que de repente, sus cálidos y suaves labios estaban presionados contra un lado de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y deje salir un suspiro de frustración y luego ella me besó detrás de la oreja, debajo de la mandíbula y yo gemí un poco, la apreté mas fuerte y ella plantó otro beso en mi barbilla. Y quería decirle que se detuviera por que todo lo que hacía era enojarme y quería que continuara por que se sentía tan bien y natural. Y luego me beso en la esquina de la boca, estratégicamente abriendo sus labios solo un poco para que pudiera sentir la punta de su lengua. Justo ahí tuve dos opciones. Darle la vuelta, ponerla de espaldas y cogerla hasta que se le olvidara que día era o podía hacer lo más inteligente, y no dejarla tener el poder del sexo sobre mí y alejarme de ella. Por que si no podíamos arreglar las cosas justo ahora, ¿Qué putas iba a ser el sexo, si no complicar más las cosas?

Así que hice lo que yo creía correcto, la alejé de mí y di un paso hacía atrás. Y puta madre, ¿Cuándo Edward Cullen hacía lo correcto? Quería arrancarme el cabello de la cabeza.

-Yo… no puedo.- murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin decir nada, ella me vio feo y camino hacía la puerta.

*

**BPOV**

-¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó Leah cuando entre a la habitación.

-¡Vete a la chingada, Leah! Tu consejo apesta. Intente hacer lo que dijiste y no funciono- me quite la chaqueta y me deje caer en la silla que estaba junto a ella en la mesa. Ella me dio un tenedor y comencé a picar la comida en su plato. Charlie todavía no estaba en casa.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada- dije entre mordidas. –Fui hasta allá toda "Hey Edward, mira mi nueva ropa interior" inclinándome, retorciendo mi cabello y esas pendejadas y él solo seguía diciendo hay que hablar _bla bla bla._ Puto estúpido.-

-Estoy segura que tu boca no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que el plan no funciono.- dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

-De hecho, no. Es mi naturaleza inquisitiva. Cuando llegué ahí, él estaba haciendo algo en su laptop, se puso nervioso y la cerró cuando me vio, así que cuando bajo por unos minutos para hablar con su papá abrí su laptop, pensando que era porno o algo de lo que podía burlarme de él y él estaba escribiendo un e-mail a la chica. De mí. Diciendo que era inmadura y que siempre había sido así y que nada pasó entre nosotros. Ah ¡Y vi una foto de ella! Es horrible y desagradable.-

-Cuando dices horrible y desagradable, quieres decir… ¿bonita?-

-Si- dije con una mueca.

Leah suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –No puedo ayudarte. Esto es una causa perdida. Tal vez ustedes deban alejarse el uno del otro por un rato, darle un tiempo a las heridas para sanar y cuando no estés toda loca y emocional, intentas seducirlo con tus tetas. O, bueno, estarás en California, consigue unos shorts o biquini o algo. Muestra esas piernas y esas nalgas.-

-Casi funcionó, estuvo tan cerca, lo estaba abrazando, besando su cuello y el me estaba presionando su erección…-

-Evita los detalles, por favor.- murmuró Leah, quitándome su tenedor.

-Él se detuvo. Y dijo "No puedo" ¿Quién hace eso? Oh, pero dijo que no se había acostado con ella y eso es como… un rayo de esperanza en esta catastrófica situación. Si es que es verdad.-

Leah soltó una risita y dejo caer su tenedor, sus ojos bien abiertos de repente. –Se me olvido decirte, Alice vino cuando no estabas. Dejo un vestido para ti, dijo que te dijera, _"Pruébatelo y asegúrate de que te quede por que tu peso cambia más que el de Oprah"_ lo que sea que eso signifique.-

-Ugh, es para su estúpida fiesta de Año Nuevo de mañana. ¿Vas a ir?-

-No sé. Ella me pregunto si quería, pero…-

-Ve- le dije. –Podrás ver el desastre que es toda esta situación con tus propios ojos.-

Leah intentaba alejarse de todos sus amigos desde todo el asunto de "prima robándose a su novio". Era un dolor en el culo, pero era buena compañía. La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no era una perra malhumorada. A Rosalie le caía bien, probablemente por que las dos eran muy bonitas y tenían un corazón frió. Salió con nosotros un montón de veces durante el verano y a todos les cayó bien.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Flashback_

_Principios de julio_

-¿Crees que esto funcione?- Leah le preguntó a Alice, sosteniendo la identificación a un lado de su cara cuando dejamos la habitación del hotel. Alice sonrió y asintió.

-Si, por supuesto. Tienes cabello y ojos cafés, eso es lo que importa.- dijo ella, sacudiendo el brazo.

-Esta chica tiene ojos verdes.- murmuró Leah, sacudiendo la cabeza. De verdad no importaba. Leah era hermosa y dudaba que el cadenero de la puerta le vería la cara después de ver lo que traía puesto Rosalie.

Alice y Rosalie se encargaron de preguntarle a Leah que nos acompañara a Port Angeles. Pude haber ido sin ella. Era grosera, difícil y disfrutaba burlarse de mí. Me enojaba tanto.

Llegamos al bar y entramos sin problemas. Claro, me sentí nostálgica en cuanto entre, por que la última vez que estuve ahí fue con Edward y fue en la noche en la que nos hicimos los tatuajes y fue de ahí en adelante cuando comenzamos a tontear y era muy divertido, quería llorar. Pero no lo hice, solo ahogue mis penas en alcohol.

Por alguna razón, nosotras cuatro éramos las únicas mujeres en el bar. Era una noche de solo chicos. Lo que era excelente para nosotras por que nos invitaron tragos la noche entera. Alice se puso tan borracha que se quedo dormida en la barra y Rosalie estaba platicando con un tipo que se veía lo suficientemente viejo como para parecer su abuelo. Leah y yo bailamos en nuestros muy reveladores vestidos y bebimos y bebimos y bebimos y me la estaba pasando tan bien que me olvide del hecho de que Edward no estaba. Me sentía bien.

Mientras estábamos paradas en el bar, Leah se tropezó conmigo y soltó una risa tonta. –Bella… hay un chico que se te queda viendo. Es muy guapo. Si aquí no esta tu tocador de piano pendejo novio, yo digo que vayas por él.-

-¿Dónde?- pregunte curiosa, frunciéndole el ceño a Leah.

-Ehhhh- volteó hacia los dos lados, sosteniéndose en el bar. –Ya no lo puedo ver.-

Estábamos por tomar otro shot cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar en la pequeña bolsa que me dio Alice. Lo saqué de ahí y corrí a la puerta sin decirle nada a Leah.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- pregunto Edward, riéndose.

-Estoy en Port Angeles en ese bar al que fuimos, ¿te acuerdas? No te acuerdas. Estabas borracho.-

-¿Estas borracha?-

-Si. Espera… ¿Por qué estas llamando? No me hablas por días y días y días y luego me llamas dos veces en un solo día.-

-Mis clases terminaron temprano- dijo. –Y estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste, de que no te llamaba, así que voy a intentarlo más. ¿Esta bien?-

-Esta bien- no pude evitar soltar una risa tonta de niña por que mi noche estaba yendo de maravilla. Me tropecé con la pared del bar, donde había un pequeño callejón y me recargué en la pared de ladrillo del edificio.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?-

-Si. Estoy con Alice, Rosalie y Leah. Deje a Leah…-

-¿Quién es Leah?-

Rodee los ojos y suspiré. –La hija de la novia de Charlie. Es una perra. Pero como del modo de Rosalie, como una perra buena. ¿Lo que digo tiene sentido?-

-Entiendo- dijo, riendo. -¿Cómo es la novia de Charlie?-

-Esta bien. Hasta ahora me cae bien, ya veremos. Espera, ¿Dónde estas ahora?-

-Estoy en Inglaterra. Después me voy a Francia, después España, luego Italia después Suiza… luego Alemania, Bélgica, Dinamarca, Suecia y Noruega. Y después regresó a Inglaterra y luego me voy a casa.-

-Wow. Diez países diferentes.- dije, contando con mis dedos.

-Si. Ya estoy cansado.- dijo Edward. –Me tengo que ir, Bella. Te llamo luego, ¿si? Cuídate.-

-Lo haré.-

-Prometo que te llamaré tan pronto como pueda.-

-Esta bien, Edward. Adiós.-

Tan pronto como colgué escuche el ruido de unos tacones acercándose a mí. Leah giró en la esquina y saltó, poniendo su mano en el pecho cuando ahogó un grito.

-¡Me asustaste! No sabía a donde habías ido.-

-Edward llamó- le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacía el bar. –Disculpa si te deje ahí…-

-No, esta bien. Solo que… ese tipo. Tan pronto como corriste afuera, vi que se te quedaba viendo y te siguió. Solo vine para ver si estabas bien.-

-Eso como que da miedo.- murmuré.

Leah se encogió de hombros y entramos al bar. –De seguro se estaba yendo. Ten, no te tomaste tu shot.-

Forcé una sonrisa y me lo tome pero no pude quitarme el sentimiento raro que tenía.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

-Bien. Iré. Tengo un que decirle un par de cosas a ese tipo Cullen, de todas formas.-

-No lo hagas- dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Estoy segura que Alice y Rosalie ya le dijeron algo. Tu ni siquiera quieres mejorar la situación.-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Leah, levantándose de la mesa. –He hecho mucho por ti, Bella. Deberías valorarme más.-

-Te valoro, Leah-Diarrea- sonreí al apodo y Leah me vio feo, sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-Y te preguntas por que él escribe e-mails diciendo que eres inmadura.-

-Me parece gracioso.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a buscar algo que me pueda poner mañana.-

*

**EPOV**

-¿Qué putas es eso que escuche de los e-mails, fotos y…-

Puse mi mano llena de aceite frente a la cara de Rosalie para callarle la boca. Estaba metiéndose en un tema duro y no estaba de humor.

-Rose, metete en tus asuntos.- Emmett gritó desde debajo de mi auto. Yo sonreí burlón y le enseñe el dedo a Rosalie.

-Hace frio aquí afuera. ¿Ya casi terminan?- Alice me miró y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Ustedes se pueden ir. Nadie las invito.- le dije. Estábamos cambiando el aceite de mi auto, pero parecía que si Emmett o Jasper estaban lejos de ellas por cinco minutos el planeta podía explotar. Tal vez estaba un poco amargado por que Bella estaba siendo una grandísima pendeja pero aún así me molestaba de sobremanera.

-¿Todavía tienes una bici?- preguntó Jasper, rodando mi bicicleta por el garaje. –No me he subido a una desde que tenía como… seis años.-

-¿Puedes no intentarlo ahora? Cuando estas justo a una lado de mi auto.- lo miré feo y el sacudió la cabeza.

-Cullen, hombre, necesitas Valium, o algo más fuerte, no sé. Toda esa actitud me están cansando, muy rápido- Jasper masculló, alejándose de mí.

-Y… ¿Tienes fotos de ella? ¿Puedo verlas?- preguntó Rosalie de nuevo. Estaba listo para insultarla a lo grande en cualquier momento.

-No- le dije. –Vete a la chingada, vaca.-

-Apuesto que no me dejas verlas por que es fea… o gorda- espetó ella, sonriéndome con burla.

-Tu sabrás, ¿no?-

Rosalie me entorno los ojos, Alice levantó las cejas y dio un paso hacia atrás. Si, eso es enana, no quieres meterte en todo esta mierda.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-Tú sabes lo que significa. Significa que ya subiste los siete kilos del primer año e incluso más. Solo ha pasado un semestre. ¿Qué, estas intentando subir setenta?- Emmett comenzó a reírse desde abajo del auto y la cara de Rosalie se puso de rojo intenso. Después saltó a mi espalda y comenzó a rasguñar mi cara y Alice intento bajarla por que Jasper estaba muy ocupado riéndose y viendo.

-Ow- dije, sobando un rasguño de mi cuello. –Tus uñotas me sacaron sangre.-

-Edward, te voy a matar, te juro que lo haré.- Rosalie estaba furiosa y eso me hizo reír, por que ni siquiera estaba gorda. Ni siquiera había engordado medio kilo, bueno tal vez, como dos, pero la había avergonzado frente a todos y estoy seguro que ella entendió la indirecta de que debía callarse y no meterse en mis asuntos.

Después de que todos se calmaron, Jasper saltó a la bicicleta.

-Ella no es fea- dijo, tomando los manubrios. –Vi una fotografía.- Y comenzó a pedalear y avanzó como medio metro después choco contra un lado de mi auto. Suspiré y me golpee la frente. No se por que había extrañado a estos pendejos cuando estaba en Europa.

-Ah, Alice, te traje algo, te lo traigo mañana por que esta empacado en algún lugar. También te traje algo, gordita, pero no te lo voy a dar hasta que aprendas a callarte la boca.- le dije a esas dos. Alice aplaudió emocionada y Rosalie me enseño el dedo.

-Edward ¿Mañana habrá problemas? ¿Pueden Bella y tú no pelear?- Alice suplicó, poniéndome ojos tristes.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a limpiar mis manos con una toalla. –Dile eso a ella.-

-Lo hice. Esta muy triste.- dijo Alice, cruzando los brazos en su pecho. –Tal vez deberías disculparte por lo que escribiste, probablemente eso…-

-No me voy a disculpar por nada.- dije. Me recosté en la pared del garaje y suspiré. –Ella no debió ver mis cosas, no me siento mal por que ella es una pinche inmadura y tiene la habilidad para comunicarse de un hámster. Me da gusto que lo haya visto, así tal vez dejara de portarse como una pendeja.-

-Solo quiero que sean amigos. Tal vez no lo hayan pensado pero los cuatro vamos a vivir prácticamente juntos. Estan justo al final del pasillo. Como Jasper y yo salimos ustedes tendrán que verse todo el tiempo… no sé, tal vez deberían buscar una forma de volver a ser amigos en vez de de preocuparse en intentar arreglar sus problemas de relación y regresar. Los dos solían divertirse mucho como amigos ¿no quieres eso de nuevo?-

-Si.- murmuré.

-Espero que ella no quiera ser tu amiga y espero que te de una patada en las bolas. Ah, y solo para que sepas, _Edward_, te estas poniendo más feo conforme pasa el tiempo, se te esta cayendo el cabello.- me reí de Rosalie por que… JA. Si. –Y más te vale que traigas mi regalo mañana y más vale que sea algo de Hermes como te dije. Vamos Alice, vámonos.-

Las dos se despidieron y se fueron. Emmett se deslizo de debajo de mi auto y comenzó a quitarse el aceite de las manos.

-Bien, termine- dijo. –Usualmente no me meto en estas mierdas pero creo que deberías escuchar a Alice acerca de lo de ser amigos-

Miré a Jasper. –Estoy de acuerdo- dijo él.

-Como que me pasé ayer con ella. No se si quiera volver a hablarme.-

-No le des otra opción. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Jasper sugirió sonriendo.

Los dos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, tan pronto como ellos se fueron, me metí a la regadera para arreglarme para la noche que me esperaba.

**Con lo de los siete kilos del primer año, se refiere a algo así como a los kilos que engordas en el primer año de la universidad… lo que me pone a pensar… ¿Cuántas de ustedes engordaron cuando entraron? Yo ya estaba gorda xD por eso adelgace por el estrés, pero mis demás amigas si engordaron.**

**Jaaa esta vez no me tarde tanto… ya me sentí regañada por que alguien me dijo que me tardaba mucho pero bueno, tengo una vida y también por que me sentí un **_**poquito**_** presionada jajaja**

**Bueno, estoy viendo los Oscares y leyendo un fic buenísimo, así que hasta la próxima, tratare de traducir lo más rápido posible…**

**Jaaa y no voy a decir nada de lo que le paso a Bella, unas ya se imaginan otras ni idea pero no diré nada!**

**Reviews!!!!!**


	6. Amigos otra vez

**¡Abri un poll nuevo! Para que pasen por favor, quiero saber quien tiene más seguidores, si Bella o Edward. Voten por de quien lado están. O quien para ustedes tiene la razón si Bella o Edward.**

**Y si me ponen su mail en un review no les mandare la historia, mi prioridad son primero los mails, luego los PM y por ultimo mensajes en el Facebook.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 6. Amigos otra vez.**

**EPOV**

Cualquiera pensaría que después de un año y medio vendría con una forma más práctica de meterme a escondidas al cuarto de Bella. Como una escalera o algún gancho que podría encajar en un árbol como en _Se lo que hicieron el Verano pasado._ Pero no. Me paré ahí, con una botella de vodka en la mano, intentando hacer el primer paso.

Le di un trago al vodka. Bueno, el primer paso ya estaba hecho. Ahora el segundo. Enrolle las mangas de mi camisa hasta mis codos. Charlie había podado una de las ramas bajas del árbol, ese cabrón, así que para cuando llegue a la ventana tenía raspaduras frescas en los brazos, estaba intentando recuperar el aliento para no vomitar la botella que me había tomado sobre el piso de Bella. Eructé y me golpee el pecho un par de veces, abrí la ventana y me metí de un salto.

Se sentía muy raro estar en su cuarto otra vez. Estaba casi igual, excepto que ya no estaban todas las fotografías, pero bueno, ella ya casi no estaba en su cuarto, así que las paredes estaban un poco vacías.

Bella y otra chica que nunca había visto estaban acostadas de panza en el piso, viendo una película en la laptop de Bella. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mucho y pasaron de Bella a mí. Y Bella solo se me quedo viendo, rodó los ojos y se fijo de nuevo en la película. Gusto en verte también, Swan.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Edward?- murmuró, suspirando y sin mover los ojos de la pantalla.

-Quiero hablar- le dije. –A solas… por favor.-

-No tengo nada que decirte- dijo fríamente. La otra chica la miró y frunció el ceño.

-Bella, estas haciéndolo de nuevo. Habla.- le dijo, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo que sea que tengas que decir, puedes hacerlo enfrente de Leah.-

La otra chica, Leah al parecer, quien por cierto estaba buenísima, negó con la cabeza otra vez y se puso de pie. –No, esta bien. Estaré abajo.-

Recogió la laptop y unos audífonos, y arrugó la nariz mientras se dirigía a la puerta. -¿Alguien más huele alcohol aquí?- preguntó Leah.

-Soy yo- murmuré avergonzado, ganándome una risita de Bella.

-No le digas a Charlie que él esta aquí.- le susurró Bella a Leah mientras se paraba del suelo y caminaba por el cuarto.

-Obviamente. Me imagine que si él tuviera permitido estar aquí, no hubiera escalado un árbol como Spiderman y trepado a una ventana del segundo piso. Por cierto, necesitas un curita.- dijo Leah, apuntando mi brazo. Ehh, había tenido peores, al menos no había sido en mi cara esta vez.

Bella cerró la puerta cuando salió Leah y se recostó en ella. Se mordió el labio y me miró, esperando a que dijera algo. Solo ahí me di cuenta de lo que estaba usando como pijama, unos shorts que eran tan pequeños que deberían ser ilegales y una blusa minúscula. Era como si hubiera entrado a mi propia fantasía.

Malditas distracciones.

"_Enfócate Cullen" _me dije. _"Amigos. Dile que quieres que sean amigos."_

Por que era débil y deje que la puta ira me controlara y había sido un imbécil con ella y todos mis amigos estaban listos para acuchillarme si no arreglaba las cosas.

Y hablando en serio, no había manera de que regresáramos en este momento. No me había dado cuenta de lo chingada que estaba la situación hasta que regrese a casa. La Bella que yo conocía ya no estaba, esta era una Bella que estaba lastimada, destrozada y… traumatizada. O algo así. Así que si siendo amigos era la única manera de tenerla en mi vida, lo haría. Por que ella me sacaba de quicio, tanto que quería ahorcarla o ahorcarme yo pero aún así la amaba un chingo, por más que intentara negarlo. Y eso no iba a cambiar. Necesitaba a esa perra loca.

Caminé hacía el espejo de Bella para ver mi brazo y algo llamó mi atención, una postal que le había mandado cuando estaba en Alemania en septiembre. Eso quería decir que la trajo a casa, incluso cuando el pendejo de Jasper le dijo que estaba con alguien más. Bueno, tal vez era estúpido y trivial pero esa mierda significaba algo para mí.

-¿Y por que estas aquí?- me preguntó de nuevo, golpeando sus piernas con las manos.

-Estaba hablando con Alice acerca de ti y me dio un buen consejo, así que quería hablarlo contigo.- le dije mientras tomaba la postal del espejo y le di la vuelta. La leí y la pegue de nuevo y luego me dirigí a la silla y me senté.

Bella levantó una ceja, y me vio sospechosamente mientras se acercaba a su cama. Se sentó en la orilla para quedar frente a frente y respiré profundo.

-Esta bien- moví la silla hasta estar lo más cerca posible de ella sin que fuera inapropiado. –Mira, lo que sea que haya pasado cuando me fui parecer ser muy malo. Obviamente, no quieres hablarlo, así que, cuando estés lista para decirme, te estaré esperando, por que… yo no estuve ahí, pero lo estoy ahora ¿de acuerdo?-

-Detente- ella dijo en voz baja, pasando saliva y mirando su regazo. Tenía la misma expresión que tenía ayer en mi casa y me di cuenta de inmediato que alguna mierda seria había pasado. –Deja de sacar el tema, yo no… quiero hablar de eso ahora.-

-Bel- dije su nombre bajito y levanté su barbilla con mis dedos para que estuviera forzada a mirarme. –No seas así. Solo soy yo, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?- ella se encogió de hombros y torció la nariz un poco. Mierda, las aguas se acercaban. –Lamento que hayas visto el e-mail- continúe. –Pero tú _sabes _como me pongo cuando estoy enojado y lo he estado mucho últimamente con todo este asunto y ella me deja hablar y quejarme, así que lo hago. Y… lo siento.-

-Esta bien. No debí meterme en tus cosas, pensé que estabas viendo porno y solo quería burlarme de ti para aligerar el momento.- dijo ella, forzando una risita.

-No escondo la pornografía, no me avergüenzo de eso.- le dije. Ella me sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-Es verdad- ella me había atrapado muchas veces, así que lo sabía.

-Entonces, hay que intentar… ser amigos. ¿Ya sabes? Como era antes, te extraño Swanster. Y además necesito un compañero de tragos en Cali por que Alice y Jasper se la pasan vomitando.-

-Eso lo sé muy bien. No estuviste en el primer semestre de la universidad.-

Quería decirle que Alice me había dicho que ella nunca salió cuando estaba en la escuela, pero me imagine eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar, así que me callé y cambie el tema.

-Así que, Leah. Esta buenísima. ¿Tu crees que tenga una oportunidad?- sonreí burlón cuando ella pateó mi silla y me hice para atrás, golpeándome en su escritorio.

-Creo que eres bueno en eso de suplir mujeres.- me espetó, sonriendo.

-Swan. Ella no es mi puta novia. Ya cállate y deja de sacar el tema.- le dije. Apunté sus piernas y le hice la señal de los pulgares levantados. –Bonitas pijamas. ¿Las compraste en la sección de niños?-

-Estoy cómoda, pendejo. Deja de mirar mis piernas.-

-¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz?- le pregunté. Por que quería que supiera que no había olvidado que había estado enferma.

-Es muy pequeña.- dijo, levantándose la blusa y enseñándome su abdomen. Y el tatuaje de mi inicial. Y luego tuve una erección. Tiempo de irme a casa.

Me paré de la silla y estire los brazos. –De acuerdo, esto fue divertido. Jasper me esta esperando afuera… nada de momentos incómodos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien- ella accedió.

-Hay que abrazarnos, quiero uno de esos sexys abrazos como el de ayer.-

Ella rodó los ojos, se levantó y me dio el abrazo mas débil de toda la historia, como si estuviera abrazando a su abuela. Como sea, Roma no se construyo en un día. Estábamos bien por ahora y no la iba a presionar.

*

**BPOV**

-Bella, tienes que regresar con él. ¡Escalo hasta tu ventana! Eso es tan romántico, como una escena de Romeo y Julieta.- Leah grito desde el asiento trasero. Le di una botella de Patrón para que se callara.

-Que eso no te engañe.- le dijo Rosalie. –Lo de escalar árboles es mas molesto que romántico. El solía aparecerse cada vez que nos estábamos vistiendo.-

-Yo creo que es romántico.- dijo Leah, jalando un mechón de mi cabello. –Y es muchísimo más guapo en persona. ¿Qué estabas pensando? Yo creo…-

-Creo que tal vez tu y Edward deberían _conseguirse un cuarto_- le grité, haciendo reír a Rosalie. Leah se había ido al Equipo Cullen y eso era horrible por que ahora, sus consejos eran subjetivos.

-Bella, ¿Puedes pasarme el fijador?- Leah preguntó desde el asiento de atrás. Le arrojé la lata de metal por detrás de mi cabeza y escuche un _clunk. _–Ow-

Y luego me roció esa mierda por toda la cabeza haciendo a todas en el auto jalar aire para intentar respirar.

-¡Leah!-

-¿Qué? Tus rizos se estaban cayendo, tienes que verte deliciosa.- dijo, riéndose tontamente.

-¿Para qué? Ahora solo somos amigos, gracias al gran consejo de Alice.- Alice. Esa traidora.

-Creo que su consejo si fue de ayuda.- dijo ella, golpeando la parte de atrás de mi asiento. -¡Mírate! Estas de buen humor, como por primera vez desde como… junio.-

-No quiero que él sea mi amigo- suspiré. –Quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos de ojos verdes.-

-Pasos pequeños- me dijo Leah. –Esto es parte de madurar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de madurar?- rodee los ojos incluso cuando sabía que no podía verme.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Finales de julio_

Después de la gran mañana llena de hacer pipi en palitos, Leah se fue y yo regresé a la cama por que no podía dejar de vomitar. Dormí sin descansar un par de horas y de inmediato supe que algo estaba mal. Tenía un dolor horrible por todo el estómago y quería gritar.

-¡Charlie!- usé toda la poca energía que me quedaba para gritar su nombre pero él todavía no estaba en casa. Nadie estaba en casa.

Me las arregle para sentarme lo suficiente para ver por todo mi cuarto y vi mi celular en mi tocador. Comenzaba a sentirme mareada y sabía que si no conseguía ayuda probablemente me daría un ataque justo ahí. Mi cabello estaba pegado a mi frente llena de sudor pero estaba temblando. Me deslice de la cama y usé lo que fuera que estaba a mi alrededor para apoyarme mientras me arrastraba por la habitación. Quite el teléfono del tocador y colapse en el suelo.

Primero, llamé a Charlie. No contesto. Llamé a Sue pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Llamé a Leah y su teléfono comenzó a oírse en el piso de abajo. Lo había dejado en mi casa. Alice y Rosalie habían ido a Seattle por el fin de semana así que llamé a Jasper. Gracias a Dios contestó.

-Hey Swan, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Jasper, estoy enferma. ¿Estas en casa?-

Él noto el pánico en mi voz y lo escuché bajar la radio. Puta madre. Estaba manejando. –De hecho estoy en la calle. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-No pude contactar a nadie. Necesito que me lleves al hospital. Algo anda mal.-

-Esta bien… estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda, Bella.-

-Estoy en mi cuarto.-

Colgué y espere en el piso, apoyada en mi clóset. Honestamente tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

Jasper debió manejar como a 300 km/h por que llegó a mi casa en menos de cinco minutos. Entró a mi cuarto con Emmett y los dos se arrodillaron junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Emmett.

-Mi estómago… me duele. No puedo caminar.- para ese punto estaba delirando y estaba entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, tenía mucho dolor.

-_Esta verde._- susurró Jasper, mirando nerviosamente a Emmett.

Los dos me cargaron escaleras abajo y me acostaron en el asiento trasero del Audi de Jasper. Emmett tenía mi celular y seguía intentado hablar con Charlie o Leah durante todo el camino y justo cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, por fin Charlie contestó. Emmett le dijo lo que pasaba y Jasper me cargo hasta adentro.

Una enfermera me puso en una silla de ruedas y Jasper preguntó por Carlisle para que me llevaran con él. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero vi a Carlisle entrar y me pusieron en una camilla, luego el presiono un dedo en mi estómago y yo grité y lo quise apuñalar en la garganta y lo hubiera hecho si él no hubiera hecho el maravilloso acto de procrear a Edward. Después murmuró algo acerca de una apéndice rota, me dijeron que me llevarían justo a cirugía y me dieron unas drogas maravillosas, estaba inconsciente antes de que me llevaran a otro lado.

Cuando desperté, Charlie, Sue, Leah y Carlisle estaban sentados en la sala. Sentía nauseas. Y eso fue lo primero que dije.

-Me siento enferma.- gemí, haciendo que todos me miraran. -¿Dónde esta Edward?-

Leah corrió hacía a mí y me sonrió.

-Claramente estas atontada. Edward esta al otro lado del mundo, amiga.- gemí y Leah siguió hablando. –Me hubiera sentido muy mal si te hubieras muerto. Supongo que salir con el hijo de un doctor tiene sus beneficios. De verdad te cuidaron muy bien en el hospital.-

Me hubiera reído pero probablemente hubiera vomitado.

-Te dije que estaba enferma y no embarazada.- murmuré. Entonces recordé que Carlisle estaba en el mismo cuarto. Como sea, estaba drogada. Solo pregunte por Edward. El negó con la cabeza y caminó hacía a mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como la mierda.- le dije. Charlie se aclaró la garganta. –Como basura.-

-¿Todavía sientes dolor?- pregunto Carlisle. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Voy a ser Frankenstein?-

-No.- Carlisle dijo, riéndose. –Hicimos una cirugía mínima así que no tendrás una gran cicatriz.-

-Gracias- dije aún media dormida. Escuche mi teléfono y levanté la mano para buscarlo e intentar tomarlo.

-Es él.- dijo Leah, mirando a Carlisle. Era la primera vez que me llamaba en más de una semana y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido.

-Dámelo- gemí, mientras intentaba sentarme. Carlisle tomó el teléfono de la mano de Leah y se salió del cuarto. –Necesito hablar con él.-

-Lo harás- dijo Leah, dándome una taza de gelatina. -¿Tienes hambre?-

-Ehh- empujé su mano y cerré los ojos, y esperé hasta que Carlisle regresó con mi teléfono. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y en segundos Leah puso el teléfono a un lado de mi oreja.

-¡Bella!-

-Edward… te necesito.- dije, las lágrimas instantáneamente empezaron a correr por mis mejillas cuando escuche su voz.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué tienes que enfermarte cuando estoy lejos?-

-No estoy bien. Me estoy muriendo.- dije, portándome simpática.

El se rió débilmente en el teléfono. –Siento no haber estado ahí, Bella. Lo siento tanto. Carlisle dice que todo salió bien y que estarás mejor en un par de días.-

-Quiero que vengas a casa. Te extraño.- comencé a sollozar y lo escuche suspirar.

-Bella, por favor, no me hagas sentir mal.-

-Nadie estaba ahí. Tú lo hubieras estado si estuvieras aquí.- le dije mientras Leah me limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

-Lo sé, Bella. Lo siento. Te compensare cuando regrese, te lo prometo. Me tengo que ir, te llamare muy pronto ¿si?-

Colgué sin decir nada, por que no le creía. Y tenía razón, la próxima vez que llamo ya era muy tarde.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

Y Leah siguió. _–Creo que es tiempo de dejar ir lo que fuimos y ver lo que podemos ser. Otros días. Nuevos días. Días que vienen. El asunto es que no tenemos que odiarnos por envejecer. Solo tenemos que perdonarnos… por crecer.-_

Rosalie y yo nos reímos y sacudí la cabeza.

-Gracias por iluminarme con esa frase de _Los años maravillosos_, Leah- dijo Rosalie mientras entrabamos a la calle de Alice.

-Creo que podemos aprender algunas cosas de Kevin Arnold.- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré y me baje del auto. –Esta será una noche muy interesante.-

Alice sintió que era necesario invitar a todos los de la preparatoria que pudiera contactar. Y las personas rara vez rechazaban una invitación de Alice, así que la calle ya estaba llena de autos cuando nos estacionamos. Tomé la botella de Patrón que tenía Leah y tomé un profundo y largo trago mientras entrabamos a la casa. Había música sonando muy fuerte y alguien estaba vomitando en el arbusto de rosas de la mamá de Alice. Tan pronto. A ese cabrón le esperaba una noche dura.

Tan pronto como entramos, Rose y Leah me dejaron para ir al baño para fijarse como estaban por que eran unas perras vanidosas. Decidí buscar a Alice, eventualmente la encontré sentada en la repisa de su cocina, sirviendo shots en la boca de las personas como si fuera Coyote Ugly. Era bizarro.

-¡Bella!- gritó cuando me vio. – ¡Ven aquí! ¡Toma un shot!-

Comencé a meterme entre todas las personas y me di cuenta que Alice solo traía puesto un zapato, la verdad dudaba que aguantara hasta la medianoche. De pronto sentí una mano en mi espalda y me di la vuelta para ver a Edward riendo.

-Eh, sugiero que no dejes que Alice ponga el trago en tu boca, por que terminara en tu frente.- dijo, empujando a un chico que me estorbaba para llegar hasta a ella. Me reí por que el puto de Edward tenía el cabello mojado en la frente, estaba usando una camisa con algunos botones desabrochados y en algunos lugares estaba mojada.

-Levántame.- le dije cuando llegue a la repisa. Lo que me había tomado antes ya empezaba a afectarme por que ya me sentía un poco mareada, así que Edward me tomó de la cintura y me puso junto a Alice. Yo tomé otra botella que estaba por ahí, le di un enorme trago y comencé a llenar la boca de las personas que estaban por ahí. Note que Lauren y Jessica estaban sentadas cerca de la esquina así que "accidentalmente" moví la botella y llené de alcohol sus vestidos de mierda. Fue genial.

-Bueno, estas fuera de control.- Jasper gritó desde detrás de nosotras y nos ayudo a Alice y a mí a bajar de la repisa.

La verdad la fiesta no me había emocionado mucho, pero resulto ser muy divertida. Pude ver a Angela, quien se veía de verdad triste cuando me preguntó que pasó entre Edward y yo. Era muy amable. Lástima que su mejor amiga fuera una puta. Y hablando de putas, Leah y yo nos acercamos a donde estaba Jessica y ella comenzó a reírse como gallina y dijo –Oh, Bella, escuche que tu y Edward ya no están juntos. Que triste.- o alguna mierda así.

Y después Leah la tomó del brazo y le dijo que se fuera a la chingada y la arrojó a una mesa y rompió algunos jarrones de Alice. Ooops. Fue lo mejor de mi noche.

Alice tenía la cuenta regresiva en una enorme TV en su sala, así que cuando casi llegó la hora todos estaban alrededor de ella. Emmett había decidió tomarse una botella entera solo y estaba en algún lugar intentando recuperar el equilibrio así que Rosalie y Leah fueron a ayudarle. Me paré junto a Alice mientras Jasper llenaba las copas de las personas que le caían bien de champagne caro. Vi a Edward al otro lado de la habitación, junto a Lauren Mallory, así que deliberadamente arrastre a Alice hacía allí e hice como si no pudiera ver la TV. En cuanto todos comenzaron la cuenta regresiva, Jasper corrió hacia nosotras y enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Alice, ella me tomó de la mano y me dio una sonrisa amable.

Gracias, Alice.

_5… 4…_

Voltee la cabeza y vi a Lauren reír tontamente de algo que decía Edward. Maldita puta.

_3… 2…_

Después, volví a girar la cabeza y me concentre en la televisión por que si los veía besarse a la media noche era seguro que arrojaría todo el alcohol que había tomado toda la noche.

_1…_

Escuche gritos de emoción alrededor de mi, aullidos y vasos chocar, y de pronto, sin ningún aviso, alguien estaba parado frente a mí, presionando su boca contra la mía. Un solo respiro y supe que era Edward, y arroje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, no dejando que se zafara del beso inocente que me había dado, por que él estaba ahí, besándome, sin que se lo rogara y estaba tan feliz. Y luego él tomo mis manos y desenlazo mis brazos de su cuello y alejo su cara de mí, sonriéndome.

-Feliz año nuevo.- murmuro. Y luego se fue.

**Bueno, estos me sacan de quicio, no sé si a ustedes también, pero por lo menos ya son amigos, o algo así.**

**Bueno, se que esta vez me tarde un poco más de lo normal, pero mi compu esta en el hospital, así que uso la de la sala, que es de uso común y eso reduce mis horas traduciendo… así que bueno, cuando mi compu se alivié, me tardare menos.**

**Pasen y voten al poll de mi perfil, quiero saber quien tiene más seguidores, si Bella o Edward, yo por el momento estoy de parte de Bella xD.**

**Y… no pongan su correo en los reviews por que no les mandare nada, en serio, es difícil para mi contestarles así, mejor manden un correo o un PM o ya por ultimo un mensaje en el Face.**

**Reviews… cada vez recibo menos, no es justo!!!**

**Reviews… porfa!!!**


	7. Besos diferentes

**Por favor lean la nota de autor, tengo algo importante que decirles.**

**Se acercan tiempos felices!! **

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 7. Besos diferentes.**

**EPOV**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Principios de octubre._

-Solo para prevenirte… mis compañero de cuartos son unos desordenados.- dije antes de abrir la puerta. Encendí la luz y me tropecé con una pila de ropa y zapatos o no se que mierda que estaba por todo el piso del cuarto.

-No mentías.- dijo Victoria, arrastrando las palabras, riendo y tropezando ebriamente con el desorden. Se dejo caer en la cama de mi compañero alemán, que solo estaba separada de la mía por una mesita de noche.

Mi compañero de cuarto alemán no hablaba ninguna palabra en ingles a parte de las que le había enseñado cuando estaba aburrido y no podía dormir: _hola, piano _y por supuesto todas mis palabras favoritas del lenguaje ingles, las malas palabras. No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba, creo que era algo como "Claus" o algo así. Como sea.

-¿Nos podemos quedar aquí por un minuto? Me duelen los pies. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros de cuarto?- me preguntó Victoria, quitándose los zapatos.

-Eh… uno es alemán y no lo he visto mucho desde que llegamos aquí. Los otros dos son raros, no tengo idea. Ninguno de ellos me habla.-

-Me pregunto por que- dijo ella sarcásticamente, golpeándose la barbilla con el dedo. –Es decir, destilas felicidad y todo eso…-

-Si, es por que soy grosero. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ellos no _saben _nada de ingles.- dije, rodando los ojos y enseñándole el dedo antes de comenzar a buscar en mi maleta más dinero, ya me quedaba poco y nos íbamos a ir de Alemania dentro de pocos días y estaba en la misión de emborracharme hasta la inconsciencia en cada país que visitaba. Victoria lo había sugerido y yo accedí por que estaba putamente deprimido por Bella y no me divertía como debía hacerlo.

-Deberías intentar aprender su idioma.- sugirió.

Me reí. –Si, claro. ¿Quieres oír todo lo que se de alemán? Wiener Schnitzel and Schanaps. Ah, y Volkswagen.-

Ella se rió y se encogió de hombros, yo regresé a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que me distrajera.

-¿Esa es ella?-

-Sip- murmuré, sin levantar la vista de la maleta. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando. La fotografía en mi mesa de Bella y yo cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones, era la fotografía que nos tomó el mesero durante la cena.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-No sé, en algún lugar en la costa de Aruba. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos afuera?- pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema.

-No sé. Ella es muy bonita, Edward. Se siente raro ver una foto de ella después de todo lo que me has dicho. Ahora puedo poner un rostro en todas esas historias.- dijo Victoria, acercándose a la foto.

Metí un montón de euros en mi bolsillo y suspiré. –Bien, ya estoy listo.-

-¿Tienes fotos de tus amigos? Los quiero ver.-

Me sentí incomodo estando borracho y a solas con una chica en mi cuarto. No era que no me gustara, por que si me gustaba, solo no estaba lista para continuar. No todavía.

-Eh… si.- abrí un cajón y saqué el sobre amarillo llenó de fotografías que Bella me había dado antes de irme. Saqué el montón y comencé a buscar las "inapropiadas" para sacarlas antes de dárselas a Victoria.

-¿Este es Jasper?-

Miré la fotografía de nosotros en la graduación y asentí.

-Es sexy.-

-Es ridículo- dije, riéndome. _Jasper_. El cabrón había usado un traje de rayas para la graduación. Las fotografías me pusieron nostálgico y me sentí mal por que esta pobre chica probablemente pensaba que era un malhumorado, sensible, emo cabrón ya que todo lo que hacía era lloriquear y quejarme con ella desde que la conocí. Y luego me di cuenta que _era _un malhumorado, sensible, emo cabrón ¿Y entonces que putas ella seguía saliendo conmigo? Por que estaba seguro que yo no querría estar todo el día con una chica que estuviera siempre llorando.

Era mi única amiga ahí, a menos que contara a Claus o cualquiera que fuera su puto nombre y mis otros dos compañeros de cuarto rusos. Ninguno de ellos hablaba ingles. Tenía que dejar de ser un llorón.

Me senté junto a ella y comencé a contarle todas las historias locas de cada foto. Nos reímos y hablamos de sus amigos en su casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo de verdad me sentía bien. No estaba feliz, pero no me sentía miserable, solo estaba ahí, atontado, supongo.

Sorpresa, sorpresa. Había vida después de Bella.

-Es agradable verte sonreír y reír.- dijo Victoria mientras guardaba las fotos en el sobre. Lo que suponía que seria un viaje a mi cuarto de cinco minutos se convirtió en uno de dos horas. –Comenzaba a pensar que era yo.-

-Nop- dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Tú me ayudaste. Si no hubieras estado ahí escuchando todas mis pendejadas, probablemente hubiera saltado de la torre Eiffel.-

-Ay, no seas tan dramático. Todos han pasado por un mal rompimiento alguna vez en su vida. Te hace hombre.-

-Si, me hace sentir como una perrita llorona.-

Ella se rió y miro la foto de Bella. –Hey, deberías llamarla.- dijo, poniendo un mechón de su loco cabello detrás de la oreja. No me gustaban mucho las pelirrojas, pero ella estaba muy bien.

-Eh, no gracias.- le dije. –Por ahora estoy bien hundido en mi miseria.-

-Solo llámala- dijo de nuevo. –Yo llamó a mi ex novio cada vez que puedo, solo para que sepa que pienso en él.-

-Probablemente el contesta cuando llamas, Bella no lo hará.- mascullé, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Deberías intentarlo- de pronto sentí su mano tocar mi pierna. No era nada sexual o algo parecido, y estaba seguro que solo estaba intentando ser amigable pero mi reacción lo llevó a otro nivel. Mire hacía abajo y levante una ceja por que estaba seguro que era el único contacto físico que habíamos tenido.

-Mmm… no- murmuré, todavía mirando hacía abajo. Ella deslizo su mano de mi pierna a mi muñeca y enredo sus dedos ahí.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, Edward.-

-Yo también- nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, los dos dándonos cuenta de la tensión incomoda en la habitación.

Y luego ella se inclinó y presiono su boca contra la mía.

Ella sabía a canela y a alcohol y era bueno, pero lo primero que paso por mi cabeza era que ella no sabía como a Bella. Me enoje conmigo mismo por que, _mierda_, ¿Quién sabia que pendejada estaba haciendo ella en la escuela? Además, habíamos terminado, y que importaba, ¿Se suponía que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida persiguiéndola y esperando a que regresara a mi? No.

Así que profundice el beso por que era el puto Edward Cullen y amaba a las mujeres y por qué putas me iba a privar de estas cosas cuando no sabía si las cosas iban a mejorar entre Bella y yo.

Así que, ahí estaba yo, besándome con alguien en la cama de un chico alemán. Y ya estaba emocionado cuando cometí el error de abrir los ojos y vi un pedazo de la puta foto en mi mesa de noche. Eso fue todo. Me separé de ella y me levanté de la cama, aclarando mi garganta. Tenía que salir de ahí.

No había esperanza para mí.

-Vamos.- le dije con la voz ronca. –Vamos por un trago.-

_Fin flashback._

* * *

Alice y yo estábamos sentados en el piso de su cocina, rodeados de botellas de champagne a la mitad que recolectamos de toda la casa. Todos se habían ido, Emmett y Rosalie estaban dormidos en la sala, Bella y Leah estaban en el cuarto de Alice y Jasper estaba en el suelo. Alice y yo estábamos platicando y poniéndonos al día.

-Ohhh, este esta bueno. Pruébalo.- puso la botella en mi boca y yo hice una mueca.

-Ugh, esta muy dulce. Prueba este.-

Alice tomó un trago de la botella que le di. –Así que, eh, besaste a Bella.-

-Sip.-

Gracias, señorita obvia.

-Y luego la evadiste el resto de la noche. Sugerí que fueran amigos- dijo, rodando los ojos. Levantó una de las botellas e hizo una mueca antes de arrojarla por el suelo. –Jessica y Lauren trajeron esa.-

-Aléjala, no queremos contagiarnos de herpes- suspiré y recosté la cabeza en el gabinete. –Le di un beso pequeño y corto, no es para tanto. Te he besado de la misma manera enfrente del pendejo de tu novio.-

Era verdad. Había visto a Bella parada sola, y si el pendejo de Newton o cualquier otro cabrón la hubiera intentado besar probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco. Además, tenía que zafarme de Lauren por que su perfume barato me daba nauseas.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Jasper?- gritó Alice.

Los dos miramos al imbécil que estaba tirado en la mitad del suelo. Masculló algo que no entendimos sin abrir los ojos. Ese cabrón no soportaba mucho.

-En serio, ella estaba sola. Además, Mallory estaba encima de mí y eso es algo por lo que no quiero volver a pasar.-

-Si, bueno… ¿Qué pensara…? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Victoria?- asentí. -¿Qué va a pensar de todo esto?-

-No importa. No tiene por que saberlo.- me encogí de hombros y Alice negó con la cabeza. La verdad no me importaba y estaba muy borracho para explicarle mi relación. –Extrañaba hablar contigo.- le dije, empujándola del hombro suavemente.

-Lo sé, de verdad extrañe tenerte cerca. Me sentía sola, no había chicos con los que pudiera hablar.-

-Me tienes a mí- murmuró Jasper en su trance ebrio. Alice rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No tenía chicos con lo que pudiera hablar cuando Jasper me hacía enojar.- aclaró, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí. –Y gracias por el bolso. No puedo creer que trajeras la correcta. Hay una lista de espera por ella y…-

-Si, shhh. No quiero que digas nada.- ella hizo una mueca y dio otro trago a una botella de champagne.

-Y… Edward. Mmm, no quiero ser la que te dice las malas noticias o algo así, pero tu y Jasper se van a California la próxima semana y luego Bella y yo iremos la semana que sigue y para ser honesta, estamos preocupados por como reaccionara Bella con esta chica. Tal vez no debas llevarla cuando nos juntemos.-

-No, cuando pagues mi renta Alice, entonces me dices a quien puedo y no puedo llevar.-

-Esta bien… solo intentaba ser de ayuda. No quieres que Bella patee el culo de Victoria.- dijo Alice, riendo.

-Créeme, Bella no pateara el culo de nadie.-

-Si tú lo dices… pero puedo ver que se acercan tiempo locos.- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Si, yo también lo veo, hermana.-

-Cállate la puta boca, tu… joto de la USC.- dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras desde su lugar en el suelo. Arroje una botella a su dirección y escuche un _clunk_ cuando golpeó su cabeza. –Oww-

-Vámonos a la cama.- dijo Alice. Asentí, me levanté del suelo y después la ayude a pararse. Nos salimos de la cocina y Alice apagó la luz, dejando a Jasper acostado en el suelo.

*

En cuanto camine por la puerta del maldito apartamento, estaba listo para romper el saco de Jasper.

-No, nada de áreas comunitarias- dije, quitando un poster de la UCLA de la pared, luego lo arroje al suelo. Jasper me entornó los ojos y levantó un puño.

-Mi poster se queda, basura europea. Vete a la chingada.-

-Ya veremos.- dije, caminando por el pasillo hacía mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y miré las paredes blancas, el colchón desnudo, los muebles nuevos que todavía tenían la etiqueta. Era muy pequeño, y ni siquiera tenía mi propio baño o balcón o entrada privada para meter personas a escondidas.

Wow. De verdad era un cabrón mimado.

Luego me di cuenta que no necesitaba meter a nadie a escondidas por era _mi _puto apartamento, podían entrar cuando quisieran, a cualquier hora, justo por la puerta. Por alguna razón, eso parecía algo bueno. Y fui ahí cuando me emocione, por que no había ningún Carlisle. Aleluya.

-Este lugar parece un hotel.- dijo Jasper, parado detrás de mí. -¿Por qué tu papá tuvo que comprarte muebles tan bueno? De todas formas vamos a chingarlos cuando estemos ebrios.- dejo caer una caja en el piso y saltó a mi cama.

-Quítate.-

-Me gusta. Salta mucho. Mejor bautizas esta mierda tan rápido como puedas o tendrás mala suerte- dijo, saltando como si fuera un trampolín. Tan pronto se acostó en el colchón, hubo un _crack._

-¿De que putas estas hablando? ¿Cómo una cama podría darte mala suerte?-

-De muchas formas. Oh si, pero se me olvido que ahora eres célibe y renunciaste a las vaginas. Alice y yo podemos hacerlo por ti, si quieres.- el movió las cejas, yo suspiré y me rasque la cabeza.

-Lárgate de mi cuarto.-

Teníamos viviendo juntos doce minutos y ya quería estrangularlo mientras durmiera. Él salió, mirándome feo y murmurando algo que sonó como "abstinencia y mala actitud".

De pronto sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo. Estaba muy sorprendido cuando lo saqué y vi que era Bella, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había visto su foto aparecer en mi pantalla.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hey! ¿Estas ocupado?-

-Nop, solo… estoy sentado en mi habitación- dije, tirándome en la cama. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada, solo quería saber si te había gustado tu apartamento. ¿Es lindo? Mira por tu ventana, ¡Hay una palma justo afuera! ¿Y ya viste la piscina? Solo que yo no le diría a las personas que voy a la UCLA y… bueno, tú sabes. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?-

Suspiré y me aclaré la garganta. –Estas diciendo muchas cosas, no se por donde empezar.-

-¿Tu vuelo?-

-Se retraso, llegamos una hora tarde.-

-Que mal- dijo Bella. –Bueno, al menos te pudiste relajar. No harás nada esta noche ¿verdad?-

De pronto escuche un golpe en la puerta, gemí y voltee la cabeza.

-Jasper, lárgate.-

La puerta se abrió y escuche una voz familiar.

-Hey… soy yo. Jasper me dejo entrar.- dijo Victoria, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta abierta. Puta madre. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Levante un dedo para indicarle que no hablara y me puse de pie.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Bella. _Mierda._

-Eh… mi amiga.-

-Es ella.- dijo ella, su voz dura.

-Si, pero… escucha, te llamare en un rato ¿esta bien?-

Ella colgó sin despedirse.

*

**BPOV**

Me acosté en la cama de Rosalie, mi cabeza colgando en la orilla, mientras veía a Alice arreglar el cabello de Rosalie. La sangre se me había ido al cerebro hace minutos y estaba segura que estaba delirando. Me gustaba.

Alice movía los hombros al compas de la música en el radio y miré la hora en mi teléfono cada segundo por que… era una psicópata. Quería llamar a Edward pero me imagine que tenía que esperar por lo menos dos horas después de que el avión llegara. Al menos a mi me parecía razonable. Por supuesto, Alice y Rosalie no sabían nada de mis planes.

-Hey Alice- grité por encima de la música. -¿A que hora…-

-Ya llegaron- dijo ella, sin dejarme terminar lo que le iba a preguntar. Bueno, tal vez no era tan discreta como yo pensaba que era.

-¿Debería llamar?-

-Si- dijo Rosalie, poniéndose brillo labial mientras se veía en el espejo. –Es un gesto muy amigable.-

Espere para escuchar la opinión de Alice, ella y Edward siempre estaban hablando, así que su opinión me importaba mucho.

-Llama- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Bajó el volumen de la radio y las dos se me quedaron viendo mientras marcaba su número. Todavía me lo sabía de memoria, incluso aunque no le hubiera llamado desde… junio del año pasado. Que raro.

-¿Hola?-

-Hey- dije emocionada cuando él contesto. -¿Estas ocupado?-

-Nop, solo… estoy sentado en mi habitación. ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, solo quería saber si te había gustado tu apartamento. ¿Es lindo? Mira por tu ventana, ¡Hay una palma justo afuera! ¿Y ya viste la piscina? Solo que yo no le diría a las personas que voy a la UCLA y… bueno, tú sabes. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?- me di cuenta después de que termine de hablar que había dicho un montón de cosas sin sentido y que Edward probablemente solo había entendido solo una oración.

–Estas diciendo muchas cosas, no se por donde empezar.-

-¿Tu vuelo?-

-Se retraso- dijo. -Llegamos una hora tarde.-

-Que mal. Bueno, al menos te pudiste relajar. No harás nada esta noche ¿verdad?- _Lo que quería decir, era que no vas a salir con tu nueva zorra ¿verdad?_

Lo escuché gemir del otro lado y luego estaba gritando. –Jasper. Lárgate.-

Y después lo escuché. Una voz de chica. Sentí la adrenalina fluir y de repente estaba furiosa. Rosalie y Alce notaron el pánico en mi cara y se acercaron y se arrodillaron en el piso a un lado de la cama.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté cuando Edward no dijo nada.

-Eh… mi amiga.-

-Es ella.- dije dura, interrumpiéndolo.

-Si, pero… escucha, te llamare en un rato ¿esta bien?-

Estaba harta. Colgué, sin despedirme, para así poder lloriquear con Alice y Rosalie.

*

Llegué a casa como una hora después y platique con Seth y Charlie en la acera durante unos minutos antes de irme a mi habitación. Ellos querían arreglar algo de mi auto, ya que no lo usaba en California, por que era muy probable que el cacharro muriera en el camino hacía allí, solo estaba ahí guardando polvo y le había dicho a Seth que lo podía usar si quería. Leah era una perra y nunca compartía su auto con él.

Me dejé caer en la cama y mire el techo. ¿Cómo putas iba a poder sobrevivir la escuela, viéndolo con ella, si no podía con una llamada telefónica? Tenia que hacer que se fuera. Era la única manera en la que podría sobrevivir sin terminar en la cárcel de California por que de verdad iba a patear su culo. Si, era inmaduro, pero… Edward era mío. Bueno, técnicamente no, pero aún así, el me besó en Año Nuevo. Y ella no tenía derecho, esa pelirroja, chupadora de vida, roba novios… zorra. Ugh.

Mientras estaba acostada ahí, moviendo los puños en el aire, calentando un poco, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me imagine que sería Alice, llamándome para decirme algún proverbio o algo que ella pensara que me serviría para poder pasar por todo esto, pero para mi sorpresa, era Dickward.

Pensé en no contestar. Y luego recordé lo que Leah dijo acerca de madurar así que respire profundo e intente sonar calmada.

-¿Hola?-

-Hey. Perdona… por lo de hace rato- dijo tartamudeando. No se oían voces de zorra al fondo, así que instantáneamente me relaje.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ni siquiera quería hablar de eso y enojarme, así que solo ignore el tema.

-Eh… nada. Bueno, desempaque todas mis cosas. Esta habitación es mucho más pequeña que la de mi casa, pero tienes razón, el edificio es lindo. Y Jasper me enseño tu apartamento.-

-¿Lo hizo?-

Jasper, ese pendejo. Había olvidado que tenía una llave.

-Si. Es mucho mejor que el de nosotros.- dijo Edward, bostezando.

-Es por Alice.-

-Deje algo en tu tocador.- dijo él, con la sonrisa en la voz.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué?-

-Ya lo veras cuando llegues. Estoy muy cansado, me voy a acostar. Te veré la próxima semana ¿verdad?-

No quería colgar por que se sentía tan bien, cómodo y familiar solo hablar con Edward como si todo estuviera bien y no fuera un puto desastre. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Si, la próxima semana.-

-Bueno… siempre puedes llamarme, ya sabes, si te aburres. No creo que vayamos a hacer mucho por aquí.- dijo él.

-Si, esta bien, tal vez. Hablare contigo después.-

Colgué y sonreí y puse mi teléfono en mi mesa de noche. Tal vez ser amigos no sería tan malo, por ahora. Abrí de golpe el cajón de la mesa y saqué una foto de Edward que había metido ahí cuando rompimos. Era una foto instantánea que había tomado el primer día que comenzamos a salir. Miré la fotografía por un rato, recordando ese día y lo feliz que era de que todo funcionara entre nosotros. Incluso después de tener tantos problemas ridículos, de alguna forma los superamos y todo estuvo bien al final.

De verdad esperaba que pudiéramos hacer lo mismo otra vez.

**Bien, lo primero y más importante, un blog nomino mi historia "Te tomarte una foto" en la categoría "Mejor momento romántico en un fic" la verdad estoy muy emocionada y quisiera que, si ya leyeron la historia y les gusto, votaran. Y si no la han leído ¡pues pasen a leerla y luego voten! Esta en mi perfil junto con el link, pero les dejo el link aquí de todos modos…**

**http: // nominaciones-spilledcoffee . blogspot . com /p/ categoria-mejor-momento-dentro-de-un . html**

**Solo quiten los espacios y podan entrar y si no se puede, pasen a mi perfil ahí esta el link directo.**

**Perdonen la demora, las dos computadoras de mi casa estuvieron descompuestas una semana, y la mía todavía esta en el taller (soy muy pobre para sacarla xD) y tengo que usar la comunitaria. Así que mis disculpas.**

**Recuerden el poll en mi perfil.**

**También cualquier duda que tengan acerca de la historia original, en ingles, por si quieren leerla y no esperar mis actualizaciones, pasen a mi perfil, ahí explico todo.**

**Awww ¿Quién odia a Victoria?...**

**Reviews… por que me aman…**

**Y también voten por mi!!!!**


	8. Auto lavado

**Disclaimer: **La historia no es mía, yo solo la traduzco. Los personajes son de Meyer.

**Capitulo 8. Auto lavado.**

**BPOV**

Presione mi cara contra el vidrio mientras Jasper se metía al estacionamiento de nuestro apartamento, poniéndose debajo del cálido sol. Estaba nevando cuando nos fuimos de Forks y estábamos a 26° C cuando nuestro avión llego al aeropuerto. Ir a la UCLA probablemente ha sido una de las ideas más inteligentes que he tenido.

Cuando Alice y yo entramos al departamento, dejamos las maletas en el suelo y saltamos al sofá.

-Vamos a la piscina.- sugerí. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo. Le prometí a Jasper que haría algo por él y se me olvido por completo.-

-¿Qué?-

Alice rodó los ojos y bostezó. –Sus padres le dijeron que le darían más dinero mensualmente si él se ponía más "activo" en la escuela, como con clubs y esas cosas. Así que le dije que se inscribiera en _Novatos en contra de Manejar Ebrios _y ellos le pidieron una idea para recaudar fondos. Y no se le ocurrió nada por que todo lo que han hecho él y Edward es tomar todos los días, una ironía ¿no? Así que él me chantajeo y me dijo que no iba a pasar por nosotras al aeropuerto a menos que pensara en una idea, así que… si, ahora tengo que hacer eso.-

-Tu novio es tan agradable.- dije sarcásticamente.

-Ayúdame- me rogó. –Y después vamos a la piscina.-

Accedí y en menos de una hora se nos ocurrió una idea genial, incluso me ofrecí a ayudarles por que parecía divertido. Cuando terminamos arrastre mi maleta hasta mi habitación y tan pronto encendí la luz, vi una pequeña caja de madera en mi tocador.

Maldito Edward.

Dentro de la caja estaba un delicado collar de plata con el dije de un santo colgando de el. En la parte de atrás, había unas pequeñas letras en ingles.

"_Love will find a way."_

Había visto a Edward usar uno parecido así que me puse el collar y saqué mi laptop para traducir lo que decía.

_El amor todo lo puede._

Ugh. Pero que maldito por ser tan críptico y… perfecto. Apreté el collar en mi mano por un segundo y suspire, haciendo una nota mental para ir agradecerle más tarde.

Me puse un traje de baño, tomé una toalla y me encontré con Alice en la sala. Ella entorno los ojos y pellizco mi collar entre los dedos, dándole vuelta e intentó leer lo que decía.

-Esta en ingles.- se dio cuenta. -¿Qué significa?-

-No sé.- le mentí. –Vámonos.-

Las dos pasamos la tarde en la piscina, intentando quitar "toda la pereza de las vacaciones" como dijo Alice. Jasper odiaba que ella fuera ahí, por que todos los chicos del edificio regularmente se la pasaban ahí. Nosotras nos quedamos en un lado acostadas en unas sillas, solo disfrutando de California, por que haber estado en Forks fue horrible.

-Bella- dijo Alice, tocando mi brazo y viéndome por encima de sus lentes de sol. –Mira a ese chico. Esta bueno.-

-No estoy interesada.- mascullé, cerrando los ojos.

-No entiendo, Edward tiene otra chica… quiero decir, ¿Esto no funcionaria mejor si tú tuvieras a un chico a tu lado que te distrajera?-

-No necesito que me distraigan. Necesito recuperarlo y vivir mi vida como debió haber sido si Edward no se hubiera portado como un pendejo.-

Alice suspiró y tiró la revista que estaba leyendo. –Mira señorita. Quiero que ustedes dos estén juntos, no me malinterpretes, pero justo ahora eso no va a suceder. Estas consciente de que conocerás a esta chica pronto, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres verte sola y patética y…?-

-Suficiente- dije, interrumpiéndola y sentándome. Mire alrededor de la piscina a todos los chicos ruidosos, ebrios, replicas de Emmett y arrugué la nariz. –Todos son tan… blah.-

-Deja de compararlos con Edward. ¿Qué tal ese?- Alice apuntó al otro lado de la piscina a un chico en un traje de baño sencillo con unos enormes y artificiales músculos que estaban demasiado bronceados.

-Asco, no- fingí vomitar y Alice rodó los ojos. –Esta bien, esta bien. Umm… ¿Qué tal ese?-

Levanté la barbilla a un tipo que estaba sentado debajo de una sombrilla en la sombra, bebiendo una cerveza y hablando con otro tipo que no era tan guapo como él. Traía puestos unos jeans y una playera, incluso aunque hiciera tanto calor afuera. Él y su amigo eran los únicos chicos de ahí que no se portaban como unos ebrios e irritables pendejos.

Alice comenzó a reírse.

-De todos los chicos sin playera de aquí, tú escoges al chico pálido y antisocial que esta sentado debajo de la sombrilla. ¿En serio?-

-Él no esta gritando como los demás.-

-Eso es por que es raro.-

-Y también lo es Jasper- murmuré bajito. Ella me arrojó agua de su botella y yo grité. Me paré para secarme con la toalla y escuche la irritante risa de Alice. –Bella- ella susurró, recostándose en su silla un poco. –Él chico raro y su amigo te están mirando.-

Estaba de humor para ponerme toda sexy, así que me senté de nuevo en mi asiento y les sonreí. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Me recosté un poco en mi silla y me puse los lentes, levantando mi cara hacía el sol.

-Eso fue patético. Después del infame asunto de la paleta de hielo, esperaba mejores tácticas de ti.-

-Solo cállate- le dije.

Mi cabello estaba pegado a mi espalda y la piscina estaba como que sucia, por eso no me quise meter y hacía calor y mi piel delicada se estaba empezando a quemar por el sol. Gemí después de un rato y giré la cabeza en dirección a Alice.

-¿Quieres regresarte?-

Asentí y recogí todas mis cosas, dándoles al chico pálido y a su amigo un pequeño gesto con la mano cuando me fui.

Nos dirigíamos al edificio y tan pronto llegamos a la esquina, vi el culo de Edward y algo rojo. Esa perra. Ella era bonita, y su maldito cabello rojo era rizado y esponjado y parecía que no se esforzaba mucho por mantenerlo así. Ella y Edward estaban riendo de algo que acababa de pasar y probablemente no era gracioso y Alice se aclaró la garganta, gracias a Dios por ella, y cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, los ojos casi se le salen de la cara.

-Oh… hey…-

Pelos rojos me miró rápido, probablemente un poco sorprendida y la sonrisa se le quito de la cara.

_Si, exactamente perra. Ten mucho miedo._

-Hola- dijo Alice, sonriendo y tomando mi muñeca para acercarnos a ellos. No dije nada. Solo me quede parada sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Estaba furiosa.

-¿Cuándo regresaron?- Edward preguntó, mirándome. Vi sus ojos moverse de mi pecho a mi collar o tal vez solo me estaba viendo las tetas, no lo sé, pero de cualquier forma eso me puso feliz.

-Hace un par de horas. El tiempo estaba muy agradable y quisimos broncearnos.- Alice bajo un poco el tirante de su traje de baño para mostrar su recién adquirido bronceado. Y después, me di cuenta de algo totalmente mágico.

Mi puto tatuaje. Tome mi toalla y la moví a mi otro brazo, después estratégicamente camine hacía el otro lado de Alice para que Rojita pudiera tener una agradable viste de el. De ese modo si ella veía el de Edward, o si ya lo había visto (lo que hacía que me dieran náuseas con tan solo pensarlo) ella sabría que putas pasaba.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza un poco mientras hablaba de Alice de nuestro vuelo.

-Oh, umm… esta es Victoria. Esta es Alice y esa es Bella…- Edward dudo al final, diciendo mi nombre en voz tan baja que no estaba segura que la perra lo hubiera escuchado. Hasta que ella habló.

-¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz de conocerlos finalmente. Edward hablaba de ustedes todo el tiempo.- dijo ella emocionada, sonriéndome.

Pude haber sido la perra. Pude haberla empujado y jalado su cabello, pude haberle escupido en la cara y decirle que se fuera a su puta casa y que nunca regresara por aquí.

¿Pero eso que hubiera hecho? Hacerme ver como una pendeja. Y no podría ver a Edward cuando ella estuviera por aquí. Y necesitaba verlo cada vez que quisiera para que mi estrategia de seducción funcionara.

Así que respire profundo y le forcé una sonrisa. –Hola… ¿Victoria dijiste?-

Ella asintió, claramente sorprendida de que le estuviera hablando sin que mi cabeza diera vueltas y que pendejadas verdes salieran de mi boca. De hecho, yo también estaba sorprendida por que así era como me sentía por dentro.

-Gusto en conocerte.- solté las palabras con dificultad, tendiéndole mi mano para saludarla. Ella tendió su mano tímidamente y casi no me tocó. De verdad estaba asustada de mí.

Y luego me di cuenta de su brazalete. Era como mi collar, de plata y con un dije de un santo. Le entorne los ojos a Edward y apunté el brazalete.

-Tú también tienes uno- dije, tocando mi collar.

Edward y Alice se quedaron en silencio, con las bocas abiertas, solo viéndonos. Creo que Dickward casi se hace pipi encima.

-Oh si, una mujer los vendía afuera de nuestro hotel en España. Todos compraron uno.-

Esto me hizo sentir un poco mejor, así que me acerqué un poco e invadí el espacio personal de esa perra y le di vuelta al dije para asegurarme que no dijera lo mismo que el mío. Por que si lo decía, a alguien le iba arrancar las bolas.

Gracias a Dios era diferente.

-¿Qué dice el tuyo?- le pregunté, intentando no apretar mucho los dientes.

-Eh… dice _haz lo correcto y te ira bien._-

Ja. Resistí el impulso de reír a carcajadas. _"Si, haz lo correcto y vete a la chingada de aquí"_ en vez de decir eso, solo asentí y giré mi cabeza hacía Edward.

-¿Qué dice el tuyo?-

-Nada- él murmuró, tomando el brazo de Rojita y jalándola hacia la puerta. –Nos vamos a dentro. Las veré después.-

Victzorra se despidió con la mano y los dos entraron al edificio, dejándonos a Alice y a mí ahí en la calle, con humo saliéndome de las putas orejas. O al menos eso es lo que estuviera pasando si yo fuera un dibujo animado.

-Wow Cullen. Que forma de ser un patán- me dijo Alice, negando con la cabeza. –Eso fue totalmente incómodo. Pero estoy orgullosa de ti. Cuando te acercaste a ella, esperaba escuchar tu puño golpear su quijada. Buen trabajo Bella, has logrado con éxito confundirlos totalmente.-

-Ese era mi punto- refunfuñe, mientras entrabamos. Estaba abrumada por que de pronto entendí que Edward iba a su apartamento, con otra chica, y ella no era otra golfa como Jessica y Lauren de las que me sentía superior. La perra era bonita, agradable y no había tenido sexo con él así que no era como si la estuviera usando, significaba que a él de verdad le gustaba. Y además, ella fue al campamento de bandas o lo que sea que era con él así que ellos tenían _eso _en común.

Ugh.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Algo de piel y lágrimas frías no iban a hacer nada por mí esta vez. Necesitaba usar las armas fuertes. Y sabía el lugar perfecto por donde empezar.

*

**EPOV**

-¿Quieres ir a comer antes de que me lleves a casa?- preguntó Victoria desde el asiento del copiloto mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Las clases habían empezado hace una semana y yo estaba tomando más clases de las que debía para intentar recuperar algo del semestre que perdí, pero si le decía que no, me haría sentir como un patán. La había ignorado mucho y solo la había visto un par de veces desde que había llegado a LA.

Me salí del estacionamiento de mi apartamento y me encogí de hombros. –Si, como sea. Algo rápido, tengo mucha tarea.-

-Esta bien- ella sonrió y bajó su vidrió un poco. Hacía un calor de la chingada y mis malditos asientos de cuero lo empeoraban. Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y nos metimos a una línea de tráfico. Saque la cabeza por la ventana para ver que pasaba pero todo lo que podía ver eran globos y agua salir de una manguera y _puta madre._

Esa perra escandalosa.

-¿Hay otro lugar por el que nos podamos ir?- pregunté, girando la cabeza para ver por el vidrio de atrás. Había autos que me tenían atrapado y no había manera de que pudiera darme la vuelta y salir.

-Umm…no. ¿Por qué? Los autos se están moviendo, no debe tardar mucho.-

Avance cinco centímetros y de pronto Bella en un puto biquini de dos piezas camino frente a mi auto y golpeo ligeramente el capo mientras pasó.

Se recostó en la orilla de la ventana, sus tetas saliéndose del traje de baño, justo a un lado de mi cara.

-¡Hey Edward, Victoria!- Bella dijo su nombre con menos emoción pero no creo que Victoria se haya dado cuenta.

-Hola- mascullé, mirando hacia enfrente y apretando las manos en el volante. Ella olía como la playa y aceite bronceador, el olor llenaba mis fosas nasales e intenté pensar en pendejadas que no eran para nada sexys para distraerme, como McDonalds y Carlisle gritándome, para no tener una enorme erección frente a la chica con la que se podía decir, estaba saliendo.

Puta Swan. Esa perra sabía exactamente lo que me estaba haciendo.

-¿Quieres que te lavemos el auto? Es solo por cinco dólares.- ella pasó su dedo por mis limpiaparabrisas y soplo polvo que no estaba ahí.

-No, estoy bien. Adiós.- dije, intentando subir mi ventana.

-Edward, es por una buena causa.- dijo antes de pasar su lengua por su labio inferior y morderlo ligeramente. Su cara de sexo.

_Chingame._

-¿Para que es?- pregunto Victoria, ladeando la cabeza. Ella estaba cayendo en el voodoo de Bella. Debí haber sabido que tenía un motivo para estar tan calmada cuando le presente a Victoria.

-_ Novatos en contra de Manejar Ebrios- _dijo Bella, apuntando un lado de la calle donde estaba parado Jasper con una manguera, riéndose como loco. Ese cabrón recibiría una patada en las bolas cuando llegara a casa.

-Eh, yo no voy a tu escuela, así que no.- dije, intentando librarme de ella antes de que la situación empeorara.

-Si, pero ella si va.- dijo Bella, apuntando a Victoria.

-Si, Edward, vamos, es solo un auto lavado.-

-¡Bien! Pero que sea rápido.-

Gemí y estacione bien mi auto.

-Sube tus ventanas.- dijo Bella con un guiño. Le hice una mueca y subí las ventanas, por que esa perra sabía que no había tenido sexo en meses y se estaba aprovechando de mi mayor debilidad, la mayor falta de vagina de mi vida.

Y empezó a enjabonar mi auto con una esponja, mojándose toda mientras lo hacía, deslizándose e inclinándose cuando ella se daba cuenta que la estaba viendo. Juro que a propósito restregaba más las tetas que la esponja contra el Volvo. Victoria estaba ocupada hablando con su molesta compañera de cuarto por su celular que no ponía atención a nada. Era surreal.

Y luego, estaba sentado ahí, intentando no rendirme a mis impulsos y ser un completo pervertido al ver su espectáculo cuando ella se agachó justo frente a mi ventana para limpiar las llantas, manteniendo las piernas rectas y poniendo el culo en el aire. Eso fue todo.

Abrí la puerta y empuje su trasero suavemente. Ella se levantó y me sonrió burlona cuando apretó la esponja, el agua corrió por su estómago, sus caderas, sus muslos y tuve una imagen muy clara de mí cogiéndola contra la pared en el baño y Dios santo, necesitaba salir de aquí.

-Esta bien, vámonos. Enjuágalo y quítate.-

-Pero tus rines…-

-Están bien- le grité, azotando la puerta.

Bella le hizo una seña a Jasper que tenía la manguera y ese pendejo tuvo la sonrisa tatuada en la cara todo el tiempo. Mis puños estaban apretados tan fuerte que juro que mis nudillos estaba por romper la piel. El golpeó la ventana cuando termino de enjuagar y metió su traidora mano a mi auto.

-Cinco dólares, por favor.-

Saqué un billete arrugado de mi bolsillo y se lo puse en la mano sin ni siquiera mirar de cuanto era. Él se lo dio a Bella, que sonrió burlona otra vez y apretó los labios.

-Espera, déjame traer tu cambio…-

-No, quédatelo.- murmuré y me salí a la chingada de ahí.

*

Cuando regrese a nuestro apartamento, Jasper estaba tirado en el sofá, todavía con el traje de baño. Miró de la TV hacía mí y me miro y yo lo miré sin ninguna expresión en la cara por unos segundos antes de que él dijera algo.

-En nombre de _NECDME,_ queremos agradecerte por tu generosa donación para la lucha en contra de manejar ebrios.- dijo Jasper, riéndose al final. Le enseñe el dedo y me deje caer en el sofá que estaba frente a él, poniendo mis pies en la mesa y frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres un pendejo. ¿Qué putas fue eso?-

-Un auto lavado.- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo creer que la dejaste hacer esa pendejada enfrente de Victoria. Eres un traidor.-

-Oh, por favor, ten un poco de consideración. Eso fue comedia pura, ¿Por qué iba a pararla? Como sea, ¿Qué putas estas haciendo tú? Quiero decir… tú como que sales con esta chica pero no te la coges por que estas obsesionado con Bella. Pero no te coges a Bella por que sales con esta chica. Al parecer, cualquier cosa que hagas, te ira mal.-

Si lo decía de esa forma, tenía un punto. Pero no era así de fácil. No iba a regresar con Bella por que me trato mal y por mucho que quisiera cogerla, eso solo complicaría las cosas. Y Victoria… ehh. No puedes coger a una pobre chica inocente que nunca te hizo nada malo. Esto estaba complicado.

Me encogí de hombros y pretendí ignorarlo.

-Oh y tuve una agradable conversación con Miss Swan acerca del collar que tiene colgado entre sus niñas que tú muy amorosamente dejaste en su tocador. Ella me dijo lo que decía.-

Le hice una mueca desdeñosa y me rasque la cabeza.

-Come mierda, Whitlock.-

-Cálmate. Estas demasiado amargado, necesitas con urgencia que te cojan, hombre.-

Rodee los ojos y le arrojé una revista a la cabeza. –Mis manos están haciendo el trabajo muy bien, gracias.-

-Estabas babeando por solo mirar a la mujer que estaba frente a nosotros en la gasolinera y su trasero era tan grande como este sofá. Te estas poniendo desesperado y Swan te romperá.-

Golpeo su pecho con las manos y comenzó a tararear _Bump N Grind._

-No. A la chingada. Dos pueden jugar este juego.-

Me metí a mi cuarto para intentar pensar en mi siguiente jugada.

**Bueno, las frases de los dijes originalmente están es español por que los compraron en España, pero bueno, el punto es que ella no entiende al principio así que lo puse en ingles… ah, como sea. xD**

**Ahí, se que muchas piensan que estoy de parte de Bella por que se que fue lo que le paso, bueno, hasta este momento sigo de su parte por que en serio ¿A quien no le ha tocado ver al chico que le gusta o pero a su ex novia con otra tipa o su nueva novia? Personalmente, es lo peor que te puede pasar, sientes que te vas a poner a llorar en cualquier momento así que la entiendo.**

**¿Que les pareció su reacción? ¿Su plan? ¿Qué creen que haga Edward? **

**Y reviews bitches!! Por que en serio, en el último capitulo recibí como unos 30 o 40 menos de lo normal… buuu y yo que pensé que me querían. **

**Así, ya saben cualquier duda acerca de la historia original (en ingles) pasen a mi perfil ahí esta la información y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o contactarme, también ahí están mis datos.**

**Reviews… me los deben!!!!**


	9. Ducha descompuesta

**O.O ¡Mas de mil reviews! No saben cuanto las amo, sin ustedes no haría nada de esto y yo que me puse toda bitch por que me dejaban menos rr.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 9. Ducha descompuesta.**

**BPOV**

-Estoy tan confundida- dije, suspirando por el teléfono. –Es que, bueno. Él me da este maldito collar que dice "El amor todo lo puede" en inglés. Y luego se la pasa… saliendo con esa zorra, y ya han sido _dos veces _que los he visto juntos y he estado aquí ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana? Si, ya entendí que compró el collar cuando estaba en España como en agosto y que probablemente me amaba en ese entonces pero ¿Por que putas me lo dio de todos modos? No tiene sentido. ¿Todavía me estas escuchando?-

Leah se rió por el teléfono. –Um… no se que decirte. Pero por lo que dices, emocionarlo e intentar seducirlo esta teniendo efecto en su cerebro y en su cosita, así que sigue haciéndolo.-

-Si, planeo hacerlo.- murmuré, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación. Alice siseaba cada vez que pasaba frente a la TV. -¿Cómo esta Charlie?-

-Bien, gruñón, como siempre. Ya te extraña, aún esta preocupado por ti por… todo lo que pasó.-

* * *

_Flashback_

_Principios de agosto_

No podía ser. No había puta manera.

Entre a mi casa vacía y cerré la puerta, dirigiéndome directo a la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua. Tal vez estaba tan deshidratada que estaba delirando, o tal vez no lo estaba… y eso me asustaba.

No, no podía ser. Tenía que ser alguien más con el mismo auto… que de casualidad pasó dos veces frente a mi casa en el mismo día.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina asustada e intentando calmarme. Charlie siempre estaba afuera, en el trabajo o con Sue. Edward ni siquiera estaba por aquí. Siempre estaba sola, o con las chicas pero no había forma de que pudieran hacer algo si llegara a suceder algo.

Mi teléfono de pronto comenzó a sonar en la mesa, haciéndome saltar de mi silla. Mierda, estaba muy nerviosa. Vi el número extraño en el identificador de llamadas y conteste, aliviada de que fuera de Edward.

-¿Hola?-

-Hey- dijo él. -¿Cómo estas?-

Suspiré por el teléfono e intente sonar calmada. –Bien. ¿Qué pasa?-

Mi voz temblaba, a él le tomó un minuto contestarme.

-Nada… ¿Tú estas bien?-

-No me siento bien- mentí. No podía decirle la verdad, si lo hacía, probablemente él tomaría el primer avión hacía aquí y yo me sentiría mal por el resto de mi vida por arruinar toda su mierda de Europa de clase mundial y experiencia musical.

-¿Hay algún problema?-

-Solo… estoy enferma.-

-Oh. Lo siento.- murmuró. –No puedo hablar ahora, solo tuve un par de minutos y quería saludarte. No he hablado contigo desde que estabas en el hospital, ¿Qué te sientas mal no tiene nada que ver con eso, verdad?-

Estaba enojada por que no me había llamado en diez días pero no era el momento para decírselo, solo iniciaría una pelea y no necesitaba añadir drama a todo lo que ya estaba pasando.

-No, no, no es eso.- le aseguré, intentando que mi voz no se rompiera. –Edward, ¿puedes llamarme después? Por favor, no me siento bien y te extraño y solo… te necesito en este momento. Por favor, me llamas más tarde.- tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y Edward era la única persona que podía calmarme, odiaba que él no estuviera aquí pero mi única opción era conformarme con escuchar su voz por el teléfono.

El se escuchaba preocupado pero accedió. –Esta bien, lo haré. Lo prometo.-

-¿Lo harás?-

-Si, tengo un rato libre entre mis clases más tarde, intentare comer rápido y te llamaré.-

-Esta bien. Por favor, Edward, nadie esta aquí y no quiero estar sola…- sabía que sonaba patética por rogarle pero estaba muy asustada y él era la única persona que me hacía sentir de verdad segura.

-Bella, dije que te llamaría ¿Qué quieres que haga?- él se rió un poco pero se detuvo cuando escucho mi respiración pesada por el otro lado de la línea.

-Casi no tengo noticias tuyas así que… no sé, que tal si pasa algo mas tarde o…-

-No- dijo él, interrumpiéndome. –Te llamaré.-

-Esta bien. Hablamos más tarde. Te amo.-

-También te amo, adiós.-

Él colgó y yo me senté en mi silla en la oscuridad, intentando decidir que hacer. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y juró que casi me da un paro cardiaco.

Vi el bate de beisbol que Seth había dejado en la esquina del pasillo. Escuche el ruido en la puerta de nuevo pero ahora estaba pensando si debía o no levantarme de mi silla. Tal vez pensarían que no había nadie en casa y se irían o tal vez entrarían a la fuerza y yo aún estaría sentada en la silla sin ningún arma.

Camine de puntitas hacia el bate de beisbol y luego lentamente, me acerque a la puerta. Intente asomarme por la ventana para ver quien era pero el porche estaba oscuro. Sabía que era una idea muy estúpida pero me imagine que podía tomarlo por sorpresa, golpearlo en la cabeza con el bate de beisbol y con suerte romper su cráneo.

Respire profundo y abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude.

Y luego Leah gritó.

-¡¿Qué putas?!- puso las manos sobre su cara y retrocedió un paso. –Bella, ¿Perdiste la puta cabeza?-

-Metete- le dije, jalándola del brazo y poniéndole seguro a la puerta cuando la cerré. Le di el bate y regrese a la cocina para ver por la ventana para ver si pasaba otra vez.

-Bella. ¿Qué esta pasan…? ¡Oww!- Leah gritó cuando tropezó con la silla donde había estado sentada. -¿Por qué todas las luces están apagadas? No puedo ver…-

-Solo cállate por un minuto. Puta madre.-

Ella me acompaño en la ventana y miró el jardín de enfrente. -¿Qué es lo que estamos viendo?- susurró.

-Un psicópata que creo que me esta acosando.-

-Ohhh, esto es emocionante. Me siento como en una película policiaca.-

Ignore a la pendeja y suspiré. Nadie estaba afuera. Encendí las luces de la cocina y Leah levantó el bate. -¿Todavía necesitas esto?-

-No. Déjalo en el pasillo cerca de la puerta.-

Me senté de nuevo y Leah regresó unos segundos después para sentarse conmigo.

-Así que, ¿Te importaría decirme que esta pasando?-

Golpee la mesa con los dedos nerviosamente mientras hablaba. –Bueno, es una larga historia, yo le gustaba a un tipo de Arizona y es un psicópata. Y de alguna manera averiguó a donde me había mudado y apareció aquí hace un par de meses y él y Edward tuvieron una pelea, Edward daño su auto, bueno, la verdad él arrojó a Edward a su auto y rompió la ventana. Como sea, Charlie lo mando lejos pero… vi un auto exactamente igual al suyo pasar dos veces hoy. Creo que regreso y probablemente este muy enojado.-

Leah pensó todo lo que le dije y levantó las cejas. –Um… ¿no podrías estar exagerando?-

-No, hablo en serio. Tengo un raro presentimiento… el Dr. Phil dice que debes seguir tus instintos por que…-

-Bella. Solo habla con tu papá de todo esto mañana cuando llegué a casa- dijo Leah. Charlie había estado trabajando de noche un par de días por semana y pasaba los días con su novia así que el cabrón nunca estaba aquí. –Le pones seguro a las puertas esta noche, duerme con el bate si eso te hace sentir más segura… estoy segura que estarás bien.-

-¿Puedes pasar aquí la noche?-

Leah suspiró y yo hice una mueca. –Tengo una cita. Por eso vine, para que me prestaras el vestido que usaste cuando fuimos a Port Angeles…-

Me sentí mal por que ella no había salido en una cita desde su súper rompimiento de mierda pero aún así intente hacerla sentir culpable.

-Bien. Te vas a sentir muy mal si me secuestran.-

Ella rodo los ojos y me sonrió. –Esta bien, de acuerdo. Vendré aquí cuando termine la cita.-

-Gracias- me paré de la silla y la despeine un poco antes de correr a mi cuarto para buscar el vestido.

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

-Ehh, como sea. Dile al gruñón que le mando saludos.-

-Esta bien. Y ya… en serio, ¿Cómo es ella?-

-Es bonita y una puta pendeja.- dije. –Es como… primero ve mi tatuaje… luego el collar… luego lavo el auto como una actriz porno principiante para el cabrón ese mientras ella esta sentada en el auto y yo pienso… si alguien le esta coqueteando a mi chico de esa manera, al menos la veo feo… si es que tienen suerte. Pero no, nada, nada de nada. ¿Tiene tanta confianza en su relación que no se siente ni un poco amenazada?-

Leah suspiró. –No podría decírtelo. ¿Tal vez solo son amigos muy cercanos? Estuvieron en Europa juntos por meses, tal vez se acercaron mucho ahí y ahora no se pueden separar, no sé.-

Alice gritó por doceava vez así que me fui a mi cuarto y azoté la puerta.

-Yo tampoco. Y Alice y yo vimos a este tipo en la piscina el otro día y ella dice que se parecía a Gasparin y que es raro pero yo creo que es muy guapo. Y ya que Edward esta con otra chica, ¿Tu crees que estaría mal si…-

-Hazlo.- dijo Leah sin dejarme terminar.

-Solo como una distracción. Y tal vez hacerlo sufrir un poco, para que se de cuenta de lo que se siente. Verme con alguien más.-

-Buena idea.-

Escuche a alguien tocar la puerta del apartamento y a Alice gritar mi nombre. –Bien, alguien toca la puerta y Alice esta de fastidiosa, te llamo después.-

Tire el teléfono en la mesa y corrí por la sala, donde Alice estaba apuntando la puerta. En cuanto abrí la puerta de un jalón, puse una sonrisa falsa en mi cara. Edward estaba recostado contra el marco, luciendo sexy como la chingada y desalineado. Y se veía mucho mejor por que no había una pelirroja puta cerca de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito un favor. ¿Puedo entrar?-

Le entorné los ojos por que olía a que algo raro iba a pasar. El sonrió y me empujo ligeramente, saludando a Alice antes de entrar a nuestro baño.

-¿Ustedes no tienen baño en su casa?- pregunté, siguiéndolo. El abrió la ducha y metió la mano en el chorro de agua.

-Si. Pero lo del agua caliente no esta funcionando, el encargado dice que vendrá a checarlo mañana.-

Fruncí el ceño y puse mis manos en las caderas. –Um… si tú agua caliente no sirve, la de nosotras tampoco debería estar funcionando, ¿cierto?-

El se encogió de hombros y se quito la playera mientras el baño se llenaba de vapor. –Si, no lo se, es un misterio. ¿No te importa que use tu ducha, verdad?-

Dios santo, quería brincarle encima y restregarme hasta que se viniera. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto sin playera y era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba y todavía no se había quitado mi inicial con láser como lo espera y… rayos.

Me quede parada ahí viendo, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y el chasqueo los dedos frente a mi cara para sacarme de mi estupor.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu ducha, ¿puedo usarla?-

Apunté a su playera en el piso y fruncí el ceño. –Ya estas medio desnudo.-

-Si- y comenzó a bajarse los shorts y cuando iban a la mitad de su culo, se dio la vuelta y me hizo una mueca desdeñosa. -¿Te importa?

Respire profundo y me salí del baño, azotando la puerta detrás de mi. Alice escucho el golpe y ya estaba riéndose cuando entre a la sala.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Esta todo… desvestido en vapor por allá y se que no puedo tocarlo. Que cabrón.-

Me deje caer en el sofá y cruce los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Bella… ¿sabes lo que él esta haciendo, verdad?-

-No-

-Se esta vengando por lo que le hiciste hace un rato.- Alice dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Los dos son un desastre.-

-Si, como sea. Puedo resistirme a él, y si él quiere jugar sucio, entonces yo también, por que lo que hice esta tarde no fue nada.-

No sabía que se creía Prickward*, pero no me iba a ganar en mi propio juego. Y no sabía que trucos tenía bajo la manga, pero seamos serios, él era un depravado sexual y un mujeriego. Pero ahí, tenía mi ventaja.

-Bella, no olvides por que estas haciendo esto, por que lo amas y lo quieres de regreso, ¿recuerdas?-

-Si- conteste con voz aburrida, rodando los ojos.

-¿Has hablado con él acerca del collar? ¿Has intentado tener una conversación civilizada?-

Suspiré y le di vueltas al collar con mis dedos.

-No, no he hablado con él. Tal vez debería meterme en la ducha con él y tener esa conversación justo ahora.-

Alice levantó las cejas y rápidamente volvió la vista hacia la TV.

-Tal vez debas hablar con él después. Solo están a un par de puertas de…-

-¿Y que si entro y él y Skanktoria* lo están haciendo?- pregunté, interrumpiéndola.

-Entonces cierras los ojos y regresas en otra ocasión.-

Claramente, se estaba cansando de mi. Cerré la boca e hice como si le estuviera poniendo atención a lo que sea que estaba en la TV, por miedo a que Alice me dijera que me largara.

Después de estar sentada por unos minutos y de reprimir mis necesidades sexuales, escuche a Edward gritar mi nombre desde el baño.

-_¡Bella!_-

-¿Puedes ir a ver que quiere?- le pedí a Alice.

-Mi nombre no es Bella.-

Le hice una mueca y apague la TV mientras me iba solo para hacerla enojar.

Cuando llegue al baño, le di vuelta a la perilla y la abrí un poco para tener una vista de la parte frontal de Edward y de su pene, mientras él todo relajado jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Me puedes traer una toalla?-

Quite mis ojos de él y camine hacía el closet más cercano, tomé una toalla y la arroje al baño sin mirar adentro, por que si lo veía aunque fuera un poco… todo desnudo y parado ahí, ya estaría de rodillas chupándolo sin nada de vergüenza. Era tan débil. Pero él tenía que dejar de andar con una y luego con otra para tener un poco de acción.

Me recargue en la pared, a un lado de la puerta y espere a que sacara su culo de ahí. Solo tardo un minuto, y salió con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo de su pecho y hombros y de su… camino feliz. Putisima madre.

-Te traigo esto después- dijo él, sonriendo y apuntando a la toalla. Asentí y me limpié la baba de mi barbilla antes de seguirlo a la sala.

-¿Um… Edward?-

-¿Eh?-

Se detuvo a la mitad de la sala, donde Alice todavía estaba sentada en el sofá, con la mano en la boca para sofocar su risa. Era un puta pendeja.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo…-

-¿Puede esperar? Tengo tarea que necesito hacer.-

Mire a Alice para un consejo y ella asintió.

-Um, si- le abrí la puerta y el salió al pasillo, con toda su ropa en los brazos por su totalmente innecesaria y… efectiva ducha.

-Te avisare cuando termine.- el gritó sin voltear hacía atrás, levantando la mano que no tenía ropa dándome una rápida despedida.

*

**EPOV**

Entre al departamento e hice una pequeña vuelta y me deslice como en _Risky Businnes_ para hacerle saber a Jasper que mi plan de la ducha había funcionado. Si, Swan. Toma esa y chúpala.

-Eres patético.- dijo él, cuando lo pasaba, tirando mi ropa en el sofá y todavía bailando.

-¡Ja! Tú dijiste que no iba a funcionar pendejo, tenía la lengua de fuera.-

-No eres tan sexy- dijo, tomando una carta de la mesa. –Ella solo esta desesperada ¿Quieres jugar Kings Cup? Lo he estado jugando solo todo este tiempo. No es muy fácil.-

-No gracias, tengo tareas escolares que atender antes de que Swanster venga.-

Jasper hizo una mueca y volteo otra carta. -¿Para que va a venir?-

-Quiere hablar.-

-¿Cómo se sentirá Tori si hablas con tu ex novia?-

Me encogí de hombros y moví la mano por mi cabello para mojarlo y luego él me golpeó en el pecho. -Eso no me preocupa mucho, como sea, no la estoy cogiendo, vamos a hablar. Y eh… no le digas Tori.-

-Entendido- dijo, tomando un trago de su cerveza. –Oh, Tori te llamó cuando estabas en tu viaje a la ducha.-

El me arrojo mi teléfono y me enseño el dedo y me fui a mi cuarto para vestirme. Mientras caminaba llamé a Victoria por que de pronto me sentí muy mal por mi pornografía mediocre que hice al final del pasillo.

-¡Hey!- dijo ella toda emocionada cuando contesto el teléfono. -¿Estas ocupado?-

-No realmente, disculpa, estaba en la ducha.-

-Lo sé, Jasper me dijo- escuche a su compañera reír como tonta de algo que se oía del otro lado y ella la calló. –Solo quería preguntarte… ¿Quieres cenar con Jasper y Alice mañana? Alice y yo estuvimos hablando de comer sushi el otro día, y pensamos que sería divertido cenar en tu departamento, ¿Quieres hacerlo?-

-Seguro- le dije, mientras me ponía una playera. -¿Le preguntaste a Jasper?-

-Si, dijo que estaba bien.-

Me tire en mi cama y suspiré. –Esta bien, mañana será.-

-¿Tu crees… que a Bella le moleste? Ya sabes, sus dos mejores amigos y nosotros cenando, y ella estando en su casa…-

-¿Por qué te importa?-

-No sé, no quiero que piense que soy grosera.-

Rodee los ojos y me golpee la frente. –Tú eres muy buena-

-Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, es una situación muy incomoda e intento ser empática.-

-Bueno, yo no- le dije. –Ella hizo toda esta mierda por si sola. Tengo que hacer tarea, no quiero hablar de ella. Llámame mañana cuando salgas de clases ¿si?-

-Esta bien- dijo en voz baja. –Adiós.-

Mierda. Tal vez yo era un cabrón y había personas en el mundo que de verdad eran buenas pero ella estaba lidiando con todo muy bien. Sabía que ella quería estar conmigo y me había dicho que me esperaría hasta que estuviera listo, aunque yo no sabía cuanto tiempo tomaría eso o si iba a llegar a pasar, pero puta madre, se un poco agresiva de vez en cuando.

No sin mencionar, que sabía que Bella no se iba a tomar muy bien esta pendejada de la cena. Le iba a ir muy mal a Alice una vez que le dijera.

Como sea.

No sabía de qué tonterías quería hablar conmigo pero el hecho de que parecía que quería tener una conversación civilizada sin ser manipuladora y típica de Bella, era algo de lo que no me podía negar.

Después de un par de horas de hacer tarea estaba listo para tomar el riesgo así que llamé a Bella y le dije que podía venir. Ya pasaban de las once cuando llegó y escuché un golpe en mi puerta.

-Entra.- grité desde donde estaba en la cama. Cerré el libro de texto que estaba en mi regazo y lo tiré en el suelo cuando ella entro.

-Hey. Um, si todavía estas ocupado, puedo venir después…-

-No- dije, negando con la cabeza, palmee la cama y me deslice en ella. –Estoy aburrido. ¿De que quieres hablar?-

Ella se sentó de estilo indio en mi cama y apuntó el collar que le había regalado.

El que estaba metido en su escote.

El que vi por que traía puesta una blusa de corte muy bajo.

La cual uso sin sostén al propósito por que era una maldita perra.

-Se lo que significa- dijo, mordiendo la parte interna de su mejilla. –Bueno, creo que sé. Lo busque en Google.- se quito un mechón de cabello que había caído en su cara y refunfuño. –Bueno… se que dice algo del amor, y no se _cuando_ me lo compraste, o si tiene algún significado, o algo pero… estoy confundida.-

Mmmm, ¿Qué puedo decir?

Mire hacía mi pecho y tome entre mis dedos el dije que colgaba de mi cuello. –Yo también tengo uno.-

_Genial, Cullen. Realmente genial._

-¿Qué dice el tuyo?- se inclinó y alejó mi mano para poder tomarlo, como si supiera leer ingles o algo.

_Lovers quarrels are son mended._

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó Bella, me miró con esos grandes ojos de cachorro triste y yo suspiré.

-Quiere decir… "_Las peleas de los amantes son rápido arregladas" _o algo así.-

Ella me miró por unos segundos antes de ponerse como estaba. -¿También…le compraste a Victoria el que trae puesto?-

Me reí y le fruncí el ceño. –No. Ella se lo compró.-

-Oh-

Los grillos se escucharon.

-Lo compre después de que terminamos, cuando estaba en España… no sé, también compre uno para mí por que la vieja loca me molestaba todos los días, y siempre estaba como _"Estas triste"_ y que sabía que era por una chica, así que ella lo escogió por mí y luego me dio el tuyo y dijo que te lo diera, así que lo hice.-

Me encogí de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa y mire hacía mi cama.

-Bueno… nunca te di las gracias, así que… gracias, me encantó.-

-No hay problema.- murmuré, sintiéndome muy incómodo.

Sabía cual era el punto de esta conversación, ella quería que le dijera que todavía la amaba. Y que era por eso que le di el collar, cuando en realidad, fue por que era pendejo y no había pensado mucho en eso.

De hecho, me las estaba dando de cabrón duro por que si la amaba pero… ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Y luego, ella dejo caer la puta bomba.

-Quiero que sepas, Edward… yo… yo todavía te amo. Siempre será así, yo solo…-

Ella ya no dijo nada y yo me quede sentado ahí, completamente sorprendido, con la boca probablemente abierta. No sabía que decir.

Bella levantó su mano lentamente y paso sus dedos por mi cabello, arriba de mi oreja. Pase saliva y cerré los ojos por unos segundos por que… extrañaba que me tocara así, además, era completamente inocente.

Ella dejo su mano deslizarse de mi cabello a mi hombro, y luego la puso de regreso a su regazo. Vi en silencio como ponía sus piernas debajo de ella, para ponerse de rodillas y mis ojos volaron a sus casi visibles tetas que estaban como a, veinte centímetros de mi boca. Y luego me di cuenta que parecía un completo pervertido con un horrible caso de polla seca y que me era imposible dejar de verle los pezones a esta chica, probablemente por que eso era lo que era, un pervertido. Así que levante la cabeza para ver su cara.

Ella se mordió el labio y se acerco unos centímetros hacía a mi.

Y ahí supe lo que iba a hacer, pero era demasiado cobarde como para detenerla.

Así que no me sorprendí cuando sentí sus labios apretarse contra los míos o cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se presiono contra mi pecho. O cuando su lengua se metió en mi boca.

No era un beso inocente, como el de Año Nuevo que fue otro movimiento estúpido de mi parte. Era totalmente frenético, nos restregábamos, lleno de pasión. Pero no me pude detener, lo quería tanto y ella lo sabía.

Empuje la parte de atrás de su cabeza para poder besarla tan fuerte como quería y ella abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo, sus pequeños shorts se levantaron al máximo cuando hizo eso. Ella suspiro en mi boca y la tomé de la cintura y la restregué contra mi polla tan fuerte como pude. Me sentía salvaje como un animal, sin nada de autocontrol, gracias a los siete meses de jalármela, el tiempo más largo de mi vida sin sexo desde que comencé a coger.

Moví mi boca a su cuello y el familiar sabor de su piel me puso loco. Ella estaba gimiendo mi nombre, sus pequeños dedos estaban en la parte de atrás de mi playera, presionados contra mi piel. La levante por la cintura y la quite de encima de mí para poder ponerme encima de ella, y la puse en la cama, con el cabello desparramado en la sábana, y solo se me quedo viendo, esperando.

Y me sentí como mierda.

Rodee para quitarme de encima y me paré y negué con la cabeza. Por que no podía hacerlo. Ella ya no era la misma persona, y si no descubría que putas había pasado, nunca íbamos a estar bien. Hasta que me dijera todo… yo no podía hacerlo. No importaba lo mal que se pusiera toda la situación.

Santo Dios, era un puto patético.

Ella se sentó y suspiró, se arreglo la ropa antes de mirarme con una ceja levantada.

-Lo siento- murmuré. –No debí…-

-No, es mi culpa- dijo, poniéndose de pie. –Debería irme.-

Antes de que se saliera, la tome de la mano y la bese suavemente por última vez. Solo para que supiera como me sentía.

Y luego ella se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

***Prickward: es lo mismo que lo de Dickward, prick es como patán, tonto, pendejo, cabrón y lo que se le parezca.**

***Skanktoria: es un insulto para Victoria, por que skank es como zorra, puta, ramera, pendeja y lo que se le parezca. **

**Todavía estoy en shock, ¡mas de mil reviews! Y no vamos ni a la mitad!!! Las amo.**

**El fic tiene en total de 28 capítulos, así que todavía falta y no quiero pensar en todos los reviews que tendrá la historia. **

**Cualquier duda acerca de la historia original pasen a mi perfil**

**Y lo que les dije del concurso donde estaba mi OS "Te tomare una foto" me va muy bien!! Voy en primer lugar. ¡Las amo!**

**¡Reviews! Por que todas queremos ver a Prickward en nuestro baño desnudo, mojado y en el vapor!!!!!**


	10. Cena

**Bueno, estaba leyendo este capitulo y es de mis favoritos así que me di prisa por traducir y actualizar, a pesar de que ayer me quede en la casa de mi mejor amiga a dormir. ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 10. Cena**

**BPOV**

Estaba sentada en mi sofá comiendo un tazón lleno de cereal de canela del Capitán Crunch, viendo las noticias cuando la cabeza de Jasper se asomó por la puerta.

-Swan, ¿Alice ya se fue?-

Estaba susurrando.

Asentí y puse el tazón en la mesa y después fruncí el ceño por que los dos habíamos coordinado nuestros horarios tanto como pudimos y los viernes entrabamos tarde a clases para que así Jasper pudiera "dormir durante su resaca del jueves".

-¿Qué putas estas haciendo aquí? Las clases no empiezan hasta las 11…-

-Si, si- movió la mano y se sentó junto a mí. –Necesitamos una reunión. Por cierto, bonitas pijamas.-

Rodee los ojos y mire hacía abajo a mis pants de Cenicienta. Esta bien, _tal vez _era tiempo de que los tirara.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, sin nada de interés.

-¿Quieres escuchar lo que haremos esta noche?-

-Seguro.- suspire.

-Tendremos una puta pendejada de sushi en mi apartamento con Beethoven, Yo Yo Ma y Alice.-

Lo mire sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. –Pero… pero hoy es noche de películas. Se supone que veremos _Eurotrip. _Por que Scotty no sabe…-

Saque mi labio e hice un puchero.

-Lo haremos temprano. Necesito reacomodar todo de cualquier forma… _espera_ ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Tengo que formar parte en una cita doble. En una cita doble con pescado crudo. El único pescado que debería comer un viernes por la noche es…-

Levanté la mano y tuve arcadas.

-En serio, Swan, tienes que ayudarme.-

-Así que… ¿Vas a comer sushi con Alice, Edward y _la que no debe ser nombrada_?-

Jasper asintió.

_Alice. _Esa víbora traidora. Ni siquiera me lo había dicho.

A alguien la iban a ahorcar cuando llegara a casa.

-Eso es estúpido, Edward no come sushi.- dije, con una mueca.

-Ese es exactamente mi punto. La pelirroja tiene que irse.-

Mi corazón dio una pequeña vuelta de emoción cuando comprendí lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿No te cae bien?-

-Mierda no. Es demasiado agradable, es desesperante y patético. Y nos hizo omelets orgánicos el otro día cuando se quedo a dormir.-

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se tapó la boca. Comencé a respirar con dificultad y apreté los puños.

-Um, como sea ¿omelets orgánicos? ¿En serio? ¿Me veo como un conejo? Y come con la pendejada del meñique levantado. Me saca de quicio.-

-Y… ¿No te cae bien por que es agradable, come saludable y toma sus cubiertos de una forma que no te gusta?-

El suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –No, es más que eso. Ella piensa que es muy culta por que habla francés y no se que otras mierdas y esta convirtiendo a Cullen en una perrita. No me gusta _¡¿De acuerdo?!_-

Me reí y le di cinco. –Por mi esta bien.-

-Necesitamos un plan- dijo Jasper, rascándose la barbilla.

-La puedo matar.- le ofrecí.

-Algo que no haga que vayamos a prisión.-

Golpee mi nariz mientras pensaba.

-¿Podemos partirle la madre?-

-Eso involucrara policías. Parece del tipo de chica que presentaría cargos. Oh, ya sé, ¿Qué tal si le dices a Edward _POR QUE_ putas rompiste con él, regresan, y luego ella desaparece?-

Le entorné los ojos y él suspiró.

-Esta bien, plan B. ¿Algún otro plan que no involucre homicidio, golpes o magia?- preguntó.

Recosté la cabeza para poder ver el techo y tararee. -Qué tal… si le dices todas las mierdas que la hacen tan irritante, tal vez así Fuckward se dará cuenta de lo desesperante que es.-

-No es muy bueno- dijo Jasper, haciendo una pedorreta. –Pero lo intentare.-

-Me da gusto saber que voy a estar sentada en mi casa sola mientras ustedes, traidores, tendrán una orgia-

-No habrá orgias- masculló Jasper, rascándose la cabeza. –Deberías hacer más amigos.-

-Lo sé- suspiré y gire mi cuerpo hacía él. -¿Tuvieron sexo? Ella se quedo a dormir, eso significa que si. Y nos metimos manos anoche. Oh Dios, es un puto.-

-Él no se la cogió. ¿Tú crees que si lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera puesto a babear con tu pobre intento de seducción de ayer en el auto lavado? Claro que no. No le han mojado el pene en un rato- luego sus ojos se abrieron y su cabeza se movió hacía a mí. -¿Mis oídos escucharon bien? ¿Metiéndose mano? ¿En serio?-

-Lo besé, quería que habláramos pero… tú sabes como soy cuando estoy con él. Tiene un tipo de poder sobre mis partes femeninas. No puedo creer que se haya quedado a dormir, en su cama. Ahí era donde estaba sentada ayer. Chinga mi vida.-

Jasper se encogió de hombros y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Se que te hará sentir mejor.-

-¿Qué?-

-Escribamos _'USC apesta' _en su auto.-

Me reí y corrí para tomar una barra de jabón.

*

Después de graffitear con éxito el Volvo de Edward, nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a la escuela. Teníamos dos clases juntos y después de eso ya estaba libre pero Jasper tenía clases especiales de Matemáticas por que era pésimo en la preparatoria. Estúpido. Así que me dio las llaves de su auto y me dirigí al estacionamiento para irme a casa.

Cuando estaba abriendo las puertas de la universidad, vi a un chico caminando hacía mí y como que lo vi dos veces. Era el chico de la piscina, traía puestos unos Ray-Bans, lo que me recordó a Edward por que, cada puta cosa me recordaba a ese pendejo. Decidí tomar ventaja de la situación así que me puse en actitud de Bella-sexy y tome su brazo cuando paso a un lado de mí.

-Hey- dije cuando me vio, sorprendido. –Creo que vives en el mismo edificio que yo. Te vi en la piscina la semana pasada.-

Se quitó los lentes para revelar unos sexys ojos azules y sonrió.

-Si, te recuerdo.- dijo, poniendo su libro en el otro brazo. Y casi me vengo en los pantalones por que… él tenía un acento, creo que era uno australiano. Y chingame, los acentos eran mi debilidad.

-Soy Bella- le di mi mano y el la sacudió ligeramente.

-Gusto en conocerte, Bella. Soy Alec.-

Alec era tan sexy. Se quito un mecho de su cabello marrón de los ojos y me guiño un ojo. Su cabello era más largo que el de Edward y más despeinado si eso era posible. Bueno, se veía más desalineado que Edward, pero de una muy buena manera.

Y luego quise golpearme por estar parada frente a un chico buenísimo y compararlo con Edward.

Puso una mano en el bolsillo de sus desgastados jeans y se acercó un paso.

-¿Y, de donde eres?-

-Washington- respondí, arrugando la nariz. –No quieres saber.-

-¿Es tu primer año aquí?-

Asentí. –Si ¿Y tú?-

-Estoy en segundo- dijo, protegiendo sus ojos del sol con un libro. -¿Te gusta California?-

-La amo, nunca regresare a mi casa-

El se rió y asintió. –Yo tampoco. Voy tarde a clases, pero… ¿Tienes planes para esta noche, Bella?-

La manera en que dijo mi nombre hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

-No, no en realidad.-

-Unas personas irán a mi casa ¿Quieres que te de mi número para que me llames por si te dan ganas de ir?-

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolso para que me dijera su número, sintiéndome enseguida aliviada por que estaría ocupada y no sentada en casa pensando en el desastre de cena que estaría al final de mi pasillo.

Le di a Alec una última comida con los ojos antes de despedirme de él y de dirigirme al auto de Jasper.

*

-_Scotty doesn´t know… don´t tell Scotty… __Scotty desn't knowww…_- Jasper y yo cantamos juntos y nos ganamos una mirada fea de Edward mientras pasábamos por la puerta.

-Estoy decidiendo a cual de los dos debería golpear en la cara primero.- murmuró, entornándonos los ojos.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunté.

-Huh. ¿Crees que no reconocería la horrible letra en que esta con jabón en mi auto?-

Me reí y Jasper me palmeó la espalda. Edward me enseño el dedo.

-En su defensa, la crema de afeitar fue mi idea.- Jasper le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que debes irte de mi apartamento.- me dijo, apuntando la puerta.

-Deja de ser tan pendejo.- dijo Jasper, rodándole los ojos.

-No, esta bien- me pare del sofá y me estiré. –De todas formas tengo planes.-

Me tropecé cerca de la puerta y al propósito pase mi mano por la entrepierna de Edward cuando pasé cerca de él y el tipo como que gruño pero no de manera sexy y me fui rápidamente de ahí.

-Que se diviertan en su cena- le dije de mala manera. Y luego me reí y azoté la puerta tan fuerte como pude cuando salí. Solo para que se diera cuenta de lo molesta que estaba.

Me bañe y me puse unos jeans y una playera por que Alec estaba usando una playera sencilla y jeans rotos cuando lo vi, por eso concluí que no era del tipo que tenía que impresionar con la ropa de diseñador de Alice. Francamente, parecía que le importaba una mierda.

Intente poner mi cabello esponjado y alborotado como el de la zorra pelirroja pero claro, el mío no se veía así de bien. Me rendí y lo llamé.

Él de verdad se oía emocionado cuando me escuchó. Le di el número de mi apartamento y me dijo que pasaría por mí en un rato, así que me senté en la sala y evite a Alice, le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo, no le había hablado en todo el día y Jasper le dio mi mensaje de que no era bienvenida en nuestra tarde de películas.

Como después de media hora, escuche un golpe en la puerta y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no corrí hacía ella. Tomé mi bolso y abrí la puerta de un jalón para ver a Alec parado ahí, con la misma ropa que estaba usando en la mañana. Que bueno que no me esforcé en arreglarme por que me hubiera visto como una imbécil.

-Hola- murmuré, cerrando la puerta. El sonrió y puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-¿Cómo estuvo el resto de tu día?-

-Aburrido- contesté. –Estoy feliz de haber salido del apartamento…-

Y ¿A quien vimos subiendo las escaleras? Madame Robanovios, en persona, cargando una bolsa de papel con el nombre de un restaurante japonés.

-Oh… hey Bella- dijo nerviosamente.

Si el chico no estuviera parado junto a mi, probablemente le hubiera tirado el sushi al suelo y lo hubiera pisado hasta que desaparecerlo. En vez de eso sonreí y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Hey- apunté la bolsa. -¿La cena?-

-Si, es… sushi.-

-Oh, amo el sushi, pero Edward lo odia, por eso nunca lo comíamos.-

-¿Lo odia?- me miró con curiosidad y yo asentí. –Oh…-

_Oh, y si me besé con él anoche. Pendeja._

-Si, bueno, ¡Diviértanse!- agarré la mano de Alec solo para que la perra pudiera verlo y decírselo a su maestro y nos salimos de ahí para tener nuestra cita.

*

**EPOV**

Junte mis palillos un par de veces y moví la comida en mi plato para que pareciera que la había tocado. Jasper, ese cabrón instigador, se mordía los labios para no reírse.

La cena no era para nada agradable, Jasper me había puesto furioso al cometer vandalismo en mi auto, Alice estaba toda melancólica y Victoria estaba… bueno, siendo ella misma.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿No te gusta?-

Ella me miró y levantó una ceja.

-No, esta bien- mentí, metiendo un pedazo en mi boca, intente tragarlo como si fuera un trago, para no saborearlo. Me atragante un poco, por que no es fácil tragárselo así cuando no es algo liquido.

-Bella no me habla.- Dijo Alice en voz baja desde el otro lado de la mesa.

_¿En serio, Alice?_

Solo la ignore y pretendí que no la había escuchado.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Jasper, completamente indiferente, mientras apuñalaba los rollitos de sushi con los palillos, haciendo mucho ruido cuando el plato golpeaba la mesa.

-Por que eres un pendejo y le dijiste de esta cena. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Tiene razón- añadí, negando con la cabeza. Maldito Judas.

-Salió en la conversación- contestó Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con ella todo el día y así no tendrías conversaciones con esos tipos de accidentes, traidor.- le hice una mueca desdeñosa y tire mis palillos.

-Tal vez lo haría, si tú no fueras tan amargado y salieras con ella de vez en cuando.- me dijo de mala manera, y sus ojos se movieron hacía Victoria.

-Vete a la chingada.- murmuré, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Como mierda.- me lanzó un palillo y un poco de arroz cayó sobre la mesa y el palillo pasó cerca de mi cabeza y cayó en la alfombra. Los dos comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas y Victoria suspiró.

-No se por que hacen tanto alboroto. Bella se veía bien cuando la vi hace un rato.-

Mi cabeza giró hacía su dirección y fruncí el ceño. -¿La viste?-

-Si, cuando venía subiendo las escaleras. Estaba tomada de la mando de un chico…-

La mesa se quedo en silencio y Jasper se aclaró la garganta. –Oh si, tenía una cita esta noche con este chico que vive en uno de los otros edificios…-

-¡¿Gasparin?!- Alice gritó, sacando su teléfono se su bolsa. –No puedo creer que ni siquiera me contara que tenía una cita. Bien hecho, pendejos, están separando nuestro grupo.- nos frunció el ceño a Jasper y a mí.

Tal vez era una mierda… o mucha más que una mierda que yo estuviera cenando con otra chica y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Bella estaba afuera con otro chico pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba furioso. Se había besado conmigo la noche anterior y me había dicho que me amaba, y ¿Luego sale con otro chico?

Uh…entonces me di cuenta de lo hipócrita que estaba siendo así que me quede sentado e intente esconder mis celos y furia, apretando los puños debajo de la mesa.

Alice estaba ocupada intentando llamar a Bella, quien no contestaba su teléfono, guardo su celular en su bolsa y todos estábamos sentados, sin hablar, sintiéndonos incómodos como la chingada. Jasper comenzó a silbar el tema de _Three´s Company_ y pateaba su silla tan fuerte como podía hasta que casi se cae al suelo.

-Um… ¿Quién quiere Saki?- Victoria preguntó, sosteniendo una botella.

-Yo- Jasper y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Me tome el resto del agua que estaba en mi vaso y lo deslice por la mesa.

-Eh, se supone que te lo tienes que tomar como, un shot.-

-Llena todo el vaso- dije, interrumpiendo a Victoria. Ella me vio con curiosidad por unos minutos y después se encogió de hombros y llenó el vaso.

Resulta que es mala idea tomar mucho Saki. Jasper y yo lo aprendimos de la mala manera. Especialmente si todo lo que comiste fue pescado crudo y un par de granos de arroz. Cualquier esperanza de que fuera una cena agradable habían desaparecido hace mucho, así que Jasper y yo la cortamos cuando sugerimos una lucha entre USC vs. UCLA. Perdí, pero en mi defensa, estaba muy borracho.

Después de nuestra desastrosa y dolorosamente incomoda cena, Victoria se fue toda enojada. Había insinuado que quería quedarse y si no hubiera estado ebrio probablemente la hubiera dejado pero por alguna razón tenía a Bella en mi cabeza y no me sentía con ganas de fingir, así que mentí y dije que me iba a la cama y Jasper y yo seguimos bebiendo después de que ella y Alice se fueron.

Cerca de la medianoche Jasper se fue con Alice para coger y yo me acosté en mi cama viendo mi teléfono. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y casi no podía escribir pero me las arregle para poder decir lo que quería.

_Estas en casa? Ven aquí._

Bella, la idiota esa, tardo como… 20 minutos en contestar. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi pecho.

_Por que?_

Rodee los ojos y maldeci mentalmente a quien sea quien inventó los mensajes de texto por que era muy irritante y tardaba mucho.

_Quiero verte_

Ella no respondió, pero después de unos minutos escuche la puerta azotarse. Me imagine que no era Jasper por que era viernes y probablemente estuviera cogiendo a Alice hasta el amanecer. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Bella metió la cabeza por la puerta y después entro, suspiró y cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella y me miró.

-¿Qué es lo quieres, Edward?-

Estiré el brazo por un lado de la cama y le hice señas. –Acuéstate.- murmuré cuando se puso a un lado de mí.

-No. Ella durmió en esta cama, ni siquiera quiero estar en este cuarto en este momento.-

Jasper. Estaba. Muerto.

Gemí y rodé hasta acostarme en mi estómago. –Solo metete a la cama.- dije con la cara en la almohada y poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su muslo. La sentí tensarse pero no se movió o me empujo ni se me metió en la cama como le dije.

-Te dije anoche que te amaba ¿Tienes algo que decir acerca de eso?-

-No- contesté, sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Estas ebrio?-

-Si.-

Ella suspiró y cuando la vi, se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz. Deslice mi mano por su pierna, sobre su trasero y tome su cadera y luego la tome del otro lado con la otra mano y la puse encima de mí.

-Ella durmió aquí pero no paso nada.- le confesé. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y mis manos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo. –No es que sea de tu incumbencia.-

Bella arrugó la nariz y la acercó a mis labios, olfateando un par de veces.

-¿Qué putas estabas tomando? Huele como a fruta-

-Saki. Y… cerveza. Y una cosa que era de melón que Alice dejo aquí cuando la cerveza se acabó.-

Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza. –Controlaste mucho tus bebidas.-

-Si, bueno… estaba enojado.-

-¿Por qué?- ella se sentó a horcajas sobre mi cuerpo, estaba estratégicamente arriba de mi muy obvia erección. Genial.

-Por que… estabas en una cita con otro chico.-

-Tú estabas con otra chica.-

-Si, mi amiga- mentí. Algo así.

-Él es mi amigo.- ella contestó, poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

Mierda, estaba muy borracho como para una respuesta inteligente. Así que solo me quede ahí y me le quede viendo esperando a que hablara.

Quito su mano de mi pecho y puso su cabello detrás del hombro y después los paso por su clavícula. –Edward- suspiró. –Bésame.-

Antes de que puto ebrio cerebro pudiera procesarlo, giré y me puse arriba de ella. Me besó con fuerza, ternura y urgencia, probablemente por que pensaba que la iba a detener demasiado pronto. Sabía que no iba a ser salvaje con ella, gracias a que Edward y el lógico Edward eran enemigos, por eso no me detuve. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero me quite la playera y luego quite la suya y sus manos estaban en todo mi cuerpo y yo la estaba agarrando muy fuerte por que _necesitaba _cogerla, tanto que me dolía. Lamí y succioné su cuello y pecho, le rompí el sostén para finalmente sentir su teta en mi boca y ella estaba gimiendo y rogando y suplicando y diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Ya no podía soportarlo.

Sus manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello y no me podía mover así que desabroche y baje sus pantalones y su ropa interior un poco mientras ella jadeaba en mi boca. Ella intento tomar mi cinturón pero quite su mano de ahí y negué con la cabeza.

-Edward, por favor- ella gimió. –Solo déjame…-

Dejo de hablar y ahogo un grito cuando la sorprendí cuando metí mis dedos dentro de ella. Sentí sus caderas levantarse así que los saque y puse mi boca en su oído.

-Bella, quiero cogerte.-

-Hazlo.- me pidió.

-No, no hasta que me digas que te paso.-

No dijo nada así que le metí los dedos otra vez y su respiración se puso pesada.

-Edward, por favor…-

-Dime.-

-No hasta que ella se vaya.-

La mención de ella me regresó un poco a la realidad. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal. Meterle mano a Bella dos noche seguidas, no estaba para nada bien pero toda mi vida estaba hecha… una mierda. No me importaba.

Empuje mi mano tanto como pude y su espalda se arqueó y buscó mi entrepierna otra vez pero me alejé. –Dime, Bella.-

-Estas intentando manipularme con sexo.-

-No, no lo hago.-

_Si, si lo estaba haciendo._

-Te dije que te amaba y… tú no lo dijiste.- intentó decir entre suspiros. –No puedo confiar en alguien que no me ama.-

-Pero si te amo, mierda.- grité, haciéndola saltar. Y luego me quite de encima de ella y me puse al otro lado de la cama, por que… _puta madre._

¿Por qué no podíamos arreglar las cosas? ¿Por qué ella era tan disfuncional? ¿Y por que putas todavía la quería tanto?

Después de unos minutos de estar acostados ahí, sin decir nada, ella se movió de su lado de la cama y puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Ninguno le decía algo al otro, y así nos quedamos dormidos.

**¿Y que tal? Estoy segura que les encanto.**

**¡Amo a Jasper! En serio, quiero un mejor amigo así, siento que es mucho mejor amigo que Alice, por que enserio, como me dijo una chica en un review, si alguien me hace eso, no se le dejo de hablar o algo… es una traición enorme.**

**Y para las que se preguntaban por Jake, bueno no habrá Jake, por que la autora dice que no le gusta, no sé por que, yo amo a Jacob, pero en fin, esta Alec que viene para poner celoso a Dickward, que se lo tiene bien merecido, en lo personal me parece hipócrita que se ponga así con ella después de todo lo de Victoria, ¿ustedes que piensan?**

**Ya saben cualquier duda de la historia original, pasen a mi perfil, y las que me pidan información o la historia por review, no les voy a contestar, por que en serio, vengo diciéndoles lo mismo desde el Resistiendo a Edward, ¡Manden un mail o un PM!**

**Reviews por que este capitulo fue genial y no me tarde!!!!!**


	11. Secretos confesados

**¡FELIZ CUMPLE CASANDRA! Este capitulo esta dedicado para mi amiga la chilanga, ya que no puedo regalarte un Edward Cullen o Robert Pattinson, ni siquiera un abrazo de cumpleaños en persona, te dedico este capitulo, que no es por nada, pero esta buenísimo. Sabes que te quiero y ojala te la pases genial.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Bueno, chicas, por fin se resuelve el misterio. Este capitulo esta genial.**

**Capitulo 11. Secretos confesados.**

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

_Principios de agosto_

Me pare de la cama cuando escuche ruidos de pasos en el porche. Puta Leah. Media dormida, tomé mi teléfono para ver la hora. Eran casi la 1:30 de la madrugada.

Molesta por que me habían despertado, marque su número para ver si se le había olvidado su llave pero no me contesto.

Que raro.

-Leah, soy yo. Te escuche afuera, voy bajando las escaleras, deja de hacer ruido.- le deje un mensaje de voz y colgué y lentamente camine de puntitas por el cuarto con el teléfono en la mano y abrí la puerta. Por alguna razón, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

Me pare al final con la mano en el pasamanos y sentí mi pulso en los oídos cuando la puerta principal se abrió un poco y lo vi dar un paso hacía adentro.

Él me vio, paralizada al final de las escaleras y me dio una sonrisa maniática.

-Hola, Bella.-

_Fin flashback_

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi cuerpo se relajo de inmediato al darme cuenta donde estaba. Todavía estaba acostada en el pecho desnudo de Edward, con sus brazos alrededor de mí. Intente no moverme, no quería despertarlo por que sabía que si lo hacía el momento se terminaría.

Estaríamos separados otra vez y el regresaría con la perra y… ugh.

La luz del sol entraba por su ventana abierta y había una ligera brisa que quitaba el calor del cuarto. Suspiré, besé el pecho de Edward y me senté para poder verlo dormir.

Tan pronto me moví, el se tensó un poco y abrió los ojos. Me miró, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Me duele la puta cabeza.- gruño, presionando los dedos en su frente.

Me encogí de hombros y puse un mechón de su cabello alrededor de mi dedo. –El saki le hace eso a las personas.-

-¿Qué hora es?- se quitó la sabana de encima y yo cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho desnudo para que no me pudiera ver. –Tus tetas estuvieron en mi boca anoche, estoy seguro que se como se ven.- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Sonreí y me acosté sobre la almohada, ladeando mi cabeza hacía él.

Quería decírselo. Tenía tantas ganas de decírselo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero… no pude. No cuando todavía estaba con ella.

El se me quedo viendo sin ninguna expresión en la cara, sin sonreír o fruncir el ceño y sin decir nada.

-¿Quieres… umm… hablar de lo de anoche?- pregunté.

El tensó los labios y levantó las cejas. -¿Qué es lo que hay que decir?-

-¿Al menos te acuerdas de lo que dijiste?-

-Si, Bell. Me acuerdo.- el murmuró exasperado.

-¿Lo dijiste en serio?-

El entrecerró los ojos y lo escuche respirar pesadamente por la nariz. -Me insulta que me hayas preguntado eso. Creo que para este momento debes saber que no soy el tipo de persona que dice esas pendejadas sin decirlas en serio.-

Me moje los labios y pase las puntas de los dedos por su antebrazo. –Entonces ¿Por qué no dejas de verla?-

El se sentó enojado y volteo la cabeza hacía mí.

-_¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_ Al parecer no merezco ni una explicación de ti. Estoy cansado de que me hagas sentir culpable y esas pendejadas. No se que putas te paso, no me lo dices. Entonces llegó a casa y tú esperas que actúe como si los últimos seis meses no hubieran pasado.-

-Yo nunca…-

-Eso fue lo que paso, Bella y estas son las consecuencias. Ella estuvo ahí para mi cuando tú me jodiste, ella es buena para mí, somos unidos y a menos que piense que vale totalmente la pena, no veo ninguna razón por la que debería romper con su amistad.-

Wow, Edward. Apuñálame en el corazón un par de veces más, por favor.

-Claro, nada de esto es _tú _culpa ¿verdad?- le fruncí el ceño y busque mi blusa debajo de la sabana. –Te pedí una llamada. _Una _puta llamada cuando te necesitaba. Llamaste un par de veces después de que rompí contigo y yo no quería hablar contigo. Es como si… solo me quisieras cuando no estoy cerca, así ha sido siempre. La única razón por la que me mandaste un mensaje ayer fue por que _ella _me vio con otro chico. No siempre puedes tener tu pastel y comértelo, Edward.-

Deje de intentar buscar mi blusa y me acosté en mi espalda, estaba furiosa.

Edward me miró y se rascó la cabeza.

-De verdad no se que hacer. Hasta que madurez de una puta vez y confíes en mi, no puedo intentar arreglar las cosas contigo. Todo este asunto es tan infantil. El hecho de que no me digas que paso… es como si me dieras una patada en las bolas. En serio.-

Cerré los ojos y pasé saliva. –Tengo mis razones para no querer hablar de ciertas cosas. Además, si de verdad te importara lo que paso, ya lo hubieras averiguado.-

Edward se rió y se golpeó la frente. –Esta bien, ¿Ahora es mi responsabilidad buscar a alguien que sepa lo que te paso? ¿Debería haberlo puesto en el periódico? ¿Debí pegar carteles en todos los postes de teléfono del puto pueblo?-

-Edward… solo ayúdame a encontrar mi ropa para que pueda irme.- dije, vencida. Él se dio cuenta del tono de mi voz y se acostó y cerró los ojos.

De pronto, sentí su dedo enredarse en mi dedo meñique debajo de la sabana y el gimió.

-No quiero pelear contigo. Solo estoy tan frustrado. Tal vez… ya no deberíamos hacer esto.-

De acuerdo, pendejo. Estoy segura que _tú _me mandaste un mensaje pidiéndome que viniera.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.-

Puso su mano detrás de la cabeza y nos quedamos acostados por unos segundos.

Y luego Jasper abrió la puerta.

-Cullen ¡Hora de la piscina!- Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando me vio y se rió. -¡¿Qué bananas esta pasando aquí?!-

Jasper saltó a la cama y se acostó entre Edward y yo, moviendo la cabeza del uno al otro para vernos.

-Swan ¿Estas desnuda debajo de todo eso?- preguntó, mientras me picaba el hombro.

-No, tengo los pantalones puestos.-

-_Sexy. _Mas fricción ¿eh?- giró hacía Edward. –En serio, Cullen. Piscina… ahora. Estamos a 30° C afuera y ahí chicas de LA que tenemos que ver.-

-Jasper, tienes cinco segundos para que salgas de mi cama antes de que te de un rodillazo en las bolas. 5… 4… 3…-

Jasper rodo sobre mí y se paró a un lado de la cama.

-Um, ¿Para que quieres ver chicas? Tienes novia.- le recordé.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos, mujer. Como sea, ¿Recuerdas lo que te hizo ayer? No te dijo lo de la cena, que perra.-

-Si, tú te encargaste de eso por ella.- Edward masculló, enseñándole el dedo. –No se que es esta camaradería tan cercana entre ustedes pero no me gusta. Bella, deja de salir con mi amigo, me molesta.-

-Él sale conmigo por que tú tienes una nueva señorita y no eres tan accesible como yo.- dije, sonriendo.

-Si y por que eres un aburrido de mierda ahora que eres todo maduro y sofisticado y culto y…-

Edward tomó su despertador y voló por el cuarto hacía la cabeza de Jasper. El se movió en el último segundo y se estrello contra la pared y cayó al suelo.

-Eso fue innecesario- murmuró Jasper, mirando el suelo. –Oh, Bella ¿Esto es tuyo?-

Él levantó mi sostén y lo sostuvo cerca de su cara.

-Si, gracias- dije, sarcásticamente, quitándoselo de las manos, después mire sus pies y suspiré. –Jasper… ¿estas usando sandalias?-

Él asintió.

-Solo lárgate. Ahora.- dijo Edward, totalmente enojado.

-Los dos son unos aguafiestas.- dijo Jasper de mala manera, saliendo y azotando la puerta.

Me senté, me puse el sostén y le fruncí el ceño a Edward. –De verdad no puedo encontrar mi blusa. No puedo irme a casa así.-

Levantó la sabana y metió la mano debajo, moviendo todo y luego me dio un pedazo de tela. –Solo… usa la mía.-

Tome su playera, me la puse y suspire mientras me salía de la cama. –Bien, Edward. Supongo que te veré después.-

-Si- accedió, asintiendo la cabeza.

Silencio incomodo.

-Y… ¿Qué haremos ahora? Regresamos a ser amigos o…-

-No sé- murmuró. –Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.-

¿No sé? No era la respuesta que estaba esperando. –Le diré a la puta que se vaya en cuanto me lavé los dientes.- pero oh Dios, recordé por que Edward y yo no estábamos juntos. El hecho que decidirse por nosotros le era difícil me molestaba mucho.

No deje que se diera cuenta como me sentía. Fingí una sonrisa y me despedí con un gesto de la mano, pasé a Jasper que estaba en la sala escribiendo groserías en las carpetas de escuela de Edward.

-Swannigan, por favor habla con Alice, por que si no lo haces se seguirá quejando conmigo… y me apuñalare el oído, de verdad.-

Rodee los ojos y apunte la puerta. –Voy hacía allá.-

-Oh, ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita loca con Aussie ayer? Asumo que no pasó nada por que pasaste la noche aquí, a menos que seas de ese tipo de chica…-

-No paso nada. Y de verdad me divertí, te cuento más tarde, cuando Grouchward no este en el cuarto de a lado. Creo que almorzare con él dentro de un rato así que… bueno, me tengo que ir. Vas a mi casa dentro de un rato o algo así, y por favor tira esas sandalias a la basura.-

El me entornó los ojos mientras salía del departamento. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, Alice estaba sentada en la sala, su cabello todo desordenado y todavía tenía maquillaje de anoche. Eso no era típico de Alice.

-¿Qué estas usando?- me preguntó, viendo la ropa de Edward.

-Oh, lo siento- me di la vuelta para darle la espalda y puse la cabeza de lado. -¿Quieres tu puñal de vuelta?-

-Yo… no te apuñale por la espalda, solo no quería que te pusieras triste. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saliste con un chico? ¡Eso es importante!- se paró y caminó hacía a mí, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Te hubiera importado? Es que bueno, tienes a tú amiga Vicky para que te haga compañía ahora, así que…-

-Ugh, como sea Bella, madura.- me gritó, moviendo su brazo frente a mí. –De todos modos, la cena fue horrible. Jasper y Edward la arruinaron.-

-Si, el karma es una perra- le dije, encogiéndome de brazos.

Alice suspiró y se despeino el cabello. –De acuerdo. Lo siento, eso fue algo horrible de mi parte y estaba completamente equivocada. No pasara de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien- dije, cerrando un ojo. –Así que… ¿No me vas a gritar por esto, verdad?- señale la playera y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, honestamente no quiero saber. ¿Esto quiere decir que la cita no salió bien?-

Me dirigí al baño y abrí la regadera. –No, me divertí mucho. Es tan sexy Alice, ugh, y toca la guitarra, su departamento es tan lindo y esta como que desordenado pero va perfecto con él, y sus amigos son de verdad agradables ¡Y oh por Dios! Lo mejor… ¡Tiene _acento_! Pero, de verdad, es tan dulce y… misterioso. Y es muy callado y tímido al principio pero cuando comenzamos a hablar, es una de esas personas en las que confías inmediatamente.-

Se rascó la nariz y frunció el ceño. –Dijiste un montón de cosas.-

-Lo sé. Tengo que bañarme y arreglarme por que se supone que iremos a almorzar. Después te doy más detalles.-

Cerré la puerta y me metí a la regadera para quitarme el olor de Edward que tenía encima. Esta bien, tal vez me quede parada con su playera y la olfatee durante unos minutos pero eso es aparte de todo. Lo importante era que él no quiso terminar las cosas con Victoria, sentí que la estaba escogiendo a ella en vez de mí. "Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar" era otra forma de decir "Te hare a un lado por otro rato más hasta que me decida bien"

Era pura mierda.

Alec llamó mientras me estaba vistiendo y me preguntó si aún quería ir. Acepté la invitación, emocionada y él pasó por mí en su Mercedes antiguo. La cosa era totalmente de barrio, pero el le ponía la actitud. Estaba usando los mismos jeans gastados del día anterior, excepto que ahora estaba usando una playera de Jim Morrison muy vintage. Él era tan relajado e indiferente hacía todo, era algo muy refrescante. Estaba acostumbrada a cosas como: _"Bella, tu vieja camioneta es tan vergonzosa, mi Volvo de $50, 000 dólares es mucho mejor" _o _"Bella, mira mi nueva laptop de $2,000 que mis padres me compraron sin ninguna razón" _o mi favorita _"Bella, no rompas el botón de mis pantalones de $200 dólares."_

Y después me sentí patética por que Edward estaba permanentemente quemado en cada neurona de mi cerebro. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Así que intente tanto como pude distraerme con Alec y quitar a Edward de mi mente.

Alec me llevó a una modesta cafetería, donde nos sentamos afuera debajo de una sombrilla. Él abrió el menú mientras hablaba conmigo.

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo el resto de tu noche?- preguntó

Pregunta equivocada.

-Bien. Me fui directo a la cama.- mentí. Por alguna razón, sentía que si le decía _"Oh, estuvo genial, casi me cojo a mi ebrio ex novio" _él saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Bajó sus Ray-Bans hasta la punta de la nariz y miró por encima de ellos.

-¿Hay algo que no te guste en el menú?-

-Eh, no realmente- contesté. –No soy muy exigente, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Te importa si ordeno por ti?-

-Nop, adelante.- dije, sacando mi labio inferior y encogiéndome de hombros. Él sonrió y cerró el menú, poniéndolo en la mesa. Puse el mío encima del suyo y puse mis manos sobre la mesa.

-Le caíste bien a mis amigos. Dijeron que eras muy divertida.- me dijo, sonriendo.

-Soy muy divertida.- bromee. Pase mis dedos por la cima de mi vaso y le sonreí. -Tocas la guitarra muy bien. Deberías hacer un disco.-

El rió y sacudió la cabeza. –Es solo por diversión. No soy lo suficiente apasionado para ser un músico profesional.-

-Deberías escribirme una canción.- sugerí.

-Si, tal vez un día. Entonces… Bella ¿Tienes un novio en casa?-

Sonreí ante a la ironía de ese comentario. –Eh, no.-

-¿Un ex novio?-

-Si- conteste riendo. –Excepto que no esta en mi casa. Esta aquí.-

Alec levantó una ceja. –Eso es interesante.-

-Es… una larga, larga, larga historia.-

De pronto la mesera llegó, gracias a Dios y nos tomó la orden.

-Eh… ella tendrá el Capri y yo… el Normandy. Bella ¿Quiere tomar algo? Como… ¿Un trago con alcohol?-

-Seguro.-

-Bien, un ginger de limón para ella. Uno doble.- el me guiño el ojo y le regresó los menús a la mesera.

-¿Qué rayos pediste para mí?-

-Ya verás- contestó Alec, riendo. Pase saliva mientras el se recostaba en su silla y se estiraba, su playera arrugada se levantó un poco y pude ver su abdomen. Y su camino feliz. Sentí la baba caer.

Me aclare la garganta y mire la mesa para dejar de ver.

-¿Dijiste que era… una larga historia?-

Rodee los ojos y suspire. -¿Quieres escuchar la versión corta?-

-Seguro.- contestó, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

-Bueno… planeamos ir a la universidad juntos, pero lo aceptaron en un programa de música en Europa y se fue por seis meses. Se fue tan pronto nos graduamos y casi no llamaba. Y luego tuve una… experiencia traumática y él no estuvo ahí para mí, así que termine con él. Viéndolo ahora, tal vez exagere pero… como sea. El regreso con una casi novia, que vive aquí y va a la UCLA. Y eso es todo.-

Alec golpeo con los dedos la mesa y asintió. –Suena incómodo.-

-Mucho más que incomodo.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó que fue tan traumático?-

Hice una mueca y me mordí el labio. –De verdad no quiero hablar de eso.-

-Oh. Esta bien- se quito los lentes y se jalo el cuello de la playera. -¿Alguna vez has ido a Tijuana?-

-Nunca había hablado de esto con alguien- se me escapo decir, ignorando su pregunta. –Es decir, excepto con mi amiga Leah, mi papá y el doctor…-

El pestañeo un para de veces antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y mirarme directo hacía los ojos y hablarme.

-Si quieres hablar conmigo, puedes hacerlo. Y si no… esta bien, no hay ningún problema.-

Me le quede viendo por segundos, solo pensando. ¿Estaría mal hablar de algo tan personal con alguien que conocí el día anterior? Probablemente. Pero el no estaba involucrado. No era lo mismo como si lo hablara con Alice o Jasper u otra persona. Si él pensaba que era una mala persona y no quería volver hablarme… estaría bien. No había ninguna relación. Además Edward tenía a Victoria y le hablaba de mí todo el tiempo, eso había descubierto cuando leí su e-mail. ¿Así que por que no podía confiarle a alguien mis problemas? Era mayor que yo y parecía más maduro. Y definitivamente me entendería.

Así que le conté.

-Había este chico- comencé, inmediatamente sintiéndome aliviada de poder hablar las cosas en vez de ignorar lo que había pasado. –Estaba en una mala época en mi vida y era demasiado confiada en las personas, era más joven y estúpida… bueno, más estúpida. Antes de ir a vivir a Washington y conocer a mi novio, salía con este grupo de personas que pensé que eran mis amigos pero en realidad eran malas influencias. Este tipo era mucho mayor que yo y como que se aprovecho de mí… no sé.-

Pasé saliva y tome un trago de mi agua para poder pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Me mudé y este psicótico me encontró y apareció en mi casa en más de una ocasión. La última vez que lo hizo, durante el verano, se metió a mi casa cuando estaba sola y bueno… te puedes imaginar que pasó.-

Alec puso la cabeza en su mano y frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? Él… ¿Abuso de ti?-

Asentí.

-¿Abuso _sexualmente_ de ti?-

Asentí otra vez.

-Cuando tu novio estaba en España sin llamarte…-

-Si- pellizque el puente de mi nariz y exhale fuerte. –El asunto es que vi el auto afuera de mi casa. Y le había rogado a Edward que me llamara pero nunca lo hizo. No quería preocuparlo así que no le dije por que quería que me llamara, pero aún así…-

-No, lo entiendo. No tienes que explicarte.- Alec se talló los ojos con la punta de los dedos y golpeo la pesa con sus manos. -¿En que putas me metí?-

El se rió y puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla y yo fruncí el ceño. –Lo sé. Soy una tragedia. ¿Por qué alguien cuerdo querría estar conmigo?-

-Bueno, ahí esta tu primer problema. Cuando mierdas así pasan, las personas siempre se culpan a si mismas. Hay personas locas ahí afuera, Bella, no hay lógica en lo que pasa algunas veces.-

-No le di mucha importancia a la forma en que se comportaba por que me sentía avergonzada de haberme involucrado con él y…-

Deje de hablar cuando la mesera llego y puso su comida en la mesa. Mire mi sándwich con asco y Alec se rió otra vez.

-Solo una probada. Si algo te hará sentir mejor, será eso.-

Cambié de tema mientras comíamos, hablamos de cosas sin importancia y solo reíamos. Estaba aliviada de que él no me juzgara o se pusiera raro conmigo después de la bomba que le había dejado caer. Aligeraba la culpa que sentía de haberle contado todo a una persona que casi conocía antes de contarle a Edward.

Después de terminar la deliciosa comida que había ordenado para mí, Alec pagó la cuenta y me sonrió.

-¿Podemos repetir esto?- le pregunté.

-Seguro.-

-Bien, y puedes ordenar por mi otra vez. Es decir, si es que quieres volver a salir conmigo, después…-

Alec rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. –Escucha Bella. Te diré que es lo que pienso, no tienes que tomar mi consejo, solo quiero dártelo.-

Asentí y puse un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de mi dedo. –Adelante.-

-Probablemente te sientas mejor contigo misma si solo hablaras con él. Se que no quieres hacerlo por que él esta con otra chica y sientes que no le importa tanto como debería, pero soy un chico y puedo entender por que se comporta de esa manera. En su defensa, terminaste con él sin ninguna razón, así que él lo superó y… tal vez si él supiera lo grave de la situación, los dos podrían arreglar las cosas. Es como un circulo vicioso de mierda por que tú no le cuentas por que esta con ella y él no la deja por que tú no le cuentas. Alguien tiene que ceder.-

El tenía toda la razón y había puesto las cosas de una manera tan sencilla y simple. Pero el punto era que, no importaba que hicera, hasta que Edward me escogiera a mí por voluntad propia y ella se fuera, yo no iba a hablar.

Asentí y le di las gracias por el almuerzo antes de dejar el restaurante y dirigirnos a su auto.

*

**EPOV**

_Flashback_

_Mediados de diciembre_

-Edward- Victoria alejo su boca de la mía y toco un lado de mi cara. -¿Podemos hablar de algo?-

Hice la cabeza hacía atrás y golpee la pared de ladrillo en la que ella me había acorralado antes de comenzar a atacarme y suspire.

-¿De que?-

-Es nuestro último día aquí. No hemos hablado acerca de… nosotros. ¿Qué pasara cuando regreses a casa?-

Miré mis pies y me encogí de hombros. –Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo con todo el asunto de _'haber que pasa'_-

Ella rodó los ojos y me tomó de la mano, poniéndome de nuevo en la acera, después deslizo su mano hasta mi codo y enredo su brazo alrededor del mío mientras caminábamos.

-Me gustas, Edward.-

-Tú también me gustas.- le aseguré.

-No. Sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Me reí y me rasqué la cabeza con nervios. No sabía que decir. No sabía que rayos pasaría con Bella cuando regresara, así que no quería prometerle nada a Victoria. Si, todo estaba bien cuando estábamos apartados en un país diferente y evadía mis problemas pero cuando regresáramos a casa… seria algo muy diferente.

Además, si, ella me gustaba. ¿La quería tanto como quería a Bella? Mierda, no. Pero, era mi amiga y era todo lo que tuve por los últimos cinco meses y me importaba lo suficiente como persona. Simplemente no podía ir a casa y dejarla como si no fuera nada. Todavía la iba a querer cerca y estaba… confundido. Y tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-Te daría una respuesta segura si pudiera pero yo… no quiero mentirte. No se que putas va a pasar cuando este cerca de ella. Si te digo "Si, estaré contigo" y luego me doy cuenta que podré arreglar las cosas con ella me sentiré como mierda. No quiero hacer eso.-

Ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro y gimió.

-Bien- masculló. –Supongo que seguiremos con lo de _haber que pasa_, por que esperare por ti si es lo que tengo hacer.-

-¿Que tal si es mucho tiempo?- pregunté, curioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Entonces será mucho tiempo. No será diferente a como están las cosas ahora. Esperaré.-

Ladee mi cabeza para apoyarla en la de ella y ella rió.

-Pero… ¿Puedo pedirte algo más?-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando llegues a tu casa, antes de que vayas a LA… habla con ella. Solo no… te acueste con ella por que eso no arreglara lasa cosas.- dijo, rodando los ojos. Tenía razones para esa petición, le había contado como era antes de conocer a Bella. –Y me mantienes al tanto.- me pidió. –No quiero alejarte de tus amigos y esas cosas pero… quiero saber lo que esta pasando, para que las cosas no estén raras cuando llegues a California.-

-Seguro, eso puedo hacerlo.- accedí.

-Esta bien.- dijo, sonriendo. Y luego dejo de caminar y me empujo contra el edificio que estaba a un lado de nosotros para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que interrumpiera nuestra sesión de besos.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

-¿Qué harás en la noche?- preguntó Victoria. Puse el teléfono entre mi oreja y hombro mientras intentaba jugar cartas borracho.

-Estoy… bebiendo aquí. Puedes venir si no tienes nada que hacer.- Jasper golpeo su frente con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

Mierda.

Puse mi cerveza en la mesa lejos de mí por que claramente ya había bebido lo suficiente.

-Esta bien, probablemente te vea en un rato.- contestó Victoria. Le dije adiós y colgué mientras Jasper me veía feo.

-Cullen ¿Eres estúpido? En serio, ¿La falta de vagina afectó tu forma de pensar racionalmente?-

Mire a Jasper y me encogí de hombros. –Probablemente.-

Abrió una cerveza y negó con la cabeza. –Esta será una mala noche.-.

-A ella no le hubiera importado si le hubiera dicho que no viniera. No es para tanto, casi no he hablado con Bella en estas dos semanas… ahora que tienes a su puto pendejo cabrón de amigo. Solo estaba siendo educado.-

Estaba tomándome mi odio por que no había hablado con el nuevo amigo de Bella, estaba claro que era un cabrón celoso. Así que cuando me la encontré en el pasillo y tuvimos una incómoda conversación de lo que hicimos esa noche, la invite aquí para que tomara junto con Alice. Por que yo soy _el _pendejo.

Oh, si, y ahora Victoria también iba a venir. Nos íbamos a divertir tanto.

-Alec es genial.- murmuró Jasper.

-Solo te cae bien por que tiene 21 y así es más fácil para ti obtener alcohol en vez de ir al otro lado de la ciudad con el único idiota en LA que piensa que tu falsa identificación es de verdad.-

Jasper se encogió de hombros. –Me ahorra un montón de tiempo.-

-Como sea. A la chingada los dos.- me tome el restó de la cerveza y moví las cartas otra vez.

-Habla toda la mierda que quieras ¿Pero adivina quien consiguió la cerveza que te estas tomando?- miré la botella en la mesa y bufé. –Voy a ir a hacer control de daños antes de que sea muy tarde. En un rato regreso.-

-Dile que lo siento. Lo haremos otra noche, mañana o luego. Y puedes tener total control de mi celular por el resto de la noche para que no… invite a alguien más por accidente.-

Si tuviera cerebro, habría detenido a Jasper de ir a hablar con Bella por que 99.5% del tiempo él empeoraba las cosas en vez de arreglarlas.

Esta noche no era la excepción.

Alice ya estaba ebria cuando llegó lo que probablemente significaba que Bella también lo estaba, donde fuera que estuviera. Jasper había tardado mucho en regresar así que sabía que esos dos estaban planeando algo con sus mentes malvadas.

Victoria ya estaba en el apartamento cuando Alice llegó y logré hacer que se tomara un par de tragos para que estuviera un poco relajada. Estaba esperando a que no hubiera tanta tensión y esperaba que el alcohol ayudara en eso. Las dos estaban riendo y diciendo chismes acerca de personas que las dos conocían de la escuela y otras pendejadas que las chicas hacían, así que Jasper me arrinconó en el pasillo cuando no estaban poniendo atención.

-Bella estaba encabronada- susurró Jasper. –Intente calmarla poniéndola borracha y mi plan como que salió mal. Pero aún así no me hago responsable de cualquier cosa mala que pase esta noche por que… estoy avisando desde ahora.-

Lo miré sin ninguna expresión durante segundos. -¿Qué hiciste _esta _vez?-

-Nada. Solo hable con ella.- Jasper se encogió de hombros y tomo un trago de su… probablemente cerveza numero 18. Con dificultad se alejo de mi y yo estaba completamente confundió, ¿Qué putas me había dicho? Estaba demasiado borracho como para pensarlo.

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala intentando decidir si salíamos o no cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- Jasper, el cabrón holgazán, gritó en vez de caminar dos metros hacía la puerta. Gran error.

Bella abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Hey chicos.- dijo, guiñándonos un ojo.

Alice se mordía el labio para no reírse, tan fuerte que creo que sangró un poco. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-No me voy a quedar, solo vengo a dejar esto. Estaba limpiando mi cuarto y la encontré.- ella arrojó mi playera a mi regazo y sonrió.

Jode. Mí. Vida.

-Gracias por dejarme usarla para irme a casa, no la lave así que todavía huele como a Saki. Bien, ¡Adiós!-

Azotó la puerta y los otros tres solo se me quedaron viendo, en absoluto silencio.

Victoria tomo la playera de mi regazo y la puse frente a ella.

-¿Um, Edward? ¿Por qué ella tomó tu playera… la que estabas usando…-

-Los dejaremos solos para que hablen.- dijo Alice, agarrando el brazo de Jasper para quitarlo de la silla.

-No, quiero ver.- dijo él, plantando los pies en el suelo pero Alice era muy fuerte y logró moverlo.

Me paré y camine de un lado a otro en la sala. Más que nada para intentar no reírme por que no era graciosa que ella acabara de joderme pero era tan de _Bella_ hacer una mierda loca como esa. Tenía bolas de acero.

-¿Sabes que?- Victoria se paró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. –Ni me digas, no quiero saber. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Quién se cree que es? Es tan inmadura. Nunca le he hecho nada ¿Y tiene la audacia de venir aquí y avergonzarme de esa manera? No. Voy a hablar con ella.-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba en la puerta. No sabía si seguirla o no. En vez de eso, llamé a Jasper a gritos y corrí hacía el pasillo detrás de ella, que estaba frente la puerta de Alice y Bella, tocando.

-No quieres hacer esto.- le aconsejé, recostándome en la pared y suspirando.

Bella abrió la puerta y sonrió. -¿Si?-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le preguntó Victoria. Bella levantó una ceja y me vio feo pero yo solo cerré los ojos para que no pudiera intimidarme.

-Seguro- dijo, fingiendo una bella sonrisa en su cara. -¿De que?-

-Eso fue totalmente innecesario- le dijo Victoria, apuntando el pasillo. –Me gusta pensar que he sido muy amable y he soportado de todo. No me gusta ser grosera a menos que sea por una razón, y justo ahora, me has dado una razón.-

-¿No crees que esto es algo que tienes que hablar con Edward?- le preguntó Bella, levantando su barbilla hacía a mí.

-No. No pareces entender el hecho de que nosotros somos amigos y actuar como una loca solo hará que nos acerquemos más. Justo como cuando estábamos en Europa. Así que si quieres culpar a alguien por que Edward esta interesado en otra, cúlpate a ti.-

Maldición. Mierda. Puta madre.

Estaba demasiado ebrio para todo esto.

Los puños de Bella se apretaron fuerte, escuche su mandíbula cerrarse con fuerza y sus mejillas, oidos y nariz estaban rojas y sabía que era lo que venía. Llamé a Jasper, tomé los brazos de Victoria y le di la vuelta, lo que hizo que me ganara un puñetazo en el oído.

-¡Ow! Bella ¿Qué putas?-

El oído me zumbaba y Jasper estaba corriendo hacía nosotros, con Alice detrás de él. Jasper tomó a Bella y la metió dentro del apartamento, donde podía escuchar llantos histéricos y gritos.

Alice llevó a Victoria a nuestro apartamento y yo me quede parado en el pasillo, sin saber que putas se suponía debía hacer.

Era una situación muy irónica.

Esta bien, había invitado a Bella. Y luego envié a Jasper para retirar la invitación por que había invitado a Victoria. Que, para la mente dramática de Bella, eso significaba que había escogido a Victoria en vez de ella. Y aquí estaba mi castigo.

Gemí, golpeando la pared con mi puño y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Victoria estaba tomando sus cosas de la mesa y las arrojaba con fuerza a su bolso. Alice solo estaba observándola y me dio una mirada como de "¿Qué putas esta pasando?" pero la ignore.

-Eh… lo siento. Te dije que no le dijeras nada. Conozco como es.-

Victoria me hizo una mueca desdeñosa y se puso el bolso. –Edward, no se que esta pasando. Solo necesito ir a casa y pensar sobre todo eso. Me estas confundiendo.-

Eso tenía sentido. Yo también me estaba confundiendo. También quería golpearme la cabeza contra la pared muchas veces por que me importaba un carajo.

-No puedes manejar…-

-Esta bien, mi compañera de cuarto pasara por mí. Te llamare mañana.-

Azotó la puerta y yo miré a Alice, levantando las cejas. –Eh… estoy ebrio. Debería irme a la cama.-

Me deje caer en el sofá y suspire mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta.

-Edward, tienes una decisión que tomar. No puedes tenerlas a las dos, no esta bien.- Alice me regaño mientras giraba la manija. La ignore, por que, mierda, sabía que todos tenían razón y yo estaba demasiado emo como para hacer algo.

Pero nadie entendía nada. Nadie estuvo ahí cuando estaba solo en Europa. Nadie sabía lo triste que había estado y nadie habló conmigo en mi depresión. Nadie sabía como me sentí cada día, sabiendo que había jodido la relación por cometer un solo error y ahora tenia que vivir con el hecho de que algo horrible le había pasado a mi novia cuando todavía estábamos juntos y ella no confiaba en mi lo suficiente y no arreglaba las cosas. Nadia sabia lo culpable que me sentía por que sabía que Bella no podía confiar en las personas y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla por que no sabía que carajos estaba mal.

Después de que Alice se fue, Jasper regresó un poco más tarde, con la parte de enfrente de su playera mojada en varías partes. Se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y por la forma en que me veía sabía que me diría algo muy importante.

-Bueno… se algo, que creo que _tú_ deberías saber.-

Me rasqué la cabeza y me jale el cabello frustrado. – ¿Qué?-

-Se que hay alguien que sabe exactamente lo que pasó, que probablemente te lo diga. Quiero decir, si es que de verdad quieres saber. Por que justo ahora, siento como si de verdad no te importara y…-

Rodee los ojos y levanté la mano para callarlo. -¿Quién?-

-Tu papá.-

**Chan chan chan.**

**¡El misterio se resolvió! Solo falta que Edward se entere. Muchas tenían razón con el abuso sexual de Bella otras no tenían idea, yo por eso no decía nada de nada. **

**¡Team Jasper! ¿Verdad que es genial? Lo amo, es mi personaje favorito.**

**Grouchward, otro apodo para Edward que es una combinación como de amargado y su nombre.**

**La verdad me hubiera gustado que Alice le pidiera perdón de rodillas pero bueno, cada quien.**

**¡Alec es un amor! Y tendremos más de Edward celoso gracias a él.**

**¡Deséenle un Feliz cumple a Casandra! Mira bitch que me puse en chinga a traducir para tenerlo listo en tu cumple, estoy segura que te va a encantar. **

**Reviews por que, en serio, este capitulo estuvo mejor que él pasado y sinceramente no recuerdo si el que sigue esta emocionante o algo, por que leí este fic hace como más de un año y ya no me acuerdo muy bien de la trama, así es como si lo estuviera leyendo otra vez… bien, me salí del tema…**

**¡Reviews por que al fin sabemos lo que le paso a Bella! ¡Y por que es el cumple de Casandra!**


	12. Acercandose

**¿Quieren saber por que me tarde dos semanas en actualizar? Me dio apendicitis, me operaron el jueves a la medianoche, estuve dos días sin comer, uno entero comiendo gelatina con agua y después me quede en el hospital otros dos días, llegue a mi casa el lunes en la noche sintiéndome como mierda y sin ganas de hacer nada. Así que bueno, hasta hoy pude terminar de traducir, tengo que estar en reposo y todo eso y estar sentada hace que me duela la espalda. Pero ya estoy mejor y estaré de floja como otras dos semanas en mi casa.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, solo la traduzco y los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.

**Capitulo 12. Acercándose**

**EPOV **

Miré a Jasper y fruncí el ceño. –Espera… ¿Qué putas acabas de decir?-

El hizo un gesto de dolor y asintió. –Tu papá. Él sabe. Estoy seguro de eso.-

Nunca odie tanto a Carlisle en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando cambió la llave del gabinete donde tenía todo el alcohol dos veces en un año. Ni cuando me quito el auto por tres semanas. Ni cuando me compró el Volvo en vez del Beamer que le había pedido.

Ese cabrón sabía que le paso a Bella y nunca me dijo una palabra al respecto.

-Jasper… de verdad, de _verdad_ me estas poniendo de nervios. Cualquier información que tengas, dímela ahora o te juro que te mato. Te ahorcare y te arrojare a un río desolado, eres un desleal…-

-Suficiente amigo. No te pongas todo melodramático conmigo, no se ninguna mierda, solo…- él se inclino y puso la cabeza entres sus manos, suspirando. –No te ofendas pero Carlisle como que es un imbécil. Quiero decir, solía parecerme divertido cuando te gritaba por ninguna razón pero ahora… bueno, ya no es divertido pero como que me das lástima.-

No me estaba diciendo nada que no supiera.

Gimiendo, cerré los ojos. –Explícate ¿por favor?-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que él no te quiere con Bella. Cuando regresaste el mes pasado fui a tu casa una mañana y él me hablo en privado. Me dijo que te animara a que continuaras con tu vida y que evitara que Bella influenciara tanto tu vida.-

Me reí y rodee los ojos. –Eso no quiere decir que él sepa algo. Solo esta resentido por que no fui a Harvard o Dartmouth o cualquier otro lugar de esos. Piensa que estoy aquí solo por ella y…-

-No- Jasper me cortó y se paró del sofá. –Es más que eso. Él dijo que… le habían pasado cosas malas cuando no estabas, que estaba preocupado de cómo reaccionarias cuando te enteraras. Se que se preocupa por ella por que me dijo que la cuidara y que lo llamara a él o a Charlie si veía que no estaba bien pero una vez que llegaste a casa ella estaba mucho mejor así que… no sé. Creo que te quiere sacar de todo su drama. Bella dijo que… parte de la razón por la que no te dijo nada fue por que Carlisle le dijo que no te preocupara cuando estabas fuera del país. Que eso arruinaría tu tiempo ahí.-

Me paré y caminé hacia la cocina para servirme otro trago. Me estaban dando mucha información y no podía con ella.

-Ahora seré un buen amigo. ¿Estas listo para escuchar lo que te tengo que decir?-

Asentí y tome un trago de la mierda de melón que había traído Alice.

-No te enojes conmigo. No me golpees ni nada.-

-Solo habla de una puta vez- mascullé, saltando a la repisa. Él abrió el refrigerador y sacó otra cerveza antes de hablar.

-Estoy de lado de las chicas, tú lo sabes. Pero lo que sea que estas haciendo con Victoria… esta jodiendo las cosas.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No te gusta tanto, me doy cuenta. Siento que solo la mantienes cerca como… soporte emocional o algo así, es como disfuncional.-

Me reí y golpee la cabeza contra la alacena. -¿En serio? No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando. Solo cállate.-

-Por favor, Cullen, no soy tan estúpido. Entiendo lo que estas haciendo… esta chica estuvo ahí para ti y te ayudo a sentirte normal por un rato cuando estabas en Europa. Ahora solo te estas aferrando a ella por que eres un cabrón marica que esta muy asustado para enfrentar lo que le paso a Bella, así que sigues viviendo en negación e intentas pretender que quedarte con esta chica te esta ayudando a superarlo y estar en balance y otras pendejadas. Y no es así. Aceptaría que te comportaras así si supiera que de verdad te esta ayudando, pero solo pone toda esta mierda peor. Mucho peor.-

Maldito Jasper por decirme todo eso en mi cara. Me conocía demasiado bien. Necesitaba hacer nuevos amigos que no me dijeran mis errores en la cara.

-No te estoy diciendo que dejes a la chica para bien por que estoy seguro que por alguna razón piensas que ella es genial y que necesitas a una amiga con la que puedas hablar y no se burle de ti ni de tus problemas como Emmett y yo lo hacemos. Pero tienes que hacerle ver que no vas a superar a Bella y que nunca estarás con ella por que estoy bien seguro que es lo que Victoria piensa, que hay una oportunidad de que estés con ella y tú eres él que la esta haciendo pensar eso.-

De verdad no quería tomar un consejo de Jasper, considerando que el cabrón estaba de lado de Bella y todavía no se me olvidaba lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado. Pero no hacía daño escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo ya que todo lo que había hecho era cagarla día tras día. Obviamente era un retardado emocional mimado por el estupendo trabajo que habían hecho mis padres al criarme pero pensé que estaba madurando y estaba haciendo las cosas bien por que no me había cogido a Victoria. Supongo que estaba mal.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero… ¿Qué sugieres?- golpee los dedos en el filo de la repisa mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Jasper.

-Antes de que te un consejo, solo quiero decir que tengo prejuicios. Ella no me cae bien, es muy arrogante y piensa que es muy madura y que es mucho mejor que Bella, es una perra pretenciosa.-

Suspiré y me aclare la garganta. –No la conoces pero continúa.-

-Eh… bueno, para empezar, creo que deberías hablar con Tori, aclarar las mierdas, dile que quieres arreglar las cosas con Bella y que solo quieres que sean amigos. No le digas a Bella que lo vas a hacer, solo deja que se de cuenta por si misma que te deshiciste de Victoria. Y después no sé. Oh, y llama al pendejo de tu padre, haz que te diga lo que sabe. A lo que me refiero es que si un doctor estuvo involucrado… debe significar que fue algo muy serio.-

Suspiré y salte de la repisa. –Tienes razón.- tire mi vaso vació al lavado y metí las manos a los bolsillos con frustración. –Llamaré a Carlisle en la mañana. Me voy a dormir.-

**BPOV**

-Bella, por favor deja de llorar.- Alec acarició mi cabeza mientras lloraba en su hombro. Sentí el mueble moverse junto a mí cuando Alice se sentó, dándome un vaso de agua y luego puso su mano en mi brazo.

-Quiero decirte que…bueno, sé que estas trise pero eso fue por mucho la cosa más maravillosa que he visto en toda mi vida.- me dijo Alice, con una risita.

-Si, no lo vi pero suena a que estuvo genial.- agregó Alec. –Me gustaría haberlo visto.-

Me senté y me talle los ojos, cansada de llorar. Estaba segura que Victoria no quiso lastimarme con lo que me había dicho, pero no importaba. Me había aguantado por mucho tiempo, solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, finalmente me sentía un poco aliviada.

-Me voy a mi cuarto e intentare llamar a Edward. He intentado mantenerme neutral con todo pero obviamente su cabeza esta en su culo y necesita un poco de ayuda para sacarla de ahí.-

Me reí de Alice y asentí. –Gracias.-

-No hay problema.- besó mi frente y despeinó el cabello de Alec. –Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Mire a Alec y arrugué la nariz.

-Siento que te haya hecho dejar a tus amigos solo para que vinieras a verme llorar. Probablemente creas que estoy loca.-

Alec rió y negó con la cabeza. –Bella, no me hiciste hacer nada, te pregunte si querías que viniera, me toma dos minutos llegar hasta aquí y como sea, has aguantado mucho. Creo que es bueno que dejes salir las cosas un poco. Te ayuda a sanar, sabes.-

-Es patético.- mascullé.

-Detente- suspiró y toco la punta de mi nariz. -Y ¿Qué era exactamente lo que querías lograr con este incidente de la playera?-

Arrugue la nariz y me encoge de hombros. –No estaba pensando. Jasper me puso borracha y luego me dijo que Edward no quería que fuera a su casa por que ella iba a estar ahí. Justo cuando pensé que estaba haciendo un progreso con él, como… poder hablar civilizadamente. Y luego, estaba tan triste y eso combinado con el alcohol nunca ha sido bueno para mí, solo quería hacerlo enojar y enseñarle a ella que él solo la esta usando. Como sea, es estúpido.-

De pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesa y Alec se inclino para ver. –Es Leah otra vez- me dijo, dándome el teléfono.

Abrí el teléfono y me lo puse en la oreja. –Ya estoy bien.- le dije, antes de que pudiera decirme algo.

-Solo estaba checando. Creo que deberías irte a dormir.-

-Gracias, mamá. Ya me iré a acostar.-

Leah soltó una risita y ahogó un grito en el teléfono. –Estoy en la computadora y estoy buscando boletos de avión y no son tan costosos como yo creía. ¿Qué días puedo ir?-

-No importa, cuando quieras. Cómpralos y mañana me dices.-

-¿Puedo ir cuando Rosalie y Emmett estén ahí?-

-Seguro- contesté.

-De acuerdo, la llamaré ahora. Buenas noches. Deja de llorar.-

Colgué y el teléfono y lo arroje al suelo.

-Comprara boletos para venir aquí. Creo que te caerá bien, es algo así como una arpía y una perra al principio pero… no esta tan mal.-

Alec se rió y levantó una ceja. –Un arpía, justo lo que necesito.-

-Lo sé, ya te he molestado lo suficiente.-

-No ha sido ninguna molestia- dijo, sonriendo. –Hablamos de nuestros problemas, eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Y honestamente, nunca das detalles de nada, siempre tengo que presionarte para que lo hagas, fue algo agradable que esta noche solo me sentara y te escuchara sin tener que sacarte información.-

Lo golpee ligeramente en el brazo y bostece, acomodándome en su pecho. El recostó la cabeza en el sofá y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Necesito dormir.-

-Yo también- dijo, poniendo las piernas en la mesa. –Debería irme en un rato.-

-No- gemí. –Quédate conmigo.-

Me dio una sonrisa cuando levante la cabeza para mirarlo. –Yo… creo que hay unas personas en mi apartamento.-

Hice un puchero durante unos segundos y luego fingí una sonrisa. El nunca me decía que no y siempre estaba ahí para mí, así que de verdad no podía enojarme. –Esta bien…-

El bajo la barbilla y me dio un beso rápido y suave en los labios y suspiró. –Solo… duérmete si quieres. No me iré hasta que te duermas.-

Intente parecer calmada por que el nunca me había besado antes, y aunque fue un beso rápido y pequeño aún así me hizo sentir mejor y me quede dormida en su pecho en minutos.

Gemí y abrí los ojos cuando sentí a alguien sacudirme.

-Bella, tienes una visita.- susurró Alec. Moví el cuello por que me dolía por la posición tan incomoda en la que me había quedado dormida y bostecé.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte a Alec aún medio dormida mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. Él se encogió de hombros y sacó el teléfono de su pantalón para ver la hora.

-7:30-

Abrí la puerta de un tirón para ver a Edward parado ahí, viéndose como un total desastre. Olía como a licor, tenía ojeras y tenía los ojos hinchados. Abrí la boca para preguntarle que putas quería pero él comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-He estado despierto toda la noche- me dijo. –Perdona que haya venido tan temprano pero necesitaba disculparme por todo lo que paso ayer y…-

El se quedo callado a media oración y se quedó viendo, con los ojos muy abiertos a algo arriba de mi cabeza. Me di la vuelta y vi a Alec parado ahí, intentando pasar.

-Hola- le dijo a Edward, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Edward estaba en shock y solo le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Alec. –Los dejo para que hablen… te veo después, Bella.-

Me despedí de él y lo vi caminar por el pasillo. Me rasque la cabeza y me di la vuelta hacía Edward.

-Decías…-

-¿Qué putas fue eso?- preguntó, apuntando el pasillo.

-Eh, no es que sea tu asunto- dije, repitiendo sus palabras. –Pero nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá.-

Azotó la puerta con su mano contra la pared del apartamento, haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡Edward, hay personas que están durmiendo!-

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Eres una hipócrita!-

Rodee los ojos a su dramatismo y me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes y tomar alguna medicina.

-Um, ¿Exactamente por que soy una hipócrita?- le pregunté mientras me agarraba el cabello. Me tome dos aspirinas mientras el se paraba en el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú… Él… tú me haces sentir culpable por estar con ella y luego tu vas y…-

Saque el cepillo de dientes de mi boca y sonreí. –Oh, lo siento Edward ¿Estas enojado? ¿Te molesta verme salir con otro chico?-

Me dio una risa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. –No, no es eso. Es solo que…-

Continúe lavándome los dientes y me le quede viendo esperando a que terminara.

-Es solo mi amigo- le dije. Estaba todo enojado y a pesar de que me satisfacía de sobremanera verlo así, aún así me sentía mal, por que él era Edward y… odiaba verlo triste y como mierda.

-¿Tú… te acostaste con él?-

-No- contesté, rodando los ojos. Llene mi boca con agua y enjuague la espuma. Levante las cejas en anticipación.

-¿Lo has besado?-

Escupí el agua y me encogí de hombros. –Lo he hecho.-

_Una vez. Hace un par de horas. Con la boca cerrada, pero aún así._

No necesitaba saber los detalles.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y lo escuche rechinar los dientes. Tenía las aletas de la nariz un poco dilatadas pero no me dijo nada.

-Así que… ¿solo son amigos?- asentí. -¿Qué es lo que hacen cuando están juntos?-

-Lo que sea.- me senté en la orilla de la tina y miré a Edward. –Hacemos un montón de cosas juntos. Hablamos de ti mucho, me da consejos…-

-A ver, déjame entender esto- dijo Edward, golpeándose la barbilla. –Es tu amigo y lo has besado en una ocasión y le cuentas tus problemas, incluso le cuentas de tu relación conmigo.- asentí otra vez. -¡¿Por qué putas eso es diferente a lo que yo tengo con Victoria?!-

Me reí y mire mis pies. –Es simple. Si me pides que escoja entre tú y él, no necesito pensarlo, te escogería a ti inmediatamente.-

Eso lo calló de inmediato. Suspiró y entro al baño, despeinando su cabello nerviosamente.

-Mira, de verdad siento lo de ayer. Lo siento mucho, mucho. Estaba borracho, mas borracho de lo que estoy ahora y ya sabes como me pongo cuando estoy borracho, mi cerebro me hizo una mala broma.-

_La. Pero. Excusa. De. Todos. Los. Tiempos._

…incluso aunque casi fuera la verdad.

-Tú la dejaste ir y me humillaste. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me lastimo lo que me dijo.-

-Lo sé, créeme, de verdad lo siento, pero… tu empezaste.-

-Tu la invitaste, ni siquiera tuviste las pelotas para decírmelo en persona, enviaste a Jasper a que me lo dijera. ¿Qué tanto esperas que pueda soportar y no decir nada, Edward?-

Lo mire desde abajo, probablemente me veía patética y abrumada. Por que era así como me sentía, estaba en mi punto de quiebre, lo que cual era ridículo. En mi opinión, el debió haberse desecho de ella hace mucho tiempo y debimos haber regresado para compensar los 7 meses sin sexo.

-¿Bella?- se arrodillo frente a mí y puso su mano en mi rodilla. -¿Mi padre… tuvo algo que ver con que no me hayas dicho nada?-

De pronto sentí mi estomago encogerse y trague saliva y le fruncí el ceño. Él sabía _algo_.

-No… bueno, al principio él sugirió que no te lo dijera, solo por que…-

El gruño y se puso de pie, golpeando la pared con los puños y salió hecho una furia a la sala. Lo seguí y lo tome de atrás de la playera para que no se fuera.

-Edward, no te vayas…-

-Dime- me rogó, tomándome de los hombros. -¡Dime de una puta vez!-

-¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo?- le pregunté, con voz temblorosa.

-No me dijo una mierda. Dijo una pendejada acerca de confidencialidad doctor/paciente. Lo cual pienso es muy estúpido, especialmente cuando tiene que ver con tu propio puto hijo, pero como sea- deslizo sus manos de mis hombros hasta mis codos y me agarró con fuerza. –Bella, yo…-

Escuche una puerta abrirse detrás de mi y en segundos Alice apareció en la habitación, completamente sorprendida al vernos hablar.

-¿Estan bien?-

-Todo esta bien- mascullé, dando un paso hacía atrás, fuera del agarre de Edward. Él suspiro y miró a Alice y después a mí.

-Disculpa si te desperté… solo vine a disculparme. Y para ver si querían hacer algo esta noche, como, tomar algo nosotros cuatro… o cenar ¿O las dos cosas? Solo nosotros.-

Me di la vuelta hacía a Alice, dándome cuenta que ella era la que había cambiado el cambio en su humor. Ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa débil.

-Si, seguro, ustedes deberían venir aquí.- ofrecí, por que no quería arriesgarme a que Dicktoria* apareciera.

-Una de ustedes debería cocinar, por que si Jasper o yo lo intentamos… alguien terminara en urgencias.-

Forcé una risa y me mordí el labio.

-De acuerdo, debería ir a ver si puedo dormir un poco.- murmuró, apuntando con el pulgar la puerta.

No se en que estaba pensando pero por alguna razón corrí hacía a él y lo abrace fuertemente. Tan fuerte que creo que le corte la circulación desde abajo de la cabeza. Si, él se porto como un completo patán la noche anterior pero se sentía tan culpable que estuvo despierto toda la noche y vino a disculparse conmigo, cuando fui yo la que inicio el drama. _Ese _era el Edward que extrañaba.

Después de un rato, deje caer los brazos y di un paso hacía atrás. Él sonrió y miró a Alice.

-Oh, Alice, solo para avisarte, Jasper se quedo dormido en el piso de la cocina así que le dibuje un bigote con marcador permanente. Tal vez deberías buscar en Google como quitarlo.-

Y luego corrió antes de que Alice pudiera decirle algo.

-¿Qué traes puesto?- preguntó Alice mientras me ponía un delantal. Mire mi conjunto y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué?-

Se puso detrás de mí y pellizco la parte baja de mis nalgas haciéndome gritar. –No debería poder hacer eso. ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Presionar a Edward.-le dije, dándole un cuchillo. Ella lo tomó y frunció el ceño.

-Santo cielo, esto tiene escrito desastre por todos lados.- murmuró, cortando los champiñones que había puesto en la mesa con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-Cállate, debiste ver lo celoso que estaba esta mañana. Creo que por fin logre que se diera cuenta lo horrible que se siente tener que verlo con ella.- recordé la incomoda conversación de la mañana y sentí un nudo en el estómago. –El sexo es la única cosa que lo afecta. Lo haré caer poco a poco.-

Alice se me quedo viendo sin ninguna expresión, después puso los champiñones en un recipiente. –Es una locura.-

-No.-

-Si.-

-Bien. Sea como sea, locura o no, me aprovechare de la noche y que Whoria* no estará ahí. No hemos salido como grupo desde que salimos de la escuela y quiero que se ponga nostálgico.-

-Cuando dices nostálgico… ¿Quieres decir caliente?- preguntó ella.

-No.- sacudí la cabeza. –Caliente y triste.-

-Ahhh- Alice rió y negó con la cabeza ante mi plan.

-¡Deja de verme así! No eres divertida. Si Jasper estuviera aquí me apoyaría totalmente.-

-Eso es por que el esta más loco que tú. Ustedes dos juntos son… un caos.-

-Como sea. Diviértete más con Edward y la puta, traidora.- me reí cuando Alice me vio feo con las manos en la cadera.

-Bien. Ya que soy tan mala amiga supongo que no te diré de la conversación que tu buen amigo Jasper y Edward tuvieron ayer en la noche y que me dijo que no te dijera nada.-

Fruncí el ceño y me rasque la cabeza. –No entendí lo que me dijiste. Pero cuéntame de todas formas.-

Alice llenó dos vasos de vino y sonrió. –Jasper dijo que estuvieron hablando de cómo Edward debería aclarar las cosas con Victoria, decirle que todavía te ama y que no quiere estar con ella de esa forma. Y Jasper lo escuchó hablando con ella antes y le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella en persona pronto, así que cree que Edward se lo dirá. Esta muy bien ¿verdad?-

Tome un trago de mi vino y pestañe un par de veces. –Ese fue el peor chisme que me has contado desde que nos conocemos.-

-¡¿Por qué no estas emocionada?! ¡Esto es lo que habías estado esperando! ¡Deberíamos brindar!-

Ella chocó su vaso con el mío y tomo un trago mientras me le quedaba viendo.

Tenía razón. Era lo que había estado esperando, solo que dudaba que Edward de verdad lo hiciera si no es que ya lo había hecho y no quería darme falsas esperanzas así que reprimí mi emoción y fingí una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es solo que… lo creeré hasta que lo vea.-

Alice se dio cuenta del tono triste de mi voz y puso su vaso en la mesa, se paro de puntitas y me dio un abrazó.

-No te pongas triste. Discúlpame, tal vez no debí habértelo dicho…-

-No, esta bien. Gracias por decirme. No estoy triste, es solo que no entiendo por que si él de verdad va a hacerlo, no me lo dijo.-

Alice dio un paso hacía atrás y se puso a ver la comida que estaba en la sartén. –Jasper le dijo que no lo hiciera. Le dijo que creía que significaría más si tú lo veías con tus propios ojos, a él ya no estando cerca de ella. Además, no ibas a creer que él solo quiere hablar contigo.-

Asentí y me mordí el labio nerviosamente.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.- Alice frunció el ceño. –Eso de morderte el labio. No quieres que todos se den cuenta que te sientes incomoda.-

Rodee los ojos y le quite la cuchara de madera de las manos. –Estas arruinando mi comida. Pon la mesa o algo.- le dije, apuntando el comedor.

Y luego Jasper abrió la puerta.

**EPOV**

-¿Qué están cocinando, señoritas?-

Jasper era tan putamente irritante. Se metió a la casa con una botella a la mitad de ron en la mano, todavía usando sus sandalias y calcetas. Después de burlarme de él durante dos horas, ya no me quedaban más insultos. Se nos ocurrió ponernos un poco ebrios antes de irnos a la cena, pero al parecer, Dios me odia.

Me paralice en la puerta de la cocina cuando vi a Bella parada frente a la barra de la cocina, usando unos shorts que debió haberle robado a una niña. Jasper vio mi cara y me dio una palmada en la espalda, sacándome de mi trance y luego me dio el ron.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, hoy cumplía exactamente ocho meses sin nada de acción, sin contar a mi buena amiga la mano derecha, ella tenía que usar una mierda escandalosa para la cena de reconciliación. Tenía que darle crédito, sabía exactamente como presionarme.

Aun así, me encabronaba mucho, por que estaba tan _cerca _de arreglar las cosas y ella estaba interfiriendo con mis esfuerzos. Me estaba tentando y estaba funcionando, y sentía que si me metía con ella… jamás me contaría. Esto seguiría roto y hecho un desastre. Era lo único que tenía que negarle, una gran táctica.

-Hey- Bella dijo, girando la cabeza. –Ven a probar esto.-

Intente no ver a Jasper cuando pase a un lado de él, con el ron en mi mano y una botella en una bolsa en la otra. Bella levantó la cuchara y le sopló suavemente antes de ponerla frente a mis labios. Mierda, quería que ella soplara en mi… cuchara. _Mierda_, eso ni siquiera tenía sentido. Como sea.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó.

Lo tragué y me lamí los labios antes de responder. –Orgásmico.-

Jasper comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que se cayó en el piso de la cocina. Le pase por encima para ir al comedor, con las botellas en mis caderas por que si no salía de esa cocina lo más rápido posible, Bella me azotaría contra algo y eso algo probablemente me quemaría.

Alice vio mi cara y levantó una ceja. –¿Estas bien?-

-¿Por qué la dejaste usar eso? ¿Puedes darme un vaso?-

Me dio un vaso de la mesa, todavía con la ceja levantada y me vio llenar el vaso al tope.

-¿No le pondrás otra cosa?- preguntó.

-Nah, así estoy bien.-

-Sera una de esas noches, ¿verdad?-

_Oh si, Alice… si, lo será._

Jasper entro con dificultad con un sartén caliente, usando una corbata de lunares como guantes de cocina. Entre eso, las sandalias y los residuos del bigote con el marcador, tuve suficiente. Honestamente, no entendía como Alice podía coger con él y mantener una cara seria. Eso era amor verdadero.

Me deje caer en la silla y mantuve una mano en mi regazo y la otra en mi vaso, sujetándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Bella se sentó junto a mí y acarició mi pierna con la suya mientras decía algo. Estoy segura que no dijo _"Dame por atrás, Gran Papi Cullen" _pero eso fue lo que escuche.

_-_¿Qué?- pregunte, solo para estar seguro.

-¿Qué botella es la que tienes en la bolsa?-

Ella me vio como si fuera un tipo de pendejo.

-Ron Don Q.- contesté. Ella hizo una mueca pero agarró mi vaso y le dio un trago antes de regresarlo a la mesa.

-Bueno- dijo, tomando mi plato. –Es seguro que termines vomitando esto en un rato pero aún así disfrútalo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella se inclinó para llenar mi plato, sus tetas se movían cerca de mi cara cada vez que movía los brazos. Jasper y Alice solo se quedaron viendo desde el otro lado de la mesa, solo viéndome mientras intentaban no reír.

En realidad, no debía estar pensando en tetas saltantes y shorts de talla para bebé que mostraban la mitad del trasero pero mi mente estaba puesta en tener agallas y todo lo que estaba haciendo era sacar esos pensamientos pervertidos de mi cabeza por meses. Ver a Bella con otro chico y darme cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo era algo que no podía sacarme de la puta cabeza. Si no la recuperaba y cogía pronto algo malo iba a pasar. Eso o iba a llorar.

Bella saco el tenedor de su boca seductoramente, envolviéndolo con sus labios y sonriendo y otras mierdas mientras le daba vueltas al collar que le regale con sus dedos. -¿Te gusto?-

Miré mi plato que no había tocado, que más bien se veía como dos platos que no se habían tocado uno arriba de otro y asentí.

-Me gustó- interrumpió Jasper. –Voto para que nos cocines una vez por semana de ahora en adelante. Usando esa ropa. Y tal vez unas botas vaqueras o algo así.-

Alice le dio un golpe y el siseó.

-¡Owww! ¿Qué hice?-

Ella se tomó el resto de su vino y lo ignoró.

Me metí el resto de la comida en la boca como un puto cavernícola para que el ron durara más. Y de pronto, sentí la mano de Bella meterse por el elástico de mis bóxers y comencé a ahogarme. Ella se rió y me dio un vaso de agua ya que los dos idiotas que estaban sentados frente a mí comiendo no se ofrecieron a hacer la técnica de Heimlich o algo.

-¿Cullen, estas bien por allá?- preguntó Jasper, con la boca llena de comida. Le hice una mueca desdeñosa y me recosté en la silla sin contestarle. Mi represión sexual estaba tan fuera de control que ya afectaba mi apetito. Y eso no era algo bueno.

Los tres siguieron hablando, riendo, bebiendo e ignorándome, así que eventualmente pude calmarme un poco y participar en la conversación. Era la primera noche libre de drama para los cuatro desde que estaba en la preparatoria y se sentía bien y un poco… normal.

Natural o algo así. No era así con Victoria, con ella tenía que esforzarme para buscar algo para conversar por que éramos tan diferentes y siempre sentía que tenía que cuidar como comportarme para no verme como un tonto. Con Bella era yo. Y extrañaba esa pendejada, mucho.

Después de la cena intentamos ver una película pero fue un fiasco. Jasper y Bella discutieron por unos buenos diez minutos sobre que película no afectaría su horario de "Noche de viernes de películas". Alice y yo nos sentamos mientras ellos hablaban y hablaban hasta que estuve para irme.

-Solo escojan una maldita película.- gritó Alice, poniéndose de pie.

-Alice. Cállate antes de que haga que te pongan un tatuaje de champiñón en la frente.- dijo Jasper. –Tu también Cullen, oí que dijiste algo.-

-Que alguien escoja una película ahora mismo o me voy a mi casa a tomar hasta la inconsciencia.- amenace.

Funcionó.

Después del innecesario ruido y conmoción, Jasper comenzó a meterle mano a Alice en el sofá después que había pasado media hora de la película. Ridículo. Bella me vio cuando ellos se salieron de la sala y se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes que quedarte. Te quedaste lo suficiente para cumplir el trato.-

-Me quiero quedar.- murmuré, azotando mi cabeza contra el cojín del sofá. –Ven, siéntate aquí.-

Ella sacó el pecho mientras bostezaba y se paro del su lugar. _Hola._ –Bien.- masculló, acurrucándose junto a mí. Dudando, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y sentí su suspiró ligero en mi cuello cuando puse mi brazo alrededor de ella.

Vimos el resto de la película en silencio. Honestamente, no podría decir de qué trato la película por que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo intentando hacer que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas viendo por debajo de la playera de Bella y pensando como podía matar a mi padre y esconder su cuerpo. Cuando los créditos salieron, Bella se paró y apretó los labios.

-¿Edward?-

-Eh.-

-¿Estas bien?-

Me rasque la nuca y fruncí el ceño. –Si, estoy bien ¿Por qué?-

-Tu… um… ¿Te quieres quedar? Quiero hablar contigo.-

Esperaba que _hablar_ significara lo mismo de siempre por que estaba demasiado ebrio y si ella me iba a confesar algo grande, definitivamente no tendría una repuesta favorable. Seguramente vomitaría en la alfombra.

-De acuerdo- accedí mientras asentía. –Pero no dormiré en el sofá.-

-No tienes que hacerlo.- dijo, ofreciéndome su mano. Me paré del sofá y la tomé, después nos dirigimos a su habitación.

**Nuevos apodos:**

***Dicktoria: igual que con Dickward, solo que con el nombre de Victoria.**

***Whoria: whore es zorra, puta, ramera etc, etc y bueno es eso combinado con el nombre de Victoria.**

**No tengo ganas de decir mucho, este capitulo fue un poco más largo y la verdad ya me siento cansada. De verdad siento mucho haberlas dejado esperando tanto pero bueno, estuve en el hospital así que tengo una buena razón.**

**Reviews por favor! Por que estoy adolorida y los reviews son amor y me harán sentir mejor!!**


	13. Descubriéndolo

**Si chicas, a Bella la violaron y si, fue James, lo aclaró por que algunas todavía tenían dudas.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la traduzco. Y todas sabemos que los personajes son de Meyer.

**Capitulo 13. Descubriéndolo**

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

_Principios de agosto_

-¿Qué hora es?-

Miré a Leah que estaba recostada en la orilla de mi capa de hospital, media dormida. Estiró el brazo y tomó mi teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche.

-Casi son las seis.-

-No puedo creer que nunca llamó.- mascullé, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que sentía formarse en mis ojos. Finalmente me había calmado un poco y había dejado de llorar pero lo único que quería hacer era hablar con Edward y comenzaba a darme cuenta que me estaba aferrando a una llamada que probablemente no llegaría.

Carlisle me escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba hablando con Charlie quien había estado fuera del cuarto toda la noche. Levantó un dedo para indicarle a Charlie que guardara silencio y caminó hacía donde estaba y se arrodillo junto a la cama.

-¿Bella? ¿Te importa si hablamos a solas un minuto?-

Miré a Leah, quien me sonrió y asintió. Dejo el cuarto con Charlie y Carlisle sacó una silla y se sentó con un suspiro, pasando los dedos por su cabello. Aparentemente era un signo de nerviosismo que era hereditario.

-Parece que ya estas mejor.- dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de que ya no estaba histérica. Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

-Supongo.-

Deje mis ojos puestos en la TV arriba de mi cama, que estaba en silencio. Solo era una distracción para no mirar a Carlisle, por que me recordaba mucho a su hijo. Normalmente no me pondría como un bebé por extrañar a Edward pero él era la única persona que quería ver justo ahora y… no estaba aquí.

-¿Se supone que Edward debió haberte llamado?-

Asentí otra vez. –Anoche llamó. Vi el auto… y estaba preocupada y le pedí que me llamara más tarde. Él prometió que lo haría.-

Carlisle golpeó con los dedos la silla por unos segundos y después respondió. –Bella… sabes que no puedo decirle nada a Edward, ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé- contesté, recordando lo que Charlie me había dicho antes cuando me negué a contestar preguntas con Carlisle cerca. Estaba avergonzada y apenada y no me sentía con ganas de explicarle algo a alguien, especialmente al padre de mi novio.

-Entiendo lo cercanos que son ustedes y por que sientes que es necesario hablar con él justo ahora, créeme. Pero, tal vez deberías pensar esto, Bella, lo que quiero decir es, Edward esta a miles de kilómetros de distancia. No hay nada que él pueda hacer desde donde esta y conozco a mi hijo y que tan dispuesto esta a hacer lo que sea por ti…-

-Espera- lo interrumpí, quitando la vista de la TV y me senté un poco mejor. -¿Estas diciendo que… _no debería _decirle?-

Carlisle miró el suelo y se talló los ojos. El silencio en el cuarto era enfermizo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Creo que pueden pasar dos cosas si le cuentas. Una, el se pondrá muy emocional y eso lo hará distraerse de su trabajo… y bueno, tu sabes lo importante que es esto para Edward, probablemente nunca tenga una oportunidad como esta en toda su vida- Carlisle metió las manos en sus bolsillos buscando algo. –Lo que también podría pasar es que él volara aquí de inmediato.-

Quería ser egoísta y desear que cuando le dijera, el saltaría a un avión para estar conmigo y todo estaría bien. Pero pensé lo que me había dicho Carlisle por unos minutos y me di cuenta de que… las cosas no estarían bien. Por que de ahora en adelante, tendría que vivir con el hecho de haber alejado todo este asunto de él y nunca me perdonaría por eso. Y no estaba seguro si el me iba a perdonar por eso. Incluso aunque al principio dijera que no le importaba, eventualmente si le iba a importar.

Miré a Carlisle y asentí. –Estoy de acuerdo. Ya no importa… el no me ha llamado. Ni siquiera tengo alguna forma para comunicarme con él.-

El estaba buscando algo en una pequeña libreta que había sacado del bolsillo de su camisa. Lo vi mientras entrecerraba los ojos cuando pasaba las hojas rápidamente, luego arrancó una hoja y me la dio.

-Este es el número del lugar donde se esta quedando ahora. Por si sientes que tienes que hablar con él.-

Leí el pedazo de papel que me dio durante unos minutos y lo puse en la mesa de junto debajo de mi teléfono. Por alguna razón, me ponía furiosa que tenía que buscarlo como loca y llamarlo por que era claro que el no se tomaba el tiempo para mí o estaba demasiado ocupado con otras cosas como para importarle lo que me pasaba.

Él sabía que algo estaba mal. Me había preguntado si estaba bien tan pronto conteste el teléfono y le había dicho que estaba enferma, incluso aunque fue una mentira, le debió haber importado lo suficiente para volverme a llamar. Me había preguntado más de una vez que me pasaba, así que obviamente sabía que algo estaba mal.

-También Bella… se que dijiste que no te sientes cómoda hablando con alguien acerca de lo que te paso. Creo que sería bueno para ti si hablas con Leah de como te estas sintiendo. Se lo incomodo que puede ser, hablarlo con tu propio padre, así que quiero que sepas que siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Soy objetivo, además, lo que sea que me digas siempre se quedara entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si, gracias Dr. Cullen- apunté el papel arrugado que me había dado en la mesa y forcé una sonrisa. –Por eso también.-

-De nada. Tu papá tiene que ver unas cosas con el otro doctor que te examino… enviare a Leah de vuelta aquí, regresaré a revisarte dentro de un rato.-

Asentí mientas el se despedía y salía de la habitación. Leah apareció un minuto después y regreso a su lugar a un lado de mí en la cama.

-¿Leah?-

-¿Eh?-

Me incliné y tome el teléfono y el número de la mesa. –No sé nada de francés, ¿Y tú?-

_Fin flashback_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Tomé la mano de Edward lo más fuerte que puede mientras nos dirigíamos a mi cuarto. Cualquier cosa que había planeado en mi cabeza para calmarlo para mi inminente confesión ya había sido olvidada, así que decidí improvisar. Estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque interno y me preguntaba si podía escuchar lo pesada que era mi respiración. O lo sudadas que estaban mis manos. Y luego él se tropezó con… nada y me di cuenta que estaba muy ebrio, tanto que probablemente no recordaba ni su cumpleaños. Eso no estaba nada bien.

Respiré profundo, solté su mano y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. En vez de prender la luz, solo entre y me acomode en mi cama. Edward tiró algo de mi escritorio mientras se acercaba, pero al final pudo llegar a la cama.

Era extraño. Me di cuenta que nunca habíamos estado en la cama de mi habitación antes. La única ocasión en la que él había estado aquí fue cuando dejo el collar. Me enojaba que estuviéramos en la escuela ya por un mes y esta fuera la primera vez que Edward estaba en mi habitación. En mi opinión, debimos haber estado tres o cuatro veces por semana en mi cama. Se sacó los zapatos a patadas y se metió debajo de las sabanas, después tomo la parte de enfrente de mi blusa y me acercó para estar acostada junto a él. Miré su rostro por un minuto, memorizando su olor, sus ojos y las pequeñas pecas de sus mejillas que salieron por el sol y sus labios perfectos y…

-¿De que quieres hablar?-

Suspiré cuando el me sacó de mi ensoñación y tomé un mechón de su cabello, dándole vueltas con mi dedo. –De ti- respondí. –Bueno, de nosotros.-

Levantó las dos cejas, haciendo una pequeña arruga entre ellas. Puse mi dedo ahí para quitarla y luego lo baje por su nariz y sobre sus labios, después puse mi mano de vuelta en su cabello.

-Tengo que advertirte, estoy demasiado ebrio para una conversación seria ahora. Así que si puedes, mantén la conversación ligera.-

Rodee los ojos y me deje caer de espaldas por que… ¿Cuándo este idiota no estaba borracho? Y ¿Mantén la conversación ligera? Estaba intentando desnudar mi alma y él estaba probablemente muy ocupado intentando no vomitar para escucharme.

Rindiéndome, me metí debajo de las sábanas y cerré los ojos. –Entonces olvídalo. Lo hablaremos otro día.-

-No- dijo él, dándose la vuelta para quedar sobre mí. –Estaba bromeando. Más o menos. Solo habla conmigo.-

Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y podía oler el licor en su aliento y… era tan fuerte que casi quemaba mis ojos. Mierda, no había manera de que esto resultara bien.

Antes de que pudiera joder más su vida, me lamí los labios y puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Primero bésame.-

-No- murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Deja de intentar distraerme.-

-No lo estoy haciendo- mentí. –Solo… te extraño.-

Él suspiró y acercó su cabeza, presionando sus labios rápidamente con los míos. Intente ser rápida y meter mi lengua en su garganta pero fue una gran fracaso. Alejo su cara y puso la mano sobre su boca.

-Habla.- dijo entre sus dedos.

-Bueno, primero, creo que no debiste ser tan duro con tu papá.- lo dije muy rápido y con una mueca por que tenía miedo de que pudiera golpearme.

En vez de eso, él solo frunció el ceño y bufó un poco. –Si, de acuerdo. Es un total cabrón.-

-No en realidad- le expliqué. –Si supieras la historia completa, te darías cuenta de que solo intento hacer lo que era mejor para ti, y…-

-No se la historia completa- me interrumpió Edward. –Por que ustedes dos están actuando como idiotas y no me dicen ni una mierda. Soy un chico grande, creo que puedo hacer mis propias decisiones.-

-Edward…- me presione el puente de la nariz, agraviada. –Solo quiero que todo esto termine. Me siento lo suficientemente como mierda como están las cosas y ahora tengo culpa extra por que no estas llevando bien con tu padre por mi culpa.-

El sonrió y me rodó los ojos. –Bella, _nunca _me lleve bien con mi padre. Primero él nunca estuvo cerca cuando era pequeño, luego cuando crecí y me convertí en un pendejo retardado emocional, lo que hizo que cagara las cosas en mi vida una y otra vez, luego el se pone todo enojado conmigo por eso, aunque eso fuera su culpa. Y luego, cuando por fin me siento un poco estable, toda esta mierda pasa y el tiene la oportunidad de arreglar nuestra relación con ayudarme un poquito y no habla conmigo ni me da un aviso ni nada. Que se vaya a la chingada. Todo lo que quiero de él es su dinero, aparte de eso… se puede ir al infierno.-

Maldito Edward y sus tristes discursos. Cada vez que hablaba de su papá, me venía a la mente la imagen de Edward como un niñito triste con cabello desordenado sosteniendo un guante de beisbol sintiéndose como si su papá no lo quisiera. Y ahora por mi culpa, él se sentía mucho peor y la tristeza se estaba convirtiendo en furia.

No sabía que decir. Así que estire el cuello y lo bese de nuevo, esta vez sin la lengua para que él supiera que no estaba intentando nada. Deje que mis labios se quedaran en los de él un poco más tiempo de lo necesario.

Después de un minuto, me alejé pero el tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me puso de vuelta en su boca, besándome con fuerza. Me puse de rodillas y puse mis manos en sus hombros cuando él puso sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello y deje mis labios en los suyos.

-Edward- murmuré contra su boca antes de alejarme de él, haciéndolo que suspirara.

-¿Qué?-

-Escuche de una fuente anónima que vas a romper las cosas con…_Ella_.- no podía decir el nombre de la pendeja.

-¿Fuente anónima significa Jasper?-

-No.- mentí.

-¿Alice?-

-No.- mentí otra vez.

-¿Alice y Jasper?-

-¿Importa? ¿Es verdad o no?-

Edward se rascó la cabeza y asintió. –Si… la veré mañana y le diré que ya no puedo hablar con ella o verla otra vez.-

Mierda, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme tan culpable? Apreté mis labios contra los dientes y asentí.

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Eso no era lo que querías que hiciera?-

-Si y no. Lo que quiero decir… quiero que no la quieras. No quiero que lo hagas solo por mí. Forzarte a que te alejes de ella solo hará que quieras verla más.-

Él se me quedo viendo sin ningún gesto, con una pequeña expresión de confusión en la cara y no dijo nada.

-Bien, mira- dije, poniendo mis manos en su pecho. –Creo que estamos teniendo unos problemas de comunicación. La cosa es… no podemos regresar y actuar como si nunca hubiéramos terminado. Tengo cosas que arreglar en mí y no quiero que pienses que tan pronto tengas esta conversación que ella o lo que sea que tengas planeado, de repente _puff_, todo se va a arreglar y regresaremos a la normalidad. Eso no va a pasar.-

El apretó mi cuello y sonrió. –Lo sé.-

-Bueno, va a tomar tiempo y creo que deberíamos empezar ahora. Justo ahora. Este fue un buen día y deberíamos seguir así. Reconstruir nuestra relación primero. Se que dijimos eso antes como amigos pero la cagaste así que… intentemos otra vez.-

Edward me miró y levanto un dedo. –Espera un minuto.- entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño un poco. –Te la pasas quejándote de que tengo a alguien más. Luego, me ruegas que me deshaga de ella y me dices que si lo hago, regresaremos. Ahora, después de que decido hacerlo, me dices que de todas formas no vas a estar conmigo. ¿Qué putas quieres que haga? Estoy demasiado confundido y borracho para esto.-

-Edward, lo único que intento decir es que no podemos arreglar las cosas así de rápido. Siento como si me hubieras traicionado y se que sientes lo mismo conmigo pero… me di cuenta que tener un amigo que es imparcial con todo esto me ha ayudado mucho. Así que me siento mal diciéndote que te deshagas de ella por que siento que hecho mas daño que cosas buenas ¿me entiendes? Es solo que… tú eres mi primera prioridad, Edward, _siempre._ Lo único que quiero saber es que soy tuya. Lo demás no me importa.-

-Lo eres.- murmuró, besando mi frente. –Siempre lo has sido.-

Sonreí un poco y tomé su mano, apretándola fuerte. –De acuerdo. Haz lo que sea que quieras hacer. Como tu quieras, como sea que quieras hacer las cosas.-

-Bien- me dio la maldita sonrisa torcida y paso sus dedos por la orilla de mis shorts. –Y se que es lo que intentabas hacer esta noche, con todo esto. Te veías muy sexy pero si tengo que hacer algo de verdad agotador esta noche, pasare la noche entera con la cabeza el excusado.-

Rodee los ojos y sonreí mientras me acostaba. –Esta bien, Edward. Solo quédate aquí conmigo.-

Guiñando un ojo, levanté la sábana para que él se metiera, puso un brazo alrededor de mi y me acerco con fuerza hacía él. Enterré mi cara entres su cuello y hombro y cerré los ojos, satisfecha con el progreso que habíamos hecho.

**EPOV**

Mis ojos se abrieron y gemí cuando escuche un horrible ruido en mi oreja. Intente saber de donde venía y me di cuenta que era mi teléfono y que alguien había puesto la alarma y por alguna razón había puesto un ruido de patos graznando como tono. Quien, no tenía idea, pero había cosas más importantes que hacer. Como numero uno, saber donde putas estaba y si necesitaba salir por la ventana.

Me senté, agarrando los dos lados de mi cabeza por que sentía como si alguien hubiera pisado mi cráneo la noche anterior y miré alrededor, sintiéndome un poco aliviado cuando me di cuenta que era la habitación de Bella. Con una mueca, levanté la sabana y suspire cuando vi que estaba completamente vestido por que no recordaba haber tenido sexo con ella y eso hubiera sido muy malo.

Vi mis tenis en el piso junto a mí y gemí de nuevo cuando me los puse. Me incline para intentar atar las agujetas pero me maree y tuve un dolor intenso en mi cráneo así que solo agarre mi celular y comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo hacia la puerta, la que estaba como a dos metros pero sentía que estaba a un kilometro.

Cuando me acercaba a la sala, escuche risitas tontas con lo que parecía el sonido de alguien con arcadas. Cuando entre, Bella estaba sosteniendo una licuadora llena de algo verde que parecía vomito y Jasper estaba intentando tomar lo que sea que fuera de eso de un vaso. Fruncí el ceño y me deje caer en el sofá para ver la pendejada sin sentido que estaban haciendo.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Bella levantó la licuadora hacia a mí y yo me tape la boca y negué con la cabeza. Tenía trozos de algo. –¿Estas seguro? Es la cura para la resaca. Alec me enseño como hacerlo y de verdad funciona.-

Mire a Jasper, que estaba del mismo color que la bebida. –No parece que este funcionando con él.-

-Lo hará. Tarda un par de minutos.-

Le enseñe mi teléfono a Bella y le entorné los ojos. –¿Tu pusiste mi alarma?-

-Si, tú me lo pediste, anoche. Dijiste que me asegurara que te despertaras para las diez, que tenías planes.-

Puso algo más del vomito verde en el vaso de Jasper, luego el se tapo la nariz y tomó un poco más.

De pronto recordé toda la noche anterior y comencé a jalar mi cabello. Puta madre. Tenía que verme con Victoria. Solo que ahora no sabía que se suponía que tenia que hacer, por que estaba seguro que Bella me había dicho que podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Decirle a alguien que solo quiere ser su amigo en vez de decirle que la quieres fuera de tu vida, cuando no hizo nada malo, parecía mucho más fácil. Pero Bella no pudo haber dicho eso… ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué escogiste patos?-

Bella se rió y se encogió de hombros. –No sé. Era el más fuerte. Bebiste mucho, solo quería asegurarme de que te despertaras por si yo no estaba ahí. ¿A dónde vas a ir?-

-Almorzare afuera- le dije sin emoción. Ella entendió la indirecta y su rostro decayó un poco pero no dijo nada más.

-Ahh, espero que este almuerzo sea al almuerzo que creo que es.- dijo Jasper, sonriendo. Tomo otro trago de su bebida y yo golpee el fondo para derramar la bebida en él. –Eso fue estúpido, Cullen.-

-Metete en tus asuntos.-

-Es solo que creo que seriamos mucho mas felices si le aclaras a la maestras del chelo que ustedes dos juntos jamás pasara.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por favor _deja _de hablar. Estoy tomando tu consejo así que… vete a la chingada.- me pare del sofá y comencé a caminar hacía la puerta por que era muy temprano y estaba con demasiada resaca para soportar a esos dos. Antes de que me fuera, me di la vuelta hacía Bella y le apunte el dedo.

-Tu y yo aun tenemos cosas de que hablar. Te llamo después.-

Azoté la puerta y me fui antes de que ella pudiera contestarme.

Había mucha luz afuera que incluso con mis Ray-Bans puestos, veía el sol tan brillante que empeoraba mi dolor de cabeza. Fue un gran error dejar que Victoria escogiera el restaurante. Escogió un restaurant muy de chicas y le pregunto a la mesera si podíamos tomar un lugar afuera. Justo ahí quise caer muerto.

-Sabía que algo estaba mal- dijo Victoria, quitándose sus lentes de sol. Tomo un trago de su vaso y me vio feo. -¿Te hice algo?-

-No- me tomé dos Aspirinas más y las trague con mi vaso de agua. Después me quite los lentes y me talle los ojos con las palmas de la mano hasta que comencé a ver estrellas. Levanté la cabeza para poder verla y sacudí la cabeza. –No hiciste nada, es por eso que me siento… como un patán justo ahora.-

-Edward, de verdad siento haberle gritado el otro día. Pero, nosotros… como que, ya sabes, estamos juntos y el hecho de que ella intentara empezar problemas me hizo enojar. Y, yo se que ustedes dos…-

-Esta bien, detente.- me incline sobre la mesa y tomé su mano. No quería tocarla por que estaba seguro que estaba sudando ron por cada poro de mi piel y si estaba todo sudado y oloroso solo le empeoraría las cosas.

-Quiero que seamos amigos- dije. –Me gustas como persona y eres genial para hablar y me divertí mucho contigo en Europa y eso pero… no he superado a Bella. Y probablemente nunca lo haga. Se que dijimos que veríamos como seguían las cosas, o lo que sea, pero no voy a estar contigo. No sería justo para ti y no quiero que pienses que hay una oportunidad de que eso pase.-

Ella se me quedo viendo por unos segundos, solo pestañeando y sin decir nada. Luego, quito su mano de la mía y la puso en su regazo, forzando una sonrisa. –Eso esta bien, Edward. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo.-

Levanté una ceja y sonreí un poco. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Así que… ¿no estas enojada conmigo?-

-No.- se encogió de hombros y tomo una mordida de su comida. –Siempre pensé que algo así podía suceder. Quiero decir, claro que estoy triste… de verdad me gustas. Pero, si no tengo ninguna oportunidad es mejor saberlo ahora en vez de vivir meses engañada.-

Me sentí como mierda. Todas las chicas que me importaban y que intentaban ser buenas conmigo y ser mis amigas, las había tratado mal y causar drama en su vida y básicamente les decía que no eran lo suficientemente buenas para mi. Si seguro, era un cabrón pero aún así tenía conciencia. O algo así.

-Esto no es por ti. Si no existiera una Bella, entonces estaría atrás de ti. Estaría contigo justo ahora. Sabes que me gustas, eres muy sexy y eres amable y todo pero… le paso una pendejada horrible. De alguna manera, durante los últimos meses, mis prioridades, lo que es importante en mi vida y mi dignidad se revolvieron y ahora no estoy muy feliz y ella no confía en mí y yo _tengo _que estar ahí para ella. Se que sueno todo emo y probablemente estas lista para apuñalarte con el cuchillo de mantequilla para que así ya no me tengas que escuchar pero…-

-No, Edward. Siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Solo por que no estemos saliendo no significa que no quiera ser tu amiga. Fuimos amigos primero ¿recuerdas?-

Asentí mientras movía la comida de mi plato con el tenedor. –Si-

-Y, podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿verdad?-

-Si, bueno, estaba borracho la última vez que hable con ella pero estoy seguro que ella dijo que _quería _que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Tal vez escuche mal, pero… a pesar de todo, todavía quiero hablar contigo.- tome la orilla de mi playera y la aleje de mi piel para intentar refrescarme un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Bebí demasiado anoche- admití mientras me abanicaba la cara con el menú. Ella mojo su servilleta en su vaso de agua y se inclino sobre la mesa, humedeciendo mi cara con ella, lo que se sintió muy bien por un minuto. –Gracias.-

Victoria asintió y se sentó de vuelta en su silla. Levantó su mano para llamar al mesero para que trajera la cuenta y le di mi tarjeta de crédito por que… lo menos que podía hacer era pagar por el almuerzo después de prácticamente dejarla y matar su autoestima.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Bella?-

Me puse los lentes de nuevo y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho. –No tengo idea. Todo lo que se es lo que me dijo Jasper la otra noche, que mi papá lo sabía. Y si mi papá esta involucrado, eso quiere decir que ella estuvo en el hospital así que… no sé.-

-¿De verdad estuvo enferma?-

-No sé.- le dije, jalando mi cabello. –Solo voy a esperar a que ella me diga.-

El mesero trajo de vuelta mi tarjeta y yo firme el recibo y puse la tarjeta de vuelta a mi cartera.

-Emmett y Rosalie vendrán a visitarnos pronto. Tendremos una gran carne asada esa noche por si quieres ir.-

-Si, solo llámame para que me digas cuando.- se paró de su lugar y tomo su bolso. –De acuerdo, Edward. Gracias por el almuerzo. Hablamos después.-

Asentí y me despedí con la mano cuando me dejo sentando solo y se dirigió a su auto.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y los entorne cuando sentí las manos de alguien en mi pecho. Cuando miré hacía arriba, Bella estaba arrodillada junto a mí, sonriendo.

-¡Hey! ¿Te asuste?- estaba susurrando y arrastrando las palabras un poco, claramente muy ebria. Negué con la cabeza y miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche.

-Son las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

-Tengo una llave.- dijo, levantando un llavero que tenía una "A" plateada colgando con otras cuatro llaves. Obviamente, se las había robado a Alice. –Quería quedarme contigo.-

Su cabello estaba rizado y tenía puesto un vestido negro que nunca le había visto puesto antes. Además, traía mas maquillaje de lo normal en ella y… se veía bien. Entonces, recordé que había visto a Alice y Jasper hace unas horas en mi apartamento lo que quería decir que ella no había estado con ellos lo que significaba que había estado con el pendejo de Alec. Eso hizo que el monstruo verde en mi comenzara a gruñir así que la tome de la cintura y le levanté para que se acostara sobre mí.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-En una fiesta.- susurró, sonriéndome. -¿Estas _desnudo_?-

-No. Traigo puesto los bóxers- contesté, sentándome y besando su hombro. Puse mis manos en su espalda y baje el cierre de su vestido lentamente, escuchando su respiración pesada en mi oreja. –Quítatelo.-

-¿Por qué?- me besó debajo de la oreja, lo que me excito mucho más y me hizo comenzar a jalar con más fuerza el puto vestido.

-Quiero ver.- levantó los brazos y saque esa mierda por su cabeza y la tire al suelo. Luego, solo me acosté en la almohada, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y le sonreí. –No puedes entrar aquí cada vez que quieras. Quiero que me regreses la llave.-

-Es de Alice- dijo. –E intente llamarte. No contestaste.-

-Estaba durmiendo, carajo. Tengo clase en seis horas.-

-Eso no me importa- ella se acercó y presiono sus pechos contra mi pecho desnudo y _puta madre_, estaba a dos milisegundos de darle la vuelta y meterme en ella. –De todos modos, solo quería dormir.-

-No- levanté las sabanas y apunte debajo de ellas. –Metete.-

Ella soltó una risita y se metió debajo de las sabanas pero se acostó a un lado de mí en vez de subirse en mi paquete como yo quería. Así que me puse de lado y comencé a besarla con fuerza y me estaba restregando contra ella por que… en serio, pasé el último mes viéndola jugar juegos estúpidos en mi y me provocaba y si se metía en mi cuarto en medio de la noche, borracha y me dejaba quitarle la ropa, es por que lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Bella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y empujo mi boca contra la de ella tan fuerte que estoy seguro que casi me saca sangre. Moví mi boca a su cuello, sobre su clavícula, a través de su pecho. Estaba debajo de su ombligo cuando sentí una pequeña vibración contra mi boca.

-¿Por qué… estas… temblando?- miré a Bella, que estaba viendo el techo y palmeando nerviosamente la cama.

-Si… no… quiero decir… estoy bien, solo, no te detengas.-

Estaba asustada un poco, así que me regrese y la bese en la boca otra vez, más ligero esta vez y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- contestó, pasando su lengua por mi labio.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi estomago, deteniéndose en el elástico de mis bóxers. Metió dos dedos luego los saco y puso su barbilla en mi hombro y comenzó a hablarme al oído.

-No quisiste dormir conmigo antes.- dijo, suspirando en mi oreja.

-Quería hacerlo- le dije. –Pero no pude… no creí que fueras a contarme lo que paso si lo hacía.-

-¿Y que hay de diferente ahora?-

-Se que me dirás cuando estés lista. Y también se que no tardaras mucho.-

Ella deslizó sus manos hacía abajo y empujo mi ropa interior. Sentí su cabello acariciar mi pecho y sentí su respiración acelerarse, y luego baje su ropa interior pero sin quitársela, juró que su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo contra mi piel.

Algo estaba muy mal. Ella nunca se ponía nerviosa cerca de mí. Esta mierda no estaba bien

-¿Por qué estas asustada?- tomé una de sus manos y besé su palma mientras me ponía sobre ella. –Haces que me sienta raro con todo esto.-

-Solo hazlo.- dijo, pasando saliva y pestañeando un par de veces. Busque debajo de la sabana para tocarla pero ella tomo mi mano y enredo sus dedos entre los míos.

-Eh… no quieres que…-

-No. _Por favor,_ Edward.-

Así que lo hice. Respiré profundo y me metí en ella y _putisima madre_, era la mejor puta sensación del mundo. Había estado tan privado de vagina, que juro que tuve que controlarme tanto para no violarla y romperla en pedazos justo ahí. Excepto que después de unos segundos, sentí que algo no estaba bien.

Escuche un ligero gemido de Bella así que la mire y le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Mis manos.- dijo con inquietud, levantando la cara para verme. Sin darme cuenta, había tomado sus dos manos y las había puesto arriba de su cabeza y las tenía sostenidas contra la almohada. No era algo que no hubiera hecho con ella antes así que no tenía idea cual era su problema.

-¿Qué?-

-Suéltalas- gritó, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Solté un poco mi agarré y de inmediato ella se sentó y de un empujón me quito de encima de ella. Frenéticamente, comenzó a buscar por todos lados su ropa. Puse mi mano en su brazo y ella se alejo y me entornó los ojos.

-Bella, que putas…-

-Solo déjame sola por un minuto- su voz temblaba y podía darme cuenta que intentaba no llorar y de pronto me sentí como el pendejo más grande del mundo. Debí haberla lastimado pero había estado tan ocupado en tratar de tener un poco de sexo que no me había dado cuenta.

Ella tomó mis bóxers y mi playera que había estado usando antes y se las puso, después corrió al baño y azotó la puerta.

Me quede sentado ahí, todavía sintiéndome desubicado y confundido como la chingada, sin entender que estaba pasando. Me paré y me puse unos jeans que estaban encima de mi closet para ir a intentar a hablar con ella y ver cual era su problema.

Y fue ahí cuando lo entendí.

Sabía exactamente que le había pasado a Bella.

**¡Ya sabe que pasó! ¿Cómo reaccionara?**

**Ya estoy mucho mejor de mi operación, gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi, en especial a mi querida amiga Casandra, ¡Gracias por todo!.**

**Cualquier duda acerca de la historia original pasen por mi perfil o por si quieren contactarse conmigo.**

**Reviews!!!!**


	14. Queriendo información

**Disculpen la espera, pero bueno he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, como ponerme al corriente en la escuela después de tres semanas de inasistencias así que chicas, entiéndanme por favor. **

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 14. Queriendo información.**

**BPOV**

Escuche un ligero toque en la puerta, seguido de un suspiro de Edward y lo que yo creí fue su frente golpear la puerta. Respirando profundo, cerré la llave del agua y me sequé la cara con la toalla para manos. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle.

Decir que estaba avergonzada con lo que acababa de pasar era quedarse corto. Estaba mortificada. Era solo Edward pero de alguna forma entre estar ebrio y agarrarme de esa forma y algo más… comencé a entrar en pánico. Lo que sabía era el triste resultado de guardar todo por tanto tiempo.

Pensé que estaría bien. Confiaba en Edward, y me imagine que si podía dormir con él, lo habría superado por completo y todo estaría bien y regresaría a ser normal y viviría mi vida como antes. Fue una idea estúpida. Y ahora él sentía que fue su culpa que me asustara y probablemente se sentía culpable y definitivamente sabía que pasaba algo.

No muy segura, agarré el cerrojo y quite el seguro. Un segundo después, Edward empujó la puerta y se paro en el marco solo mirándome.

-Lo siento- dijo, sosteniendo su frente. –No debí… pensé que tú… yo…-

Y después sin ninguna palabra, se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me presionó contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Besó mi coronilla y puso mi rostro en su pecho y no me dejo ir. No quería que lo hiciera. Sabía que estaba a salvo con él.

-No te disculpes- le dijo suavemente. –No hiciste nada.-

-Te forcé…-

-No, no lo hiciste. Te lo pedí. Deja de sentirte culpable, esta bien.-

Besé su pecho y abracé a su estómago, apretándolo para enfatizar que estaba siendo sincera. Lo último que quería era que se sintiera culpable por haberme puesto triste. Yo era la única que debía sentirse mal y necesitaba que el fuera mi roca.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo… de esto? Por que si no quieres hablar conmigo, tengo miedo de que esto pase otra vez y no quiero que tú…-

-Edward- lo interrumpí. –Son casi las tres de la mañana. No quiero hablar. No quiero hacer nada. Quiero arrastrarme a un agujero y morir.-

Él suspiro y masajeo mi cuello. –Bella, _necesitamos_ hablar de esto.-

-Lo haremos. Pero no ahora.-

-Bien, vamos a la cama- dijo con la cara en mi cabello, rindiéndose. –No intentare nada esta vez, lo prometo.-

Asentí y el me cargó y me llevó de regreso a su habitación, poniéndome en su cama suavemente. Se puso unos shorts y se puso junto a mí, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo otra vez y besando con dulzura mi frente y sien.

-Comí caracoles cuando estuve en París. Fue asqueroso.- dijo, haciéndome reír. No podía imaginar a Edward ahí con su tenedor picando un… caracol. –Y la torre Eiffel durante el día es horrible. Pero de noche es maravillosa. Quiero llevarte ahí.-

-Quiero ir.- le dije, acercándome lo más que podía hacia él.

Edward siguió contándome cosas de Europa, lo que me di cuenta era su forma de ayudarme a olvidar lo que acaba de pasar y demostrarme que no estaba enojado conmigo. Después de un rato, me quede dormida en sus brazos, olvidando todo el drama que acaba de pasar.

-Despierta, despierta, huevos y toci… ¡_hey_!- abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper parado en la puerta de Edward. Usando una puta bata de baño, claramente obra de Alice. -¿Qué putas estas haciendo aquí, Swan? ¿Por qué no usas tu propia cama?-

-¿Qué _putas _estas usando?- Edward gruño mientras se sentó, tallándose los ojos.

-Es de material ligero, pendejo- dijo Jasper, jalando el cuello. –Es perfecta para climas cálidos.-

-Ni siquiera puedo…- Edward no término lo que dijo y saco las piernas de la cama. -¿A que hora tienes clase?- giro la cabeza para verme.

-A las nueve- respondió Jasper por mí. -¿Por qué hay tantas auras negativas aquí?-

Me senté y comencé a buscar bajos las sabanas mi ropa interior. No tuve suerte. -¿Qué quieres decir con _auras negativas_?-

-Diría que se siente como la mañana después de sexo duro de reconciliación, pero no importa. Cullen esta todo malhumorado, así que es obvio que nadie tuvo sexo.- apuntó mi cabello e hizo una mueca. –Tienes algo muy lindo ahí. Parece una película de terror. Tal vez quieras ir a tu casa a bañarte antes de ir a clase.-

-Estoy en eso- dije, tomando mi vestido y los zapatos de Alice del piso. Mire hacía abajo para ver que estaba usando e hice una mueca. –Uh… ¿Edward? ¿Te importa si te devuelvo esto después? Prometo no hacer nada de drama como esa vez.-

-Si, seguro.- dijo él, moviendo su mano en el aire. Jasper se quedo parado ahí, con una ceja levantada y con una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste tu pijama en casa? ¿Fue algo de último momento?-

-Cállate- dijo Edward exasperado, caminando hacía la puerta.

-Cullen, eres tan bonito por la mañana.- dijo Jasper, sonriendo. Jalo un mechón de su cabello y Edward golpeó su mano.

-Hey- dijo él, tomando mi muñeca mientras me acompañaba a la puerta. Me di la vuelta y el se paro afuera en el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de él para que Jasper no pudiera escuchar. -¿Hasta que hora terminan tus clases?-

-Eh… a las cuatro- conteste, con el ceño fruncido. -¿Por qué?-

-Ven aquí cuando termines.-

-Tengo tarea que hacer.-

-Yo también. Solo tráela aquí.- dijo, apuntando su puerta.

-Um… seguro. Te llamo cuando llegue a mi casa. Tengo que bañarme.- le dije, tratando de terminar con la conversación.

-Esta bien. Eh… ¿Bella?- lo miré y sonreí, animándolo a que siguiera hablando. –Solo… quería que supieras, yo… bueno, tu sabes.- dijo, sus orejas se estaban poniendo rojas. Claramente, todavía no se sentía cómodo diciéndome que me amaba estando sobrio. No me importaba. Sabía lo que quería decir.

Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

-Lo sé, Edward. Yo también.-

Después de despedirnos, hice mi camino de la vergüenza por el pasillo, lo que fue increíble. Nada dice más que tuviste una noche ocupada cuando andas sin zapatos, con el maquillaje corrido por toda tu cara y usando bóxers de hombre sin ropa interior. Como sea, tome mi muy necesario baño y estaba en mi cuarto arreglándome cuando Alice toco mi puerta.

-Hey- dijo, con su cara llena de preocupación. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho y deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por que sentí que algún drama innecesario estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pase mis dedos por mi cabello húmedo y le fruncí el ceño.

-Um, ten- dijo ella, levantando su mano. Reconocí las llaves de Jasper colgando de sus dedos.

-¿Para que son?- las tomé de sus manos y las puse en mi tocador.

-Me dijo que te dijera que no iba a ir a clases.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Acabo de estar ahí, no me dijo nada.-

Alice se encogió de hombros y bostezó. –No tengo idea. Estaba media dormida cuando fue a mi cuarto. Corrió ahí, me dio las llaves y se salió corriendo.-

Me pare frente al espejo y me jale el cabello, con demasiada resaca y preocupación para importarme como me veía. -¿Cuándo paso eso?- le pregunté, intentando adivinar que carajos estaba pasando.

-No sé. Cuando te estabas bañando, como hace quince minutos.

-Genial- Suspiré. –Voy allá, ahora regreso.-

**EPOV**

Entre a mi departamento de nuevo y azoté la puerta. Jasper estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que le diera una explicación.

-Ponte una playera, cabrón presuntuoso.- dijo, apuntando mi pecho desnudo. Me deje caer en el sofá y puse la cabeza entre mis manos para ignorarlo. -¿Algunas vez te dije lo gay que es ese tatuaje?-

-Trae mi laptop, por favor.- le pedí sin mirar hacía arriba.

-Pffff, no soy tu perra.-

Le hice una mueca desdeñosa, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y en un minuto él estaba sentado junto a mi, con una playera mía sobre su hombro y la laptop en su regazo.

-¿Qué buscaremos en Google? Por favor dime que Kama Sutra o clubs de estríper locales. O.. ohhh fotos de esa chica de Disney desnuda.-

-Creo que se que le pasó a Bella- murmuré, poniéndome la playera sobre la cabeza. Se le quito la sonrisa de la cara y paso los dedos por el teclado nerviosamente. –Mi papá… se que lo he dicho muchas veces antes y probablemente estaba bromeando con eso un 5% del tiempo pero de verdad de verdad matare a mi puto papá. Juro que si lo que pienso es verdad, lo voy a odiar para siempre.-

-Oh oh- dijo él, suspirando. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Ella vino aquí anoche y te lo juro, no estaba intentando tanto, tú has visto como se ha comportado, usando ropa pequeña y moviendo las tetas y esas pendejadas. En serio, ¿Qué se supone que iba a pensar?-

-No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando. Bueno, las tetas, si, pero… explícate mejor.- dijo Jasper, recostándose en el sofá.

-La estaba besando y eso cuando ella comenzó a temblar. Así que le pregunte que estaba mal y ella seguía sin decirme nada y que continuara, y no te miento, la embestí como… tres veces y la escuche hacer este ruido que me asusto- Jasper negó con la cabeza y me dio una mirada de simpatía. Él podía ser muy idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero sabía lo que venía. –Y yo estaba agarrando sus manos contra la almohada pero no era para tanto, he hecho cosas peores con ella, como sea, regresando al tema, ella comenzó a ponerse rara, diciéndome que soltara sus manos y que la dejara ir y me empujo y se encerró en el baño.-

-Así que… déjame ver si lo entiendo- dijo Jasper, rascándose la barbilla. –Ella te llama y termina contigo por "algo" que le paso y que tú no estuviste ahí para ella. Tú papá sabe que es, así que quiere decir que tuvo algo que ver con el hospital. Ella entro en depresión después de que pasó eso luego tú tratas de cogerla y a ella le da un ataque… _mierda._- se golpeo la frente y cerró los ojos durante un segundo.

-Sip.- contesté.

-¿Tú crees que la _violaron_?-

-Eso creo- dije, mi pecho llenándose de rabio cuando escuche las palabras en voz alta. –No estuve con ella cuando me necesitaba. Me pidió que la llamara, Jasper, y no la llame, carajo ¡por que estaba _durmiendo_! Una mierda así le paso y… puta madre. Oh, _mierda_. Fui un puto idiota cuando la llamé ese día. Ella me llamó a donde me estaba quedando, buscándome ¡tres veces! Soy un puto idiota.-

Puse la cabeza entre las rodillas y me jale el cabello. Jasper me palmeó la espalda un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta.

-Hey, necesitas calmarte. Deja de decir malas palabras.-

-Llamaré a Carlisle. Piensa que fui grosero la última vez que hable con él, solo espera…-

-Espera- dijo Jasper, poniéndose de pie. –Le daré mis llaves a Bella y le diré que no iré a clases. Tenemos que descubrir si esto es verdad antes de que te pongas todo dramático.-

Jasper se fue, en su bata para quedarse en casa y todo y regreso en un rato sin aliento.

-Bien- dijo, levantando la laptop. –Antes de que esta fiesta empiece, creo que deberíamos buscar cosas de victimas de violación. Solo para estar seguros. Se como te pones cuando peleas con tu papá y… no quiero quedar en ridículo. Nunca lo dejaras pasar. Ooh, Vida Guerra, lindo fondo de pantalla.-

-¿Puedes no decir bromas… por una hora? Eso es todo lo que pido. Una maldita hora.-

-Lo siento- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –No puedo apagar mi graciosidad.-

Resople y espere a que entrara a Wikipedia o Google o lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

-Todas estas páginas no me dicen nada, necesitamos algo más específico- murmuró para sí, haciendo click y tecleando como loco. -¡Aahh! Ahora si nos entendemos. Cullen mira esto.-

Le dio click a una página de efectos de abusos y… _jode mi vida_. Todo en la maldita página le quedaba muy bien a Bella. Conducta inconsistente. Portarse divertida y alegre para ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos. Miedo a ser abandonada, lo que para ser justo, ella ya se sentía así desde el principio. Humor inestable. Depresión. Antisocial. Negación. Regresiones, lo que estaba seguro fue lo que le pasó la noche anterior.

Pensé en lo que Alice y Jasper me habían dicho acerca de cómo se comportaba y de lo que yo había visto antes de darme cuenta de algo. Jasper apuntó la pantalla y comencé a leer en voz alta lo de "Síndrome del Trauma de Violación" para enfatizar lo mucho que se aplicaba en Bella.

-Edward… mira. _Fase del control agudo: Esto es cuando la sobreviviente parece estar sin emociones y actúa "como si nada hubiera pasado" y "todo esta bien." Esta calma falsa puede ser un estado de shock. _Así era como estaba después de todo. Por eso no teníamos idea de lo que había pasado.-

Respire profundo mientras bajaba la página y seguía leyendo.

-_Fase de ajustamiento… Represión: se niega a hablar, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.-_

Él se me quedo viendo y yo maldije… o iba a romper algo o iba a llorar como mariquita así que hice la única cosa lógica. Me puse de pie y me hice un trago por que lo necesitaba antes de hablar con Carlisle.

-Y… ¿Estas seguro d esto? Quiero decir… esto esta como la chingada.- dije, tomando un trago de mi vaso. Hizo que el pecho me quemara e intensifico la náusea que mi adrenalina me estaba causando pero me importaba una mierda. Si no tomaba, iba a reaccionar peor.

-Muy seguro- contestó Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Puta Swan. Me siento tan mal…- presiono las manos contra sus ojos y colgó la cabeza. Entendía por que se sentía como mierda. Él había estado ahí cuando paso y los dos se habían acercado mucho cuando me fui.

-Si, imagínate como me siento yo. ¿Qué putas harías tú si algo así le pasara a Alice?-

-Mataría al cabrón- respondió Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Escucha… se que siempre bromeamos mucho y eso, pero… Cullen, de verdad lo siento.-

-¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?-

-Por que- dijo, pasando saliva. –Te dije que la iba a cuidar cuando te fueras.-

Me encogí de hombros y miré el piso. –No es tu culpa- le dije, ofreciéndole mi trago. –Creo que los dos necesitamos esto.-

Se tomó lo que sea que estaba en el vaso y me lo regreso para que lo rellenara.

-Veamos en los artículos de los periódicos. Probablemente no diga su nombre, pero… creo que nos daremos cuenta- dijo, cerrando la página. De todos modos ya no quería seguir viéndola. Me estaba haciendo enfermar.

Deje que Jasper hiciera toda la búsqueda por que yo estaba demasiado ocupado reprimiendo mi ira. Le dije la fecha en la que pudo haber pasado y él se sentó ahí leyendo todas las noticias aburridas que pasaban en Forks. Ahora que nos habíamos ido, probablemente no había tantas aparte de alguien que haya golpeado un venado o alguna mierda así.

-Puta madre- dijo Jasper de pronto, mirando la computadora, con los ojos casi saliéndose de su cara. –Teníamos razón.-

Leí el pequeño reportaje en las noticias locales acerca de una invasión a una casa y una mujer de 18 años siendo atacada en la mitad de la noche.

-Llamare a mi padre.- dije, caminando hacía mi habitación. El alcohol se me subió rápido, probablemente por que acaba de despertar y mi estómago estaba vacio. Tome mi celular del cargador, y comencé a buscar entre la _P, _Carlisle estaba bajo el nombre de "Papá" pero tenía el presentimiento que pronto lo iba a cambiar a "Pendejo" y presione llamar.

El desagradable de Carlisle respondió en el segundo timbre. –¿Si, Edward?-

Si, que bueno hablar contigo, también.

-Necesitamos hablar.-

Él suspiro y escuche que callaba a alguien y que cerraba una puerta. -¿De que?-

-Se lo que paso- dije, intentando no gritar. Él no me dijo nada en respuesta. –Ella me dijo que le dijiste que no me dijera nada. ¿Por qué carajos le dijiste eso?-

-Edward, cuida la forma en la que me hablas.-

-Soy tu _hijo_. Se que no te caigo bien pero esto es algo serio, tu crees que hiciste lo mejor para tu familia.-

Carlisle se rió. De verdad se _rió_. -¿Qué no me caes bien? Edward, por favor deja de ser tan ridículo. Todo lo que he hecho a pesar de toda esta situación ha sido para protegerte.-

Me presione el puente de la nariz y hable con los dientes apretados. –Dame respuestas. Dime _algo._ No se que es lo que se supone que tenga que hacer.-

-No se que quieras que te diga. No es mi lugar para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no estas en clase?-

Escuche que alguien toco la puerta principal pero deje que Jasper abriera por que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no vomitar en mi teléfono por toda la furia que sentía.

-¿Por qué no estoy en clase? ¡Tal vez por que acabo de descubrir que mi maldita novia fue violada y que mi propio _padre_ lo supo por siete meses y nunca me lo dijo!-

La respiración de Carlisle era pesada pero no me dijo nada.

-No puedo creerlo- continúe. –No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando. ¿Dices que eres un padre? ¿Qué tipo de _padre_ hace algo así?-

-Edward, no tienes idea de la posición en la que estoy.-

-Justo ahora estas en posición de ayudar a tu propio hijo que ha pasado por un montón de mierdas. Solo haz lo que es lo correcto. Ayúdame y deja de ser… tú.- grité.

-Cuando estés listo para ser respetuoso cuando me llames, en vez de gritarme, estaré ahí.-

Click.

Buen Dios, ese hombre hace que quiera arrancarme el cabello de la cabeza. Mi teléfono termino siendo lanzado contra la pared y cuando regrese a la sala, Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá, presionando sus sienes.

-La de la puerta fue Bella. Te escucho gritando.-

-Genial- murmuré, caminando de un lado a otro. -¿Escucho lo que dije?-

-No creo. Tu puerta estaba cerrada. No pude entender lo que estabas diciendo. Supongo que la conversación no fue muy bien ¿verdad?-

-No, él esta muerto para mí- dije, moviendo los brazos. –No lo necesito. Descubriré esta mierda yo solo.-

**BPOV**

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Alice mientras tomaba mi bolso.

Me pare frente a la puerta y me di la vuelta. –Con Alec. Pediremos a cenar. Te traeré algo.-

-Esta bien- dijo Alice, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Pasé todo el corto camino al departamento de Ale recordando todo. Estaba segura que Edward sabía todo. Entre lo de la noche anterior y la forma en la que se portó esta mañana, intentando decir que me amaba y gritando en su cuarto cuando fui en la mañana, era obvio que se había dado cuenta. Me sentí tan estúpida por no ser capaz de hablar él pero no era algo que podía sacar en la conversación. No lo hable con nadie cuando _tenía_ que hacerlo, excepto con Leah y Carlisle un par de veces.

Toque un par de veces en su puerta y luego entré. El me vio desde su lugar en el sofá y me sonrió, haciéndome señas para que me sentara junto a él. Acaricié su cabeza juguetonamente y me senté mientras el comenzaba a tocar la guitarra.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?-

-Aburridas- respondí, tomando un menú de su mesa. –Se me antoja Tahi esta noche.-

-Buena elección- dijo, mirando por encima de mi hombro. –Escoge algo por mí.-

-Comeremos muchas cosas pequeñas- tomé un lápiz de mi bolsa y comencé a encerrar cosas del menú. –Mmm… tengo un dilema.- le dije, subiendo mis piernas a su mesa.

-Claro que lo tienes- dijo, sonriendo. Me dio su cerveza y yo hice una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavía estaba un poco con resaca por la mierda elegante que me había dado la noche anterior. -¿Qué paso?-

La historia necesitaba ser un poco editada, por el interés de los dos. –Edward y yo jugueteamos un poco. Solo estábamos… peleando pero jugando y él tomo mis brazos y me asuste. Y ahora creo que él sabe. Me siento como una pendeja por no decirle.-

-¿Por qué crees que sabe?-

-Bueno, primero, de pronto esta todo preocupado por saber donde estoy.- dije, levantando mi teléfono. Me había llamado como quince veces en todo el día, lo que era completamente raro en Edward. Le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que iba a salir a cenar pero estaba evadiendo hablar con él hasta que supiera que decirle.

-Mmm- Alec murmuró antes de tomar un trago de su botella. -¿Algo más?-

-Lo escuché gritar en el teléfono esta mañana cuando fui con Jasper antes de clase. Creo que estaba hablando con su papá.-

-¿El doctor?-

Asentí.

-Bella… te digo esto como amigo- dijo, bajando su guitarra. Puso sus dos manos en mis hombros y me sacudió suavemente mientras me hablaba. –Habla. Con. Él.-

-No sé que decirle.-

-Necesitas hablarlo para sanar. Yo lo estoy intentando pero… necesitas a las personas que son cercanas a ti. Creo que parte de que no puedas superarlo es por que pasas cada día escondiendo esto de tus amigos.-

-Bueno, estoy segura que ahora saben todos. Edward probablemente le dijo a Jasper, quien le dirá a Emmett y Alice, que le dirá a Rosalie. Y luego todos serán el "Comité de la Lástima" y eso no me hará sentir nada normal.-

Alec se encogió de hombros y me quitó el menú de las manos. Llamó al restaurant, colgó y me vio feo.

-Tocare en una noche de micrófono abierto este fin de semana. ¿Quieres ir?-

-¡Si!- aplaudí de la emoción. -¡Estoy tan emocionada!-

-Lleva a tus amigos- dijo, tomando el resto de su cerveza. –Lleva a Edward.- sonrió burlón un poco por que… en serio, eso sería mucho muy incomodo. De pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, _de nuevo_ y suspire.

-¿Hola?-

-Hey. ¿Ya terminaste de cenar?- Edward sonaba un poco frenético y nervioso, lo que era la razón por la que no quería hablar con él antes.

-No, acabo de llegar. Um, Edward… ¿Por qué sigues llamando?-

-De verdad necesito hablar contigo. Cara a cara.-

Le rodee los ojos a Alec y apunte el teléfono antes de contestar. –Esta bien. Iré a tu casa tan pronto termine-

-De acuerdo. Te veo entonces. No tardes mucho.- dijo tiernamente.

-Sip. Adiós.-

Colgué y mire a Alec. –Esta actuando tan raro. Eso no hará las cosas más fáciles.-

-Esto no será fácil de ninguna manera. Ya supéralo de una vez.-

Asentí y pase saliva, sintiéndome cansada por la platica que estaba a punto de ocurrir con Edward. Todo iba a ser diferente y no había forma rápida de arreglarlo, pero… supongo que hoy era la noche en la que todo iba a salir a relucir.

Alec tenía toda la razón; lo había evadido por mucho tiempo y era tiempo de seguir adelante.

**Bueno, siento mucho haberme tardado pero tuve una semana ocupada y por desgracia la próxima semana será más ocupada por que creo que regreso esta semana a la universidad y tengo que ponerme al corriente y es semana de parciales y luego luego tengo ordinarios así que sean pacientes, pero prometo intentar sacarlo rápido.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan o si quieren la historia original para mas información pasen a mi perfil**

**Me voy aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Reviews……**

…**. Por fis!**


	15. Nuevo comienzo

**Se que me tarde y lo siento muchísimo, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer en la escuela para ponerme al corriente, nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 15. Nuevo inicio.**

**BPOV**

¿Cómo era esa pendejada que te dicen las personas cuando algo malo te pasa y no hay forma de arreglarlo? _¿El tiempo cura las heridas?_

Si, quien sea que haya inventado esa frase es un idiota. Por que el tiempo _no_ cura todas las heridas. El tiempo las empeora. Si el tiempo curara las heridas entonces yo estuviera sentada por ahí tomando Martini de manzana y riéndome de los zapatos de Jasper y manoseando a Edward tres veces al día.

En vez de eso, estaba parada bajo el agua demasiado caliente de mi regadera, intentando reprimir las lágrimas y el vomito, debatiendo si debía salir, vestirme y ser valiente. O si debía decirle a todos los que conocía que comieran mierda y saltar a un avión con destino a Taití o Bora Bora o algún lugar que estuviera en medio del mar donde nadie pudiera encontrarme. Entonces ahí podría vivir en negación el resto de mi vida y ser miserable, sobreviviendo de cocos hasta que unas pirañas me comieran viva o algo así. Todos mis amigos y mi familia podrían continuar con su vida en vez de estar atascados con mis disfuncionales y eternos problemas.

Ehhh, ni siquiera tenía el dinero suficiente en mi cuenta del banco para volar a Polinesia. Podría robarme la tarjeta de crédito de Alice pero eso dejaría un rastro y arruinaría todos los planes. En vez de eso, cerré la llave del agua, sequé mi piel que estaba hinchada y roja y me llene de valor. Evadir todo solo me dañaba más de lo que ya estaba y eso era todo lo que sabía hacer. Era tiempo de un cambio.

Le pregunté a Alec antes de irme que putas se supone que tenía que decir. Necesitaba algunas ideas para romper el hielo. Me dijo que era algo que necesitaba averiguar por mi misma así que le enseñe el dedo y azote la puerta en su cara cuando me salí. Probablemente tenía que disculparme, pero eso no me preocupaba mucho en este momento.

El problema de verdad aquí era que yo estaba jodida. Siendo sinceros, probablemente le había causado más problemas a Edward que cosas buenas en todo el tiempo que lo conocía. Por que todavía quería estar conmigo era un completo misterio. Quiero decir, había detenido su interminable fuente de vagina sin compromisos. Le di moretones permanentes y daños en los huesos por forzarlo a meterse a escondidas a mi habitación por un árbol como durante por un año. Hice que se hiciera un tatuaje muy de niña de mi inicial, bueno en realidad no era mi inicial por que mi maldito nombre es Isabella. Me cogí a su mejor amigo cuando estaba borracha. Se metió en varias peleas por mi culpa. Lo deje cuando cumplió 18. Lo convencí a que para que no fuera a una universidad de prestigio. Lo deje cuando estaba en Europa. La lista seguía y seguía.

¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle? Veamos, he sido una retardada emocional desde que nací. Fui una maldita delincuente juvenil hasta que me mude con mi padre. Ahora solo era una persona dañada, que no valía la pena, estaba traumatizada… _una zorra_. Alguien que no podía enfrentar lo que le había pasado por que estaba demasiado asustada de las consecuencias que podría tener al tratar con mis emociones y los problemas que me esperaban.

Jode mi vida. Que se joda mi madre, la bruja menos maternal del mundo por tenerme incluso cuando sabía que era un error. Que se joda Charlie y sus playeras flojas por acostarse con ella. Bueno de hecho, disfrutaba a Charlie, pero aún así… carajo, debió tener mejor gusto en mujeres.

_Ugh._ Estaba harta.

Me puse la playera de la USC de Edward que use en la mañana por que olía como él y también como a sudor y alcohol pero no importaba, aún así olía a el y me confortaba. Y no me importaba que si Jasper o cualquier otra persona del edificio me veía usando una playera de la USC, probablemente me ganaría un golpe. Debatí si debía ponerme de nuevo los bóxers de Edward pero eso me haría parecer que estaba al borde de la locura así que en vez de eso me puse unos shorts de mi pijama y salí de mi apartamento, con el cabello todavía mojado y escurriendo por mi espalda y mojando la playera.

Ni siquiera me puse zapatos. Solo camine con dificultad, no muy segura, como si fueran mis últimos pasos hacia la silla eléctrica o algo así. Música de funeral sería muy apropiada en este momento. Me pare frente a su puerta y vi el pizarrón que tenían colgado donde les gustaba escribir cosas estúpidas que pensaban que eran graciosas. Hoy tenía _"Bienvenidos a la guarida anal de J+E"_ escrito con la letra de Jasper. Ese niño necesitaba Ritalin, de inmediato.

No estaba segura si debía tocar la puerta así que decidí solo meterme al estilo de Chandler y Joey. Fue una buena idea de mi parte por que Alice y Jasper estaban dormidos en el sofá y Edward no se veía por ningún lado. Nadie hubiera abierto la puerta y yo probablemente me hubiera hartado y regresado a mi apartamento.

Camine de puntitas hasta su cuarto y toqué un par de veces para hacerle saber que estaba ahí en caso de que él se la estuviera jalando o algo. Luego, gire la manija, eructe un poco de Thai y me metí al cuarto, temblando como un perro cagando navajas. Esto no iba a ser agradable. De ninguna forma.

Edward-se-demasiado estaba acostado en su cama, con los tobillos cruzados, tecleando algo en su amado iPhone. Cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella mientras él me veía, haciendo esa cosa sexy de levantar la ceja.

-Te tardaste mucho- murmuró, rodando los ojos. Ah, estaba en humor de mierda. Genial. Eso iba a hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles.

-Perdón. ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Levanto su teléfono y se encogió de hombros. –Me enoje hace un rato y lo arroje contra la pared. Ahora esta todo idiota.-

-Oh-

_Quita los grillos chirriando._

Desafortunadamente estaba parada debajo del aire acondicionado y esa mierda estaba soplando en mi cabeza a toda fuerza así que avance un paso para evitar la neumonía. Edward se sentó un poco, recogió las piernas y movió el dedo para indicarme que siguiera acercándome. Finalmente, me deje caer al final de su cama y golpe mis muslos con las manos.

-No sé que decir.- dije, sintiéndome incomoda.

-Di algo- el masculló en voz baja. No sé si quería que lo escuchara o no, pero lo hice. En vez de decir algo insultante acerca de su "tamaño", lo cual fue lo primero que pensé, me di cuenta que el pobre idiota estaba lastimado y no sabía que putas debía hacer. Igual que yo.

-Asumo que sabes… algo.-

-No- respondió, negando con la cabeza. –No se _algo_. Se todo. ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué putas no me dijiste?-

-Mírame- dije en voz alta, poniendo mi mano en mi pecho. -¿Te parece que estoy bien? ¡Soy un patético desastre! ¿Qué quieres que diga? Estoy jodida ¿si? Maneje todo de la forma incorrecta, te aleje de mi y yo… lo siento, Edward.-

Edward se acercó un poco y giro el cuello hacía mí. -¿Ves lo que estas haciendo? No me gusta eso. No quiero disculpas. No quiero que te sientas mal y no quiero que hagas esto sobre mí. Es acerca de _ti_. Quiero ayudarte.-

-No quiero ayuda- murmuré. –Quiero olvidar. Quiero que te portes igual conmigo que como lo hacías antes. No quiero tener miedo cuando estoy contigo, solo… quiero regresar. Hay que intentar y tener sexo otra vez. Quiero decir, no estoy borracha ahora así que tal vez no correré llorando esta vez…-

Edward me interrumpió cuando se golpeó la cara y gimió.

-Bella, detente. Estas evadiendo. Detente.-

Lo mire fijamente por un rato, solo pestañeando y sin decir nada por que cada vez que abría la boca vomitaba una palabra idiota que no nos llevaba a ningún lugar.

-También estoy aterrado- continúo. –Intenta ponerte en mis zapatos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo culpable que me siento? No estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste. No quiero faltar otra vez cuando me necesites.-

No había nada que Edward hubiera podido hacer físicamente. De verdad, el hizo un pequeño error sin querer y yo exageré. No tenía ninguna duda de que Edward se hubiera quedado al teléfono conmigo durante doce horas si se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó y eso me hacía sentir como mierda en ese momento. El no debía sentirse para nada culpable y verlo triste por mis problemas y mi estupidez… me rompía el corazón.

-No te sientas culpable- dije, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que no quería que salieran. Quería dar la impresión de que era fuerte aunque sabía que no era verdad. –No hiciste nada malo. Toda la culpa es mía.-

Él se acercó y tomó mi mano, besando suavemente mis dedos. –No hay por que tener culpa. Creo… que durante el resto de esta conversación, ninguno de los dos debe usar esa palabra.-

-Esta bien.- accedí.

El apretó mi mano y me acercó a él para que tuviera las rodillas entres sus piernas.

-Todo lo que quiero saber es por que no me dijiste. Y no digas que por mi padre por que romperé alguna mierda, solo dime por que _tú_ sentiste que no podías hablarme de esto.-

Puto Edward. Estaba siendo tan malditamente comprensible, calmado y perfecto. Comenzaba a creer que si él estuviera un poco más alterado o gritándome o algo, todo sería más fácil para mi. Podía manejar la ira y los gritos. No podía con la calma y comprensión.

Estaba bajando la guardia y no me había dado cuenta hasta que sentí una brisa en mi cara. Estaba húmeda. Estaba llorando y no lo había notado.

-¿Tu que crees? ¡Tenía vergüenza!- dije entre sollozos, limpiándome las mejillas con la mano. Espera que no me viera llorar pero, si… ya me había visto.

-La vergüenza es un desperdicio de emoción, Bella. Entiendo como te sientes, pero… soy yo con el que estas hablando. Nunca pensaría mal de ti. No podría aunque quisiera, tú sabes eso.-

-¿Cómo no podría pensarlo? No te merezco y soy una vergüenza y…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar mis monologo de odio hacia mi persona, Edward me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a su pecho. Y yo lloré, y lloré y el no dijo nada. No se movió. Solo me abrazo y me dejo llorar durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Solo fueron unos minutos, pero sacar todo me ayudo mucho. Mucho mucho. Me sentía más ligera.

-Hey- susurró Edward, besando mi frente. –Mírame.-

Me aleje de su pecho y el levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos para que no pudiera moverme.

-Sabes lo que siento acerca de… la palabra con A.-

Asentí. –_Esta demasiada usada y solo debes decirla cuando es absolutamente necesaria.-_ dije monótonamente repitiendo sus propias palabras.

-Si. Pero justo ahora, siento que son necesarias. Te amo tanto, mucho más de lo normal. En serio, pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Cuando estoy en clase, cuando estoy con mis amigos, cuando estoy bañándome… donde sea. Bueno, el punto es, que de alguna forma, inconscientemente mi vida entera se volvió tú. Y no le digas a nadie que estoy diciendo esto, por que me hace ver como un maricón, pero si tu te sientes como mierda, yo me siento como mierda. Así que estoy aquí, no iré a ningún lado y pasaremos por esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo?-

¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder a algo así? No tenía palabras para lo increíble que se estaba portando Edward conmigo. No lo merecía. Lloré un poco más e intente asentir, y lloré hasta que casi no podía respirar y estaba hipando.

Edward se movió hasta la cima de su cama y me llevó con él, para terminar acostada junto a él. Lo abrace con un brazo y una pierna y puse mi oído contra su pecho mientras intentaba calmarme. Estaba balbuceando idioteces y eso era exactamente lo que había planeado evitar.

-¿Tengo que decirte los detalles de lo que pasó?-

-No- dijo Edward, besando mi frente. –Leí el artículo. Sé lo suficiente. En serio, no creo que pueda escucharlo de ti por que tal vez me de un ataque y maté a alguien. Tengo problemas con mi ira. Pero creo que deberías decirle a Alice y Rosalie. Por que, bueno… son tus mejores amigas y probablemente sea más fácil para ti hablar de eso con ellas que conmigo.-

-Lo sé.- accedí.

La única razón por la que le oculte todo a mis amigos fue por que no quería que Edward supiera. Ahora que ya lo sabía, me imagine que serie mejor si todo salía a la luz. Viendo el lado positivo, Rosalie tal vez se sienta mal por haber sido tan perra y Alice probablemente dejaría de insultar mi ropa. Si es que tenía suerte.

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- el tono de voz de Edward me sorprendió. –No te enojes.-

-¿Qué?-

-Creoq que… talvezdeberíasiraterapia- dijo la última parte muy rápido y tosió un poco pero aún así escuche al pendejo.

-No.-

-Lo necesitas. Bella, tuviste una regresión cuando estuviste _conmigo_. Y no estaba haciendo algo pervertido o pesado como normalmente lo hago. ¿No dijiste que querías sentirte normal otra vez? Eso puede ayudarte. Yo no sé que es lo que se supone que tenga que hacer.-

-Se supone que no debes forzarme para ir a terapia- dije con rudeza, refunfuñando. –En este momento te escuchas como tu padre.-

Sentí a Edward tensarse y sacar aire por la nariz.

-No te metas ahí- me abrazo mas fuerte y golpeo ligeramente mis piernas mientras hablaba. –Y, he estado leyendo esta mierda todo el día. Y la razón por la que creo que deberías hablar con un profesional es por que… estoy seguro que tienes un trastorno de personalidad. Y eso no se va a ir así como así.-

Era raro. Ya había escuchado eso varias veces, de Carlisle, Leah e incluso Charlie pero solo cuando _Edward_ lo dijo y _Edward _me apoyaba lo considere de verdad.

-Lo pensaré, Edward.-

Todo se quedo en silencio en la habitación. Aún había mucho de que hablar pero era como si fuera _demasiado_. Como si ninguno supiera como empezar. Solo habíamos tocado la superficie y ya estaba cansada.

-Disculpa que no te este ayudando más justo ahora- dijo Edward en voz baja. –Solo estoy como en estado de shock, creo.-

-No te disculpes- dije, apretando su mano. –Ya me siento mejor.-

-No, no es verdad- dijo cansado. –Deja de esforzarte. Ya se acabo, es algo que se, solo se honesta conmigo. Y se tu misma.-

-Bien. Me siento como mierda pero principalmente me siento tan mal por arrastrarte a esto. Y tu reacción me asusta un poco. Tú nunca eres amable, calmado y comprensible. Eras insensible, gritabas mucho, especialmente a mí. No estoy acostumbrada a esto. Tú cabello esta más corto. Siento como si fueras tan diferente y estas madurando y yo solo… me quede atascada por todo esto.-

Edward se rió de mi forma rara de pensar y besó mi cabeza de nuevo. –Disculpa. Si gritar te hace sentir mejor, bueno… puedo gritar.-

-No- suspiré. –Soy yo la que necesita cambiar.-

-Cambiar, no. Me gusta como eres. Solo necesitas… regularte un poco.-

Me di la vuelta para poder estar arriba Edward y puse mi barbilla en su pecho. El gimió y metió la mano en medio de nosotros para acomodarse el paquete o algo y yo levanté una ceja.

-Solo tú puedes pensar en sexo cuando estas sentado aquí teniendo una conversación de corazón a corazón con tu ex novia acerca de su violación. ¿Es tan terrible la situación?-

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –Han pasado ocho meses y tu estas acostada en mí. No intentare nada otra vez, no te preocupes. Después de la última experiencia, no me importa esperar.-

Mi rostro calló y Tontoward entendió que había dicho algo que me lastimó. Tal vez no fue intencional pero _carajo_ era eso por lo que no quería que supiera. No quería que me tratara diferente, como si fuera de cristal y fuera a romperme si era muy rudo conmigo. Quiero decir, si, tuve un pequeño… bueno, un gran ataque frente a él, pero no era como si fuera a pasar siempre.

Mierda, necesitaba terapia. El pendejo tenía razón, como _siempre_.

-Así que,- él comenzó, poniendo su mano en mi espalda. –Leí que… deberías hablar o escribir acerca de cómo te sientes. Como un diario o algo así. Me imagine que como eres horrible comunicándote, sin ofender, tal vez deberías expresarte como te sientes con… cartas o algo así y luego me las puedes dar. Creo que eso nos ayudaría a los dos, ¿no crees?-

-Seguro- accedí. –Puedo hacer eso.-

Me acerqué un poco y presione mis labios contra los de Edward suavemente. No quería que creyera que estaba evadiendo hablar, pero… no podía evitarlo. Sentía tantas emociones y mi atracción por el era la único constante y duradero. Mis otros sentimientos eran erráticos y fugaces.

Me aleje después de unos segundos pero el tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me jalo hacía su boca. Y luego besó mi nariz y cuando se acercó a mi boca otra vez se detuvo, luego acostó la cabeza en la almohada y espero a que yo hablara.

**EPOV**

-¿Edward?-

-¿Mmm?-

Deje mis ojos ver hacía abajo y vi a Bella mirarme, con sus grandes ojos marrones, curiosos y tristes. Me sentí como un patán por forzarla a hablar conmigo de todo por que era muy obvio que no estaba en posición de ayudarla. Estaba demasiado perturbado como para hacer algo pero estaba intentando ser valiente lo mejor que podía y no parecer un maricón incompetente. Por que eso era lo que era en realidad.

-¿Tu crees que nuestra relación será normal otra vez? Si llegamos a regresar… ¿Siempre habrá un problema?-

¿_Si_ llegamos a regresar?

Deje pasar eso por que ella estaba emocional, pero esa mierda no estaba bien.

-No si no quieres que sea así.-

-Y… ¿No siempre vas a pensar mal de mí?-

Suspiré y acaricié con mi dedo un lado de su mejilla. –Bell, no pienso mal de ti ahora. Yo te quiero, créeme, esto no es el fin del mundo. No dejes que ese pendejo arruine tu vida. Todo saldrá bien, yo me asegurare de eso.-

Ella me dio una sonrisa débil por primera vez desde que llegó y sus ojos se relajaron un poco. –Gracias, Edward.-

Asentí mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Claramente se había duchado pero por alguna razón se había puesto mi playera sucia de nuevo y la cosa esa apestaba.

-No quiero ser un patán pero ¿quieres una playera para que te puedas cambiar? Por que use esa cuando estaba con resaca y sudé todo el día y el olor hace que quiera vomitar.-

-Si- dijo ella, con una risita. –Solo me la puse por que olía como tú. Necesitaba un poco de valor para venir aquí.-

Mierda, si era así como olía no había duda por que no había tenido sexo desde junio. Me senté y me quite la playera para dársela.

-Usa esta.-

De todas formas ya me iba a dormir, así que no importaba. Además, no me quería mover. Me había tomado mucho lograr que hablara conmigo, sentía como el momento estuviera a punto de terminar en cualquier segundo y yo no quería que se acabara. Incluso aunque sabía todo y _ella_ sabía que lo sabía, todo iba a cambiar y probablemente nada iba a parecer diferente. Por que conocía Bella, la conocía muy bien, ella se iba a despertar mañana y se portara como si nada hubiera pasado y me iba a frustrar un chingo… como siempre.

Bella bostezó un poco y se quito la tonta playera de la USC, arrojándola hacía mí bote de ropa sucia, esa cosa necesitaba estar en un lugar de desastre biológico. Luego se puso mi playera y regreso su barbilla a mi pecho, de la misma forma en la que estaba antes, aplastando la erección que estaba intentando ignorar por que era demasiado inapropiado.

Solo quería levantarla y abrazarla como a un cachorrito o una pendejada así y nunca soltarla y verla y protegerla todo el puto día por que no quería que le pasara algo malo otra vez. Pero me di cuenta durante toda esta confrontación que todo lo que ella quería era sentirse normal otra vez. Bueno, Swanster nunca fue muy _normal_ pero ella quería sentirse como solía ser antes. Y yo estando pegado a su culo todo el tiempo no iba ayudar a nada.

-De acuerdo, escucha. De verdad no quería preguntarte esto, pero… mi papá. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Qué putas te dijo? En este momento esta en mi lista negra.-

Bella suspiró y se mordió el labio. –Tu papá ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Y me ayudo mucho al principio, pero… no sé. Viendo todo ahora, creo que el solo quería que nos separáramos. No creo que piense que soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.-

Yo me reí y puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. -¿Tú crees que me importa lo que él piense? Hazme un favor, no vuelvas a escuchar cualquier cosa que te diga. Hablo en serio.-

Ella asintió y golpeó mi hombro con sus dedos ligeramente.

-Me siento… avergonzada- dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos. –Y como arruinada. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para ti. O para nadie, la verdad.-

-Bueno, no deberías sentirte así. No es verdad.- le dije

-¿No lo es?-

-No.-

-¿Así que no… te doy asco, o algo así?-

Sonriendo, negué con la cabeza y agarré su cara otra vez. -¿Darme asco? Bell, ni siquiera puedo sentarme en el mismo mueble que tu sin ponerme duro. Dar asco sería con lo último con lo que te describiría.-

Ella rodó los ojos y exhalo fuerte. –Solo lo estas diciendo para hacerme sentir mejor.-

-Eh, no. ¿No puedes sentirlo en este momento?-

Ella se rió y se levantó un poco para poder besarme otra vez. Y la deje, por que si por mi fuera la besaría por horas pero no podía tomar el control y joder su estabilidad mental como la noche anterior. Se detuvo después de un rato y rodó un poco para poner su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar aquí?-

-No sé- murmuró. –Me estaba poniendo histérica así que me puse a hablar con Alec y se me fue el tiempo.-

Apreté los puños y empecé a ver rojo pero me di cuenta justo ahí que no era tiempo para los celos. Él era su amigo. Igual como Victoria era mi amiga.

Puta madre, eso no ayudaba. Para nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo y decirte todo lo que quisieras saber. Que no había otra forma para que me sintiera mejor a menos que tuviera amigos que…-

-¡Tiempo fuera!- levanté la mano para callarla y sentarme. –¿Él… sabe?-

Bella cerró los ojos y los presiono con sus dedos. –Si.-

-¿_Exactamente_ como es que lo sabe?-

-Por que le conté- dijo ella en voz baja, casi un susurro.

_Controla la bestia. Controla la bestia._

Apreté el puente de mi nariz y mantuve la mandíbula apretada para no estar tentado a gritar. No a ella, solo… en general.

-¿Le dijiste a _él_ y no a mí? ¿No te parece eso un poco jodido?-

-No- dijo ella, pasando saliva con fuerza. –Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no dijera nada, y…-

Me paré de la cama y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, por que si no lo hacía, algo terminaría dañado. Mi teléfono no podría soportar otro golpe sin destrozarse.

-Hey- dijo ella, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacía a mí. Se paró frente a mí para que no pudiera caminar y tomo mis muñecas. –Solo déjame explicarte.-

-No.-

-Edward. ¿Por favor?-

Suspiré, intentando controlar la furia y levante una ceja, permitiéndole hablar.

-Esta bien- comenzó. –Él no es tú. Él no es mi novio, en verdad no es nadie, solo un amigo. Si el

iba a juzgarme y pensar mal de mí entonces no me iba a importar. Quiero decir, si me hubiera importado pero no me dañaría tanto. Tu, por el otro lado… no creo que de verdad entiendas como me siento. Esto, justo ahora, es probablemente lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Decirte todo esto y arriesgarme a perderte para siempre. ¿Entiendes? Por eso estaba tan asustada de decírtelo. Nadie quiere estar con alguien que esta tan… rota.-

Entendía lo que me estaba diciendo. Pero ella debió pensar mejor de mí y me encabronaba que no lo hiciera.

-Bueno, tu no estas rota. Y ya se todo y aún así quiero estar contigo, eventualmente. Así que recuerda eso.-

-Esta bien- ella apretó mis muñecas y comenzó a llevarme a la cama. -¿Podemos hablar más tarde? Solo quiero dormirme.-

Asentí y saqué una sabana para ella. –Quédate aquí conmigo.-

Ella sonrió y se metió a la cama. La seguí y apagué la luz, aunque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormir en un buen rato. Había demasiadas mierdas en las que necesitaba pensar. Por que mañana no sería solo otro día. Mañana comenzaba un nuevo comienzo.

**Ya había terminado esto desde temprano pero no lo había editado y me puse a ver el concierto de Sir Paul McCartney así que me tarde mucho sacando esto, estoy segura que muchas pensaran que en esta ocasión Paul era más importante.**

**La próxima semana por fin estaré de vacaciones, por lo que estoy segura ya no tardare tanto en mis actualizaciones.**

**Cualquier cosa o duda que quieran consultar conmigo, pasen a mi perfil para que puedan ver como me pueden contactar y PORFAVOR no me pidan la historia por reviews por que no se las voy a mandar, se me complica mucho hacerlo así, mejor pasen a mi perfil y fíjense como es la forma más rápida de conseguir la historia original.**

**No puedo creer que tengamos tantos reviews, me hacen sentir especial y es la mejor recompensa que me pueden dar por la traducción.**

**Reviews por que estoy cansada pero estoy feliz de haber visto a Paul… por internet, pero aún así…**

**Reviews!**


	16. La mañana siguiente

**Creo que me castigaron por haberme tardado con el otro capitulo, ¡Recibí muy poco reviews! Malvadas, pero supongo que lo merezco, pero estaba en la escuela ¡! Buuuu**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 16. La mañana siguiente.**

**BPOV**

Desperté en la mañana con Edward parado frente a mí, una mano en sus short deportivos acomodándose el paquete y la otra sacudiendo mi hombro. Si no estuviera tan contenta por despertar en su cama hubiera fingido vomitar. En vez de eso, me paré y gemí al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al menos él todavía estaba aquí. Habían pasado horas, ya podría haber estado a la mitad del camino hacía China.

-Jasper me dijo que te despertara.- dijo, bostezando.

Me di cuenta de lo cansado y oscuros que se veían sus ojos, así que los apunté y fruncí el ceño. –Te ves como mierda.-

Me ignoro, solo se encogió de hombros y camino hacía su closet, probablemente para ponerse lo primero que encontrara ya que no importaba por que era demasiado bonito que podía usar un taparrabos y verse genial. Apostaba que se pondría unos jeans sucios, una playera y sus típicos Converse. Simple, pero nunca decepcionante.

Yo, por el otro lado, salí de la cama usando su enorme playera y mi cabello se veía como de película de horror. El olor de algo quemándose venía de la cocina y solo me tomó como tres segundos darme cuenta que era Jasper intentando hacer algo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunte exasperadamente, rodando los ojos cuando vi la tostadora.

-Haciendo el desayuno, B ¿Qué putas parece que estoy haciendo? ¿Quieres un bísquet con mantequilla? Estoy haciendo dos.-

-Aquí esta el problema- murmuré, encendiendo la tostadora. –Esto es para dos rebanadas de pan. No puedes meter dos bísquets enteros aquí, pendejo.-

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a hojear el periódico, sin ponerme atención. Traía puesta la bata de anciano/hotel y cuando estaba sentado ahí, tomando algo de una taza que estaba segura no era café, tuve un pequeño vistazo del futuro de Alice. Pobre chica.

-Estoy impaciente.-

Arregle su desastroso intento de alimentarse y salté a la repisa. De todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, había logrado conocer al cabrón por dentro y por fuera, así que el hecho de que estuviera leyendo el periódico y evitando el contacto visual conmigo solo significaba una cosa.

-Lo sabes- dije, viendo mis rodillas.

Silencio.

-Eres virgo, ¿verdad?-

-Jasper-

-¿Qué? Tu horóscopo dice que hoy es un buen día para enfrentar a los que te molestan tanto. Tal vez quieras guardar eso para después- dijo, golpeando su frente con los dedos dos veces.

-Se que lo sabes.-

-Dice que se puede aplicar en tu carrera o vida personal. Bueno, tal vez ese profesor que se ha portado como mierda conti…-

-¡Jasper!-

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!-

Se paró de la silla de un brinco mientras gritaba y agarró la orilla de la mesa, intentando recuperar el aliento. Nunca me había gritado antes. No voy a mentir, daba un poco de miedo. No me gustaba mucho el Jasper enojado.

Edward escucho el asunto entero y entro a la habitación con su ceño fruncido de malo y el cepillo de dientes colgando en su boca. Me baje de la repisa y en silencio puse el bísquet de Jasper en un plato y lo puse frente a él.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Edward con un suspiro, mirando a Jasper.

-Nada- se recompuso, poniendo una sonrisa fingida en su cara. –Solo le estaba diciendo a Bella Vita lo naturalmente sexy que es en las mañanas. ¿Eso esta permitido?- tomó un mechón de mi cabello y frunció el ceño cuando empuje su mano.

-Todo esta bajo control, papá. Ve a ponerte bonito.- apunte el pasillo y Edward me vio feo antes de desaparecer en el baño.

-Cuida la forma en la que le hablas a mi hombre- dijo Jasper, con la boca llena, migajas cayendo de su boca. Hice una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué?-

-Deberías empezar a portarte mejor con él. Creo que casi se pone a llorar ayer. No lo había visto llorar desde que Spaghettio se murió cuando estábamos en segundo grado.-

Me golpee la frente y negué con la cabeza. -¿Spaghettio?-

-Su hámster. Yo le puse el nombre. Era del mismo color que… _espera_ ¡no cambies de tema! Cullen. Al borde de las lágrimas. Por ti. Cullen no llora, es un semental.-

Rodee los ojos y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. –Lo he visto llorar.-

-_Oh por Dios_ solo cállate. De verdad le importas así que… empiecen a amarse el uno al otro. Antes de que esa pendeja regrese y te robe a tu chico, seduciéndolo con sus dedos mágicos de tocadora de chelo.-

La mención de vagina de fuego me hacía enojar. –Que se vayan a la chingada ellos y su estúpida conexión musical-

-Deberías aprender a tocar un instrumento. Entonces así serías mucho mejor que ella- relleno su taza, mitad jugo de naranja, mitad vodka. Yo tenía razón.

-Tal vez se tocar un instrumento y tu no lo sabes.- le dije de mala manera.

-Si, de acuerdo. El único instrumento que sabes tocar es el peneschpiel.-

-Pffff. Toqué la flauta durante un año cuando tenía nueve años.- el se rió y se metió el resto de su desayuno por la garganta como un cavernícola.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado de pants?- me preguntó. –¿O de, pijamas anticuadas? Por que ya tuve suficiente de tus nalgas saludándome en las mañanas. Nadie quiere ver eso… y cuando digo nadie, quiero decir yo.-

-Cállate- dije, dirigiéndome al baño para despedirme del Edward que me amaba. Mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando recordaba lo que me había dicho la noche anterior. Me dijo que me amaba. De nuevo. –Me voy a ir arreglar. Supongo que seré la conductora reservada esta mañana ¿cierto?-

-Tu apartamento esta para el otro lado.- Jasper gritó detrás de mí. Definitivamente disfrutaba mucho de este asunto disfuncional que teníamos Edward y yo.

Todavía estaba un poco mareada por nuestra platica y la ridícula, súper comprensiva reacción de Edward, así que no estaba segura de que decir. Quería que todo fuera normal o al menos lo más normal posible. En vez de acobardarme, algo que se hacía mucho últimamente, abrí la puerta para verlo parado ahí, sin playera, viéndose todo hermoso y sexy, como siempre.

Luego, al fijarme bien, lo vi inclinado hacía el espejo, presionando las bolsas debajo de sus ojos con los dedos. Me puse detrás de él y lo abrace por el estómago, poniendo mi barbilla en su espalda.

-¿Por qué te ves como mierda?-

-Tuve un par de días duros- mascullo. –No he dormido muy bien desde… la última semana.-

-Lo siento- las disculpas no eran mi punto fuerte pero sabía que era mi culpa así que era necesario. Ladee mi cabeza y pasé mis labios por su espalda, besando su vertebra. Para mi placer le dieron escalofríos, lo que me pareció muy tierno por que hacia un calor de la chingada en ese diminuto y lleno baño, así que sabía que era por mí.

Me aleje un paso de él y toque el cabello que estaba arriba de su oreja con mi dedo. Se había puesto algo que parecía cera así que se sentía diferente. Pero se veía adorable así que… tenía un lado bueno y uno malo. Como sea.

Edward agarró la muñeca de mi mano que estaba en su cabello y me jalo para estar presionada contra todo su cuerpo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me apretó, besando mi frente antes de suspirar y soltarme.

-Ve a clase. Te veo después.-

-Esta bien- murmuré. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando me di la vuelta y lo mire otra vez. -¿Edward?-

-¿Eh?- estaba de vuelta viéndose en el espejo, picándose la cara.

-Um…yo… yo quiero…- estaba tartamudeando, no podía decir lo que quería. Lo tomé como una seña de Dios para que me callara y me fuera. –No importa. Te veo después.-

Con eso, me regrese a la sala, pasando a Jasper que estaba rellenando su taza por tercera vez.

-Regresare en un rato.- murmuré mientras lo pasaba.

-Sip. Dile a Alice que el Gran Papi dice que la vera después- aplaudió muy fuerte para mi gusto por lo temprano que era e hico un tipo de gesto sexual muy explicito, lo que hizo que evitara verlo mientras azotaba la puerta.

-No creo que pueda sobrevivir esta clase- dijo Jasper mientras gemía. Se había puesto lo suficientemente sobrio como para sentirse como mierda, así que estaba intentando dormirse en su asiento, todo desparramado mientras esperábamos que empezara la clase.

-Deja de ser una perrita llorona. Nadie te dijo que te tomaras un coctel a las siete de la mañana.-

-Bien, pero si vomito, lo hare por donde estas tú. Ahora deja de hablarme, me voy a dormir.- se puso la capucha de su suéter y alejo su cara de mí.

Todavía teníamos diez minutos antes de que la clase empezara, así que lo deje ahí y fui a buscarle agua. Por alguna razón, Jasper creyó que tenía una gran resistencia al alcohol, probablemente por que había sido amigo de Drunkward por mucho tiempo, pero la verdad, era débil.

Estaba parada frente a la maquina expendedora, muy enojada por que se había tragado $2.50 míos y todavía no sacaba la puta agua, cuando de pronto alguien pateo la maquina por un lado y la botella de agua salió.

-Gracias.- dije, agachándome para sacar la botella sin fijarme quien era.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

_Que carajos._

Mire hacía arriba para ver a Rojita en toda su pelirroja gloria, toda pulcra y bonita y sonriéndome. _Sonriéndome_. ¿Esta perra no se acordaba que la última vez que la había visto casi le rompo la cara?

-No. No tengo nada que decir.- mascullé, alejándome de ella.

-Es acerca de Edward- me detuve y cerré los ojos, respirando profundo. Obviamente tenía que ser acerca de Edward. ¿De que más iba a ser? ¿La deuda nacional? Pero esa vaca hizo que me diera curiosidad y odiaba que dijera su nombre como si lo conociera o algo y… quería saber si él le había dicho que se quitara del camino. Había demasiado potencial de información ahí como para irme.

Juro que estaba apretando la pobre botella de agua tan fuerte que estaba sorprendida que no hubiera explotado como una botella de champagne. Lentamente, me di la vuelta y le hable con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué?-

Ella se acercó a mí y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Si, posición defensiva. Bien pensado, rojita.

-Mira, disculpa por la forma en la que te enfrente el otro día. No debí hacerlo. Pero, no me voy a disculpar por lo que dije. Quiero que sepas lo que le estas haciendo a él.-

¿En serio? _¿En serio?_

-No se si estas enterada de esto, pero tengo la tendencia de golpear a las personas que me hacen enojar. Estas a dos segundos de eso justo ahora.- la amenace, poniendo la botella debajo de mi brazo para tener las dos manos libres. Ella rodó los ojos y puso las manos en las caderas.

-Pues golpéame. Adelante. ¿De que va a servir? De nada, excepto que te hará ver como una idiota frente a Edward. Solo intento hablar contigo. Él tenía razón cuando decía que eras inmadura.-

_Respira profundo, Bella. Respira profundo._

Pensaba que hablar con Edward la noche anterior fue lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida.

No. Estaba equivocada.

No abofetear a esta puta justo ahora era lo más difícil que había hecho.

-Primero, no sabes _nada_ de mí. Si vuelves a llamarme inmadura ira acompañada con una visita al hospital. Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo. Tengo que ir a clase.- para este punto estaba literalmente temblando de furia. Y seguía empeorando.

-Ya te había dicho esto, pero él es mi amigo. Y tienes que aceptar eso. Hablamos de un par de cosas hace unos días y sé que quiere estar contigo… ¿Así que exactamente que estas haciendo?-

Rodee los ojos y arroje mis brazos al aire. –No necesito que me digas pendejadas que ya se. Solo metete en tus asuntos.-

-Obviamente no tienes idea de lo que le estas haciendo, por que si de verdad lo quisieras tanto como él te quiere a ti, dejarías de ser tan egoísta. Nunca había visto a alguien en mi vida que quisiera tanto a alguien que fuera tan inestable con él. Es ridículo. Él es una buena persona y…-

-Cállate- dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. –No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo.-

-Se exactamente lo que estoy diciendo- dijo altaneramente, acercándose un paso. –Él me dice todo. Se todo acerca de su relación. Como era antes de ti y como cambio por ti. Vi lo miserable que era en Europa y como su comportamiento entero cambio cuando regreso a casa y te vio. Y como dije, es mi amigo y lo quiero. Y lo estas _arruinando_.-

Tenía dos opciones. Uno, matarla. Azotar su cabeza contra la pared y matar a la maldita perra. O podría irme, probar que no era inmadura e ir a llorar con Jasper por lo que ella me había dicho. Por que era verdad.

Lo estaba arruinando. Era exactamente por eso que no quería que se involucrara en todo este desastre. Era exactamente por que Carlisle no quería que lo involucrara. Edward solía ser gracioso, confiado, irresistible, engreído, sin preocupaciones y entretenido. Ahora, lo había convertido en un anciano. Un borracho, emo anciano.

Victoria tenía razón.

No quería llorar frente a ella. Así que en vez de eso, camine con la cabeza en alto a clase, azotando la botella de agua en el asiento de Jasper, haciéndolo saltar.

-¿Qué _putas_, Swan?-

-Ella… chelo… ella dijo que lo estoy _arruinando_. Dijiste que lo hice llorar y lo convertí en un emo y no como Edward y yo amo al viejo Edward y todo es mi culpa…-

Jasper tomó un trago del agua mientras se me quedaba viendo, con los ojos bien abiertos. Pestañeo un par de veces y respiró profundo.

-Perdón… _¿Qué?-_

-Tengo que hacerlo feliz otra vez. ¿Verdad? Como hacer que sea como antes. Antes de que jodiera su vida ¿Qué hago?-

-Eh… ¿liberar energía sexual?- se rió de su propio chiste y yo lo mire sin ninguna expresión. –Perdón, eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Mira B, no lo sé, le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada. Habla con Alec, es más inteligente que yo.-

Jasper no mentía con eso, pero ¿Qué putas sabía Alec? De todas formas estaba cansada de agobiarlo con mis problemas con Edward. En vez de eso, pensé en una idea diferente.

-Bien. Creo que tienes razón, vámonos a casa. Ya no quiero estar aquí.- le dije mientras tomaba mis libros. Jasper no discutió. Tomamos nuestras cosas y corrimos fuera de clase, hacía su auto.

Alice me miró sin ninguna expresión, esperando a que dijera algo. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? Continúe golpeando la mesa con mis dedos y suspiré.

-Por mucho que ame estar sentada aquí, solo… mirando tu cara, um, Jasper quiere que salgamos a cenar.- Alice forzó una sonrisa y yo respiré profundo, asintiendo.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Um, llamemos a Rose y la ponemos en altavoz.- abrí mi teléfono y arrugué la nariz. –Bueno, mi celular fue hecho como en 1993 y no tiene altavoz. Hazlo tú.-

Ella asintió y marcó el numero de Rose en silencio. Esperamos mientras el teléfono sonaba, solo mirando hacía abajo sin decir nada.

-Alice, _Jesucristo_, si me llamas una vez más haré que bloquen tu número. ¿Ahora que? Ya te dije, usa los Manolos negros con…-

-Cállate- dijo Alice, interrumpiéndola. –Bella quiere hablar con nosotras. Por cierto, estas en altavoz.-

-Oh- el tono de voz de Rosa cambio de inmediato. –Hey, Bella. ¿Puedes mandarme más fotos de Alec? Me gusta verlo cuando Emmett me hace encabronar…-

La interrumpió la voz de Emmett, que gritaba por algo. Probablemente por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo es… vivir con un chico?- le pregunté, intrigada. Ella rió y suspiro por el teléfono.

-No vivo con él. Tengo "compañeras de cuarto"-

Ignoré su sarcasmo y seguí con mi línea de pensamientos. -¿Te gusta menos desde que estas con él todo el tiempo?-

-Si- dijo honestamente. –Es difícil. ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas mudarte con alguien? Lo último que supe es que no tenías novio.-

-No tengo- mascullé. Alice golpeó la mesa con la mano dos veces haciendo que volteara a verla. –Oh, si. Bien. Así que… hay unas cosas que tengo que decirles de lo que pasó y que Edward y Jasper saben…-

-Jasper _sabe_- Alice gritó, parándose de su silla. -¿Hablas en serio?-

-Alice, déjala hablar- Rosalie dijo exasperada. –Continúa.-

-Bien. Primero, solo quiero decirles, nunca quise no contarles, chicas. Es solo que… no quería que Edward se enterara mientras estuviera en Europa. Y sin ofender, pero ustedes dos le dicen todo a sus novios. No las culpo ni nada por que yo hacía lo mismo cuando estaba con Edward pero… solo sepan que fue muy difícil para mí ocultarles esto durante todo este tiempo. Y ahora las necesito a las dos y quiero decirles todo.-

Rosalie estaba en silencio. Alice rodeo la mesa y se sentó en mi silla, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Básicamente- comencé. –Todo tiene que ver con ese chico que conocí en Arizona que era un acosador psicópata, con el que Edward se peleó esa vez… bueno, pues él regreso. Cuando estaba en mi casa, sola.-

Escuche a Alice ahogar un grito en mi oreja. Rose seguía en silencio.

-Si, lo escuche afuera. Llamé a Leah, por que pensé que era ella, y por suerte escuchó mi mensaje. Estaba caminó a casa así que sabia que pasaba algo malo, y llamó a mi papá. Para cuando llegó la policía, él ya había logrado llevarme afuera, al bosque y bueno… quiero decir, ya saben. No me gusta decir los detalles.-

Ninguna de ellas dijo algo. Escuche a Alice sollozar pero no la quise ver por que si la veía llorando yo iba a empezar a llorar y en ese momento me sentía atontada y sin muchas ganas así que mantuve mi ojos en el teléfono y espere a que Rose hablara.

-Bella, me imagine que eso era lo que te había pasado- dijo finalmente. –No dije nada por que sabía que no querías hablar de eso. ¿Dónde esta él?-

-En la cárcel- murmuré. –Yo solo… Edward sabe y apenas hoy me di cuenta de lo diferente que es, y es por mí culpa, y quiero que las cosas sean como antes.-

Escuche ruido al fondo del altavoz y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

-Edward llamó a Emmett hace un rato y Emmett estaba intentando calmarlo. Dijo que estaba muy afectado pero no me quiso decir más. ¿Qué putas esta pasando?-

-Eso es de lo que estoy hablando- dije, suspirando. Alice no había dicho nada en la conversación todavía, pero había comenzado a jugar con mi cabello, que era lo que hacía cuando intentaba hacerme sentir mejor. –Se siente muy culpable. Y extraño al Edward pre-Europa. No quiero que se sienta así por mí. No quiero que nadie se sienta menos feliz de lo normal por mi culpa. Solo quiero que todo esto termine, quiero que mi viejo novio regrese de la forma en la que era antes y quiero ser feliz. Quiero que todos seamos felices y divertirnos y no tener ninguna tensión. Así que… ¿Cómo empiezo?-

-Creo que deberíamos empezar contigo prometiéndonos que nunca volverás a ocultarnos un secreto. _Jamás_. Por que si hubiera sabido esto antes pude haberte ayudado. Pude haber estado ahí para ti, hablado contigo, en vez de solo… dejarte ahogarte en la miseria en tu cuarto todo el semestre pasado.- Alice apretó mis hombros disculpándose.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No más secretos.- dijo Rose, aclarándose la garganta. -¿Puedo visitar al cabrón en la cárcel? Creo que si de verdad me esfuerzo podría meter a escondidas un objeto cortante y apuñalarlo en el corazón o algo. ¿Tu que opinas?-

Forcé una risa y negué con la cabeza. –Creo que esta mejor en la cárcel. Déjalo sufrir. A los de la prisión no les gustan los violadores ¿cierto? Creo que obtendrá su merecido.-

-Todavía digo que lo matemos- masculló. –Llamaré a Edward para convencerlo.-

-Como sea- dijo Alice, regresando al tema. –Creo que deberías darle a Edward un poco de espacio y dejar que se ajuste.-

-¡No!- Rose refunfuño por el teléfono. –Ve a hablar con él. Y quédate con él. Y regresen por que quiero que todos nos casemos y vivamos en la misma calle y quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan juntos y se amen exactamente como hicimos nosotros, bueno, tu no Bella, pero…-

-Rose- la interrumpí. -¿De que estas hablando?-

-Habla con él, Bella. Comunicación. No tomes los consejos de Alice, mira la fuente de su información, Jasper. Ella no tiene idea de lo que esta hablando.- me dijo Rose, haciendo que Alice ahogara un grito.

-¿_Disculpa_? Estoy segura que tengo la relación más normal de nosotras tres. Rose, eres una perra.-

Alice presionó el botón de finalizar del teléfono y yo me reí.

-Bueno. Eso fue… más fácil de lo que pensé.-

-Lo sé. Debiste decírmelo desde el principio.- dijo ella, parándose de la mesa y besó mi frente. –Me voy a bañar. Puedes hablar conmigo, cuando sea, solo hazlo, por favor. Dejare de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo por ti. Y lo siento, por todo. Por no ser una mejor amiga para ti.-

-No te disculpes- contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. –No es culpa de nadie.-

Repetí las palabras de Edward en voz alta, sonriendo. Alice me dejo sentada sola en la mesa, así que tome mi libreta y comencé a escribir, repitiendo en mi cabeza todo lo que había pasado en el día.

**Drunkward, por si no se acuerdan es una mezcla de borracho y Edward**

**¿Ven? Intente apurarme para sacar esto rápido, y es difícil por que ya son vacaciones y todas mis amigas están en la ciudad y he salido con ellas, así que no me castiguen con menos reviews, por que enserio, me encanta leerlo, leo cada uno de ellos y los amo y si no los contesto es por que no tengo tiempo, pero de cada uno es muy importante para mi.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan de la historia original o quieren comunicarse conmigo pasen a mi perfil.**

**Estoy segura que odiaron a Victoria, pero viéndolo por otro lado, si una tonta esta haciendo sufrir a mi mejor amigo, haría lo mismo, además de ponerle piojos en el cabello o golpearla o algo xD**

**¡Y todos saben! Ahora falta leer las cartitas que le manda Bella a Edward. **

**Reviews!**


	17. Cómoda otra vez

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 17. Cómoda otra vez.**

**EPOV**

Escuche el cronometro detenerse y miré a Jasper, que todavía estaba escribiendo cosas en su lista.

-Deja de hacer trampa, cabrón.- le tire el control al pecho y el me entornó los ojos mientras tiraba su lápiz.

-Definitivamente ganaré esta ronda.- dijo, sonriendo confiado.

Si. Puta madre que si.

Este payaso era el peor jugador de Basta que había visto en toda mi vida. Alice ya había intentado sacarlo a patadas del juego dos veces pero yo había votado para que se quedara para tener un poco de diversión. ¿Por qué estábamos jugando Basta? No tengo puta idea, ni siquiera teníamos clase al día siguiente. Estábamos bebiendo obviamente. Alice y Bella tenían un montón de juegos de mesa en su apartamento y fue esto lo que había traído Alice para entretenernos. Como sea.

-¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunté. Alice miró su papel y me ignoró.

-Um, sabores de helado. Que empiecen con A. Yo puse almendra.- dijo ella.

-Yo también puse almendra. ¿Dónde esta?-

-¡Ja! Yo puse apple (manzana)- dijo Jasper, marcando sus puntos.

-No- Alice y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-De ninguna manera- murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Manzana no era un sabor de helado. -¿Dónde _putas_ esta?-

-Hermano, necesitas calmarte- dijo Jasper, deslizando otra cerveza por la mesa. –Deja de acosarla. Mierda, yo también te estaría evitando.-

Cerré la libreta que estaba usando y la apunte a su cabeza pero él la movió antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Me estaba haciendo enojar. No había visto a Bella en tres días y solo respondía mis llamadas cuando llamaba varias veces y no quería ponerme loco y meterme en sus asuntos así que estaba intentando estar calmado, pero _mierda_, no estaba calmado, tenía los nervios destrozados y necesitaba verla.

Alice se puso de pie y suspiró. –Me voy a la cama. Ustedes arruinaron el juego.-

-Fue culpa de Cullen por usar su libreta como arma.- dijo Jasper, apuntándome.

-No. Es culpa tuya. Por tener el peor vocabulario de la historia y por no poder pensar en un estado que empiece con N. ¿Has escuchado de Nevada? Esta a un lado del estado donde vivimos ahora. Buenas noches.- con eso, tomó su caja del juego y salió enojada, azotando la puerta. Jasper estaría con ella probablemente en… 15 minutos. O ella estaría aquí. Cualquiera de los dos.

-Estoy muy seguro que pregunte tres veces donde estaba Bella y ella no me contesto.-

-Se donde esta- dijo Jasper bostezando. Puso las piernas sobre la mesa y sonrió. –Esta con Alec.-

-Genial- azote la cerveza en la mesa y me puse de pie. –Me voy a la cama. No me molestes.-

-Ella vendrá aquí- dijo rápidamente. –La vi antes de que se fuera. Dijo que vendría más tarde. Que tenía algo que darte.-

Detuve mis pasos y me di la vuelta hacía él. -¿Qué?-

-Si. La enviare contigo cuando llegue.- comenzó a cambiar los canales y se detuvo para ponerme atención así que me fui a mi cuarto y me deje caer en mi cama. No estuve ahí por mucho tiempo cuando escuche un golpe ligero en mi puerta.

Ella entro tímidamente, mirando el suelo. Me paré y la miré, esperando una explicación. Sus cambios de humor me ponían de nervios y quería gritar pero… no. No podía gritarle. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Ten- dijo, extendiéndome su mano. Tenía un pedazo de papel doblado en ella, parecía que la habían hecho bola y la habían desdoblado varias veces. –Um… léelo. Y disculpa si no tiene sentido, son solo… pensamientos sin sentido.-

No dije nada, solo mire hacia abajo y desdoble el papel.

_Hoy me sentí culpable. Me sentí culpable por que tú te sientes culpable y odio que esto este afectando a todo al que le cuento. Odio ser una molestia._

_Estuve pensando en ti todo el día. Acerca de cómo debes sentirte por que he sido horrible contigo. Me acorde del primer día que te metiste por mi ventana. Estabas ebrio. Pero… fuiste tan genial. Fuiste ingenioso, divertido, un cabrón con exceso de confianza y me enamore de ti. Ese día._

_Y sabes lo que siento por ti, así que no tomes esto de mala manera. Pero estas diferente. Desde que regresaste. Quiero que todo este normal. No quiero que pienses mucho sobre mis sentimientos o que llames a tus amigos teniendo un ataque a mis espaldas o que seas falso conmigo. Quiero que seas como eras antes, antes de que te jodiera tanto._

_Les conté a Alice y Rosalie por que quiero que todos sepan. Quería que todos supieran que paso para poder superarlo, y olvidar que alguna vez paso. Se que Jasper sabe pero no quiere hablar conmigo acerca de eso. Y le dije a Rosalie que podía contarle a Emmett. Odio los secretos y quiero que todos continuemos._

_Victoria dijo que soy egoísta. Supongo que lo soy. De alguna forma esto te afecto mucho y odio eso._

_Así que, hoy me sentí avergonzada. Y apenada por el desastre que cause. Lo siento tanto._

Bien.

Puta madre.

Jale mi cabello y lo leí como cuatro veces más, hasta que Bella se aclaró la garganta y me forzó a mirar hacía arriba.

-_Bella_- suspiré, todavía jalando mí cabello. Juro que mechones de esta mierda estaban cayéndose por todo el jaloneo que estaba haciendo últimamente. -¿Qué… fue lo que Victoria te dijo?-

-Eh…- se sentó junto a mí en la cama y levantó las cejas. –Que era egoísta e inestable contigo. Que te puse depresivo y que hablabas de mí todo el tiempo y que por eso ella sabe como era nuestra relación y dijo que… te estaba _arruinando_. Y yo creo que tiene razón.-

_Putisima madre_, ¿Qué putas se supone que tenía que decir? Victoria… mierda. Fue muy estúpido que ella buscara a Bella… o Bella la buscó a ella, como sea, ella solo intentaba defenderme por que me había visto deprimido. No sabía que algo tan malo había sucedido y lo que dijo solo lastimo a Bella, lo que también me lastimaba a mí, en vez de ayudarme.

-No me estas arruinando- dije, forzando una risa. –Y todo esto de ser genial cuando me metí por tu ventana… Bella, era un patán en ese entonces. ¿Por qué quieres que sea así otra vez?-

-Lo que quise decir, eras un patán y no quiero todo el drama con las chicas pero eras _tú_. Ese era el tú del que estaba tan enamorada y ahora… eres Emoward. Creo que si actuaras más como tú otra vez me haría sentir mucho mejor. Extraño a Douchward, Dickward, Fuckward…-

-Esta bien, ya entiendo- le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Esto es por lo que me estabas evitando?-

-No. Solo te estaba dando tiempo para que asimilaras todo.- bostezó y cayó en la cama, mirando el techo. -¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos? ¿En la cama de tus padres? Eso fue genial.-

_Buen Dios, no dejes que esta chica empiece a hablar de sexo. _Si era posible morir de combustión espontanea por falta de vagina, eso era lo que me pasaría.

-Lo recuerdo, Bizzle.- dije, mirándola por mí encima de mi hombro, sonriendo. –Ese día solo te dije que te amaba para que me dejaras cogerte.-

Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa mientras tomaba una de mis almohadas y me golpeo en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

-Eso fue sucio, Wardo- sonreí y me acosté junto a ella y tome su mano. –Déjame terminar lo que estaba diciendo.-

Asentí y deje mi cabeza rodar hasta la de ella para poder verla mientras hablaba.

-Cuando me fui de tu casa ese día… tú encendiste mi auto para que se calentara. Eso fue una de las cosas mas lindas que alguien haya hecho por mí. Se que fue algo tonto y simple, pero el hecho de que fueras tan grosero como para hacérmelo en la cama de tus padres y luego en el escritorio de tu padre y luego que fueras tan considerado como pensar en si me daría frio. _Oh Dios_. De verdad me dan escalofríos cada vez que me acuerdo.-

Levanté una ceja y sonreí. -_¿Qué?_-

-No sé. Estoy hablando puras pendejadas. Pero la forma en la que éramos antes era tan desastrosa pero tan _perfecta_. Eso es lo que quería decir en la carta. ¿No lo entiendes?-

_No. Para nada._

-Si- dije, para complacerla.

Lentamente, Bella soltó mi mano y la sentí meterse por debajo de mi playera. Sus dedos pasaban ligeramente por mi piel, alrededor de mi ombligo, de arriba a abajo de mi camino feliz. Me sostuve en mis codos y le entorne los ojos, poniendo de lado mi cabeza.

-Bel…- intente empujar su mano por que toda este asunto de la provocación y sabía que no podía cogerla ni nada así que no quería esperanzarme.

Movió su mano hacía arriba, hacia mi pecho mientras ella rodaba hacía su lado y me hizo un puchero.

-Detente, Edward. Relájate.- jalo el cuello de mi playera con la otra mano, mi fuerza de voluntad me había abandonado hace tiempo así que deje que me desvistiera e intente con todas mis fuerzas no metérsela.

Era prácticamente imposible.

Y ella ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo loco y estaba tan excitado. Todavía no me había besado. No había puesto su boca en mí. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era tocar mi pecho desnudo, por Dios santo y yo era una pobre excusa de persona, mi mente seguía yendo a lugares oscuros y sucios.

Y luego, Swanster hizo lo impensable. Comenzó a desvestirse sola. Lentamente, sensualmente y… bueno, tal vez no lo estaba haciendo así y yo solo comenzaba a ver pendejadas en cámara lenta o algo, pero después de un rato, la chica estaba en mi cama, en toples, con el pecho desnudo y ¿Qué es lo que yo hago? Comenzar a decir puras pendejadas por que mi cerebro esta frito y estaba haciendo de todo para detenerla.

-Deberíamos hablar de la carta.-

Ella parpadeo un par de veces y frunció el ceño, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y arruino mi vista. –Edward, se supone que esto no es terapia. Se supone que era para hacerte saber como me sentía para que tuvieras una idea de lo que pasaba en mi cerebro. Guárdala para que la leas antes de dormir o algo. No tengo nada que decir acerca de eso.-

-Eres una perra tan terca- le dije mientras me sentaba. –Bien. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer ahora?-

-Desnudarte- ella soltó una risita mientras desabotonaba mi pantalón. Empuje su mano y ella hizo un puchero otra vez. –Edward, alto. Solo déjame hacerlo.-

-No quiero una repetición de lo de la otra noche. Esa mierda no estuvo bien.-

Ella soltó sus pechos y se inclinó más cerca, besando un lado de mi cuello suavemente. –Te lo prometo- susurró. –No me dará un ataque.-

Su aliento me hacía cosquillas y sentí el vello de mi cuello levantarse. Movió sus labios hacia arriba de mi cuello y luego la sentí mordí ligeramente mi oreja y… eso fue todo. La tome de las caderas y le di la vuelta y comencé a besarla por que ella así lo quería y puta madre si no lo quería yo también.

-¿Estoy siendo muy rudo?- le pregunté, sin mover mi boca de ella. Ella suspiro contra mis labios y me besó con más fuerza, ignorándome completamente. –Bel, no necesito que te pongas toda neurótica conmigo y…-

Perdí el camino de mis pensamientos cuando sentí su mano meterse por mis bóxers y tomar mi pene y _santa mierda_, sus manos eran tan suaves y cálidas y se sentía tan bien tener otras manos tocándolo que no fueran las mías.

Enterré mi cara entre su cuello y hombro y comencé a lamer y morder su piel por que me sentía como un gran idiota por emocionarme tanto por un trabajo manual y no quería que viera mi cara. Habíamos regresado a ser principiantes pero… a la chingada. Estaba muy feliz.

-Edward- ella suspiró, apretándome mas fuerte. –Quiero que me toques. _Por favor_.-

Levante la cabeza y la miré, intentando decidir que hacer. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba pensando de más y rodó los ojos.

-Por favor.-

Fue un momento muy extraño para mí, no miento. Es decir… era _Edward Cullen_. Las chicas eran mi especialidad. Si me hubieran dicho hace un año que me iba a estar cagando en los pantalones por tocar a una chica, me hubiera reído. Y reído, y reído.

Pero no, no era gracioso. Ahí estaba yo, siendo sexualmente estimulado por primera vez en… quien sabe cuantos meses, había perdido la cuenta después del séptimo. Y todo lo que podía pensar era en _ella_. Intentando ayudarla. Intentando no asustarla. Intentando ser bueno por ella. Era tan bizarro.

-Ehhh…- miré sus manos, que todavía se movían con ritmo e intente decir algo con sentido. –Yo… no… se.- logre decir, ganándome un suspiro de ella.

-Bien- sacó las manos de mis pantalones y me sonrió. –Entonces yo no te tocare.-

-¡No!- gemí y tome su muñeca, metiendo su mando de nuevo en mis bóxers. –No te detengas.-

Lentamente, me puse de rodillas y baje sus pants y luego su ropa interior y luego me detuve. Y su mano de detuvo. Y todo eso de detenerse y volver a empezar me estaba jodiendo el cerebro y estaba muy seguro que no me iba a poder venir por eso pero baje la mano y la presione entre sus piernas como yo sabía que le gustaba y vi sus ojos rodar un poco. Ella levanto las caderas y se empujo contra mi mano otra vez, gimió un poco y eso me estaba poniendo loco así que solo me arroje sobre y ella y comencé a besarla otra vez, fervientemente, tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sobre mis labios.

-¿Mmm?- no podía decir mucho por que mi lengua estaba en su boca y estaba intentando concentrarme en mis dedos así que fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Tú… por que no estas…- ella miró hacia mi entrepierna y yo hice una mueca.

-Se siente bien. No eres tú, es solo que… creo que me la he jalado tanto que mi cuerpo dejo de responder. No te preocupes por mí.- presione toda mi mano en ella y ella ahogo un pequeño grito y mordió mi hombro, haciéndome reír. Aún conocía su cuerpo tan bien, era maravilloso.

-Pero… quiero que tu…-

-_Shhh_-

La interrumpí y comencé a hacer uno de mis mejores trabajos, y en segundos ya se estaba retorciendo. Su espalda se levantó de la cama y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y estaba seguro que había terminado y que nos iríamos a dormir pero ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me puso acostado sobre mi espalda.

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes hacérmelo, Edward?-

Suspire y le hice una mueca desdeñosa. -¿Por qué lo dices así?

-Oh, lo siento. Hazme el amor, Prudeward.-

Desabotono mis pantalones y bajo mi cierre tan rápido que me asusto, y me tuvo expuesto en cuestión de segundos.

-Adelante, chica dura. Móntate.- puse las manos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos un rato y espere.

Y espere.

Y luego, abrí un ojo y la vi y ella estaba sentada ahí, mirándome ahí, toda incomoda y con una expresión de miedo. No. Eso no estaba bien.

-¿Ves? Esto es por lo que no quería. Ven, vamos a dormir.-

Ella me miró, luego a mi paquete y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Necesitas esto.-

-Esta bien, esta acostumbrado. Sobreviviré.-

No estaba muy seguro de estar diciendo la verdad pero estaba cansado y no me sentía con ganas de pasar la noche sentado afuera del baño intentando consolarla. Era paciente y comprensivo… hasta cierto punto. Y ese punto estaba siendo alcanzado justo ahora.

Cerré los ojos otra vez, pero de pronto sentí sus manos y luego… su lengua. Y _Cristo santo_, no me la habían chupado en tanto tiempo que había olvidado por completo cuanto lo amaba. Sin mencionar, que había olvidado lo buena que era en eso, así que intente ser un hombre e intente prolongarlo pero abrí los ojos y vi sus labios y su cabeza bajando y subiendo no, solo habían pasado como 30 segundos. Era vergonzoso.

Intente aguantarlo como por… otros 30 segundos. Para ser honestos, estaba listo para ponerme en ridículo, excepto por el hecho de que estaba demasiado distraído con su lengua bajando y subiendo y ella todavía estaba en toples y sus _labios_ otra vez y… a la chingada. El tiempo sin actividad sexual había terminado. A la pobre de Bella probablemente le llene toda la boca pero se trago todo como una campeona y me sonrió y no hizo ningún intento de besarme o algo así, aunque probablemente lo hubiera permitido por que estaba extasiado. Tan extasiado que no podía contenerme.

-Me siento mejor- admití. –Más ligero. Como si pudiera respirar otra vez.-

Ella rió y se acercó más, dejándose caer en mi cuerpo desnudo y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Me alegro- dijo, poniendo su mano en mi cabello y comenzó a rascar. –También me siento mejor. Gracias, Edward.-

-Eh… gracias a _ti_. Me siento como un hombre nuevo.- luego me sentí cohibido y nervioso. –Mejor no hayas estado practicando con alguien más.-

Ella soltó una risita y sus labios alcanzaron mi cuello, debajo de mi oreja. –No. Nadie. Así que ¿Lo intentamos otra vez? ¿Pronto?-

-Tranquila. Tomémoslo con calma.- ladee mi cabeza y besé su frente. –¿Qué tal esto? Tú vas a terapia y luego lo intentamos otra vez.-

-No- alejo su cara de mí y comenzó a buscar su ropa en el suelo.

-¿En serio, Bella?-

-No quiero. Solo… apóyame, no me hagas enojar.-

Tome su mano y puse su terco trasero de vuelta a la cama. Luego, puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y puse su espalda contra mi pecho para que no pudiera moverse.

-Deja de ser portarte como una niña mimada- dije en su oído, apretándola mientras se movía. –Solo ve. Ayudara, estoy seguro. Incluso iré contigo si eso quieres.-

-Bien- dijo de mala manera. –Deja de abrazarme.-

La deje ir y ella se dio la vuelta y me beso la frente.

De repente se escucho un fuerte golpe y era como cuando… le das una nalgada a alguien. Puto Jasper por dejar la puerta abierta. No se por que pensó que eso sería gracioso.

-Bueno, no quiero escuchar eso así que me iré.- dijo Bella, recogiendo su ropa. Se vistió y suspiró, me miro por un minuto después se dio la vuelta hacía la puerta. –Te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo? Te escribiré otra nota. Se que esta fue estúpida pero siento que la de mañana será diferente. ¿Sabes? Como más optimista.-

Asentí y le sonreí, despidiéndome con un movimiento de mano cuando giro la perilla.

No quería que se fuera. Sabía que solo estaba usando el exhibicionismo de Jasper y Alice como excusa para irse para poder recomponerse o algo pero no quería que me dejara.

-¡Bella!- grité su nombre para cuando ella ya estaba en el pasillo, pero un segundo después, estaba asomando su cabeza por mi puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

Su cara se ilumino y sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron un poco. Luego sonrió pero no era forzada o falsa. Era solo… natural. Real. Se veía de verdad feliz.

-Si, claro Edward. Vamos.-

Espero en la puerta mientras me ponía unos shorts para dormir y me puse de nuevo la playera. Me puse las sandalias de Jasper que estaban cerca de la puerta principal y seguí a Bella por el pasillo a su apartamento.

***Prudeward: otro apodo, algo así como espantado o mojigato, y su nombre.**

**Ya están volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco, pero están mejorando.**

**El próximo capitulo es el mas largo de todos, son como más de 8000 palabras así que tardare un poco. Me tarde un poco con este por que… ¡Son vacaciones de verano! Y estuve toda la semana con mis amigas, no las había visto como en tres meses así que, entiendan. **

**¿Ya leyeron mi one-shot "Te tomare una foto"? bueno si no lo han hecho pasen a leer y si ya lo hicieron ¡Tengo noticias! Estoy escribiendo el Pov de Edward así que estén atentas para cuando lo publique, de todos modos yo les aviso por aquí si no me tienen en alertas.**

**¿Su parte favorita? Jajaja la mía del pobre de Jasper en el Basta.**

**ReviewwwS!**


	18. Circulo completo

**¡Uff! 8600 palabras! Estoy segura que merezco muchos reviews, muchos muchos, por que el capitulo pasado no dejaron muchos.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 18. Circulo completo.**

**EPOV**

Al principio, cuando escuche el tema de la bruja mala del oeste una y otra vez, pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Resulta que, solo era el celular de Bella. Evidentemente, Leah no había entendido la indirecta de que la mayoría de las personas están dormidas a las ocho de la mañana los domingos y que si no te contestan a la tercera vez, es por que probablemente no quieren hablar contigo.

Luego, rodé los ojos y me di cuenta que Bella no estaba en la cama y el maldito teléfono sonó _otra vez_, así que gemí y dije unas cuantas de mis palabrotas favoritas antes de contestar el teléfono y ponérmelo en la oreja.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Alec?-

_Oh no, ella no lo hizo._

-Así no es como quiero despertar en las mañanas- mascullé mientras me sentaba y giraba mi cuello. –Soy Edward.-

-Oh, Edward… _incomodo_- Leah soltó una risita y yo rodé los ojos. -¿Dónde esta Bella?-

-¿Por qué putas él debería contestar su teléfono tan temprano por la mañana? ¿Hace eso seguido?- pensar en él pasando la noche con ella me ponía furioso.

-¡No! No, nunca. Es solo que… Bella esta con él mucho tiempo. No lo sé, Edward, ella no me cuenta como esta el asunto contigo, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber?-

Suspire por el teléfono y afloje los puños que no me había dado cuenta tenía apretados. –No se- le dije a Leah. –Estoy sentado en su cama y no se donde esta. ¿Quieres que le diga que llamaste cuando la encuentre?-

-Si, dile que es importante. No como, si fuera de vida o muerte, pero solo… dile que hable con Charlie.-

-De acuerdo- gruñí. –Adiós.-

¿Hablo con Charlie? Genial. Hablar con Charlie nunca significaba algo bueno. ¿O tal vez esa regla solo se aplicaba en mí?

Solo por si acaso, guarde el número de Leah en mi teléfono, por que imagine que lo necesitaría pronto.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, donde escuche voces. Bella estaba gritando y… Jasper. El idiota se estaba riendo. No tenía idea por que estaba aquí a esta maldita hora.

-¡Buenos días!- Bella rió mientras entraba a la habitación y me saludo con la espátula. Jasper tenía un delantal que decía _Emeril es mi amigo_ y tenía una pendejada blanca enredada en su frente. Dios santo.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Es algo que quiera saber?-

-No- Jasper dijo, arrojándome una mora. –Vete a casa, estamos ocupados aquí.-

-¡No! Quédate. Cocine para ti- dijo Bella, poniendo algo en un plato. Corto un pedazo de eso y lo tomo con un tenedor. –Ven aquí.-

Camine hacía ella y abrí la boca para que pudiera meterme el tenedor.

-Muy bueno.- le dije, con la boca llena.

-Son tostadas francesas. Jasper, les dio la vuelta.- le paso la espátula y me sonrió.

-¿Quieres un poco?-

-Si- tome el plato que tenía ella y me senté en la mesa. –En serio, ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Es mi aniversario con Alice. Le llevaré el desayuno en la cama. Esa mierda pone a las chicas de rodillas.- Jasper sonrió y tiró una frambuesa en el aire. Intento atraparla con la boca pero reboto en su barbilla y se cayó al suelo. Tonto.

-Así que la envenenaras con la comida como regalo de aniversario- dije, suspirando. –Eso es lindo.-

-Eres un amargado.- me dijo, moviendo su brazo frente a mí.

Rodee los ojos y seguí metiéndome la comida orgásmica de Bella. En serio, estaba muy contento con la mamada y el desayuno orgásmico. La vida comenzaba a verse bien.

-Oh, Bel, Leah llamó. Un tono muy inteligente, por cierto.-

-¿Qué quería?- Bella se dio la vuelta desde su lugar frente la estufa y me frunció el ceño.

-No sé- le dije. –Dijo que la llamaras, que es importante. Y que habló con Charlie o algo así.-

El rostro de Bella cayó y se dio la vuelta hacía la estufa. –De acuerdo- murmuró. –La llamaré después.-

Silencio incomodo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió dándome la espalda. –Nada. ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… llamó como quince veces. Y dijo que era importante. Te estas portando rara.-

Bella dijo nada, así que a Jasper le pareció que era momento para intervenir. Caminó hacia a mí y sonrió. -¿Sabías que los plátanos son afrodisiacos naturales para los hombres?-

Me restregó un plátano en la cara y yo le pegue con el codo en el riñón.

-_Lárgate_- le dije. –Y deja de leer Playboy. No es para eso.-

-Estaba en Maxim.- me dijo enojado.

-Como sea. ¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre están juntos? Es irritante.-

Bella caminó hacia a mi y se sentó a un lado. -¿En serio? ¿Esta conversación otra vez? Estas tan celoso.-

-No celoso- dije. –Enojado. Más con Jasper.-

-Cullen, sin mi, tu vida sería tan aburrida. Cuando estés listo para disculparte y para decirme lo mucho que aprecias mi compañía, estaré en la habitación de Alice lamiendo miel de sus bubíes. ¡Bye!-

Se fue de la habitación cargando su pequeña bandeja llena de fruta y mirando a Bella. –No puedo soportarlo tan temprano en la mañana.-

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Es buena compañía.-

Baje el tenedor y limpie un poco de azúcar de la mejilla de Bella. –Gracias por el desayuno- dije. –Y por anoche. Te besaría justo ahora pero tengo la boca llena.-

-No me importa- dijo, subiéndose a mi regazo. Me besó un par de veces y metió un poco de lengua antes de pararse y limpiarse la boca con la mano. –Siempre sabes bien.- murmuró. Dudaba mucho eso. Tomó mi plato vacío y se dirigió al fregadero para aventarlo ahí.

-Y… ¿Qué harás todo el día?

-Bueno, tengo tarea que hacer. Y luego, más tarde todos iremos a un bar. Es noche de micrófono abierto así que iremos a ver a Alec tocar… ven con nosotros.-

La miré y me reí. –Eh, no.-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó. –Jasper ira. Alec dijo que te invitara. Ve.-

Suspiré y rasque mi cabeza. Conocía a Bella, y estaría sobre él todo el tiempo si le cantaba algo. Yo lo hice una vez y sin querer me dio la primera mamada. Iba a ser muy incomodo pero lo mejor que podía hacer era ir y hacer un poco de revuelto. O bloquearles las ganas, lo que sea que quieras llamarle. No podía perderla por un desalineado guitarrista australiano después de tanto progreso.

-Lo pensaré- le dije. Me paré de la mesa y bostecé. –Me iré a bañar. Llámame o pasa por mi apartamento cuando termines con tu tarea.-

-Esta bien- dijo, distraída con los platos que estaba lavando. La cocina era un desastre, gracias a Jasper.

Me paré ahí por unos segundos y la observe mientras prendía el lavaplatos. Y luego me sentí como un idiota, por que ella había cocinado para mí y todo eso, y yo de verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que sin decir nada me acerque a ella y comencé a ayudarla. Limpie la barra de la cocina y las repisas y, _puta madre_, de verdad esperaba que se diera cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en esto por que siempre tuve a una señora que limpiaba y a Esme así que nunca tuve que limpiar nada en toda mi vida. El bote de ropa sucia de mi cuarto se había estado desbordando como por un mes y comenzaba a oler muy mal.

Así que si, Edward hijo de puta Cullen se había ofrecido a limpiar. Gran paso. Estábamos callados al principio, y después comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia como de la escuela y eso pero estaba bien. Quiero decir, un hecho verdadero, si terminaba con Bella en algo duradero… hacer mierdas como esta sería algo de rutina. Y estaba bien con eso.

Después de que terminamos, tire la esponja que había usado para limpiar de regreso al fregadero y suspiré.

-Bien, ahora si me voy.- le dije.

Ella asintió y se secó las manos antes de acercase y poner su brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La abrace también y ella se quedo ahí por un rato y luego se alejo… estaba llorando.

-Oh, Dios. ¿Qué hice?-

-Nada- dijo, forzando una risa a pesar de sus lágrimas. –Lo escribiré en mi carta.-

-En la carta… no. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy bien- me aseguró, limpiándose la cara. –De verdad estoy bien. Lo prometo.-

La observé por unos segundos y me encogí de hombros. –Esta bien. Te veo luego.-

Me despedí de ella y me forcé a irme de ahí por que si no lo hacía, me quedaría ahí todo el día pegado a su lado todo el día como un pendejo aprensivo. Era algo muy triste pero había aprendido que cuando se trataba de Bella, si las cosas estaban bien, tenía que disfrutarlo mientras durara, por que cualquiera de los dos terminaría cagandola pronto.

Después de que llegue a casa y me bañe y todo, estaba aburrido como la chingada así que me imagine que la 1:30 era buena hora para comenzar a beber. Necesitaba empezar a prepararme para el festival de mierda al que tenía que ir esa noche.

Estaba en mi tercer trago de ron y coca cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. _Carlisle_. Santo Dios, probablemente él era la última persona con la que quería hablar. Así que lo ignore.

Luego llamo otra vez. Y presione ignorar otra vez.

Luego recibí un mensaje que decía: _Si no me llamas en los próximos cinco minutos, te cancelo la tarjeta de crédito._

Que. Cabrón.

Me llamó antes de que pudiera marcar su número, así que conteste y le dije lo que pensaba.

-Usualmente cuando alguien presiona ignorar dos veces, quiere decir que no quieren hablar contigo.- dije enojado. Carlisle estaba callado.

-Edward, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del respeto?-

-No.- mentí.

-Oh. Bueno, déjame refrescarte la memoria. Si sigues siendo irrespetuoso conmigo, tu tarjeta de crédito se va y tendrás que conseguir un trabajo. Y ya que nunca has trabajado un día en tu vida, me imagino que lo único que conseguirás es algo que tenga que ver con la industria de la comida rápida.-

Puta madre, no hay manera de que trabaje 60 horas a la semana en Del Taco para poder pagar mis bebidas. Mi padre era más listo que yo.

-Bien- suspiré. -¿En que te puedo servir?-

-Edward, ¿le dijiste a Bella que si accedía ir a terapia irías con ella?-

Silencio.

-¿Edward?-

-Contéstame, por favor.-

Me tomé lo que quedaba en mi vaso y lo tire en la mesa. Hizo un ruido de vidrio golpeando algo y Carlisle suspiró.

-Estas ebrio. No son ni las 3:00 de la tarde.-

-Bueno, primero que todo, es sábado y estoy en la universidad- contesté. –Es lo que hacen las personas. Segundo, ni siquiera estoy ebrio.-

Pequeña mentira.

-¿Puedes responder mi pregunta, por favor?-

-_Oh, por Dios_- grité. -¡Si! Dije eso, ¿a quien le importa?-

-¿Por qué crees que necesita terapia?- preguntó.

-Eh, bueno. Por que esta hecha un desastre. Por que quiero que sea feliz otra vez y no se que hacer. Por que quiero que superemos esta mierda y quiero poder cogerme a mi novia sin que se vaya corriendo en lágrimas.-

Carlisle comenzó a maldecir en voz baja y ahí me di cuenta lo que había dicho en mi ebria ira.

-Pretende que nunca dije la última parte- le dije, resoplando un poco. Aparentemente él no estaba de humor para un poco de tiempo entre padre e hijo al discutir mi vida sexual.

-Edward, escuchaste bien, por favor.- hice mmm rápidamente para que supiera que estaba escuchando y espere a que me diera su discurso pendejo que sabía me daría. –Creo que el tema de la terapia son problemas personales que ella debería hablar con su padre u otro adulto. Entiendo que estas intentando ayudarla pero estamos regresando a tu mentalidad de _"Hacer lo que sea por Bella"_ que tenías antes y creo que justo ahora te estas involucrando mucho, lo que…-

-¿Puedo interrumpir por un momento?-

-¿Qué?-

Me aclare la garganta y llene mi vaso antes de comenzar a hablar. Y no le puse coca. –Estoy bien sin el discurso. Honestamente, no te escucho cuando comienzas a hablar, así que si vas directo al punto…-

-Ella necesita ir a terapia por su voluntad primero, antes de que comiences a involucrarte en donde no debes.-

Carlisle era exasperante. En serio, era un pendejo, no había otra forma de decirlo. Por esas razones ignoraba sus llamadas. –Bien. Como sea. Gracias por el consejo, pero estoy seguro que se que es lo mejor para ella y soy lo suficientemente grande para hacer mis propias decisiones. ¿Algo más?-

-Edward, eres un niño grande. Eres irresponsable, inmaduro y no tienes la habilidad para hacer decisiones racionales y adultas. Y luego, siempre tengo que limpiar tus desastres. Como en este momento.-

Wow. Mi padre de verdad me amaba, como para decirme esas cosas.

-Como sea, papá. Me tengo que ir.-

Y… colgué. Eso termino con mi regaño semanal de Carlisle que de alguna forma todavía recibía a pesar de vivir en otro estado. No sé como se las arreglaba, pero como sea.

Ya que era un genio y todo eso, marqué el número de Leah que me había robado en la mañana y me imagine que podría hablar con ella y averiguar que putas estaba pasando. Contesto muy rápido.

-Hey, Edward.-

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-

-Oh, Bella puso tu número en mi teléfono. ¿Qué quieres?-

Así que, Bella no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que era algo perra. Como sea. –Eh… bueno, primero, ¿Qué era eso tan importante por lo que llamaste a Bella en la mañana?-

-No te voy a decir- dijo de mala manera. –Pregúntale a Bella.-

-Si creyera que me iba a decir no te estaría preguntando- Leah suspiro en el teléfono y estuvo callada por un minuto. –Eh, ¿estas ahí?- pregunté, poniéndome impaciente.

-Si. Esta bien, como sea. Solo para que sepas que te digo esto por que siento que a la larga ella me lo agradecerá. Todavía tomo precauciones contigo, por que para mí, has sido un pendejo. Pero por otra parte me gusto lo de trepar por la ventana.-

-¿Qué putas tiene que ver esto con todo?-

-Nada- dijo Leah, refunfuñando por el teléfono. –Me llamó muy temprano esta mañana y me dijo que hablara con Charlie. Que quería ir a terapia. Y que _tú_ dijiste que irías con ella, para que buscara un lugar donde permitieran eso. Y hable con él. Eso fue todo. Como que se enojo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que estuvimos convenciéndola durante mucho tiempo para que fuera. Y él esta enojado por que tú fuiste el que la convenció tan rápido. Creo que dijo que llamaría a tu papá.-

Gruñí un poco. –Si, si lo hizo. Dile que muchas gracias por eso.-

-Como sea. Me tengo que ir, Edward, estoy ocupada. Si necesitas algo de mí, que dudo que llegara a pasar, llámame. Se amable con Bella o te pateare en tus partes masculinas cuando vaya para allá, lo que será muy pronto.-

-De acuerdo, adiós. Oh, y gracias.-

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré, aliviado de que por primera vez alguien me diera una puta respuesta. No importaba el hecho de que fue un poco grosera, pero… como sea.

Jasper entro caminando lento un rato después y se dejo caer a un lado de mí, suspirando. Tomo la botella de Jack Daniels y comenzó a darle tragos sin decir nada.

-¿Eso es… jalea en tu oído?- le pregunté, apuntando a algo rojo y viscoso en su lóbulo. El cabrón se lo quito con el dedo y lo _lamió._

-No.Relleno de fresa.- sonrió y me aventó la botella al pecho. –Bien, tiempo de charlar.-

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. –Estoy harto de hablar con las personas. Todos me ponen enojado y emo.-

Jasper me hizo una mueca y apunto la botella. –No me estas diciendo nada que no sepa. Es como si hubieras comprado un boleto de primera clase a Lloriqueolandia o algo. En serio, Swan no me habla de su vida sexual. Y me sentiría grosero al presionar por que, bueno, tú sabes. Así, que vengo contigo.-

Me le quede viendo, tome un trago y parpadee un par de veces. –Tengo una idea. Escucha bien… ¿Qué tal si… no te metes en lo que no te importa?-

Jasper me entornó los ojos y continuó lamiendo sus dedos, los que al parecer todavía estaban llenos de la comida del desayuno y… Alice. _Ugh_.Vomitaría pronto_**, **_no había duda de eso.

-Bien- dijo Jasper, rodando los ojos. –Como sea, perrita enojona. ¿Te acuerdas cuando eras genial? Esos eran buenos tiempos.-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo no te pregunto acerca… de ti y de la enana. Se me quema el cerebro solo de pensarlo.-

Jasper sonrió y se animo un poco. –Hermano, se te olvida que te conozco desde hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en primero y fuimos a esa fiesta y tuviste tu primera vez con esa chica Jane que era… una total zorra? Como sea, todos pensábamos que eras tan putamente genial y tú también creías que eras genial, incluso aunque hayas durado como 12 segundos, y tenías esta… expresión en la cara después de que saliste del cuarto. Si, todos le decíamos la "cara de tranquilidad Cullen" y tú la tenías esta mañana.-

Me mordí el labio inferior para no reírme, por que Jasper estaba… loco. Pero el hijo de puta era observador, tenía que darle crédito.

-Estoy bien- le dije, chocando puños con él. Esa era toda la información que iba a darle por que sabía que probablemente correría de regreso con Bella y Alice y les diría exactamente todo lo que le contara.

-Excelente. Tomemos para celebrar que finalmente tuviste un orgasmo sin causártelo tú solo.-

-Eso suena de verdad patético- le dije, chocando mi vaso con la botella de la que estaba tomando él. Tomé el último trago por el momento por que no quería terminar en estado de coma para la mierda del Micrófono abierto a la que tenía que ir. Luego, obligue a Jasper a que se bañara por que estaba cubierto de comida y jugos de Alice y si no se levantaba de ahí tendría que quemar el sofá.

Casi eran las cuatro cuando Bella entró, sosteniendo dos canastas de ropa sucia. Levanté la vista desde donde estaba en el sofá y fruncí el ceño.

-Ya limpié hoy. Estoy agotado.-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, sonriendo. –Es por eso que vine a ayudarte. Ven, vamos a lavar tu ropa. No puedes seguir comprando ropa cuando no tengas nada que usar.-

-Me ha funcionado bien.- le dije mientras bostezaba y me paraba. Entramos a mi cuarto y ella comenzó a poner toda la ropa de mi contenedor y del suelo en sus canastas.

Uso su dedo gordo y el índice para levantar los bóxers y calcetines y otras mierdas asquerosas mientras hacía gestos. Me senté en la cama para verla y reírme. –No tienes que hacer esto, Bell. No te ayude para que tú me ayudaras. Lo hice por que quise.-

-Si, bueno, yo también quiero. Además, termine mi tarea, me bañe y estaba aburrida. Así que… solo cállate. Oh, y también, Jasper llamó a tu mamá y le dijo que tu cuarto estaba apestando todo el apartamento y que le compraría un boleto para que viniera hasta aquí y te lavara la ropa.-

Rodee los ojos y olfatee el aire. –No huele tan mal aquí.-

-Huele como a sudor y a licor.-

-Bueno, yo tomó y luego… sudo cuando tengo resaca, así que eso tiene sentido. ¿Dónde esta mi carta?-

Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miro inocentemente. -¿Eh?-

-Mi carta. Dijiste que me ibas a decir por que estabas llorando en la carta.-

-Oh- dijo, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo. –Esta en mi casa. La puedes leer esta noche.- se paró del suelo y pateo la canasta en mi dirección. –Tú llévate esta. Vamos.-

Salimos del apartamento y la seguí escaleras abajo por que la verdad, no tenía la puta idea de donde estaba el cuarto de lavado. Ni siquiera sabía que el edificio tenía un cuarto de lavado. Pero, lo tenía.

Así que, ahí estaba yo, sentado arriba de una de las lavadoras, observando como Bella separaba mi ropa apestosa y me platicaba de cómo tuvo que ayudar a Alice a sacarse con shampoo la miel de su cabello tres veces, y algo más, la verdad no estaba escuchando. Me distraía cada vez que se agachaba y me di cuenta que su cabello se veía mucho más grande y como que ondulado y más largo y de verdad esperaba que no se estuviera arreglando tanto para nuestra salida de esta noche por que esa mierda me pondría colérico. En vez de pensar en eso, solo sonreía cada vez que ella me volteaba a ver y cerraba la boca y solo la veía _ser_ por que… ¿Qué mas se supone que tenía que hacer? Y luego, por que esa es la forma en la que funciona mi vida, ¿Quién entra? El noviecito de Bella. Ella se emociono toda y tiro la ropa (mi ropa) que estaba en sus manos y corrió hacía a él toda feliz y comenzó a dar saltitos. Yo salté de la lavadora y me quede parado ahí, con una mueca desdeñosa. Irradiando odio hacía él.

Tenía una imagen suave, no había duda. Tenía el look de "de verdad no me importa como me veo" que había intentado hacer pero que había estado fallando. Él no la tocó cuando hablaba con ella, solo la miraba y reía y sonreía y… me sentí como un pervertido o un voyeur así que decidí largarme. A la chingada mi ropa. Me compraría nueva.

Bella me vio irme y me llamó, así que claro, no podía ser un cretino. Me di la vuelta para verla y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

-Edward, este es Alec. Se que ya se habían visto antes, pero… si. Presentaciones propias y eso.-

Asentí y le di una sonrisa débil y un movimiento de mano. Solo para demostrarle a Bella que no era un idiota y que podía sacarme en publico sin humillarla. Y si, ella odiaba a Victoria y quería que tuviera una muerte violenta, pero la primera vez que se encontraron, ella fue civil. Además, con mi padre diciéndome que era un niño y un inmaduro o cualquier otro insulto que sintió que era apropiado para el día, si lo llamaba para que me sacara de prisión por que golpee a un tipo sin ninguna razón solo sería la cereza del pastel.

-Edward vendrá esta noche- dijo Bella, sonriéndome. -¿Verdad?-

Que hábil. Nunca le dije que iba a ir, incluso aunque tenía planeado hacerlo. –Si, probablemente- dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella dijo que eres muy bueno, con el piano ¿cierto?- Alec solo me miró, con las cejas levantadas.

Yo reí y asentí. –Si, soy muy bueno.-

-Deberías tocar una noche, en lugar donde voy a tocar. Tienen un piano.-

-Mmm- fruncí el ceño y cruce los brazos sobre el pecho. –Tal vez lo haga.-

-Si, bueno, toda esta platica de música es muy interesante y todo, pero umm, tenemos ropa que lavar y tengo que preparar la cena y arreglarme y eso. Así que, te veremos ahí, a las nueve ¿verdad?- Bella lo vio, toda tierna, moviendo las pestañas y pendejadas.

-Te veré a las nueve. Gusto en conocerte, Edward… formalmente.-

Le asentí débilmente y me dirigí a la lavadora y deje a esos dos parados ahí, por que si veía algo más de eso… no iba poder contener.

**BPOV**

-Bella, él es tan bueno- gritó Alice, apuntando el escenario. –Y es tan lindo, _oww ¡Edward!_ ¿Qué putas?-

Alice se agacho y comenzó a apuntar el zapato donde Edward estratégicamente la había pisado. Estaba _tan _celoso, pero estaba tratando muy duro de no estarlo. No me estaba engañando.

-Cullen, sube ahí y muestra algo de tu mejor trabajo.- Jasper mitad grito, mitad arrastro las palabras a él, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Jasper estaba completamente ebrio, aparentemente había bebido sin parar desde, las tres de la tarde. Por suerte, había logrado cortar el tiempo de beber de Edward con mi método de lavandería, así que estaba sorprendentemente sobrio. Probablemente la decisión mas inteligente, por que no quería que le hiciera al pobre de Alec lo que le hacía a Newton.

Y en lo de la tarde, la verdad, no me importaba la estúpida ropa sucia de Edward o que tan mal olía su cuarto. Era solo una excusa para ir ahí y verlo, ya que la única vez que estuvimos de verdad juntos fue esa noche cuando estábamos dispuestos a meternos mano y eso me hizo sentir como zorra. Y después de todo el debate del desayuno y él limpiando y _ugh_. Fue tan precioso. Necesitaba verlo.

-No. Me robaría su show.- Edward sonrió y apretó los labios, todo presumido y arrogante y… Edward.

-Vamos al bar- dijo Jasper, empujando a Edward entre la multitud y las mesas. Alice rodó los ojos y enredo su brazo con el mío.

-¿Va a cantar para ti?- se paro de paro de puntitas y me hablo al oído.

-No se- me encogí de hombros y tome un trago de la cerveza en mi mano. – Me canta todo el tiempo.-

-Quiero uno. ¿Puedo tenerlo a él?- me reí y empuje a Alice un poco, por que era tan hipócrita. Todo lo que hizo al principio fue ser cortante con él por su ropa arrugada, y ahora que lo conocía mejor, estaba muerta por él.

-¿Qué van hacer cuando nos vayamos de aquí?-

Tuve que gritar en la oreja de Alice para que pudiera oírme por encima de lo que estaba tocando Alec y las voces y gritos y choque de botellas y vasos y todos los otros ruidos.

-Tengo que irme a casa… con Jasper. Es nuestro aniversario…-

-Estoy enterada- la interrumpí, sacándole la lengua. –Mantén la puerta cerrada.-

-Ve a casa con Edward- gritó. –Finalmente esta comenzando a actuar como él mismo otra vez. Creo que es por ti.-

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después?-

Un grupo de personas se paró de una mesa que estaba cerca del escenario, así que Alice y yo corrimos hacía ahí y no la apropiamos. Estaba mas tranquilo enfrente y pude concentrarme en Alec, que era la razón principal de estar aquí. Además, eran casi las 10:30 y sabía que era ahí cuando su presentación terminaba.

El lugar estaba lleno de personas que conocían a Alec. Alice y yo estuvimos hablando con sus compañeros de cuarto antes de que Envidioso Edward y Celoso Jasper llegaran. No me sorprendió que tuviera tantos amigos y conociera a tantas personas. Él era tan genuino y generoso, y siempre estaba de buen humor. No tenía exceso de confianza y era presumido como Edward, él era mas introvertido pero su timidez y modestia lo hacían adorable. Los dos eran polos opuestos. Pero, de alguna forma, era lo que necesitaba.

Alec me mantenía tranquila y racional. Si hubiera seguido mis propias emociones y giraba todo en torno a Edward, me hubiera vuelto loca yo sola y probablemente hubiera alejado a Edward mucho más.

Edward regreso con Jasper detrás de él un rato después, con un trago en cada mano. Tome uno de la mano de Jasper y se lo pase a Alice.

-Probablemente ya tuviste suficiente.- le dije, negando con la cabeza y riéndome. Intento subirse a una de las sillas pero su pie se resbalo y se regó toda la cerveza encima. Típico de Jasper.

Edward solo se sentó junto a Alice y lo ignoré. Eventualmente Jasper logró sentarse y yo le di la espalda al resto de la mesa para poder terminar de ver a Alec. Unos segundos después, alguien me toco el hombro y yo me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ya te cantó?-

-No- le dije a Jasper. –Cállate.-

-Se que es lo que esta cantando- me dijo Jasper, picándome otra vez. Le di un golpe a su mano y me di la vuelta.

-Oh, ¿Él le esta cantando? Que tierno.-

Escuche a Edward quejarse como una niñita detrás de mí pero no me afecto. Y luego, la mierda golpeo el abanico. Todo gracias a Alec y la canción que decidió cantarme, tenía un tipo de epifanía cagada que cambió todo y me confundió más de lo que imaginaba.

-De acuerdo- murmuró en el micrófono en su lindo acento, por encima de los gritos y aplausos del público. –Esta última es para ti, Bella.-

Buen Dios.

Alec era mucho más que adorable. Y perfecto. Y quiero decir, si nunca me hubiera mudado al puto Forks y conocido Edward y si él no estuviera sentado a un metro de mí, probablemente lazando rayos a mi espalda, sin duda me hubiera subido al escenario y besado a Alec o me hubiera puesto a llorar. Me quede sentada ahí y lo vi cantarme _**Crash Into Me, **_y me encanto, y Edward probablemente estaba sacando humo por las orejas, por que a él le encantaba las canciones viejas y Alec la estaba cantando tan bien. Pero, por alguna razón, todo en lo que podía pensar era que en ese momento, era que entendía exactamente como se sentía Edward al escoger entre Victoria y yo, lo que era algo bueno y algo malo.

Bueno, si quería podía tener a Alec. Es decir, _sabía _lo que sentía por mí. Incluso sin la canción era algo obvio. Él siempre estaba ahí, cuando sea que lo necesitara para llorar o quejarme, en un segundo estaba ahí. Siempre quería pasar tiempo conmigo y veía como me miraba y estuviera mintiendo si decía que no sentía nada por él.

Él sabía lo complicado que estaban las cosas entre Edward y yo, así que nunca intentaba algo conmigo o hablaba de cómo se sentía, solo por que él era así de bueno. Era comprensivo, considerado y respetuoso. Y solo pensar en decirle que no podía estar con él por que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de esta otra persona con la que tenía montones y montes de problemas… me mataba.

Y probablemente era así como Edward se sentía con Victoria. No había sido muy agradable con ese asunto, en lo absoluto.

Estaba irremediable, patética, obsesiva y desesperadamente enamorada de Edward. Pero ¿eso era suficiente? Parecía que desde el segundo en que lo conocí, habíamos enfrentado problema tras problema y ¿quería seguir con eso? Quiero decir, ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Por qué debía quedarme y seguir tratando y tratando y lastimándome y lastimándolo para hacer las cosas funcionar, cuando las cosas podrían ser más fáciles con otra persona? La idea de superar y continuar con mi vida nunca paso por mi mente. Siempre pensé que sería algo temporal como _oh, saldré con Alec hasta que las cosas se arreglen con Edward_. O, _me quedare esperando y me quedare soltera hasta que Edward y yo arreglemos las cosas._

¿Alguna vez superaremos todas estas cosas?

Me senté, contemplando todo en mi cabeza todo lo que había estado evadiendo desde que volví a ver a Edward. Y pensé en Alec y en todas las cosas que había hecho por mí y estaba… confundida. Así era como siempre las cosas eran con Edward: cambiaban constantemente. En un segundo estaba completamente contenta y feliz en la manera en la que estábamos. Y en el segundo siguiente me sentía insegura y confundía. Y solo lo conocía por dos años. Técnicamente, solo salimos como… por seis o siete meses antes de terminar. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgar una oportunidad de ser feliz por una relación de preparatoria que solo duro seis meses?

Todo era… demasiado.

Después de que se terminara la presentación de Alec, él fue a poner todas sus cosas en su auto y después se vería con todos sus amigos cerca del bar, así que no quise interrumpirlo. Edward había desaparecido con Jasper y Alice solo me estaba viendo, acariciando mi hombro, claramente sintiendo que yo no estaba bien. Justo ahí, decidí hacer mi decisión.

-Me regresare a casa con Alec-le dije, parándome de la mesa. -¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlos?-

-Creo que se fueron afuera.- dijo Alice, apuntando la puerta. Tomé su mano y la traje conmigo entre la multitud hacía la puerta, donde, por supuesto, estaba Edward caminando de un lado a otro en la acera hablando por teléfono y Jasper estaba ebriamente recostado a un lado del edificio.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté. Sus ojos estaban medios abiertos y el chico apenas y se podía parar.

-Estoy bien- dijo arrastrando las palabras, moviendo las manos frente a mí. –Nos vamos a casa de todas formas. Dile a Alec que dije adiós y buen trabajo. Y que un día ganará un Grammy.-

Me reí y negué con la cabeza. –De acuerdo. Me asegurare de decirle eso.- Saqué mi bolsa y me puse a buscar la carta que le había escrito a Edward en la mañana. Cuando la encontré, la saque y la doble antes de ponerla en el bolsillo de Jasper. –Escucha. Dale esto cuando lleguen a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Que no se te olvide.-

-Entendido.-

Abrace a Alice y suspiré. –Bien. Te veo más tarde. Buena suerte con estos dos. Y gracias por venir conmigo.-

-Estaremos bien. Y fue divertido- me abrazó fuerte y tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo. –Bella, haz lo que tengas que hacer que sea lo mejor para ti.-

-Lo haré.- le aseguré mientras me despedía y me dirigía adentro de nuevo. Vi los ojos de Edward antes de darme la vuelta, y la expresión de su rostro era casi… agonizante. Como si supiera como me estaba sintiendo. Me rompía el corazón.

Encontré a Alec en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por última vez. Sus amigos se hicieron a un lado por mí y yo grité y lo abracé cuando él me vio.

-Eres tan maravilloso. Gracias.-

-Gracias- dijo él, sonriendo. –Todos van a un bar en la otra calle. ¿Quieres irte?-

-Si. ¿Podemos ir a casa?-

-¿Tu apartamento?- preguntó.

-No- le dije. –Al tuyo.-

-Esta bien- se encogió de hombros y se despidió de todos sus amigos antes de salirnos por la puerta. -¿Paso algo malo?-

-No. Solo tuve un día muy largo- mentí. Cuando llegamos afuera, Alice, Jasper y Edward ya se había ido. Caminos la calle entera hasta donde Alec dejo su auto estacionado y yo me subí al asiento del copiloto y lo vi mientras el caminaba por enfrente del auto. Tan pronto como se subió, tome el cuello de su playera y lo jale rudamente hacía a mí, hasta que su cara chocó con la mía. Lo besé con fuerza, rápido y con urgencia, intentando ahogar la batalla que estaba en mi cabeza.

Al principio estaba demasiado sorprendido, algo comprensible, pero después de un rato, me subí a su regazo y sus manos se movieron alrededor de mi espalda y comenzó a ponerse más cómodo. Era tan extraño, estar así con alguien más que no era Edward y tener sentimientos que de verdad me hicieran pensar escoger a alguien más de él. Había pensado que cruzar ese límite físico con Alec me ayudaría a ver las cosas más claras, pero en ese momento, solo me sentí más confundida. Más drama.

De pronto, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolso. Al principio lo ignore pero después recordé que Alice estaba sola, intentando controlar a dos borrachos que median lo doble que ella, uno de ellos apenas y podía caminar por si solo y el otro estaba furioso e iracundo y probablemente estaba haciendo un infierno la vida de los que estaban cerca de él. Cuando escuche el beep de mis mensajes de voz, me aleje de la boca de Alec y miré el asiento vació del pasajero.

-Tengo que contestar eso- murmuré, quitándome el cabello de la cara. Él sonrió y me ayudo a quitarme de su regazo.

Busque en mi bolsa y saqué mi teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando vi que era Edward el que llamó. Rápidamente debatí si debía arrojar mi teléfono en mi bolso sin ni siquiera revisar su mensaje de voz pero la curiosidad me ganó y lo escuche.

-_Bel, soy yo. Lo siento tanto, Bella. De verdad, yo… yo ni siquiera se que decir. Verte ahí, y ver como lo veías, solo me hizo ver como te debiste sentir todas esas veces que me viste con ella y… bien, puta madre de verdad odio hablar con los putos contestadores. Y dudo que llegues a escuchar esto, pero por favor, necesito que vengas. ¿Después de que te vayas de ahí o algo? ¿O mejor voy ahí y lo mato y te obligo a que vengas conmigo? Bien, estaba jugando… más o menos. No lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo, cara a cara. Jasper me dio la carta y me dijo que no la leyera hasta que llegáramos a casa y no le hice caso y la leí y…me siento igual. ¿De acuerdo? Así que… por favor. Solo piénsalo._-

Cerré el teléfono y puse la cara en mis manos y gemí.

-¿Alec? ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?-

Tan pronto entre por las puertas del edificio, me quite las zapatillas y corrí. Corrí escaleras arriba y por el pasillo. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez pero lo ignore. Todo lo que quería era ver a Edward. _Necesitaba _verlo. Para cuando llegue a su apartamento, me faltaba el aliento pero me metí sin ni siquiera tocar y lo vi.

Él estaba parado ahí, en la mitad de la habitación, con el teléfono en el oído, viéndose putamente triste, desconsolado y… _hermoso_. Me congele justo ahí y solo me le quede viendo mientras el lentamente bajaba el teléfono con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo… te estaba llamando.-

Corrí y salté a sus brazos y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude por que me sentía _terrible _por la forma en la que estaba pensando hace unos momentos.

Mi mente estaba decidida. La triste verdad era, que no importaba lo que pasara, preferiría pasar cada día de mi vida peleando, gritando y llorando y estando confundía con Edward que estar completamente feliz con otro. No había manera de que pudiera estar sin él. Nunca.

-Edward, lo siento…-

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-

Me hice para atrás y tome su cara entre mis manos, jalándolo hacía a mí y besándolo una y otra vez.

-Tu… con ella… nunca entendí y… lo siento tanto.- le dije a su boca entre cada uno de mis besos pero el solo se rió y me abrazó mas fuerte.

-Alto- dijo, cargándome hacía su cuarto. –Esta bien. Los dos la cagamos. Siempre lo hacemos.-

-Solo yo- le dije, no acordando con él. –Soy tan estúpida. Solo que te extrañaba tanto y estaba tan jodida y… soy tan estúpida.-

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, todavía abrazándome y yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su espalda. –No eres estúpida. Eres humana. Todos comenten errores. Mierda, ni siquiera sé si tu fuiste la que se equivoco. Creo que fui yo.-

-No, yo fui.-

-No, yo…-

-Esta bien, no importa. Nadie tiene la culpa. ¿Recuerdas?-

Edward levantó las cejas, y acarició mis labios con sus dedos y luego puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. –Recuerdo.-

-Te amo- le dije de repente. Me tapé la boca por unos segundos e hice una mueca. –Lo siento. Se que odias escucharlo, pero solo…-

-Lo sé. Te amo- dijo rápidamente, interrumpiéndome. Suspiró un poco y tomo el collar que me había dado y que no me había quitado. –Así que, creo que esa loca mujer española sabía de que putas estaba hablando, ¿eh?-

-Si, supongo.- le sonreí y él solo se me quedo viendo, en completo silencio. No me importó. Estaba muy contenta en ese momento. Solo escuchando a Edward respirar me hacía feliz.

Me levantó un poco para poder meter la mano en su bolsillo y saco mi nota. -¿Dices de verdad lo que escribiste aquí?-

-Si.-

-Es muy corta.- dijo, desdoblándola.

-Lo sé. Quería que entendieras el punto.-

El puso la carta frente a mí y apunto mi letra floja.

_Hoy, cuando me desperté, fue la mañana más feliz que puedo recordar. No se por que. Me sentí tan relajada, contenta y… normal._

_Hare lo que sea que tenga que hacer para poder superar esto y continuar con estas vidas._

_Hoy, de verdad tuve esperanza de que las cosas iban a mejorar. Por ti._

_Seré feliz el resto de mi vida si puedo despertar junto a ti cada mañana._

La leí rápidamente y asentí. –Lo dije de verdad.-

-¿Entonces por que te fuiste con él?-

Besé la mejilla de Edward y moví mi boca cerca de su oído para poder hablarle.

-Es solo que… estaba confundida. Como, esta este chico que me quiere y es absolutamente perfecto para mí. Pero él no es _tú_. Y me di cuenta de eso cuando estaba con él y escuche tu mensaje de voz… él no es tú. Y no seré feliz a menos que sea contigo.-

Edward rió un poco y mordió mi cuello y comenzó a besar mi hombro. Me hice para atrás para poder verlo y comencé a tomar su cabello entre mis manos. Todo lo que quería era él, verlo, sentirlo, así que tomé la orilla de su playera y se la saqué por la cabeza. El me miro, sus ojos verdes todos grandes, brillantes y profundos e incluso aunque haya visto a Edward sin playera tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, justo ahí, sentí como si fuera la primera vez.

Desenrede mis piernas y me puse de rodillas mientras él se recostaba en sus codos. La orilla de su boca se levantó mientras yo recorría mis dedos por su torso, desde su pecho, hasta sus abdominales. Mis dedos pasaron por los huesos de su cadera, que resaltaban y luego me incline para seguir el mismo camino que había hecho con mis dedos pero ahora con mi boca.

Besé, lamí y probé cada parte de él que pudiera y Edward solo se quedo sentado en silencio mientras me deleitaba en todo lo que amaba de él y sentí como si finalmente fuera a ser mío_ otra vez. _Lentamente, desabotone sus jeans y luego baje el cierre pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Edward se inclino y puso sus manos alrededor de mi muñeca, levantándome para estar a su nivel.

-No quiero arruinar el momento…-

-No lo hagas- le dije, besándolo suavemente. Suspiró un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, solo… dime. Si no te sientes bien. No tengas miedo, como si fueras a molestarme o algo.-

Asentí y quise decir algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, por que todo acerca de él estaba _bien_ y el hecho de que antes me dio un ataque antes de poderlo hacer sentir bien me hacía sentir culpable. Pero esto era diferente, y ahora él sabía todo, yo confiaba en él otra vez, y estaba feliz otra vez y el solo era _Edward _para mí. De alguna forma me había perdido en toda la mierda que me había pasado y había olvidado lo mucho que él significaba en mi vida. No había forma de que eso pasara otra vez.

No quería que las cosas fueran lentas, gentiles y suaves, así no era cuando estamos juntos. Éramos apasionados, rudos y… cursis. Me reí de ese pensamiento y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- dije, mordiéndome el labio.

Solo ver a Edward me hacía perder el aliento. De pronto, sentí sus manos deslizarse hasta el final de mi vestido y luego hacia mi estomago. Sus manos se seguían moviendo hacía arriba y jalo el vestido por arriba de mi cabeza y lo tiro al suelo. Mire hacía abajo a mi ropa interior aburrida y normal y sentí la sangre juntarse en mis mejillas. Este momento era más que perfecto. No había planeado tener sexo con alguien pero supongo que eso hacía más perfecto el momento. Esa era una de las cosas por las que estaba loca por Edward. Nuestra espontaneidad.

Él sonrió un poco y presiono sus labios en la orilla de mi boca mientras sus dedos trazaban el tirante de mi sostén.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-

-Por lo que estoy usando- admití. Edward puso mi cabello detrás de mi hombro y bajo el tirante.

-Me gusta- dijo, mordiendo mi cuello juguetonamente. –No es encaje rojo como el de navidad pero igual funciona.-

Los dos nos reímos y lo empuje suavemente. Y luego el me miró, todas las bromas puestas a un lado, y me puso en su regazo así que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Te ves muy bonita, Bella.-

Rodee los ojos y apreté sus hombros. –Ya no digas nada.-

-En serio. Siento como si nunca te lo hubiera dicho.-

-Eso es por que nunca me lo has dicho- bromee, incluso aunque era verdad.

-Bueno, lo pienso en mi cabeza.-

Ugh. Maldito Edward. Era tan adorable.

-No te voy a decir como pienso que luces. Tu ego no necesita elevarse más.-

-No necesitas decirme- dijo en mi oído, su voz de repente muy grave. –Puedo sentirlo.- metió su mano en mi ropa interior antes de que pudiera decir algo y mi boca se abrió mientras él se reía.

-Edward… se serio, por favor.- le rogué. La sonrisa cayó de su cara y asintió mientras presionaba sus largos dedos en mí, haciéndome temblar. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y ahogue un pequeño grito. Edward continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, debajo de barbilla y luego mi boca. No pude evitarlo y comencé a restregarme contra su mano y después de un rato él se alejo y me dio la vuelta para ponerme en la cama.

Para este punto los dos estábamos sudados y respirábamos pesadamente y yo lo quería con _desesperación_, estaba lista para gritar. Puse mi mano en el cabello de Edward otra vez y puse su rostro cerca del mío mientras él me quitaba la ropa interior. Parecía un poco nervioso y frenético y creo que tenía que ver un poco con el hecho de que estaba asustado de que fuera a asustarme otra vez y además si lo que me dijo era cierto, y no se había acostado con nadie desde junio, probablemente estaba intentando aguantarse mucho, _mucho_.

Deslice mis manos por su espalda, hasta que alcance sus bóxers, los que baje lo más que pude con las manos antes de que el se levantara un poco y los bajara todo el camino

-¿Por qué siempre me desnudas?- me preguntó, alejando su boca de mí por un segundo.

-Me gusta verte- le dije, haciendo puchero. Edward solo me sonrió y besó mi frente. Tomó mis manos y me jalo para que los dos estuviéramos sentados.

-Tal vez deberías ir arriba- dijo, mirando su regazo. –Así tú podrías controlarlo y…-

-Si quieres que vaya arriba, solo tienes que pedirlo.- le dije bromeando, subiéndome a su regazo. Se movió a la orilla de la cama y enredo sus dedos en mi muñeca, esperando a que hiciera el primer movimiento. En serio, estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiera arrancado el cabello para este momento. El hecho de que fuera tan paciente y esperara por mi tanto tiempo… me hacía querer llorar. Otra vez.

Intente reprimirlo. Por que esa sería la segunda vez en el día que lloraba por que estaba tan feliz y probablemente él terminaría desarrollando un complejo o algo. En vez de eso, deje que mis ojos se cerraran y respire profundo y baje las caderas. Tan pronto mi cuerpo toco el suyo, el se metió dentro de mí y yo me acomodé en su regazo mientras el gemía.

-Pensé que me dejarías el control- dije en un respiro, sonriéndole.

-No pude evitarlo- gimió otra vez y levantó sus caderas de la cama mientras yo me movía de arriba abajo arriba de él lentamente. Sus ojos estaban tan desesperados y los sonidos que hacía estaban tan llenos de deseo y… pasión. Honestamente era nuestro mejor momento hasta ahora.

Pase mis dedos por su cabello lacio y acomode unos mechones que estaban despeinados en su frente. Y luego lo besé y me perdí en sentir la lengua de Edward contra la mía y el sabor que dejaba en mi boca.

-Ok… estoy bien.- le dije, entre mi respiración pesada. –Cambiemos.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si. Ahora. Por favor.-

Se encogió de hombros y me dio la vuelta, quedándose dentro de mí todo el tiempo. Puse mis piernas alrededor de su espalda y enterré mis talones en él, forzándolo a que empujara más fuerte.

-Se duro.-

-No- dijo él, riéndose. –Deja de hablar.-

-Por favor- rogué. –Haz lo que siempre haces.-

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a embestir más fuerte, más rápido pero la expresión de su rostro me asusto un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Nada! Tú… estoy preocupado… yo… estoy abrumado.-

-No lo estés- dije jadeando, besándolo con fuerza. –Te sientes tan bien. ¿No se siente bien para ti?-

-Bella… me estoy aguantando- dijo, haciéndome reír. –De verdad es muy difícil hacerlo.-

Enterré mi cara en su cuello, gozando del olor de su piel. –Por favor… solo… sigue haciéndolo. No me pongas incomoda o me asustaras.-

-Esta bien- susurró, besando la punta de mi cabeza. Lentamente, comenzó a tomar velocidad y embestía más fuerte mientras presionaba sus dedos contra mí, y en un minuto los dos perdimos el control. Observe las arrugas de su frente mientras se concentraba y sentí los músculos debajo de su cadera contraerse y su boca estaba abierta solo un poco pero podía ver la punta de su lengua descansando en su labio inferior y él era… grandioso. No había palabras para describir esto.

Edward algo así como que colapso arriba de mí, pero hice que rodara y descanse mi barbilla en su pecho, para poder verlo. Sentí sus dedos moverse por toda mi espalda mientras el se quedaba acostado intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Edward?-

Puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza y se empujo un poco para poder verme.

-¿Qué?-

-De verdad, de verdad te amo. Lo prometo, no lo diré innecesariamente otra vez, pero… de verdad te amo.-

Él me respondió con un _mmm_ y me sonrió antes de acostarse de nuevo y ver el techo. Me acerqué un poco y trace la línea de su quijada, sintiendo con los dedos la dureza de la poca barba que le había salido.

-¿Exactamente que significa esto para nosotros?- me preguntó. Lo vi pasar saliva involuntariamente, revelando su inseguridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Suspiró y comenzó a darle vuelta a las puntas de mi cabello con sus dedos. –No contestes una pregunta con otra pregunta. Odio cuando haces esa pendejada.-

-Lo siento. Te quiero. Eso es verdad, sin dudas. ¿Tu… me quieres, también?-

-Si- dijo Edward, sentándose. –Claro que te quiero. ¿Estas loca?-

-Tal vez lo este. Todos ustedes piensan que debería ir a terapia.-

Él se rió y abrazo mi cuerpo, poniéndolo contra el de él. –Swanster, no estas loca. Vas a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien. Estoy aquí ahora y no iré a ninguna parte.-

-Bien- dije, sonriendo. Sentí las lagrimas formarse en mis ojos, pero no intente esconderlas otra vez. –Bien, no quiero que terminemos, Edward. Nunca jamás.-

Él sonrió ante mi respuesta y besó mi frente. –No te preocupes, Bel. Todo saldrá bien.-

Asentí y forcé una sonrisa a pesar de mis lágrimas. Por que le creía. Ahora que nos teníamos el uno al otro, todo iba a estar bien.

**¡Aww! No les encanta que empiecen a ser como antes y que Edward por fin entendió como se sentía la pobre de Bella cuando estaba con Victoria, yo lo hubiera hecho sufrir un poco más, pero bueno.**

**Deberían buscar la letra de la canción que le canta Alec, igual si me lo piden les mando la traducción.**

**¡¿Listas para el estreno de eclipse? Yo se que si, yo igual… mas o menos. **

**Intentare sacar el próximo capitulo para la próxima semana, recuerden que no tengo una fecha exacta de actualización, voy traduciendo cuando tengo tiempo o ganas jeje.**

**¿Parte favorita? ¿Frase favorita? ¿Personaje favorito? Bueno, yo se que a todas les gusta Jasper, es la onda.**

**¡Ah si! Ya lo saben, cualquier duda que tengan acerca de la historia original o cualquier otro asunto donde les gustaría contactarme, pasen a mi perfil hay esta mi mail**

**Reviews! Por que ahora si me lo merezco, fue un capitulo bien largo**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews….**


	19. Quedándose juntos

**Antes que cualquier cosa, una chica, Dios la bendiga, me mando la traducción de Crush in to me, bueno no se como pero la perdí. POR FAVOR me la pondrías otra vez por favor.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, yo solo traduzco. Los personajes son de Meyer.

**Capitulo 19. Quedándose juntos.**

**BPOV**

-¿Qué hora es?- susurré, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Edward había estado despierto acariciando mi espalda por una buena hora. No quería molestarlo por que quería ver durante cuanto tiempo continuaría haciéndolo antes de que se aburriera y me despertara pero todavía no se aburría. Y quería verlo.

-Es tarde- murmuró. –Casi las 11.-

Habían pasado casi doce horas desde que había hecho mi decisión de que era todo o nada. Nunca me había sentido tan segura de algo en toda mi vida. Incluso aunque sabía que tenía que hablar con Alec y explicarle algunas cosas y que también tenía que poner al tanto a Leah, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, todo lo demás no me importaba. Por fin lo tenía. Él era mío. Todo era perfecto en ese momento y solo quería apreciarlo tanto tiempo como pudiera.

-¿Estaba soñando o lo de anoche de verdad sucedió?-

-Bueno… ninguno de los dos esta usando ropa- me dijo mientras sentía que levantaba la sabana. –Así que si no paso, estamos locos.-

Me reí un poco y gemí cuando rodé hacía mi lado. Edward me observo mientras abría los ojos para verlo por los mechones de cabello que habían caído en mi cara. Se veía como _mi _Edward otra vez. Claramente había dormido bien y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por debajo, él estaba sonriendo. Sin ninguna razón. O probablemente por la misma razón que yo… por que estábamos siendo _nosotros._

Felices.

-Edward- susurré, tomando su mano. –_Mi novio_. Edward Anthony Cullen es _mi novio_ otra vez. Isabella Swan-Cullen.-

-Jesús- me interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Ahora esto se te esta saliendo de las manos.-

Me reí otra vez y me senté, jalando la sabana para tapar la vista de mi pecho a Edward. Entonces recordé que estábamos juntos otra vez y que él podía ver mis pechos cada vez que quisiera. Así que cuando puso su dedo entre mi escote y la sabana y me la quito de encima, mantuve la boca cerrada y lo deje.

-Ahh- suspiró, acostándose. –Mucho mejor.-

Lo deje mirar a las gemelas por un rato mientras pensaba en todas las oportunidades que teníamos por delante. Ayer tuve que idear todo un plan para poder pasar tiempo con Edward. Hoy solo podría forzarlo a que pasara todo el día conmigo. De hecho, probablemente no tendría que forzarlo, ya que aparentemente él estuvo entretenido durante horas acariciando mi espalda.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- le pregunté emocionada. -¿Podemos hacer algo juntos? ¿Cómo… todo el día? No hemos pasado todo un día juntos desde… antes de que te fueras y… quiero hacerlo.-

-Si, lo que sea que tú quieras- me aseguró. Bostezó y se estiro un poco mientras se sentaba y yo solo veía su espalda y sus músculos mientras se movía y puede que babeara un poco. –Es buen día para salir.-

En contra de mi voluntad, le quite los ojos de encima y gire la cabeza para ver por la ventana y asentí. -¿Podemos ir a la playa?-

-Si eso quieres- se puso de pie y camino hacía su closet. –Ve a arreglarte y regresas aquí.-

Por alguna razón, el pensar dejarlo, aunque fuera por cinco minutos, me aterraba.

-No- dije, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome hacía él, con la sabana de su cama enredada en mí. –Quiero quedarme contigo.-

-Desarreglaste mi cama- dijo, apuntando la pila de sabanas en el suelo.

Me encogí de hombros y vi a Edward mientras sacaba una playera y unos bóxers limpios de la canasta de ropa limpia que le había lavado el día anterior.

-Ponte esto. No puedes caminar afuera enredada en una sabana. Jasper tendrá un día de batalla.-

Me gustaba la sabana. Me hacia sentir como si estuviera en un tipo de película sexy de romance.

Como sea. Me vestí con su ropa mientras el iba a su vestidor, mascullando cosas para si y cerrando los cajones con fuerza.

-¿Algún problema?-

-No puedo encontrar un traje de baño- refunfuño.

Busque en su canasta de ropa y le arroje unos que sabía había lavado.

-Gracias-

Sonrió un poco mientras me paraba ahí, disfrutando, observando su cuerpo desnudo meterse en el traje de baño.

-Deja de ver- masculló, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

No podía detenerme. Podía estar viéndolo todo el día y la noche y hubiera estado más que satisfecha.

Desafortunadamente, la escuela, comer y la higiene personal me impedían hacerlo.

En vez de eso, lo mire sin prestarle mucha atención mientras se ataba la tira del traje de baño y acomodaba sus bolsillos y me fije en su camino feliz y en sus abdominales que se estaban desvaneciendo con rapidez a causa de las desveladas y borracheras de todos los días y su _tatuaje._ Ugh. Quería saltarle encima pero nunca dejaríamos el apartamento si dejaba que mi instinto ganara.

-Puedes ir a tu casa a cambiarte, Bel. No iré a ninguna parte.-

-Lo sé- le dije. –He estado lejos de ti lo suficiente. Déjame ser.-

Edward rió un poco mientras se ponía la playera. Sin decir nada, se salió de la habitación y se fue al baño y escuche el agua correr.

Caminé hacía allí y me senté en la repisa mientras se cepillaba la boca y me miraba, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- se pico la mejilla con sarcasmo mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Cierra la puta boca de una vez. No te dije nada por haber tocada mi espalda durante una hora.-

-¿Estabas despierta?-

Asentí y el entornó los ojos mientras escupía en el lavabo. –Tramposa.- masculló, cuando se secaba la cara. –De acuerdo. Estoy listo.-

Limpie un poco de espuma de su barbilla y deje mi mano en su cara un poco más de lo normal. -¿Edward?-

-¿Eh?-

-Mentí un poco ayer en mi carta. Hoy es el mejor día que pueda recordar.-

Él sonrió y jalo un mechón de mi cabello antes de ayudarme a bajar de la repisa y besar mi frente.

-¿Por qué estas toda emocional?- me preguntó. –Como sea, no se como eso sea posible, viendo que llevas una hora despierta…-

-Estoy extasiada- discutí. –Deja de arruinarlo.-

Sonrió y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. –Toma tus mierdas y empecemos a movernos.-

Después de que llegamos a mi cuarto, pasamos una buena media hora escogiendo mi traje de baño. Edward insistía en que debía probarme todos los que tenía para que él pudiera ver cual de todos mostraba mas de mis tetas. Como sea. El hecho de que Edward estuviera sentado en mi cama, comiéndome con la mirada, me parecía más que bien. Luego, nos dirigimos hacia fuera hacía el abuelo Volvo, al cual no me había subido desde que él había venido a California. Los asientos me quemaban el culo. El cuero negro es muy poco práctico en los climas cálidos.

Lo que hice casi todo el viaje fue mirar a Edward. Era tan maravilloso con sus Ray Bans y su cabello sexy que la verdad era cabello de sexo y sus pequeños lunares del cuello. Quería pararme en medio de la calle y gritar _"Amo a Edward Cullen"_ pero me imagine que eso era algo un poco extremo. En vez de eso lo seguí observando un poco más. Y sonreí. Y me quede sentada ahí en mi éxtasis post coital de regreso a mi relación.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, el sol brillaba, la brisa soplaba y el aire era cálido, pero no asfixiante. Era perfecto. Obligué a Edward a que llevara mi bolso rosa brillante y el gimió y masculló algo acerca de "demasiado sol para una resaca" pero eso fue lo único negativo que le escuche decir así que deje que siguiera refunfuñando por que… era sexy cuando estaba de mal humor.

Acomode la toalla en el suelo y Edward se quito la playera y se acostó en su estomago y bostezo.

-Necesito una siesta- se quejó, sonriéndome.

-Has estado despierto por dos horas- puse un poco de bloqueador solar en mis manos y comencé a esparcirlo por su espalda sin avisarle.

-¡No lo hagas! Me quiero broncear.-

-Ni siquiera puedes broncearte- le dije. –Te quemas. Eres pálido.-

-Cállate-

Y luego, de pronto, se dio la vuelta y se puso encima de mí. Me besó un par de veces y entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol. –Tengo que meterme al agua o si no me lanzare. El sol esta muy fuerte.-

-Yo no voy- le dije, apuntando el océano. –Hay delfines ahí dentro.-

-Eh… ¿Y que?-

-¿Qué tal si uno me muerde? Deberían alejarse de las personas.-

Edward se rió y se puso de pie. –Jesús. Solo son peces, déjalos vivir.-

Después de decir se fue corriendo y lo observe cuando se lanzó al mar. Cuando salió estaba todo mojado y su cabello brillaba y… había dos putas que tenían los dedos metidos en el agua y comenzaron a reírse como tontas y lo señalaban así que me levanté para enseñarles quien mandaba.

Con torpeza trote hasta el agua y Edward solo se reía y me veía mientras dos olas me tumbaron. El agua estaba helada. _Helada_. Cuando por fin logre llegar hasta él, salte a sus brazos y el me sostuvo con fuerza y nos hundió a los dos en el agua. Bastardo.

-Esta… con-geee-lada- dije, con los dientes castañeándome.

-Se siente bien- se apretó contra mis muslos y salto con agilidad una ola, poniendo mi cuerpo cerca del suyo.

-Edward, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos fuimos lejos? El agua era agradable.-

-Si, ¿Recuerdas que nadamos desnudos y luego te cogí en el mar?- sonrió y beso un lado de mi cuello. –Eso fue divertido.-

-Si. Hagámoslo justo ahora.-

-Tranquila- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Hay niños jugando con cubetas a diez metros de aquí.-

-No me importa- le dije, deslice la mano hacía su traje de baño. El mordió mi brazo juguetonamente y se rió de mí.

-Detente.-

-No-

Me acerqué un poco y lo besé dos veces, enredando mis piernas en él.

-Estas fuera de control. Podemos hacerlo cuando queramos. No tenemos que ser unos exhibicionistas y ser arrestados y esas pendejadas.-

-Bien, Edward- suspiré y me baje de el para que pudiéramos regresar a nuestra toalla.

Después de secarnos y de que Edward regresara a su siesta de resaca, comencé a escribir en mi libreta. Incluso aunque finalmente accedí ir a terapia y me sentía cómoda con él hablando de cómo me sentía, aún así era una buena forma de desahogarme.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo?- preguntó Edward, con su cabeza hacia a mi y con un ojo abierto.

Escuché mi teléfono sonar en mi bolsa y suspire. Me regreso a la realidad y me recordó que había otras personas en el mundo aparte de Edward y yo. Estaba intentando evitar todo eso.

Él abrió los ojos cuando escucho mi teléfono sonar y cuando vi quien era, le sonreí. El miro el identificador y se rió.

-Uh, no. Charlie no es mi amigo.-

-No quiero hablar con él ahora- murmuré. Edward miró el teléfono y suspiro, pero contesto de todas formas.

-Hola… hey, es Edward- alejo el teléfono y se rió mientras al parecer Charlie le gritaba. –Ella no esta aquí… si, tranquilo… no, espere- Edward me hizo señas para que le diera la libreta y mi lápiz, así que se los arroje. –Adelante… 25… esta bien…4:00… no lo haré… esta bien… de nada, adiós.-

Me miró y deslizo el teléfono y la libreta por la sabana. Mire y vi una dirección, el nombre de un doctor y una fecha.

-Dijo que tenías que hacerlo sola la primera vez- dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. Rodee los ojos y busque la página donde estaba escribiendo, sin decir nada del asunto. -¿Bella?-

-¿Eh?-

-No seas inmadura-

-No lo soy- dije, deslizando mis lentes de sol arriba de mis ojos. El suspiro y se recostó pero podía sentir que me seguía viendo. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Él dijo _¿Por qué diablos estas contestando su teléfono?_-

-Después de eso- dije con un movimiento de mano.

-Me pregunto que si estabas bien, dijo que escribiera esas cosas, dijo que dejara de ser un cabrón con mi padre y dijo… gracias.-

Supuse que Leah le contó a Charlie que accedí ir a terapia por Edward para poder ablandarlo un poco hacía él. Por supuesto, enojo mucho a Charlie que Edward se estuviera involucrando tanto después de que hubiera trabajado tanto en mantenerlo lo menos involucrado posible, pero como sea. No podía culparlo. También quería proteger a Edward de todo, así que sabía como debía sentirse.

Pensar en todo el asunto me estaba deprimiendo, así que arranqué la pagina en la que estaba escribiendo y estire mi brazo para que estuviera frente a la cara de Edward.

-Léelo- dije. – En voz alta.-

-_El día de hoy estoy satisfecha físicamente. Quiero que Edward me… _esta bien, creo que no has entendido el punto de escribir estas cartas.- me dio la hoja de regreso y sonrió. –Pero podemos hacer eso más tarde si quieres.-

-Si quiero. Solo estaba bromeando. Escribí una carta de verdad. Debería juntarlas todas y enseñárselas a mi nueva terapista.- rodee los ojos otra vez y tire mi libreta en la sabana antes de subirme en Edward.

-No me toques- dijo, poniéndose los lentes de sol. –Hace mucho calor y estas pegajosa.-

Lo ignore y lo besé en los labios un par de veces y luego enrede mechones de su cabello en mis dedos y luego, solo me senté y lo mire. Y lo observe y lo observe por que era tan adorable, estaba más que satisfecha con haberlo observado todo el día.

Nos quedamos en la playa por un par de horas más, pero decidimos que por mas que quisiéramos, teníamos cosas de las que hablar que no podíamos seguir evitando. Además de verdad hacía calor y estaba acostumbrada a mi vida en Forks, donde estaba soleado como tres días al año y pasé la mayor parte del último semestre encerrada en mi habitación con las cortinas cerradas y… si. Ya nos habíamos cansado.

-Mándale un mensaje a Jasper para ver donde están.- dijo Edward cansado mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento. Me reí de la respuesta de Jasper.

_De compras. Dile a Edward que venga a rescatarme. Le daré $50 si viene por mí._

-Salieron- le dije mientras salía del auto. Puse mi teléfono de vuelta en mi bolso y arrastre mi trasero hasta nuestro edificio.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy cansada- le conteste. Él se paro frente a mí y se agacho para que pudiera saltar a su espalda.

-Vamos, yo te llevaré. Me siento revitalizado.-

Me reí y me subí a su espalda, dándole besos a un lado del cuello mientras subíamos las escaleras. Llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento y el me dejo caer mientras me sonreía.

-De acuerdo, regresare…-

-¡No!- lo tomé de la muñeca con una mano y empecé a buscar las llaves en mi bolsa con la otra.

-Bella, tengo calor, estoy sucio y como que apesto. Solo deja que vaya a bañarme y regresaré.-

No muy convencida solté su muñeca y asentí. –De acuerdo.-

Lo observe mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a su apartamento y desaparecer por su puerta antes de entrar. Mi cabello olía a coco y tenía un olor desagradable a pescado y agua sobre toda la piel, así que me dirigí a la ducha. Me senté en la orilla de la tina y deje que el baño se llenara de vapor mientras me ponía a soñar despierta.

Me metí a la regadera con el traje de baño por que Alice insistía que después de que te metes al océano tienes que quitar toda el agua salada de tu ropa o algo así. No se por que, pero siempre seguía sus consejos sin sentido.

Después de haber estado en la ducha por unos minutos, escuche ruido en el baño. Cuando saque la cabeza por un lado de la puerta, vi a Edward parado ahí, desabrochando su traje de baño.

-Me asustaste- le dije mientras me metía de nuevo a la regadera. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Supuse que podía bañarme aquí. Contigo.-

Deslizo la puerta y se metió, justo en el vapor del agua. Puso sus manos en mi brazos, me dio la vuelta y beso mi espalda y hombros.

-¿Por qué putas todavía traes puesto el traje de baño?- pregunto, sonriendo.

-No lo sé- murmuré, distraída por sus besos en mi espalda.

Sentí que deshacía el nudo antes de pasar sus manos por enfrente y sacar la cosa por mi cabeza. Luego, tomo los dos lados de la parte de abajo y los bajo con fuerza, dejándolos caer en mis tobillos. Me salí de ellos mientras Edward daba un paso hacía atrás y me atrajo a su cuerpo para estar pegada a él.

Podía escuchar los chorros de agua golpear la piel de Edward y vi por su sombra que se hacía el cabello para atrás y todo lo que quería era darme la vuelta y besarlo pero el me estaba abrazando, así que solo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede ahí, esperando.

Edward escucho un suspiro no intencional que se me escapo de los pulmones y inclinó su cabeza, besando el agujero debajo de mi oreja. -¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Nada. Nada en lo absoluto.-

-¿Por qué suspiras así?-

-Por que- dije, riéndome un poco. –No quiero estar lejos de ti. Nunca. ¿Qué pasara mañana cuando tengamos que ir a clases?-

Edward rió y se golpeo la frente. –Si seguimos pasando tanto tiempo juntos, terminaras golpeándome en la boca para el fin de semana. Estoy seguro que es un hecho.-

-No- discutí. Deliberadamente puse mi trasero en su ingle y lo escuche gemir un poco. –Cambiemos apartamentos. Tomare la habitación de Jasper y el puede mudarse aquí.-

Edward se rió y me beso en el cuello de nuevo y movió su manos hacía mi estomago. –A tu papá le encantara eso. Casémonos también, y tengamos unos niños mientras hacemos eso.-

Refunfuñe ante su falta de entusiasmo e intente salirme de su agarre, dándome la vuelta y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego, me pare de puntitas y lo besé en la boca y solo me perdí en sentir como se deslizaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

-Sexo en la ducha es mucho trabajo.- masculló Edward, alejando su boca de la mía.

-No. Solo levántame. Y usa la pared.-

-Uno de nosotros se caerá y morirá- dijo. –Probablemente yo.-

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan nena?- le pregunte, frunciendo el ceño. –_Oh, Bella, no lo haremos en el océano. Deja de tocarme. No me gusta el sexo en la ducha_. Bla, bla.-

Creo que hice un trabajo de mierda al imitar su voz, pero antes de saber que pasaba, Edward me levanto y me azotó contra la pared, con fuerza, haciendo que el sonido del golpe hiciera eco.

-_Whoa- _dije moviendo los labios, estaba como que congelada y solo veía su rostro enojado.

-Cállate- masculló. Se inclino y mordió mi labio inferior y sus manos se deslizaron rápidamente hasta el centro de mi pecho. Ahogue un pequeño grito cuando sentí sus dedos meterse en mi, con vigor y la cara de Edward cambió a un gesto de concentración, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué pasa, pensadora? Te burlas de mí y luego cuando hago lo que quieres ¿te congelas?-

Sonreí un poco y apreté los labios. –Me gusta cuando te pones malhumorado.- susurré.

-Bien- dijo entre risas. –Por que haces que me sienta así muy seguido.-

Lo tome por el cuello y acerqué su cara hacía la mía, dejando que mi lengua se deslizara seductoramente por sus labios. Intento abrir su boca, pero me aleje y mire hacía abajo, a su mano que seguía tocándome.

-Cógeme, Edward.-

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, sacudió la cabeza y ahogo una risa. –Detente. No digas mierdas así, haces que me confunda.-

Suspiré y baje mi mano para intentar agarrarlo pero el se puso fuera de mi alcance.

-¡Edward! Por favor. Se rudo. Me gusta cuando eres dulce, comprensivo y todo, pero se lo que te gusta. Y lo que me gusta a mí. Solo hazlo.-

Me mordí el labio y me quite un mecho de cabello húmedo de la cara mientras esperaba a que él dijera algo. No lo hizo. En vez de eso, solo me tomo de la muñecas con sus dos manos y se metió en mi sin ninguna palabra. La sensación me sorprendió al principio, pero luego Edward se inclino y me presiono contra la pared, gruñendo bajito entre dientes apretados con cada embestida.

Para ser honesta, me asuste un poco al principio, pero conocía bien a Edward. Sabía que el tenia esta hostilidad, frustración y tensión sexual o lo que sea que tenía que liberar y yo me sentía igual, así que me imagine que podíamos liberarnos el uno con el otro. Y se sentía bien.

Mis musculo se contraían con cada uno de sus movimientos y encaje mis uñas en su espalda y lo acercaba a mi con mis piernas para hacerle sentir como me sentía. El como que estaba encerrado en su pequeño mundo pero no me importaba por que los sonidos que estaba haciendo eran tan sexys, y él me estaba besando y mordiendo mi cuello, hombros y clavícula, y estoy segura que murmuro un "te amo" en algún momento sin que yo lo dijera primero o engañarlo para que me lo dijera. Estaba absolutamente eufórica en ese momento.

De pronto, sentí mi espalda deslizarse de arriba abajo en la pared más rápido y Edward estaba respirando muy pesado en mi oreja, y escuche un ultimo gruñido ronco y golpeo la pared cerca de mi cabeza y su cuerpo se relajo de inmediato. Después recupero el aliento y comenzó a besarme una y otra vez y me decía que lo sentía.

Que lo sentía, lo sentía mucho. Por que, no sé, pero no pregunte.

En vez de eso, me desliza hacía abajo y me puse de pie para que él ya no tuviera que sostenerme y lo seguí besando. Para demostrarle que no necesitaba disculpare por nada, por que yo estaba bien. Estábamos bien.

Tal vez solo habíamos estados juntos por unas horas, pero eso no me importaba. Confiaba completamente en Edward. Tenia completa confianza en nosotros dos. Por alguna razón, en ese instante, tenia el sentimiento de que a pesar de todo lo que nos había pasado en este año, no había nada lo suficientemente poderosos que pudiera separarnos.

Sabía, que no había _nada _ni_ nadie_ que pudiera separarnos.

**Se que me tarde mucho, pero como muchas saben, gracias al Facebook, la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños (gracias a todas las que me felicitaron) y pase casi toda la semana festejando, además mis primas están aquí y me quitan tiempo en la computadora y se me complico un poco traducir.**

**Las que me pidieron la traducción de Crush into me, la canción que le canta Alec a Bella en el capitulo pasado, paciencia, perdí la traducción, esperare a que la genial chica que me la mando la otra vez se apiade de mi y me la vuelva a mandar.**

**Solo faltan 9 capitulos! Y se acaba esto. Así que les agradecería mucho si me sugieren fics que les gustaría que tradujera cuando termine con este, cualquier sugerencia déjenme un PM con el link del fic para darle el visto bueno.**

**¿No les das gusto que Eddie y Bella estén regresando a la normalidad? Se oyen como antes. ¿Su parte favorita? A mi me gusto cuando le dijo nena xD**

**Reviews… aunque no me los merezca por que tardo en traducir… pero aun así me quieren…**


	20. Noche lluviosa

**Gracia por todas sus recomendaciones para traducir, las veo abajo, si están interesadas en la próxima traducción y si tienen mas sugerencias.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 20. Noche lluviosa**

**EPOV**

-Tu madre y yo iremos a visitarte.-

-Eh… ¿Qué?-

Bella levantó la vista de su laptop y yo puse una bala imaginaria en mi boca con mis dedos. Ella se rió y siguió viéndome, probablemente intentando averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Tengo una convención de medicina en San Francisco el siguiente fin de semana- dijo Carlisle. –Pensamos visitarte después, tomar unos días libres. Para ver como estas.-

-Estoy muy bien. De verdad estoy ocupado con la escuela. No sé si tenga mucho tiempo para socializar.-

Lo que quise decir era que no tenía tiempo de socializar con _ellos_. Carlisle era un dolor en las bolas y era lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta que su "visita" tenía un plan secreto. Bella me dijo con los labios _"¿Qué?"_ pero yo solo rodee los ojos y comencé a golpear mi libreta con un lápiz de pura frustración.

-Tu madre te extraña. No te ha visto en seis meses y luego cuando estas en casa estas con tus amigos todo el tiempo, y ya pasaron dos meses…-

-Bueno, dile que se acostumbre- le dije, interrumpiéndolo. –Eso es lo que pasa cuando tus retoños crecen. Si lo que necesita es prestarle atención a alguien, dile que adopte unos niños de Etiopia o algo. Puedes pagarlo.-

Carlisle suspiró por el teléfono y podía verlo hacer su cara de_," ¿Por qué, oh por que no deje que tu mamá me la mamara el día en que te concebimos?" _que ponía con frecuencia cuando hablaba conmigo.

-Esta bien, Edward. Gracias por el entusiasmo. Te veremos pronto.-

Colgué el teléfono, lo arroje por encima de mi hombro, lo usual, y puse mi mano alrededor del tobillo de Bella que estaba en mi regazo.

-Estoy aburrido- murmuré, jalando su pierna para enfatizar. Ella regreso a su laptop y dejo de ponerme atención. –Vamos por un trago. Para celebrar nuestro… aniversario de dos días.-

Me ignoró.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Me deje caer en la cama y mire el techo. –Nada. Solo que mi papá tiene un atroz deseo de joderme todo el tiempo. Vienen de visita. Lo que sea que eso signifique.-

Bella cerró su laptop y la puso a un lado de la cama antes de gatear hasta estar casi en mi regazo.

-¿Puedo decir algo?-

-No- contesté, intentando distraerla al meter mi mano en su playera. Ni siquiera se movió.

-Um, es mi opinión personal de que tu papá, _oww_, Edward, no me pellizques. Como sea, tu papá de verdad te ama. Solo tiene una forma diferente de demostrarlo. Igual como tú lo amas, pero pones esta barrera por que el nunca estuvo cerca y no quieres que se de cuenta…-

-¿Bel?-

-¿Edward?-

-No me hables de eso. Solo la mención de la palabra "padre" hace que me den ganas de romper algo.-

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro y se dejo caer en mí, bostezando. –Tengo que hablar contigo de algo. Es algo que me ha estado molestando.-

Baje la barbilla y fruncí el ceño. Pensé que hasta ahora todo esta bien entre nosotros. Si, era aprensiva como la mierda pero esperaba eso. Probablemente tenía miedo a que fuera a dejarla otra vez o algo, de lo cual no podía culparla. Es decir, lo había hecho antes. Dejarla, cuando me necesitaba y todo se fue a la mierda. Y como sea, no me importaba estar con ella todo el tiempo. Y para ser honestos, lo disfrutaba. Además, era genial no estar cerca del culo de Jasper todo el día.

Y si, estaba siendo medio patán con ella. Principalmente por que estaba confundido, y un poco inseguro por que el otro tipo que se creía James Dean casi me la roba y aun estaba siendo precavido. Quiero decir, ella era… ella. Era sexy, graciosa, inteligente y entretenida y la adoraba un chingo, pero era una persona difícil de leer así que nunca sabía que esperar de ella. Así era como yo era. Actúa como alguien duro así si alguien te jode, parecerá que no te importa.

-Adelante.- murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

-El otro día… en la ducha. Tú decías una y otra vez que lo sentías. ¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste algo malo que debería saber?-

Abrí un ojo y la vi que me observaba, esperando una explicación. Debí haber sabido que la mugrosa iba a sacar el tema. Mi maldita diarrea verbal siempre me chingaba. Me apoye con mis codos y respire profundo. –De acuerdo- dije. –No te enojes.-

Se quedo callada. Callada con una mirada de muerte.

-Me cogí a Victoria.-

Su boca se abrió y luego comencé a reírme tan fuerte que casi me hago pipi.

-No es gracioso, Edward- gritó, golpeando mi pecho. –Eres un pendejo.-

-Jesucristo Bizz, aguanta una broma. Dije que lo sentía por que te avente contra la pared y me vine teniendo este sexo duro y enojado y ni siquiera estaba pensando en ti. Además…- mire hacía abajo a la sabana y comencé a quitarle pelusa imaginaria con las uñas. –Solo me sentía culpable ¿de acuerdo? Estar así contigo hace que salgan todos eso sentimientos de mierda y me hace sentir mal. No sé. No quiero hablar de eso, quiero hablar de algo más.-

-¡No! Edward, tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable. Esto regresara a la culpa ¿sabes? Esto no es tu culpa. Que sientas que merezcas toda la culpa y miseria me hace sentir mal.-

Suspiré y asentí. –Es solo… que siento que nunca me perdonare. Por dejarte. Y por no haber estado ahí, cuando me necesitabas. No sé.-

Ella me dio una sonrisa débil y rascó mi cuello. –Bueno, te perdono. Y también lo siento. Por hacerte sentir que eres responsable por la forma en que me siento.-

-Esta bien.-

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y la acerqué a mi pecho, y ella me besó entre el cuello y el hombro. Luego, metí mis manos por debajo de su playera y suspiré.

-Extrañe tus tetas.-

-Ellas extrañaron tu boca.- murmuró, su cara todavía enterrada en mi cuello.

Cuando mire por encima de ella vi el reloj en mi mesa de noche y me aclaré la garganta.

-Son las 3:30. Tenemos que irnos.-

-Eh, creo que no iré.-

-No. No empieces.-

Ella sonrió y se puso de pie, me tomó de la mano y me ayudo a salir de la cama. Me puse los zapatos y los dos entramos a la sala, donde Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá. El nos vio y se puso de pie.

-Iré- dijo, apuntando a Bella. –Me necesitas para apoyo moral. Cullen es demasiado frio.-

-No- lo empuje de regreso al sofá y el me hizo una mueca. –Has sido muy irritante estos días. No necesitamos tu humor justo ahora. ¿Qué le paso a tus pantalones?-

Vi con atención al cabrón cuando me di cuenta que tenia sus jeans doblados hasta la pantorrilla.

-Edward, si vuelves a tocarme así, azotare tu cara contra el suelo. No olvides quien gano la lucha entre la UCLA contra la USC de jotos. Y mis tobillos son sexys.-

Bella nos vio a los dos sin ninguna expresión.

-Estaba ebrio- le expliqué. –Él nunca podría ganarme sobrio. Le ganaría.-

-De verdad no me importa de que putas están hablando- dijo Bella, cambiando su peso a otro pie con impaciencia. –Solo vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión.-

Jasper insistió en manejar hasta la terapeuta por que le hizo a Bella un "disco de aura positiva." Lo que sea que sea eso. Podía darme cuenta que estaba nerviosa y que no quería ir. Seguía poniéndose el cabello detrás de su oreja y mordiéndose el labio y moviendo su rodilla de arriba abajo. Más de una vez durante el viaje, me di la vuelta para solo sonreírle, tocar su pierna o hacerle algún gesto a Jasper para que pudiera calmarse un poco. Estoy seguro que no sirvió de nada.

No sentamos en la sala de espera, Bella sentada entre nosotros, mientras la terapeuta terminaba con su última cita. Jasper estaba leyendo la revista _Star_ y se la pasaba señalando a las celebridades haciendo cosas estúpidas para intentar hacer sentir mejor a Bella. Llené todo su papeleo por que sus manos temblaban y apenas y podías leer lo que escribía cuando escribía sin temblar.

No estaba segura por que estaba tan asustada, probablemente por que sabía que tendría que sentarse y hablar acerca de lo que le paso, que era lo que ella había evitado hacer desde el principio. Para ser honesto, odiaría el día en que tuviera que estar ahí también, por que solo en pensar en todas esas mierdas me ponía furioso.

Después de unos minutos, una mujer mayor salió de la oficina y la recepcionista llamó a Bella. Ella me miró, y sus ojos estaban tristes y aterrorizados, solo quería tomarla, abrazarle y protegerla, pero en vez de eso, le quite el cabello de la cara y puse mi boca en su oído.

-Estarás bien- le susurré. –Y… te amo.-

Ella paso saliva y se dio la vuelta hacía a mi y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco. Y luego me sonrió un poco y se puso de pie, y la recepcionista la llevo dentro.

Suspiré y me recosté en la silla, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que Jasper me seguía viendo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Adivina a quien me encontré en la escuela hoy?-

Abrí los ojos, lo miré, y entorne los ojos. -¿Quién?-

-A mi mejor amiga. Tori.-

Deje salir un bostezo y me encogí de hombros. –Y…-

-Y, me preguntó donde habías estado. Por que no había escuchado nada de ti. Que ha pasado con Bella- Jasper hojeaba la revista y me señalo una pagina. –Esta usando una falda escocesa. Creo que me vería bien en una de esas.-

Le quite la revista de las manos y la tire hacía una silla vacía. La recepcionista me vio feo. -¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Nada. Le dije… que estabas por ahí. Cosas raras pasaron. Y que no creí que estuviera bien que hablara de asuntos personales que ella debería hablar contigo. Le dije que la llamarías.-

Desde el almuerzo de "rompimiento" no había hablado mucho con ella. No quería que todo fuera de esa manera por que no era su culpa que toda esta mierda no funcionara y que no la quisiera. Si Bella estaba bien con eso, me gustaría tenerla como amiga pero todo había estado tan jodido y yo había estado enfocado en tratar de ayudar a Bella a superar todo que había ignorado lo demás en mi vida.

-Tengo que llamarla. Soy un pendejo.- me acerque un poco y me rasque la cabeza, preocupado. –Necesito unas clases para aprender a controlar mi estrés o algo.-

-De verdad que si- estuvo de acuerdo Jasper. –Todo esto de ti siendo un viejo amargado me esta aburriendo. Solo eres feliz cuando estas con ella.- apuntó la puerta cerrada y sonrió. -¿Cuándo es la boda?-

Le enseñe el dedo y comencé a golpear mi rodilla con los dedos con ansiedad. Por alguna razón, sabía que ella estaba teniendo un ataque ahí dentro y el solo pensarlo me hacía sentir muy incomodo. Pero después de que ella me dijera que cuando me portaba como una nenita gruñona con mucho odio hacía si misma le hacía las cosas mas difíciles, intentaba comportarme de otra forma. Estando de buen humor y pretender que no estaba desconcertado. Parecía que eso era lo que ella quería.

Pase la hora intentando con toda mi paciencia no golpear a Jasper en la cabeza o morir de aburrimiento. Finalmente, salió, con la cara bañada en lagrimas y tomando pequeños respiros. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y Jasper y yo nos vimos el uno al otro antes de encogernos de hombros y pararnos y seguirla afuera.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y besé su frente pero ella solo como que se quedo ahí, rígida.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte. Me ignoro y se subió al auto, su cara sin ninguna expresión.

Manejamos de regreso a nuestro edificio en completo silencio excepto por las ocasionales maldiciones de Jasper cuando alguien se le ponía encima o un silbido a alguna chica vestida como zorra en la calle. Me di la vuelta para ver a Bella pero solo estaba viendo por la ventana, completamente distraída. No se dio cuenta que la iba viendo incluso me aclare la garganta para que me pusiera atención. No se que putas había pasado pero fuera lo que fuera, la puso muy mal.

Cuando llegamos arriba, Jasper intento hacerla hablar antes de regresar a nuestro apartamento.

-Swan… hay un carnaval en el estacionamiento de la iglesia de la calle de abajo. Tienen un pequeño zoológico. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que fuimos a uno?-

Bella sonrió un poco y asintió pero solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté.

-La cabra mordió el bolso de Alice y se lo robo- contesto Jasper, riéndose.

-Era un Valentino- dijo Bella en voz baja.

Rodee los ojos y abrí la puerta de su apartamento. –De acuerdo, adiós Jasper, gracias por molestarnos estas dos ultimas dos horas.-

-Si quieres ir mas tarde, solo llámame.- Jasper le grito a Bella mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Ella entro y camino hacía su habitación. La seguí con timidez y me pare en el marco de la puerta, solo viéndola. Sacó una maleta de su closet y comenzó a sacar cosas de sus cajones y las ponía dentro de la maleta.

-Um… ¿Me voy?-

Ella me vio como si estuviera loco y negó con la cabeza. Como sea. Así que me metí y me senté en la cama y sostuve la maleta mientras ella ponía montones de ropa dentro de ella. No sabía donde putas planeaba ir pero me estaba asustando un poco.

Después de terminar con la ropa, siguió caminando por su cuarto como loca, poniendo su celular en el cargador, también su laptop, metió maquillaje u otra mierda de chicas en la maleta mientras yo me quede ahí como un idiota y la vi en silencio. Finalmente, cuando termino, cerro el cierre de la maleta, la llevó a la puerta y la dejo caer ahí.

-Debería limpiar aquí- murmuró a nadie en particular, y comenzó a tender su cama. Camine alrededor y comencé a levantar pendejadas al azar que estaban en el suelo, unas mías ya que íbamos y veníamos entre nuestros apartamentos en estos últimos días y dejábamos nuestra ropa y calzones en el suelo del cuarto de cada uno.

Cuando el lugar estuvo impecable, se quedo parada en medio del cuarto y se fijo alrededor y después asintió.

-Gracias.- dijo.

Asentí y mire la maleta. -¿Tu… eh… te iras de viaje o algo?-

-Si. A tu habitación.-

Suspire de alivio y levante la maleta mientras salíamos del cuarto. Probablemente nos dijimos como ocho palabras desde que salimos de terapia y por dentro me estaba cagando pero intente que no se notara. Así que me traje todas sus mierdas a mi habitación sin preguntarle que carajos estaba haciendo, mientras se sentaba en la sala y comenzó a comer helado.

-¿Cómo va?- preguntó Jasper cuando pase a su lado.

-No se que putas esta pasando- murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros. –Aparentemente se muda aquí.-

Jasper apunto por encima de su hombro hacía al final del pasillo y sonrió. –Ella dijo antes de irnos a clase que iba a dejar que Leah se quedara en su cuarto. Así que se quedara contigo, supongo. Yo me estoy quedando con Alice y Em y Rose se quedaran en mi cuarto.-

-Oh- fruncí el ceño y entré a la cocina para buscar algo fuerte para beber. Lo iba a necesitar para lidiar con la noche que me esperaba.

**BPOV**

Cuando ya pasaban de las diez, decidí abandonar el trato del silencio. Había estado callada lo suficiente y estaba aburrida y torturando a Edward, quien, Dios bendiga su gruñón corazoncito, se quedo conmigo toda la noche incluso cuando no le había dicho ni una palabra.

-Tomemos un paseo o algo- le dije a Edward. Estaba desparramado en el sofá, mirando sin ningún gesto la TV, una mano en la parte trasera del mueble. Su mano estaba en mi cabello, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo de atrás en momentos.

-¿Eh?- giro su cabeza hacía a mí y sonrió cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Parecía sorprendió de escucharme hablar, probablemente por que todo lo que había hecho desde que salí de terapia esa tarde fue gruñir y rodar los ojos.

-Un paseo- repetí. –Afuera. Vamos a sentarnos en la piscina.-

Me miro sin ninguna expresión por un minuto, después se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá con un suspiro. Nos salimos, picando, pellizcando y jalando la ropa del otro, nuestras risas se oían por todo el pasillo. Tan pronto como llegamos afuera, el aire caliente y pesado nos pegó y Edward se detuvo.

-Lloverá en cualquier segundo- dijo, levantando la cara para ver el cielo.

-No estaba enterada de que habías estudiado meteorología.- comencé a caminar, ignorándolo.

De pronto, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me estaba apretando. Me levanto del suelo por un segundo y grité, y luego me puso de pie y me beso la frente.

-¿No estas emocionada por que veras a tus amigos mañana?-

Asentí y me agarre el cabello en una cola por que se me estaba pegando en el cuello.

-Quiero ir contigo- lloriquee, aún sabiendo lo que me diría.

-No hay suficiente espacio. Emmett es gordo.-

-Me apretare en la parte de atrás…-

-No- interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza y bostezando. –Su equipaje.-

-Como sea. Espero que Leah se porte como una perra todo el viaje.- tome la mano de Edward y sentí que se tensó un poco. -¿Qué?-

-Nada.- dijo en voz baja, rascándose una ceja con su mano libre.

-Nadie esta aquí. Nadie te vera siendo rudo y cool.-

-No me importa si alguien me esta viendo.-

Cuando llegamos a la piscina, abrió la reja de una patada y me dejo entrar primero. Hubo un gran trueno y el sonrió un poco. Estoy segura que era la primera vez que escuchaba un trueno desde que había llegado a California. Parecía un poco irónico, por que… llovía en Forks. Siempre. Me recordó a nosotros, a casa.

Me quite las sandalias y solté la mano de Edward mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la piscina. Todos los que eran más listos que nosotros se habían quedado adentro, fuera de la lluvia que estaba por caer en cualquier momento. Estar ahogada en mi miseria me puso toda melancólica.

Y Edward era tan adorable. Solo se quedo ahí todo el día, a mi lado, sin quejarse o preguntar cosas o forzarme a hablar. Me dejo ser, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-Discúlpame por haber sido tan perra toda la tarde.- le dije, haciendo mi cabeza hacía atrás para poder verlo. Se sentó junto a mí, con las rodillas dobladas y sus tenis en la orilla de la piscina.

-¿Qué? Fuiste agradable.-

Me reí y puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, acercándome para poder recargar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tener que sentarme ahí y hablar de todo con detalles por primera vez fue… horrible. Odio pensar en eso. Pero estoy bien ahora. No hare esto cada semana, lo juro.-

Sonrió un poco y miro hacía abajo al espacio entre sus rodillas. –Esta bien.-

Puse mi mano a un lado de su cara y gire su cabeza hacía mi. Luego, lo bese suavemente y deje caer mi mano y la deje en su cuello.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo. Estoy algo sorprendida por la forma en la que te has portado. El viejo Edward ya se hubiera cansado de mí y se hubiera ido con una tonta fácil y simple. Con ningún daño emocional. Algo así como la zorra de Jessica.-

Bajo su brazo y apretó mi mano que todavía estaba alrededor de su codo, y me dio una sonrisa. –Cállate, Bel. Te dije que me quedaría contigo. Tenemos estos putos tatuajes. No hay forma de explicarle esta pendejada a mi futura esposa si no eres tú.-

-¿Te estas proponiendo?- pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Para nada- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Somos lo suficientemente disfuncionales sin agregarle un matrimonio adolescente a la mezcla.-

De pronto, hubo un trueno muy ruidoso que me hizo saltar. Instantáneamente, la lluvia comenzó a caer, empándanos a los dos.

-Vámonos- gritó, mientras me jalaba. –No quiero que me de pulmonía cuando Emmett este aquí. Tenemos muchas borracheras para ponernos al corriente.-

Me reí y me agarre de él mientras la lluvia nos caía encima. En menos de un minuto los dos estábamos escurriendo agua, pero no me importaba. Edward se veía hermoso mojado, con las luces de la piscina reflejándose en él. Observe las pequeñas gotas de agua que corrían por el contorno de su cara mientras se quitaba el cabello empapado de la frente y presione mis labios contra los de él. Tomo unos pasos hacia atrás para intentar decirme que necesitábamos meternos pero no deje que su cara se moviera de la mía. Se tropezó con la reja y gimió un poco contra mis labios mientras lo empujaba contra la reja, metiendo mis manos debajo de su playera que estaba pegada a su piel.

Después del día que había tenido, el hecho de que todavía deseara tanto a Edward me lleno de emoción. Era como si aunque pasaran cosas de mierda, todavía podía contar con él. Nunca dude de lo que sentimientos que tenía por él. Eran permanentes e irrompibles.

-Vamos- gruño, empujándome por la reja y caminando de regreso al edificio. Quería salir de la lluvia, pero vi su playera pegada a sus hombros por que estaba mojada y sus jeans estaban pesados por la lluvia así que estaban colgando peligrosamente bajo mientras caminaba, mostrando un poco de sus bóxers y simplemente no pude soportarlo.

Lo tome de la parte trasera de la cintura de sus jeans y lo jale. Se dio la vuelta y me le avente encima, besándolo con más fuerza y él no se resistió, solo se quedo ahí y me beso de regreso con la misma desesperación que la mía y hacia estos pequeños ruidos dentro de su boca mientras la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Sus manos apretaron la parte de arriba de mis brazos y luego se deslizaron hasta mis muñecas y con fuerza tomo mi cintura. De alguna manera, nos tropezábamos con la acera y Edward seguía besándome mientras me presionaba contra la pared del edificio. Podía ver que sobre pensaba las cosas, lo que ya no me parecía inusual, pero las arrugas de su frente desaparecieron y sentí que metió su mano en mis jeans, y me toco ahí, sus dedos se movían de un lado a otro sin esfuerzo. Me presione contra él mientras yo gemía y gimoteaba, el mantuvo su boca cerca de mi oído, solo ladeando su cabeza ligeramente cada pocos segundos para murmurar cosas, como _eres hermosa_ o_ bésame. _

Quería sentirlo, tanto, no pude resistirlo más, así que intente devolver el favor pero el se rió en mi cuello y agarró mi muñeca con su mano libre para no dejarme tocarlo. Él quería que fuera para mí, probablemente para recompensarme por ser tan rudo en la ducha. Incluso aunque le había dicho mucha veces que lo había disfrutado.

Así que deje mis manos en sus hombros, en su cuello y en su cabello. Me apreté a él con fuerza y deje caer mi cabeza mientras él hacía algo que de verdad disfrutaba mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alcance mi clímax y ataque la boca de Edward con besos mientras el me arrastró de ahí sin hablar, solo sonriendo y riendo suavemente para si mismo.

Me arrastró hasta el lobby, todavía besándome, y logro poder llevarme hasta las escaleras mientras yo seguía agarrada a él. Corrí escaleras arribas mientras él me seguía y cuando llegamos arriba, salté de vuelta a sus brazos mientras pasábamos algunas personas en los pasillos que se nos quedaban viendo. Llegamos directo a su apartamento, que gracias a Dios estaba vacío.

Me puse de nuevo de pie y le arranque la playera por la cabeza mientras él se jalaba los pantalones mientras murmuraba a algo que sonaba como "abajo" para si mismo. Intentaba bajarlos mientras estaba parado pero se quedaban atorados y empezaba a frustrarse, así que gruño un poco y me cargo y me arrojo sobre su hombro y corrió hacía su cuarto.

Edward me arrojó a la cama y se subió arriba de mí en un segundo, tomó la cintura de sus pantalones y los jalo hacía abajo con fuerza. Baje el cierre de sus jeans y empuje mi cuerpo contra el de él, acostándolo en la cama y poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él. Sin bajar al todo sus pantalones, baje sus bóxers y me deslice en él rápido, solo me quede ahí por un segundo, disfrutando de la sensación por la que había estado desesperada, la sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y me incline, cerré los ojos y suspire un poco para mí. Edward se apoyo en sus codos y me quito la blusa con fuerza y luego tomo mis muñecas y me levanto un poco.

-¿Puedes… moverte?-

-Oh, si- murmuré, saliendo del pequeño trance en el que estaba. Me moví de arriba a abajo lentamente, me empujaba hacía abajo lo más que podía por que cada vez que lo hacía él jadeaba un poco y se mordía el labio inferior y me emocionaba mucho más. Sus ojos estaba un poco cerrados y el verde en ellos estaba oscuro, se veía lleno de tanta pasión y ferocidad. Últimamente él había estado tan sereno todo el tiempo, y tan controlado, era estimulante verlo dejar ir todo. Podría ver su cara así durante todo el día.

De pronto, el se sentó y tomó mi cara con ambas manos, y siguió presionando sus labios con los míos. -¿Estas bien?- le pregunté, no segura si estaba aburrido o algo.

-_Mmmm_- fue todo lo que respondió, así que seguí haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, y seguir gozando de todo lo que era Edward.

Después de unos minutos de agarrar, gemir, sentir y besar, escuche un gruñido escapar de pronto del pecho de Edward, levanto mi cuerpo y me tiró en la cama, donde me embistió con entusiasmo por un minuto, mandándome al borde por segunda vez.

Vi sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su quijada cerrada mientras se agarraba de la cabecera mientras se metía en mí una y otra vez, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza con la cabecera con su último movimiento.

-Oww- dije, cubriéndome la boca con la mano para esconder mi risita.

-¡Lo siento!- él se rió y beso mi frente antes de rodar y quitarse de mí. -¿Te di una contusión?-

-No me importa. Valió la pena.- me senté mientras Edward se bajaba de la cama, sosteniendo la cintura de los jeans que todavía traía puestos para que no se cayeran. Caminó hasta su tocador y abrió un cajón, revolviendo las cosas mientras buscaba algo.

-¿Qué quieres usar?- preguntó.

-Um, ¿Dónde esta mi maleta? Puse unos pijamas ahí para que no tuviera que ir y venir…-

Deje de hablar cuando el me tiro una playera y unos shorts a mi cara.

-Puse todas tus cosas ahí- dijo, apuntando un cajón. –Me imagine que deberías tener un cajón aquí ya que sigues robándome ropa cuando te quedas.-

Puse la ropa contra mi pecho y saque mi labio inferior a Edward.

-Edward, te amo un chingo. En serio.-

Él se rió y brinco a la cama para darme un labio en los labios. –Lo sé- murmuró. –Yo también te amo un chingo.-

**¡Aww que lindos! Me encantan, excepto cuando le dijo "Me cogí a Victoria" y Jasper, lo amo.**

**Respecto a las sugerencias de la próxima traducción, muchas gracias por las peticiones, sigan mandándome PM o mails, hasta ahora han sido varias las que me han sugerido "Master of the universe" ya lo leí y me encanta y lo mejor es que tiene como 80 capítulos, peeeeero el tema es de Edward Dominante, se que ha varias les encanta este tipo de cosas, pero ya saben hablan de amarrarse, nalgadas, vendar los ojos, ese tipo de cosas, es el fic que más me esta gustando como próximo proyecto, solo quiero saber si a ustedes les gustaría este tipo de temas y no se asusten o digan es muy fuerte y bla bla por que como lo dije una vez, es clasificación M por algo.**

**Siempre me encanta leer lo que sea que me quieran decir.**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews….**


	21. Discutiendo el futuro

**Las que están interesadas en la próxima traducción, léanme al final.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 21: Discutiendo el futuro.**

**EPOV**

-Wardo, acabo de esconderme detrás de un árbol para evadir a Alec. Necesito discutir unos asuntos inconclusos con él. ¿Te preocuparía eso?-

Salté cuando alguien me tocó el claxon por meterme en su lado de la carretera. El comentario de Bella hizo que temporalmente perdiera la concentración en manejar.

-En serio, es contra la ley hablar por teléfono mientras estas manejando un vehículo así que debería colgar- le dije, para evadir su pregunta. –Casi me estampo contra un camión de carga.-

-Tomaré eso como un, _"Si, si me molesta, Bella." _ Ya que eres demasiado orgulloso para admitir que eres una perrita celosa.-

Suspiré, mire por detrás de mi hombro para cortarle el camino a un auto para poder salirme de la autopista. Tocaron el claxon y sacaron el brazo para hacerme gestos. Manejar en LA era un dolor en el culo. –Me molesta, pero confío en ti. Quieres hablar con él, adelante. De todas formas estaba evitando hablar con Victoria, así que tal vez…-

-Um, _no_.-

Me reí por el teléfono y rodé los ojos. -¿Perdón?-

-Ella es grosera conmigo. Y quiere tu pene, y es mío. Todo mío. No confió en ella. Quédate lejos, lejos de ella.- no le conteste. Solo me quede sentado en silencio y deje que escuchara su propio comentario para que se diera cuenta de lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. -¿Puedes decir algo, por favor?-

-¿Qué?-

-Esta bien, Edward. Se que piensas que estoy siendo una… psicópata o algo. Pero para probar mi punto, ¿Cuántas veces la besase?-

Sonreí para mí y me aclare la garganta por que me di cuenta que justo ahí había cometido un error y que solo debí haber dicho, _"Si, ve a hablar con el australiano, y si te toca le corto las bolas."_

-¿De verdad quieres saber eso?-

-Para nada- dijo de mala manera. –Pero, como dije, prueba mi punto.-

-Una vez- ella hizo _psshh_ por el teléfono. –Bien. Más veces de las que pudiera contar. ¿Y el punto es…?-

-El punto es, besé a Alec dos veces. Así que si alguien debe molestarse, debería ser yo. Mi odio hacía ella es completamente justificable. Tu odio hacía él no.-

Antes de romper el parabrisas con el teléfono, decidí ser el más maduro. Evadir peleas incensarías y eso.

-Habla con él si quieres. No me enojare, lo juro. De verdad tengo que colgar. Tengo miedo de que si choco y dejo a Rose y Leah sin alguien que vaya por ellas al aeropuerto, perderé partes de mi cuerpo que son importantes para mí. Y para ti.-

-Bien- suspiro. –Hasta luego.-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué?-

-Besas mejor que ella. Cada vez que la besaba, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. Solo para que lo sepas.- sentí que era esencial añadir eso ya que claramente le había ganado en _quien se portó peor cuando terminamos._

Bella se rió y pude imaginar sus mejillas sonrojarse. –De acuerdo, Edward. Se bueno con Leah.-

-Lo intentare. Adiós.-

Me metí al tráfico que era completamente predecible, pero mi cerebro estaba tan muerto que no lo anticipe, así que termine llegando casi una hora tarde por Leah. Era una espada de doble filo. De una forma fue algo bueno por que ella era una perra y era una hora menos que tenía que pasar con ella mientras esperábamos a que Em y Rose llegaran. Y era malo por que la había hecho enojar y la había puesto más perra.

-Siéntete libre de ayudarme.- mascullo mientras jalaba su equipaje del carrusel donde se reclamaban las maletas. La observé mientras se peleaba con la maleta por un segundo, después me puse frente a ella y saqué su equipaje con un solo brazo sin ningún esfuerzo. –Sabes, por alguien que siempre esta hablando, estas horriblemente callado.-

-La última vez que hable contigo, amenazaste mis bolas- le recordé. –He estado contigo como por 20 minutos y no me has dicho ni una cosa positiva. Solo estoy siendo cuidadoso.-

-Bien. Algo agradable…- se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo mientras pensaba. –Me gusta tu cabello- dijo con un guiño. –Es como _acabo de salir de la cama_. No muchas personas logran ese estilo.-

-Pero acabo de salir de la cama.-

-Oh… bueno se te ve muy bien. ¿A que hora llega el vuelo? Amo a Rose.-

-Claro que la amas- mascullé. Tome sus maletas y comencé a caminar hacía el área de espera para que así tuviera una cosa menos de la cual quejarse.

-Si, ya se por que dices eso. Pero no soy tan malvada. Ella es peor que yo.-

-Lo sé. Es por eso que la odio.-

Leah se rió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se ponía junto a mí. –Sabes, eres horriblemente gruñón. Para alguien que acaba de regresar con el amor de toda su existencia, deberías estar mas alegre. Bella esta como eructando mariposas- me di la vuelta para verla y entorné los ojos, para hacer que se callara. –Oohh, la mirada de miedo. Entiendo.-

-Por favor, cállate.-

-Esta bien. Pero deberías ser amable conmigo. Quiero decir, lo único que hice fue evitar que tu novia se cayera en pedazos durante todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos y evitar que se volviera loca, pero como sea…-

Suspiré y presione el puente de mi nariz. Toda esta reunión se suponía que sería de todos nosotros divirtiéndonos, no de más drama. Estaba enfermo de todo el puto drama. Probablemente lo último que quería en ese momento era hablar de cómo estaba Bella cuando yo no estaba.

-Leah, lo entiendo. Y gracias. Pero, evítate los detalles.-

Ella sonrió y me empujo el brazo juguetonamente. –Y ¿Dónde voy a dormir? ¿No vamos a tener una pijamada incomoda ni nada por el estilo, verdad? Como nosotros tres apretados en una cama o…-

-Te quedaras en el cuarto de Bella- le contesté, interrumpiéndola. –La limpiamos para ti y todo.-

-Oh. ¿Cambiaron las sabanas?-

Sonreí y asentí. –Sip.-

-Tomare eso como un no- dijo, fingiendo vomitar. -¿Dónde se quedara ella?-

-En mi cuarto.-

-¿No los estoy obligando a algo?-

Metí las manos en mi bolsillo y sacudí la cabeza. –No. De todas formas dormimos juntos todas las noches. No hace ninguna diferencia.-

-¿Y entonces por que no se mudan juntos? Para que ella ahorre el dinero de la renta. Esta matando al pobre Charlie. Probablemente podrías pagar por todo con tu pequeña tarjeta de crédito negra.-

-Lo estamos pensando. No es que te importe.-

Murmuró lo que yo creí fue _"Claro que me importa"_ en voz muy baja pero la ignoré. Aprendería para el final de su visita cual era la mejor forma de tratar a Leah. Ignorándola.

Cuando vi a Emmett y Rosalie caminar hacía nosotros fue como un rayo de luz en mi vida. Bueno, no Rosalie, solo Emmett. Cuando corrí hacía el enorme, puto pendejo lo sentí en cámara lenta, como en las películas. Salté a sus colosales brazos y lo abracé y fue mágico. Rosalie, por supuesto, arruino nuestro momento al abrir la boca.

-Yo no te extrañe en lo más mínimo.-

-Yo me sentí igual- le dije, la tome del cuello y la bese con fuerza en la mejilla. Ella me empujo y me despeino y eso fue todo lo que se podía esperar después de no vernos durante tanto tiempo

Ella y Leah caminaron frente a nosotras y comenzaron a chismear y ponerse al día acerca de cosas sin sentido de las que no estaba poniendo atención. Estoy muy seguro que escuche la palabra "boda" y me puso nervioso. Bueno no estoy muy seguro, por que estaba muy ocupado intentando no reírme de una historia que me estaba contando Emmett acerca de un travesti en South Beach que le estaba coqueteando y que él estaba casi seguro que era mujer. Rosalie me parecía a un travesti un poco más cada vez que la veía, así que podía entender por que Emmett se equivocó. Su juicio no estaba muy claro.

-Y ¿No voy a arriesgarme a ir a la cárcel de California por tener que golpear a un extranjero mientras estoy aquí, verdad?- Emmett preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose a Alec.

-No- dije refunfuñando y rodando los ojos. –Él es todo educado y sereno. Probablemente ni siquiera se defienda.-

-Deberíamos arreglarle una cita con Alice o algo.-

Pestañee un par de veces y me le quede viendo sin ninguna expresión. –Uh, Alice como que ha estado saliendo con Jasper por un año, por mas bizarro que sea eso.-

-Oh, si- dijo Emmett, riéndose. –Siempre me olvido de eso. Es raro. No puedo esperar para ver a Jasper.-

-Hombre- agarré su manga para enfatizar y lo jale. –No creerás lo irritante que es.-

-Lo que a ti te parece irritante, a mi me parece gracioso.-

Estábamos cerca del auto para ese entonces y las chicas ya estaban muy lejos de nosotros y no podían escucharnos.

-Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo serio?- mire a Emmett y tenía una expresión de miedo en la cara.

-¿Qué?-

-Vivir con Rosalie… ¿Hace que quieras golpearla en la cabeza?-

-Sip.-

Arrugué la nariz y me despeine el cabello, frustrado. -¿De verdad?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas planeando en hacer el gran paso?-

Me reí y me encogí de hombros. –No lo sé. Lo hemos mencionado de pasada. Y yo como que si quiero. Pero regresamos como hace… unos días. Pero no será en un rato si lo hacemos.-

-Honestamente, creo que es un error- dijo Emmett en voz baja, ya que estábamos acercándonos a las chicas.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por él Jefe Swan? Es decir, ¿Vivir con su única hija en _pecado_? Él parece como el tipo de hombre que te golpeara repetidamente con su palo de golpear traseros. Solo digo.-

-Si de verdad queremos hacerlo, se lo preguntare como un caballero- le dije a Emmett riéndome. –Pedirle permiso. Y ofrecerme a pagar y mierdas así. Bueno, ofrecer que… mi papá pague. No me mires así, pensare mejor en los detalles cuando el tiempo llegue.-

Emmett levanto sus manos frente a mí y sonrió. –_Esta bien_.-

Nos fuimos y pasamos por comida antes de regresar al edificio ya que era imposible para Emmett pasar más de 45 minutos sin comer. Por eso, cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, Bella y Alice ya habían regresado de clases y hubo chillidos muy agudos que casi rompen los espejos del apartamento y algunos saltitos y abrazos.

Por mucho que Bella estaba emocionada de ver a Rosalie, de verdad creo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas de lo feliz que estaba de ver a Leah. Seguía diciendo una y otra vez, _"Te extrañe tanto" _y _"De verdad te necesitaba aquí_._"_ Me di cuenta en ese momento que no había entendido por completo su relación y de lo cercanas que se hicieron cuando no estaba.

Esa noche, todos decidimos tener una "noche de relajación" ya que los tres estaban cansados por el vuelo. Por noche de relajación, quisimos decir tomar cerveza mesclada con el licor pesado.

Jasper proclamo que se tomaba el resto de la semana libre por que la visita de Emmett era más importante que la navidad, y que deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Esa fue su lógica después de doce cocas con ron. De verdad no importaba, por que a sus papás no le importaban si le iba como la mierda en la escuela. A diferencia de mí, que mis padres amenazaban mis pertenencias personales, fuente de dinero y mi libertad si sacaba malas notas.

Después de que Bella y yo perdiéramos nuestro séptimo juego de tragos por que ella es pésima en esas cosas, se tropezó en el pasillo, la única área de mi apartamento donde no había gente. La vi hablando con alguien por el teléfono, lo que hizo que me pusiera todo territorial por que todos a los que conocíamos estaban en la habitación. Mierda, sabía exactamente con quien estaba hablando.

Camine por ahí y pretendí que iba al baño para poder espiar su conversación. Ella me sonrió cuando me vio y levanto su dedo, para nada afectada de que estuviera parado ahí, viéndola.

-Esta bien… estaré abajo en un minuto… esta bien, adiós.-

Colgó y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo, después se acercó y arreglo mi cuello.

-¿Qué?-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Leah quiere conocer a Alec.-

Sentí mi quijada tensarse involuntariamente y Bella se rió. –Alto. Dijiste esta tarde que no te importaba si hablaba con él.-

-Estas parafraseando, pero como sea- dije, entornándole los ojos. –Y… ¿imagino que hablaste con él en la escuela?-

-Sip- asintió y se puso de puntitas para besarme. Me aleje de ella y ella suspiró. –Edward.-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡Le dije que regresamos! Le dije que justo ahora era más importante que me enfocara en ti y que necesitaba concentrarme en nuestros problemas y que sentía haberlo ignorado y evadirlo. Eso es todo, lo juro.-

Gemí mientras ella me abrazaba por el pecho y me rendí, por que le creía y estaba cansado de pelear por mierdas insignificantes. Sus labios acariciaron la piel debajo de mi barbilla antes de alejarse, sonriéndome.

-Ven con nosotras. Podrás ver que no es nada y dejaras de preocuparte.-

Metí mi dedo en el cuello de su playera e hice una mueca. Bueno, mi playera. Le había dado por usar mi estúpida playera de liga de beisbol que le había regalado el primer día que nos metimos mano. Me hacía feliz que todavía la tuviera. Especialmente que la tuviera con ella, aún después de haber terminado cuando ella estaba aquí en la escuela y por que seguíamos separados cuando fue a casa durante las vacaciones de invierno. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero como que me parecía que tenían un significado. Incluso cuando no estábamos juntos, ella aún así la había traído con ella.

-No sé- le dije, terminándome lo que sea que estaba en mi vaso.

-Por favor. Vamos.- sin decirme nada, me tomó de la mano y me jalo hacía la puerta. –Leah, ¡vámonos!-

Bella no me soltó de la mano durante todo el viaje de las escaleras. Ni siquiera cuando vimos a Alec acercase por el pasillo que conectaba nuestros edificios. Todas mis preocupaciones se fueron en el segundo en que él vio a Leah. Se le salieron los ojos de la cara. Es decir, Leah era sexy, pero no era como, Jessica Alba o algo así.

-Hey- Alec saludo con un movimiento de la mano a Bella y a mi con la cabeza y yo solo moví la cabeza de vuelta para que Bella no me pegara en las bolas ni nada.

-Esta es Leah- dijo Bella, apuntándola. Alec sonrió y le dio la mano.

-Hola, Leah. Gusto en conocerte, formalmente.-

Leah dio una risita y estrechó su mano. –Gusto en conocerte también… tu acento suena mejor en persona.-

_Dios Santo._ Me golpee la frente con la mano y Bella aclaró su garganta para reprimirme por mi falta de buenos modales.

Eventualmente comenzamos a hablar, y por mucho que quisiera odiar al hijo de puta, de verdad no podía. No me había dado ninguna razón para hacerlo. Al contrario, él debía odiarme. Sabía de todas las pendejadas que le había hecho a Bella y estuvo a su lado mientras yo intentaba buscar placer con Victoria o lo que fuera. Y sin mencionar que Bella le hizo pensar que tenía una oportunidad y luego lo dejo por mí. No sé, pero la situación estaba muy jodida.

Como sea, él era muy relajado y genial por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Y claramente tenía un tipo de interés en Leah. Comenzaron a hablar pendejadas de una banda indie que él había visto en concierto la noche anterior y que a los dos les gustaba y eso fue todo. Me sentí aliviado de no tener que preocuparme por él, al menos por los días en que Leah estuviera en la ciudad.

Alec iba a salir a un bar por que el cabrón suertudo tenía 21, pero antes de irse, Bella abrió la boca y me recordó algo que me arrepentía de haber hecho.

-Tendremos una carne azada este fin de semana, en la piscina- dijo. -¿Iras?-

-Si, ve.- dijo Leah, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Alec abrió la boca para contestarles pero vio mi expresión y dudo, esperando a que yo dijera algo. Levanté una ceja y me encogí de hombros, demostrándole que no me importaba si iba.

-Esta bien- dijo, asintiendo. –Solo llámame para recordarme.-

-Dame tu número y yo te llamare.- Leah fue directo a la batalla mientras Bella y yo nos despedíamos y los dejamos ahí. Ella se tropezaba por todos lados así que la cargue en mi espalda hasta llegar adentro.

-¿Eso te pone celosa?- le pregunte para molestarla. Mordió mi lóbulo y se rió.

-No. ¿Por qué estaría celosa? Te tengo a ti.-

Rodee los ojos y le sonreí. –Eres una gran mentirosa.-

-Nunca.-

Se bajo de mi espalda y empujo la puerta de mi apartamento pero la tome del brazo y la jale. –Espera.-

Tome los dos lados de su cara y empuje mis labios contra los de ella rápidamente.

-¿Mmmm?- preguntó ella, su voz vibrando contra mi boca.

-Rosalie y Leah estaban diciendo algo sobre una boda.-

Bella se rió y me besó de nuevo. –Si, mi papá y Sue se van a casar. Es extraño, no quiero pensar en eso.-

Fruncí el ceño y levanté el puño. –Vamos Charlie. Espero que Sue igual de sexy que su hija.-

Bella ahogó un grito y me pellizco el pezón por encima de la playera. -¡Oww!-

-Deja de decir que otras chicas son sexys. Especialmente mi futura media hermana. Eso es como… incesto de segundo grado.-

-No, no lo es, eres idiota.- sacudí la cabeza mientras ella se reía. –Solo estoy aliviado. Escuche boda y de verdad me asuste por Emmett.-

-Tienes una enorme fobia al compromiso.-

-No estuvieras diciendo eso de mi si hubieras escuchado mi conversación de hace un rato.- dije, sonriéndole. Ella levanto una ceja y se acercó un paso.

-¿Oh, enserio? ¿Qué, te estas proponiendo antes? Mi talla de anillo es cinco, solo en caso…-

-No. Necesitamos dejar de contar chistes de boda.- me recosté en la pared y tomé sus manos. –Estoy hablando en serio.-

-Lo siento. ¿De que hablaron en esa conversación?-

-Yo y tú y…-

Antes de poder decir lo que quería, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Emmett salió al pasillo con Jasper en su espalda.

-Alguien necesita irse a la cama- dijo Emmett, refiriéndose a Jasper, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y el cuello de su camisa arrugado. Claramente creyó que podía vencer a Emmett en unas luchas, lo cual si estuviera sobrio hubiera sabido que era físicamente imposible.

-¡Yeee-haw! ¡Vamos, pastelito de mar!- Jasper golpeó dos veces el brazo de Emmett antes de que él corriera por el pasillo con Alice detrás sosteniendo los zapatos de Jasper. Estaba tan agradecido que por primera vez alguien más estuviera para cuidarlo, no tenía palabras.

Bella se estaba riendo histéricamente, lo que arruino por completo nuestro momento. Suspiré y entre a mi apartamento, imaginando que la excesiva borrachera de Jasper era un tipo de señal de Dios para decirme que tal vez la conversación de mudarnos juntos debíamos tenerla sobrios. O tenerla otro día.

Excepto que Rosalie, como siempre, sintió la necesidad de ser La Reina de las Perras y abrió la puta boca en cuanto Bella y yo nos sentamos en el sofá con ella.

-¿Así que quieren mudarse juntos? Buena suerte con eso.-

Bella giró la cabeza para verme, con el ceño fruncido, antes de darse la vuelta hacía Rosalie.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?-

-Por que probablemente terminen. Edward es lo suficientemente irritante sin tenerlo viviendo contigo.- Rosalie me sonrió con burla mientras soplaba sus uñas, las cuales estaba pintando, por que era una vaca sumamente vanidosa y simple que cuando los demás están bebiendo y divirtiéndose, ella todavía se la pasa preocupándose de su apariencia física.

-Me gusta estar cerca de Edward.- dijo Bella tímidamente, jalando la orilla de su playera.

-Eso es por que acaban de regresar. Espera hasta que tengas que recoger su ropa interior sucia del suelo y limpiar su cabello del lavabo del baño.-

Gruñí un poco y Bella rodó hasta mi regazo. –No me importa- dijo ella, mirándome. –Viviremos juntos eventualmente, ¿verdad?-

-Seguro- dije, asintiendo. –Si tú quieres.-

Rosalie rió y tiro su pintura de uñas a nuestra mesa. –Jesús. Quisiera tener una cámara de video justo ahora. El hecho de que Edward _puto _Cullen esté sentado aquí hablando acerca de mudarse con una chica cuando hace tan solo… dos veranos, estaba metiéndose con la zorra de Tanya, Lauren y… oh, ¿Cómo poder olvidar a Jessica? Justo en el asiento trasero del Volvo. Dios, como cambian las cosas.-

Apreté los puños y Bella sacó su pierna y pateó a Rosalie. –Deja de hablar así de él. Ahora es bueno.-

-Lo sé- contestó Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo estoy jugando.-

-No, solo estas siendo una maldita puta.- me paré del sofá y bostece. –Vámonos a la cama.- le dije a Bella.

-Esta bien. Buenas noches, Rose.-

Nos metimos a mi cuarto y comencé a cambiarme, Bella solo se dejo caer en la cama con un gemido.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo- dijo a mi almohada. Me reí y me subí a la cama junto a ella, con unos short para ella en mi mano.

-No tenemos que hacerlo.- le di la vuelta y le quite los jeans, remplazándolos con sus shorts, después ella se metió debajo de la sabana. Puso su cuerpo debajo de mi brazo y descanso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Edward? ¿Tu crees que Rosalie estaba gruñona con Emmett por que esta cansada de él?-

Me reí por que, _si_. Eso y el hecho de que Rosalie tenía síndrome premenstrual crónico. –No. Ella lo ama, no dejes que te engañe.-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que nos cansemos uno del otro como ellos. ¿Crees que nos pasara?-

-Sip- dije, encogiéndome de hombros. –Como sea. Me gusta estar contigo. Incluso cuando eres irritante, te prefiero tenerte así a no estar contigo nunca.-

-¿Dejaras tu ropa interior en el suelo?-

-Lo hago ahora.- le dije, apuntando la pila de ropa que estaba tirada afuera de la canasta de ropa sucia.

-¿Dejaras cabellos en el lavabo?-

-Tal vez. Puedo dejarme crecer la barba si quieres que haga eso.-

-Iuck- sacó su brazo y apuntó la mesita de noche. –Deje tu carta justo ahí, por tu reloj despertador. Léela mañana o cuando quieras. Estoy demasiado cansada para discutirla.-

-¿Entonces, supongo que una mamada de buenas noches esta fuera de discusión?- me golpeó en el pecho mientras yo me reía. –Estoy bromeando, mujer. Buenas noches.-

Apague la luz y espere hasta estar seguro de que se había dormido para tomar la pequeña carta y leerla con la luz de mi celular.

_La verdad no tengo nada que decir. Todavía me siento culpable de que tú te culpes. Quiero que eso termine pronto. Todavía me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que lo pienso. Especialmente desde que fui a terapia y todo esta muy fresco en mi mente. Pero, supongo que es bueno que hable de esas cosas por que es la forma en la que sanaré. El doctor me dijo que siguiera escribiéndote esas cartas. Y aparte de eso, todo esta bien. Mejor que bien. Desde que regrese contigo, las cosas están perfectas. Eres increíble conmigo de todas las formas posibles y espero con ansias cada día que paso contigo. Y espero que sea algo que nunca cambie._

**Me tarde dos semanas por que la semana pasada me castigaron y no pude usar la computadora. Siento haberlas esperar tanto….**

**¡Adivinen! Master of the Universe no se puede traducir, la autora no esta interesada en esas cosas, así que agradecería mucho, muuuucho que siguieran mandando sugerencias, aun quedan como ocho capítulos para que esto termine.**

**Estén atentas estos días, es probable que las sorprenda con una historia nueva, toda mía, nada de traducciones, por si les interesa, me pueden poner en Alerta de Autor.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan acerca del fic original en ingles, pasen a mi perfil donde les digo donde pueden contactarme, para cualquier otra cosa también. O por si me quieren agregar al facebook o twitter.**

**REviews! Dejen muchos reviews! Quisiera llegar a tres mil para cuando lo termine. Ustedes díganme, que es lo que mas les gusto del capitulo, frase favorita y esas cosas, o si les recuerda a alguna experiencia, a mi me recuerda a mis amigos cuando se ponen ebrios, por que hacen cada pendejada…**

**Reviews!**


	22. Haciendo amigos

**Primero que todo, necesito su ayuda para que voten por esta historia en unos premios. Les digo mejor al final.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Twilight es de Meyer y la historia a d0tpark3r, la autora cambió de nombre.

**Capitulo 22: Haciendo amigos.**

**BPOV**

-Se que es lo que están haciendo ahí.- gritó Rosalie mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño con su puño una y otra vez.

Mire hacia arriba a Edward, que estaba sentado en la orilla de la bañera, desde mi tan elegante posición, de rodillas, entre sus piernas. Él sonrió e intento empujar mi cara de regreso a su regazo pero lo empuje por el estomago y fruncí el ceño.

-Tienes que apurarte- le dije. –Esto es asqueroso. Hay un baño a un metro de aquí, en donde Jasper caga.-

-Oh, relájate, Alice viene aquí y limpia. Deja de hablar y termina si estas tan asqueada.-

-¡Edward, asqueroso hijo de puta! Emmett no los ha visto en meses ¿y te encierras en el baño para que te la mamen? ¡Son las cuatro de las tarde, por Dios santo! ¿Qué pensaría Esme?-

Me tape la boca para esconder la risa que me causo las palabras de Rosalie, por que fue _mi_ idea en primer lugar. Con todos estando aquí día y noche, Edward y yo tuvimos muy poco tiempo "a solas" estos últimos días. Pero él había llegado a casa de clases y ese día se había se hecho un corte de cabello y se veía tan adorable y yo estaba de tan buen humor. Solo quise hacer algo por él como por, cinco minutos.

No es necesario decir que mi plan no fue muy bueno.

-Vámonos- dijo Edward, rodando los ojos. –De todas formas, su voz hace que se me quite lo duro.-

Hice un puchero y me puse de pie mientras el se subía los pantalones. –Pero… tú… yo quería…-

-Esta bien- dijo, besando mi frente. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer, haré tiempo para nosotros en la noche. Te lo prometo.-

-Okey- abrí la puerta y le hice una mueca desdeñosa a Rosalie. –¿Qué?-

-Solo quería usar el baño- dijo riéndose. Me despeino el cabello mientras yo la empujaba y Edward puso su puño frente a su cara antes de seguirme. –Te amo, Edward.-

-Vete a la chingada.- masculló Edward mientras ella azotaba la puerta. Me fui a la sala, donde Emmett estaba tomando vodka directo de la botella, algo muy elegante por cierto. Alice estaba enchinando el cabello de Leah y Jasper estaba encogido en el sofá, dormido, con el pulgar en la boca. Estaba tomando la visita de Emmett al extremo.

Me senté junto a Jasper y levante sus piernas y las puse en mi regazo. Edward se sentó en la orilla del otro sofá con Emmett y comenzó a tomar con él, y los dos comenzaron a reírse de algo y jugaron entre ellos y se veían a los ojos como dos frutitas y todo eso. Edward lo había extrañado mucho como para ser normal.

-Oh, Bella, tendremos una noche solo de chicas hoy- dijo Alice emocionada, como si fuera algo de lo que también tuviera que estar emocionada. Había tenido suficiente noches de solo chicas cuando Edward estaba lejos saliendo con su puta. Bueno, si consideramos a Jasper como chica.

-Solo nosotras cuatro.-

-Por mucho que amé pasar horas cortándome las uñas y arrancándome el cabello, tengo… planes esta noche.-

Alice tiro las tenazas de cabello al suelo y me vio con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Saca la cabeza de tu culo, Bella! Ninguno de ustedes morirá si están separados por más de 30 segundos, aunque sea difícil de creer.-

Le lloriquee un poco a Edward con un puchero pero él solo se encogió de hombros y tomo un trago de la botella.

-Te veré esta noche.- me dijo, haciendo que Alice rodara los ojos.

-Estarás extremadamente borracho. Mira, ¡nuestra relación ya es una mierda!-

-Oh, por Dios, Bella- dijo exasperada Rosalie, mientras entraba a la habitación. –Solo cierra la puta boca. No se vieron por medio año. Y fíjate, todo salió bien. Una noche no va a matarlos.-

De pronto, el teléfono de Edward comenzó a vibrar en la mesa. Lo tomó rápido, lo miró, luego a mí y lo puso de vuelta en la mesa. Interesante.

Todos estábamos ahí, sentados en la misma sala. Carlisle había llamado temprano, así que sabía que no era él. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Alerta roja.

-Me pregunto por que no contestaste.- dije calmadamente, apuntando al teléfono.

Todos estaban callados.

Edward sonrió nervioso e hizo eso de levantar su ceja. –Eh… ¿Qué?-

-Era ella. Se que era ella. ¿Por qué no contestaste?-

-Por que es una perra apretada- murmuró Jasper, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Edward lo ignoró y levantó su barbilla hacía Emmett. –Por que estoy bebiendo con mi chico. Y por que me gustan mis bolas y no quiero que me las cortes.-

Quite la pierna de Jasper y me puse de pie rápidamente, haciéndolo saltar. Tomando unos pasos hacía Edward, puse mis manos en las caderas e hice una mueca.

-Así que, ¿estas diciendo que la única razón por la que no hablas con ella es por que sabes que me enojare?-

Edward miró desesperado para todos lados, claramente buscando en su cabrón cerebro por una respuesta. –Em… ¿no?-

Si, pendejo. Muy convincente.

-¿No?- le repetí su respuesta.

-Si- dijo, poniéndose de pie para retarme. –Si. No le hablo por que te enojas. Pero no creo que deba ser un problema, quiero decir… ¡A mi me parece bien que hables con él!-

Suspiré y presione el puente de mi nariz. –No te parece bien que hable con él.-

-Bueno, no me parece bien, pero no hago un escándalo cada vez que mencionas su nombre. Lo que es muy seguido, para ser honestos.-

-Chicos, creo que esta pelea-conversación, o lo que sea, deberían tenerla en privado.- dijo Leah, interrumpiendo estratégicamente cuando tenía la boca medio abierta.

-¿Tú _quieres _hablar con ella?- le pregunte a Edward, ignorando a Leah.

-Esta bien, mejor los dejamos solos.- dijo Rose, dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

-¡No!- Edward se paró y sacudió la cabeza. –No. No pelearemos por esto. Bella, lo hablaremos después.-

-Cullen, ¿Qué haces, hombre? Ella es una pretenciosa, aburrida…-

-Jasper- lo interrumpió Edward, diciendo su nombre con la quijada tensa. –Aprende a cuando callarte.-

Edward y yo habíamos hecho un excelente trabajo en llenar el cuarto con tensión, haciendo que todos se sintieran significativamente incómodos. Hubiera sido divertido si alguien más estuviera peleando, pero no era así. Éramos nosotros, y era nuestra primera pelea después de regresar y no quería que pasara pero necesitaba terminar con esto. Si no lo hacía, Viczorra me acecharía hasta que tomara una decisión. Como matarla.

-No se cual es el problema, Bel. Te escogí a ti.-

-No- dije en voz baja. –Yo te escogí a ti. Yo fui la que hizo la declaración. Tú te quedaste con ella cuando regresaste. Ella casi se mete entre nosotros y ahora tu quieres que este bien con el hecho de que te esta llamando ¿y aún así tu quieres hablar con ella? No estoy bien con esto. Lo siento, Edward.-

Con esas palabras, lo hice a un lado para pasar y salir del apartamento. Para cuando llegue a mi puerta, Alice, Rose y Leah ya estaban en el pasillo para alcanzarme.

-Esta bien- dijo Rose mientras yo pasaba de un lado a otro en la sala, con las orejas calientes.

-Si- dijo Alice. –Solo empezaremos la noche de chicas más temprano. ¿Quien quiere sangría?-

Después de nuestra cuarta ronda de Sangrías, estaba acostada en el regazo de Alice con una masa verde en la cara mientras ella ponía dos rebanadas de pepino en mis ojos.

-Esto te refrescara- dijo arrastrando las palabras, riéndose tontamente y continúo abanicándome la masa de mi cara con una revista.

-¿Estoy equivocada chicas?- grite para que Rosalie y Leah pudieran escucharme, incluso aunque estuvieran a pocos metros de mi. Estaba un poco mareada.

-Solo cierra la puta boca, Bella. Estas lloriqueando y ha sido por las ultimas tres horas. A nadie le importa.-

Levanté la mano para enseñarle el dedo a Leah, ganándome una sonrisita de Rose. De pronto, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo y ahogue un grito. Alice me tomó de los hombros para que no pudiera moverme y era sorprendentemente fuerte por ser una persona tan enana, así que me gano.

-Es Alec- dijo Rosalie, arrojando el teléfono en mí estomago. –Que irónico.-

Lo abrí y lo puse en mi oreja, un poco sorprendida. No esperaba escuchar de él tan seguido, especialmente después de que se entero que Edward y yo habíamos regresado.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Bella? Tu novio… sin duda es un borracho ¿eh?-

-Oh, _Dios_- dije, sentándome. Los pepinos se cayeron de mi cara y Alice refunfuño. –Lo siento tanto. ¿Qué carajos te hizo? ¿Te golpeó?-

Alec rió por el teléfono. -¡No! No hizo nada. Jasper llamó y preguntó si podía ir a la tienda por ellos ya que se tomaron todo lo que tenían en el apartamento. Y le dije que si querían, podían venir al bar donde estaba y podía conseguir que entraran. Así que, vinieron y… _Dios_, él bebe demasiado. Pero es muy divertido. Me cae muy bien.-

-Esta bien, estoy un poco confundida y sorprendida- admití. –Primero, Edward no es divertido, es sarcástico y grosero. Segundo, justo ahora lo odio, y tú eres mi amigo así que deja de hablarle. Y tercero, ¿Qué putas esta pasando?-

-Él dijo que estabas enojada. Fue por eso que llamé. Chicas deberían venir para acá.-

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y me reí. –Psssh. NO iremos. Es _noche de chicas_.-

-¡Yo iré!- Leah saltó del mueble y se puso las sandalias. -¿Dónde esta?-

-No te quites los calzones- le dije, rodando los ojos. –Alec, me tengo que ir. Me disculpo de una vez por si Edward te golpea en la cara antes de que termine la noche, por que suele hacer eso. Incluso si tu tienes la culpa por que lo invitaste a ir. Adiós.-

Le colgué mientras se reía y le entorne los ojos a Leah.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, regresándome la mirada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- la mire de arriba abajo, apuntando a sus zapatos y a su emoción por ver a Alec.

-Tú lo hiciste a un lado y regresaste con Romeo. Así que ahora esta libre.-

-Lo besé y me toco la bubi hace como la semana pasada- le dije, ligeramente celosa. –Esto es raro.-

-Bien- dijo Leah, encogiéndose de hombros. –Entonces iré por Edward.- sonrió burlona y levanto una ceja, retándome. Rosalie aplaudió emocionada.

-¿Tienes ganas de morir?-

Leah se rió de mí y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. –Relájate. No quiero a tu precioso Edward. Es cogible pero demasiado malhumorado y… _borracho_ para mi. No se como manejar eso.-

-Pasas más tiempo viéndolo que haciendo otras cosas con él.- bromee, ganándome risas de las tres. Me había dado cuenta que Edward siempre tendría poder sobre por su apariencia. Era un poco inconveniente.

Alice notó que mi vaso estaba vacio y lo lleno, poniendo un popote muy loco para que no arruinara lo que tenía en la cara. Comencé a tomar de la sangría y masticaba el popote mientras seguía hablando.

-Bien- mascullé. –Ve a cogerte a Alec. Ni siquiera me importa.-

-Eso suena _muy _convincente- le dijo sarcásticamente Rosalie a Leah, rodando los ojos.

-Como sea. No me importa. Tengo a mi novio. Me importan una mierda los demás.-

-Esta bien- Rosalie se acercó y se arrodillo frente a mí. –Seré honesta contigo justo ahora, ya que Alice obviamente no ha sido de mucha ayuda.-

-¡Hey!- refunfuño Alice y la golpeo en la frente y Rosalie empujo su mano de un golpe.

-En serio, creo. Um… la forma en la que te sientes por Alec es probablemente la misma forma en la que se siente Edward por esta chica.-

-Como sea Rosalie- dije, el popote todavía entre mis dientes. –Toma su lado, traidora.-

-¡No estoy siendo una traidora! Pero, como… bueno, él esta afuera justo ahora en los alrededores emborrachándose con Alec y no se esta portando como una perra. Esta manejando sus mierdas mejor que tú. Estoy segura que esta celoso y estoy segura que él sabe que tienes algún tipo de sentimientos, tal vez por la forma en la que te portaste como una perra con Leah, pero confía en que no harás nada.-

Miré a Leah, que me estaba viendo sin ninguna expresión. Luego mire hacía abajo a Rosalie y sacudí mi vaso un par de veces, el hielo chocando con el fondo del vaso.

-Necesito un rellenado.-

Alice me arrebato el vaso y lo llenó otra vez mientras Rose seguía hablando, como si fuera la diosa sé-todo-acerca-de-relaciones o algo.

-No hay necesidad de pelear por esto, Bella. Se la persona madura. Deja que arregle lo que sea que tenga que arreglar con ella y no te quejes. Con ninguno de los dos. Ten el mismo respeto que el tuvo por ti y Alec. Es _Edward_. Crecí con él, y la persona que es ahora, estando contigo… no hay manera de que te haga algo malo de nuevo. No eres ciega. Creo que tú sola te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que cambio.-

-Estoy de acuerdo- añadió Alice, dándome el vaso de regreso. –Y cálmate. Ya no nos queda alcohol.-

-Bien- grité, parándome del sofá. -¿Así que carajos se supone que deba hacer? ¿Llamarlo y disculparme?-

-Esta ebrio- dijo finalmente Alice, hablando por el equipo. –Solo espera hasta que llegue a casa y habla con él frente a frente.-

Supuse que valía la pena seguir el consejo de Alice, especialmente ya que me había llenado en vasos de Sangría, y cuando digo "vasos" me refiero a tres rondas. Así que no lo llamé. Recibí una llamada de Jasper, teniendo dificultad para hablar y riendo histéricamente por que él, Edward y Emmett perdieron $300 jugando contra Alec.

Después de un ahora, Alec, que estaba más borracho de lo que lo había visto antes, llamó otra vez. Eso era el resultado de salir con Edward y sus amigos. Te conviertes en un borracho. Como sea, llamó para hacerme saber que Jasper y Edward estaban jugando a pelearse afuera del bar y que Jasper azotó la cara de Edward en una pared de ladrillos por accidente, que dio como resultado algo de sangre y raspones. Durante la llamada, Edward tomó el teléfono y creo que quiso decirme que lo sentía pero me sonó a que me estaba hablando en Swahili. Las únicas palabras que pude entender fueron, _pendejo, enojado _y_ lo siento. _Después de eso colgaron.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y estaba eructando piña, así que después de un rato, antes de que hubiera de por medio esencia de vomito de sangría, me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté. Leah entró y se paró por mis pies y Alice se acostó junto a mí y comenzó a trenzar mi cabello o algo así. Rose estaba en la otra habitación maldiciendo a Emmett por algo. Parecía que él soportaba mejor el licor que los otros tres, que no era decir mucho, pero por alguna razón Rosalie le seguía gritando.

-¿Bella?- preguntó de pronto Alice. –Rose dijo que te querías mudar.-

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. –Eso no fue lo que dije. No la escuches.-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

Escuché suspirar a Leah desde donde estaba a los pies de la cama. –Alice, ella quiere vivir con Edward. Déjala ser. No es por ti.-

-Espera- dijo Alice, sacudiendo mi hombro. Abrí un ojo y gire hacía ella.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Quieres _vivir_ con Edward? Han salido por como, una semana.-

-Cállate- gemí, cubriendo mis oídos. –Estoy harta de hablar de esto.-

-Como sea- Alice jaló un mechón de mi cabello con fuerza innecesariamente, pero no dijo nada más del tema.

De pronto, hubo un fuerte ruido en la sala que hizo que Alice ahogara un grito. Sabía que era sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Era el sonido de una puerta azotarse contra la pared.

En segundos, hubo gritos de los chicos, algunas risas y lo que creí era vidrio rompiéndose y otro ruido, esta vez venía del pasillo. Rosalie entro corriendo a mi cuarto, con el cabello despeinado y sin aliento.

-Estos idiotas están fuera de control- dijo, saltando a mi cama. –Oh, y Leah, tu presencia fue requerida en la sala.-

Rose tomó el lugar de Leah mientras ella salía a la sala como murciélago saliendo del infierno, donde escuche su voz de "coqueteo" y el acento de Alec arrastrando las palabras. Era gracioso.

De la nada, Edward apareció en mi puerta, sosteniéndose con la pared. Su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal y el lado derecho de su frente y mejilla estaba raspada, como había dicho Alec. Había sangre en la parte de enfrente de su playera, probablemente por limpiar su cara, pero aparte de eso, el chico se veía rudo, desaliñado y sexy.

Oh, y extremadamente ebrio.

-Hola, Edward- dije sin entusiasmo, sentándome y empujando a Alice para que quitara sus manos de mi cabello.

El entrecerró los ojos mientras Jasper se paró detrás de él y lo golpeó en los hombros, sacudiéndolo un par de veces.

-Anda- susurró Jasper. –Solo di lo que practicamos en el auto.-

Edward tomó un par de pasos hacia adentro, luego se tropezó con algo y luego tomó otro paso. –Lo siento. Si te hace enojar, no hablaré con ella.-

Rodee los ojos a su disculpa planeada y suspiré.

-Y…- dijo Jasper, aún escuchando desde el marco de la puerta.

-Y, soy una completa mierda que no merece tu amor y devoción- terminó Edward, dándose la vuelta para ver a Jasper, quien negó con la cabeza y presiono los dedos en sus ojos. Edward se encogió de hombros y le susurró algo que no pude entender y luego se dio la vuelta hacía mí, sonriéndome. -¿Quieres que nos besemos?-

Ese debía ser su plan B. En serio, no pude hacer nada más que reírme por que esos dos eran increíblemente estúpidos. Era entretenido.

La risa hizo que Edward saltara sobre Rosalie y acostarse sobre mí, donde intento besarme repetidamente. Todo lo que olía era tequila. Era algo asqueroso.

-¡Quítate a la chingada de aquí, Edward!- intente empujarlo, pero mis brazos estaba atrapados debajo de él y estaba riéndome tan fuerte como para hacer algo. –Eres peso muerto y voy a vomitarte encima. Tu cara parece mierda.-

Se quito de encima de mí y casi empuja el pequeño cuerpo de Alice de la cama. Después, tocó su cara, pasando sus dedos por encima de los rasguños, e hizo un puchero.

-Espera, ¿Qué le paso a mi cara?-

Jasper comenzó a reírse tan fuerte, que se cayó al suelo. Lo ignore y me masajee la sien.

-Edward, tu cara esta toda raspada. Y tu papá vendrá el próximo fin de semana y estará llena de costra. Genial, simplemente _genial_. Ya puedo verlo. _"¿Qué le paso a tu cara, Edward?"_ y tú le dirás, _"Nada, estaba ebrio y Jasper azotó mi cara contra una pared." _Y luego Carlisle se enojara y te dará el sermón de la responsabilidad y…-

-¡Espera!- me interrumpió Edward y se sentó, apuntó a Jasper, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo. -¿_Tú _arruinaste mi cara?-

En un segundo, Edward saltó de la cama y él y Jasper estaban metidos en otra pelea, rodando por el suelo y golpeando muebles. Rosalie se enojo y se paro de la cama, usando su pie para sacarlos a patadas al pasillo.

-Váyanse a casa- masculló, azotando la puerta y poniéndole el seguro. Hubo varios ruidos por unos par de minutos y luego nosotras tres nos sentamos y nos reímos.

-Alice, tu novio es un pendejo.-

-También el tuyo- me dijo, acostándose debajo de las sabanas. –Vámonos a dormir. Tal vez si los ignoramos se vayan para siempre.-

**EPOV**

-¿Edward? _¿Edward?_ ¿Hola?-

Escuché la voz de Bella y luego sentí dolor en mi cabeza como si alguien la hubiera aplastado con una roca y luego el pequeño pie de Bella estaba en mi espalda, sacudiéndome.

-¿Dónde putas estoy?- abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que estaba acostado en el suelo. En un baño. Jesucristo.

-Estas en mi baño. Donde pasaste la noche entera en contra de tu voluntad, por que no dejaste de vomitar lo suficiente para que Emmett te llevara por el pasillo.-

Rodee y me senté, por que nunca vomitaba. Era como un rinoceronte cuando se trataba de tomar. Fuerte y resistente.

No muy seguro, miré a Bella, quien hizo una mueca antes de dejar que el ceño fruncido regresara a su cara. Me dio un vaso de jugo de naranja y bostezó, pero siguió viéndome.

-¿Por qué carajos me ves así?- le pregunté, tomando un trago del vaso. -¿Todavía estamos peleados? No me acuerdo.-

Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. -¿Por qué te estoy viendo así?- me repitió la pregunta, pero en vez de responderme apuntó el espejo. Gemí mientras me ponía de pie, sentía como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con un bate. O con una roca en la cara. Cualquiera de las dos.

Cuando me mire en el espejo, ahogué un gritó y dije _puta madre _un par de veces y comencé a tocar las raspadas de mi cara como si fueran a desaparecer mágicamente o algo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el cabrón de mi padre, y en la larga platica que me iba a dar acerca de madurar, no portarme como un idiota y darme una dirección donde hubiera juntas de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

-¿Qué putas me pasó anoche?-

-Tú y Jasper sintieron que era necesario pelear en cada lugar que visitaron durante la noche. Uno de esos lugares fue afuera del bar, donde Jasper sin querer te azotó contra la pared y daño tu linda cara. Buen trabajo, borracho.-

Reí y levante mi playera para descubrir más raspones y moretones. Santa mierda, tal vez si necesitaba empezar con los doce pasos. –Puta madre, necesito a alguien que me cuide o algo. Esto esta fuera de control.-

-Como sea- dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros. –Fue gracioso. Y, no, ya no estamos peleados. Decidí… estaba equivocada. Deberías hablar con ella. Hay mierdas que necesitan aclarar. Puedo respetar eso.-

Me tomé el pecho sarcásticamente y pretendí que me estaba dando un infarto por sus palabras tan raras de ella. -¿Qué dijiste?-

-Eres tan gracioso- masculló, rodando los ojos. –Estoy siendo sería. Y estoy intentándolo aquí, así que… no hagas que me arrepienta de esta decisión.-

-Esta bien.- sonreí y me hice un poco para atrás para agarrar su bubi. Ella me golpeó la mano y se salió del baño.

-Ya pasaron de las nueve, Edward- gritó por encima de su hombro. –Tenemos la carne asada más tarde. Lava la sangre que tienes encima y empieza con tu día.-

La seguí a la sala, donde Alice y Jasper estaban desayunando o almorzando o algo. Jasper estaba verde. Se veía de la misma manera en la que me sentía. Tenía el presentimiento que esta futura carne asada iba a terminar muy pronto considerando la condición en la que estábamos.

-¿Dónde esta Emmett?- pregunté, sentándome junto a ellos en la mesa. Tomé el sándwich de Alice de su plato y le di una mordida, inmediatamente me arrepentí cuando una ola de nauseas me golpeó.

-Fue de compras con Rosalie- dijo Jasper, con la voz muy ronca. Probablemente por gritar y no cerrar la boca durante toda la puta noche. –Probablemente estén afuera durante doce horas.-

-¿Cómo putas salió de compras después de lo de anoche?- pregunté, agradeciendo a Dios que Bella no fuera una puta materialista como Rosalie y Alice. Creo que jamás me arrastraría a una expedición de compras.

-Rosalie me llamó dos veces diciéndome que Emmett seguía vomitando. Y que te dijera a ti y a Jasper que comieran mierda.-

Me reí de Alice y miré detrás de mí a Bella, que estaba sentada en el sofá enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo. Me paré y me arrastré hacía ahí, dejándome caer junto a ella y puse mi cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Puedes acariciar mi cabeza, por favor? Creo que tengo una contusión.-

-No lo dudaría.- me dijo, poniendo sus manos en mi cabello.

-Hey, ¿Dónde esta la perra de Leah?-

Bella refunfuño y presiono sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo, ignorándome.

-Pasó la noche con Alec- contestó Alice con una risita. –Y todavía no regresa.-

Comencé a tener pequeños recuerdos de anoche y sonreí. –Huh. Alec es un cabrón gracioso. Aún así lo mataría, si te toca.-

Avise a Bella, solo para hacerla saber que no se pusiera muy cómoda. Después de anoche, de verdad me cayó bien. Cualquiera que ayudara a ponerme totalmente borracho era amigo mío.

-Creo que es seguro decir, especialmente con Leah aquí, que Alec es punto muerto.- dijo Bella. –No lo discutamos otra vez.-

-Genial- salté del sofá y temblé un poco, ya que mis funciones básicas estaban hechas mierdas. –Necesito lavarme los dientes antes de comenzar a vomitar otra vez. ¿Y quien putas me dejo tomar tequila?-

Jasper sonrió desde donde estaba e hice una nota mental de golpearlo en la garganta más tarde. Tomé la muñeca de Bella y la saqué del sofá, después la arrastre hacía la puerta.

-No tendré sexo contigo en la regadera- dijo, intentando salirse de mí agarre. –Es demasiado agotador.-

-¿De verdad crees que sea capaz de tener sexo en la regadera justo ahora? Te vomitaría encima y luego me desmayaría. O caerme y hacer que los dos terminemos con daño cerebral. Solo quiero hablar contigo afuera por un segundo.-

Bella se rió y me siguió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se recostó en la pared, los brazos cruzados y espero a que dijera algo.

-Bien. _Tal vez _invite a Victoria a nuestra carne azada antes de que regresáramos.- La cara de Bella se frunció pero no dijo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue ponerse roja y darme la mirada de _"Te vas a morir, Fuckward." _–Creo que será genial. Es decir, ¿no prefieres que hable con ella ahí, donde habrá un montón de personas, en vez de verla en otro lado a solas? _Y _podría hablar con ella acerca de lo que te dijo y hacer que se disculpe. ¿Qué piensas?-

Lo pensó por un segundo, antes de suspirar y asentir. –Bien. Pero si me provoca en lo más mínimo, terminara en la puta piscina. Bolso, ropa, cabello alborotado y todo.-

-Te daré permiso para que le patees el culo si te hace algo. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Bella, poniendo su mano a un lado de mi cuello. –Ve a bañarte y a lavarte la sangre de la cara.-

-Ya voy- dije, besando su frente rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta para entrar y yo le di una nalgada muy fuerte y luego corrí por el pasillo para que no me golpeara en la espalda o en la cabeza o algo.

Cuando entré, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y busque en mis llamadas perdidas. Pulse el número de Victoria y espere, sin esperar a que me contestara ya que me había estado portando como un completo imbécil con ella últimamente. Por alguna razón que no entendí, contesto mi llamada.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Cómo estas?- intente pretender que no pasaba nada y que no la había evitado como la peste.

-Wow. Que agradable es escuchar de ti, Edward. ¿Te hice algo malo para que me ignoraras las ultimas semanas?-

Se oía enojada. No me sorprendía.

-Lo sé, soy un pendejo. Lo siento. Es solo que he estado… ordenando mi vida y otras mierdas, y todo ha estado en caos.-

-Cierto- dijo, suspirando con fuerza por el teléfono. –Es decir, soy la única persona con la que hablaste por cinco meses, arrastre tu culo por toda Europa para que no estuvieras sentado y llorando y rodando en los depresivos hostales, nos besábamos muy seguido y te ayude a superar tu rompimiento. De pronto, puff, Bella aparece y es como si yo nunca hubiera existido. De verdad entiendo.-

Entre al baño mientras estuvo hablando, rascándome la cabeza e intentando decidir que era lo más caballeroso que podría decir. Yo no era un caballero así que no tenía la menor idea.

-Mira, entiendo por que estas enojada. Créeme, entiendo. Y no estoy diciendo que lo que hice estuvo bien o se justifica o lo que sea pero, te dije desde el principio como estaban las cosas con ella. Siempre lo supiste. Así que, es decir… debiste estar esperando esto.-

Ella ahogó un grito por el teléfono y yo me reí.

-No, no- retrocedí. Abrí la llave de la regadera y me senté en la orilla de la tina, esperando a que el agua se calentara. – No quise decirlo así. He hecho cosas peores a otras chicas antes si eso te hace sentir mejor.-

Me golpee la frente cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, dándome cuenta lo mucho que sonaba como un patán y me fije en el teléfono para ver si me había colgado. No lo había hecho, lo que significaba que probablemente no me estaba escuchando, por que dudaba mucho que alguien, además de Aliento de pito Stanley, tomaría un golpe bajo como ese sin responder. No colgó y no dijo nada. Así que, seguí hablando.

-Quiero decir… esta bien, lo siento, y estoy siendo sincero. No puedo decir algo más. Y como dije, aún quiero que seamos amigos. Así que la invitación sigue en pie por si quieres venir.-

Estuvo en silencio por un par de segundos y finalmente contesto. –Tal vez, Edward. No lo sé.-

-Esta bien, cuando dices tal vez, quieres decir si, ¿verdad?-

Finalmente, se rió y suspiró otra vez. –Bien. Si. Iré un rato.-

-Genial. Te veo después.-

Colgué y puse la cabeza entre mis manos, esperando que lo que estaba haciendo no se golpeara en la cara después.

**¿Qué creen que pase en la carne asada? ¿No les encanta Jasper y su disculpa ensayada con Edward? Mis amigos también hacen cosas estúpidas cuando están borrachos… y sobrios…**

**¡Necesito su ayuda! Resistiendo y Seduciendo a Edward fueron nominados a tres premios Fic's fans Twilight Awards, tres categorías, POR FAVOR pasen a mi perfil donde puse el link de la pagina y las categorías. Yo se que les encanta las historias y no les costara nada votar. Se los agradecería mucho.**

**¡Nos acercamos cada vez más a los tres mil reviews! Y también al final, por eso me tardo un poquito, quiero alargarlo lo más que pueda….**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia o lo que sea que tengan, pasen a mi perfil, hay están mis datos para que se contacten conmigo**

**Reviews por que ya entrare a la universidad y necesito sentir que me quieren!**


	23. Cerrando

**Se que me tarde como un mes y créanme no fue por estar en mi casa echando la weba mientras me rascaba la panza, ¡No señor! He estado haciendo tareas, leyendo como loca y lo que hace cualquier universitaria mientras intenta no morirse y seguir haciendo cosas divertidas. Me disculpo pero esto es algo que no puedo controlar, y de verdad les pido paciencia, no es que pueda dejar todo de lado y estar todo el día en FF o traduciendo, por más que lo quisiera. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 23. Cerrando**

**EPOV**

-Edward, ¿Qué putas estas haciendo? ¡Van a llamar a los bomberos!-

Mire hacia abajo a la carne en llamas y me hice para atrás. Justo a tiempo, por que si no lo hubiera hecho mis cejas y cabello se hubieran incendiado.

-Me distraje- dije, apuntando a las chicas que estaban sentadas a la orilla de la piscina en bikinis, gritando. –Y también, no se que putas estoy haciendo. Yo no cocino. ¿Puedes hacer esto tú?-

-Yo no lo haré- Alec tomó un trago de su cerveza y se rió cuando le enseñe el dedo.

-¿Que?-

-¿Cómo puedes seguir bebiendo después de lo de anoche?- le pregunté mientras hacia una mueca. Había pasado la mayor parte del día de ayer tomando aspirinas y sentado en el piso frente al inodoro.

-Jasper esta bebiendo- dijo él, apuntando a Jasper que estaba poniendo un montón de pendejadas en una licuadora mientras cantaba muy alto de forma equivocada _Copacabana._

-Él no tiene cerebro- dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Y no se supone que las personas de Australia debe ser, como muy buenos asando carne?-

-¿No se supone que los americanos deben ser gordos y perezosos?-

-Muchos los son.- dije mientras me encogía de hombros, intentando darle la espátula. Se negó a tomarla y se alejo de mí.

-Baja el fuego- gritó sobre su hombro, antes de correr detrás de Leah y empujarla a la piscina. Otra razón por la que él ya no me importaba.

Sinceramente, podría haberme forzado a beber si quería, pero medio me estaba cagando por que Victoria vendría así que quería mantener en buen estado mis reflejos en caso de que tuviera que ser la voz de la razón o actuar como escudo humano si Bella intentaba golpearla o algo. Ella ya estaba muy borracha y me reí cuando la vi parada en la orilla de la piscina, sosteniendo un vaso de margarita en una mano e intentando jugar volibol con la otra. Rosalie estaba en su equipo y tenía que golpear el balón dos veces cuando Bella mandaba el balón directo a su cara.

Pero Bella estaba feliz, sonriendo y riendo y haciendo otras pendejadas que me daba cuenta y yo estaba disfrutando con tan solo verla. Era algo relajante y me hacia sentir como, si por primera vez en los últimos siete u ocho meses, no me iba a quedar calvo a temprana edad debido al estrés.

Le di vuelta a una de las carnes para hamburguesa y la puse en plato, dudando que alguien la comiera. Excepto tal vez una persona.

-Emmett- lo llamé, moviendo los brazos. Él salto de la piscina y corrió hacía a mí, escurriendo agua por todos lados. –Tu te vas a comer esto, y vamos a ver si te mueres y si no lo haces seguiré cocinando.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- preguntó, inclinándose y olfateando el plato.

-Nada. Bueno, yo lo hice, pero no la tire al suelo ni nada parecido.-

No muy convencido, Emmett miró la comida, luego mi cara, luego apuntó la mesa junto a mi. -¡Dame la cátsup, perra!-

Decidí saltar a la piscina para enojar a Bella, por que estaba más caliente que las bolas de satan aquí afuera y el sudor que caía en las cortadas de mi cara ardían. Salté con fuerza a la piscina a un lado de Rosalie, solo por que se estaba quejando de las personas que lanzaban agua a su cabello. Algo del cloro hizo que el tinte de su cabello se pusiera verdoso. Lazó la pelota a mi cara con mucha fuerza, justo donde mis cortadas estaban y juro que casi ahogo a la maldita. En vez de eso, la ignore y nade hacía Bella, quien estaba dando pequeños tragos a su margarita de un popote y movía su cabeza ligeramente al compas de la música que salía de la radio.

-Hey, *Tyler Durden- dijo Bella, riéndose de su propio chiste. –Tu cara se ve genial.-

-¿Qué tanto puedes saber si nunca has estado en una pelea?-

-Que gracioso- dijo, mientras ponía su bebida en la orilla de la piscina. Puso sus brazos alrededor mi cuello y se levantó un poco para besarme. –Estoy sorprendida que no estés bebiendo. ¿Qué, tu hígado finalmente explotó o algo?-

-Vomite tequila y bilis durante como 18 horas. Estoy muy bien así.-

-Mmmm- me beso otra vez e hizo mmm contra mis labios. –No sabes a tequila y bilis. Sabes a goma de mascar.-

Me reí y saqué mi lengua, mostrándole el chicle que tenía en la boca. –Es lo único que he comido en todo el día. Intente cocinar, pero casi me quemo la cara. ¿Mis pestañas están blancas?- ella negó con la cabeza y lanzó un poco de agua a mi ojo. –Nada genial, Bel.-

-¿Y, que le paso a la comida?-

-Emmett se la esta comiendo. Estamos haciendo una prueba. Si se envenena con la comida, sabremos que otro tendrá que cocinar.-

-Un método muy bueno- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Qué tipo de chico no sabe hacer carne azada?-

-Un chico como yo que ha sido una perrita consentida desde que nació y le faltan experiencias básicas en su vida.-

Bella rió, y de pronto, sentí sus dedos tomar la cintura de mi traje de baño y jalarlo. –Edward- susurró, viendo hacía el agua. –Regresemos al apartamento. Todos están aquí. Podremos estar solos.-

Sonreí y tomé sus muñecas, levantándola para sacarla del agua y poner su culo en la orilla, juntos a su trago.

-Termínate eso primero- dije, apuntando a su vaso. –Es un pecado desperdiciar margaritas.-

Tomó un pequeño sorbo e hizo una mueca. –Esta asqueroso. Jasper lo hizo.-

-Bel, tomate esa mierda. Deja de ser tan llorona.- me golpeó la frente antes de tomarse el resto del vaso rápidamente y aventándolo a la piscina. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunté. –No seas mamona. Tenemos que limpiar todo esto cuando terminemos.-

-Deja de quejarte y saca tu lindo culo de la piscina para que puedas hacérmelo.-

La chica estaba frita, pero era divertido de ver, así que sonreí y seguí sus instrucciones por que… solo un maricón le negaría a su dama su petición de sexo ebrio. Fue ahí cuando lo escuche.

-Edward- gritó Alice. Bella y yo giramos la cabeza, para verla sentada platicando con Victoria de quien sabe que putas. Victoria sonrió y nos saludo con un movimiento de mano tímido y Bella se aclaró la garganta.

-Ve a hablar con ella- murmuró, apuntando el bar, donde Jasper todavía estaba haciendo una especie de poción. –Estaré por allá.-

Asentí y tomé una toalla de las sillas, la enrede en mis hombros antes de caminar hacía ella. A las chicas les parecía difícil mantenerse calmadas cerca de un Edward Anthony Puto Cullen sin playera. Supuse que esto haría las cosas más fáciles.

-Hey- dije mientras me acercaba, moviendo mi cabello con la mano para llenara de agua.

Ella se rió y me rodo los ojos un poco. –Hola, Edward.-

-¿Tienes hambre? Por que, bueno, si estas dispuesta a que te de una infección estomacal… yo cociné.-

Frunció el ceño y levanto la mano. –No gracias, estoy bien. No me puedo quedar mucho. De todas formas iré con unos amigos a cenar. Solo quería venir a hablar.-

-Oh- me encogí de hombros y camine hacia una mesa, apunte una silla para que ella se sentara. Me senté junto a ella, lo que hacía que estuviera frente a Bella, la que en broma me sacó la lengua cuando me atrapó viéndola.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella, apuntando mi pecho. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a mi súper masculino tatuaje de Bella.

-Oh… uh el resultado de mucho alcohol- le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. -¿Estas sorprendida?-

-Para nada- dijo. –Vi el de ella… cuando la conocí. No sabía que tú tenías uno igual. Wow.-

-Sip- dije. –Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo en ese entonces. Creo que solo nos habíamos besado una vez. Como que siempre vamos hacia atrás.-

Victoria asintió y no dijo nada, solo giro la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro a Bella, quien estaba demasiado distraída con las pendejadas de Jasper para ponernos atención. Me di cuenta que necesitaba decir algo rápidamente para quitar el aire de incomodidad en el que nos metimos.

-Me gusta. Creo que de verdad representa mi masculinidad. ¿Verdad?-

Ella se rió y eso fue todo. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia. La escuela, tonterías de su música, su perra compañera de cuarto la cual nunca me importó. Le conté algunas cosas aburridas de mi vida, evitando regresar al tema de Bella lo mejor que podía, no por que estuviera avergonzado o algo así. Solo por que no estaba muy seguro de cómo sacar el tema. Era demasiado incomodo.

Perdí la concentración y mire sobre su hombro a Bella, que estaba dándole vueltas a un collar hawaiano y ayudando a Jasper a preparar tragos, bailando y cantando junto con él mientras hacían una piña colada. Estaba riéndose histéricamente de algo que le había dicho y observe como su cabello saltaba en su espalda, la forma en que se movían sus caderas completamente fuera de sincronía con la puta música. Me atrapó viéndola y me guiño un ojo y regreso a hacer a lo que estaba haciendo, completamente despreocupada al hecho de que estaba sentado ahí, intentando atar lazos sueltos con esta chica, que sin intención de su parte, casi se mete entre nosotros.

Solo al darme cuenta de que ella confiaba tanto en mí y que estaba tan cómoda en nuestra relación me hizo sonreír como imbécil. Todo iba a estar bien entre nosotros. Ya no tenía dudas sobre eso.

Convenientemente, Victoria termino siendo la que sacó el tema de Bella primero. –Edward, se que ustedes regresaron.- dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo… lo sabes?-

-¿La verdad?- asentí y le hice una mueca a Alice, asumiendo que ella había abierto la bocota. –Bueno, mírate. No te había visto tan feliz… _nunca_. Estas sonriendo, y te la pasas viéndola de cierta forma, y sabes, por mucho que me caiga mal por la forma en la que te hizo sentir, estoy feliz de verte de esta manera. Siento como si fueras una persona completamente diferente.-

-Si- dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Como que lo soy. Ella tiene ese efecto en mí.-

-Bien- dijo Victoria, suspirando. –Si vamos a ser amigos, entonces quiero que solo seas feliz. De verdad eso es lo único que he querido, desde que te conocí. Obviamente, yo no pude hacerte sentir así, así que supongo que me alegra que ella pueda.-

Le sonreí y ella me vio feo y los dos asentimos en un acuerdo.

Probablemente no íbamos a tener mucho contacto desde este momento. Los dos lo sabíamos. Nuestra relación era diferente a la que tenía Bella con Alec. La nuestra era más profunda y tenía intenciones diferentes. Ella no cabía en mi vida ahora que Bella estaba de vuelta. Nunca podríamos ser _solo_ amigos, por que nunca fuimos "solo amigos" en primer lugar.

Un minuto después, Bella trotó hacia nosotros, sosteniendo un vaso en la mano. –Ten- dijo, dándoselo a Victoria. –Pruébalo. Jasper lo hizo así que tal vez sea asqueroso.-

Victoria se veía un poco sorprendida y sentí mi bilis levantarse, en parte por que estaba preocupado que Bella sacara algún movimiento ninja y rompiera el vaso contra su cabeza o alguna pendejada. Pero no lo hizo. Probablemente necesitaba empezar a pensar mejor de ella.

-Esta bueno- dijo Victoria. –Gracias.-

Bella asintió y comenzó a alejarse, pero Victoria se paro y la llamó.

-¡Espera, Bella!-

Ella se dio la vuelta y nos miró, tomó unos pasos tímidos hacía Victoria.

-Yo… quiero disculparme. Por lo que te dije en la escuela. Estuvo mal y…-

-No- Bella levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza. –Esta bien. Entiendo por que lo dijiste. Además, estabas defendiendo a Edward. Eres una buena amiga de él y yo puedo respetar eso.-

Juró que mi corazón dejo de latir como 12 veces durante esa confrontación.

-Um… esta bien- dijo Victoria, ligeramente confundida. Tal vez por que Bella la había amenazado con patear su culo o mandarla al hospital las últimas veces que la había visto. –Pero aún así, me disculpo.-

-Esta bien- se despidió con la mano y se alejo, dejándonos a los dos ahí, mirándonos sorprendidos.

-No es tan mala- dijo Victoria con una sonrisita. –Supongo que estarás bien, Edward.-

-No es mala en lo absoluto- asentí. –Estaré bien.-

Victoria terminó su trago y se despidió de Alice y Jasper antes de irse con sus amigos. Evite presentarle a Rosalie y Leah por que estaba casi seguro que ha pesar de que ella se había disculpado con Bella, esas dos eran unas brujas malvadas y habría una pelea.

Como sea, despedirse fue un poco agridulce, por que por más que amaba a Bella, Victoria había sido una parte importante de mi vida y básicamente la había abandonado para arreglar las cosas con Bella. Pero, supongo que eso era de lo que el… _amor_ y las relaciones reales estaban hechas. Sacrificios, desinterés y mierdas así.

Como sea, la había cagado lo suficiente; solo hacía lo que otra gente me decía en ese momento. Y mi principal fuente de consejos, que estaba tan pendejo como yo, era Jasper, quien me dijo que me deshiciera de Victoria y que una vez que lo hiciera todo con Bella iba a estar bien. Si, el era un enorme pendejo, pero me dio un consejo algo bueno. Es decir, él fue el que me convenció que le dijera a Bella que la amaba por primera vez. Lo que nos llevo a nuestra primera cogida. Y eso fue un evento importante. Y a pesar de que en realidad no lo escuche, él siempre me dijo que aclarar las cosas con Victoria haría las cosas más fáciles entre nosotros. Tuvo mucha razón en eso.

Después de que acompañe a Victoria al auto de su amiga, regresé para encontrar a Bella poniendo mini sombrillas en unos vasos que estaban en una bandeja, Jasper le decía que color poner en cual, como si eso importara, mientras el sacudía unas maracas. Todos los demás estaban ocupados jugando volibol en la piscina, así que me acerqué a ellos y salte una silla del bar.

-¿Cuál de estos es el de Edward?- le preguntó Bella a Jasper. Se golpeó la barbilla un par de veces y le entrecerró los ojos a la bandeja.

-No me acuerdo- dijo en voz baja, haciendo reír a Bella. Le quite las irritantes maracas y las sacudí con fuerza cerca de las orejas de Bella. Ella me golpeó en el pecho para detenerme, después ahogó un grito y apuntó la bandeja de bebidas.

-¡Verde!- exclamó, dándome un vaso que parecía sopa de guisantes.

-Esperen. ¿Hicieron tragos diferentes para todos?-

-Si- dijo Bella rodando los ojos como si _yo _fuera el tonto. –Todos son con tema de la playa. Al tuyo le puse _sexy trasero en la playa_.-

La miré sin ninguna expresión mientras ellos comenzaron a reírse como histéricos, por que claramente yo no encontraba lo gracioso en eso.

-¿Por qué es verde?- pregunté.

-_Pssssh_- dijo Jasper. –Por que es como tus ojos. Son tan encantadores- patee su silla y casi se cae, pero agarro la repisa justo a tiempo. –Eso no fue lindo, Cullen.-

-No me voy a tomar esto- dije, poniendo el trago en la repisa.

-Oh por Dios, deja de ser una perrita. Es solo kiwi con otras pendejadas. Lo hicimos virgen por que sabia que te ibas a quejar. Estas arruinando nuestra puto tema luau hawaiano con tu resaca emo. Y ten, necesitas un collar hawaiano.- levanté una ceja mientras me ponía unas mierda de flores rosas sobre mi cabeza y se reía. –Awwww, Wardo. Te ves tan bonito. ¿Recuerdas cuando te arriesgaste a ir a la cárcel en Aruban por cortarme una flor cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones?-

Me reí y puse un mechón de cabello mojado detrás de su oreja. –Sip. Mientras tú estabas en la habitación ahogándote en el mini mar y llorando. Buenos tiempos.-

-Suena como que fueron unas fascinantes vacaciones- dijo Jasper sarcásticamente, bostezando falsamente. –Denme la maldita bandeja. Dejare que se vayan a hablar en privado acerca de lo mucho que se aman y de los cinco hijos que quieren tener. Swan, el tuyo es el purpura.-

Bella tomó su trago de la bandeja y puso la sombrilla en su cabello, sonriéndome mientras daba un pequeño sorbo.

-Cinco hijos son muchos.- dijo Bella, arrugándome la nariz.

-Un hijo es mucho- contesté, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me arranque el collar hawaiano del cuello y lo aventé al suelo por que me estaba dando comezón y era una pendejada.

-¿No quieres tener bebés conmigo?-

-Jesucristo- me apreté el puente de la nariz y suspire. –Estas consciente de que tengo _dieciocho_ años ¿verdad? _Yo soy_ un bebé-

-Si, tú eres _mi_ bebé.- le entorné los ojos, mientras ella a propósito tomaba mi mejilla y la pellizcaba irritantemente. Los dos habíamos decidido en no usar nombres y apodos cursis entre nosotros, por que eso era gay. Y de ninguna puta manera la iba a llamar cariñito. O corazón. O, mierda… _bebé_. –Lo siento, eso fue estúpido.- dijo con una sonrisita, mientras se hacía para atrás.

-Solo ignoremos a Jasper- le dije. –Siempre. ¿Cómo se llama tu bebida?-

-_Melones de Bella Sandy_. No se, así le puso él.-

Mire las tetas de Bella por unos segundos a la mención de melones, y ella se dio cuenta y me pegó en la oreja.

-¿Por qué no estoy borracho en este momento?- mascullé para mi mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La bebida que me hicieron era muy buena. Era como raspado de fresa mezclado con kiwi o alguna pendejada. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que estuviera en una fiesta y fuera el único sobrio ahí, tomando un coctel de fruta congelada y virgen. Era como la dimensión desconocida y me sentía como un tonto.

-Hey- Bella puso su bebida en la repisa y saltó del banco para pararse entre mis piernas. -¿Estas todo malhumorado por… ella?-

Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza y besé su frente. –Uh, no. Estoy bien. Tú eres mi chica. Me importan una mierda los demás. Y no estoy de mal humor.- intenté meter mi dedo dentro de la parte de arriba de su bikini, pero ella alejo mi manó de un golpe y soltó una risita.

-¡Deja de ponerle atención a mis tetas y pon atención a mi cara!-

-Pero me gustan.-

-A mi me gusta tu salchicha pero no me ves agarrándolo cada vez que intentas hablar.-

-Lo haces mucho- le recordé. Le di a sus tetas una última mirada y miré su cara, dándole un saludo militar para demostrarle que era todo oídos. –Continua.- le dije.

-¿No hice un buen trabajo al comportarme como una persona civilizada y respetable?-

-Si- dije, apretando su hombro. –Estoy orgulloso de ti. Estaba casi seguro que le ibas a tirar los dientes de un golpe.-

-No- dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. –No te hubiera hecho eso. Avergonzarte de esa manera. Además, de alguna forma tú te convertiste en el maduro y razonable. No se como fue que tu terminaste siendo el mejor portado de nosotros dos, pero necesito comenzar a ser un poco más balanceada también, creo.-

-No soy tan madura y razonable- le dije, suspirando. –Solo contigo por que he aprendido ha como portarme cerca de ti. Me das mucho crédito. Todo lo demás en mi vida es estúpido y disfuncional. Como mi familia. Y mis hábitos de bebida.-

-Y… ¿Qué paso?- me vio con su grandes y curiosos ojos, sabiendo que le diría lo que fuera cuando me veía así.

-¿Qué? ¿Con ella?-

-Si- dijo Bella, asintiendo levemente. -¿Se enojo por que regresamos?-

Negué con la cabeza y tomé un trago de mi bebida. –Nop. Dijo que esta era la única vez que me había visto tan feliz.-

Bella se rió y puso su mano en mi rodilla, viendo hacía el suelo. -¿Y la seguirás viendo? O sea, seguirán siendo amigos o…-

-Ella es mi amiga. Hablare con ella cuando hable con ella y eso es todo. Se que te hace sentir incomoda. Así que es lo que sea que tú quieras. Solo necesito aclarar las cosas… ella hizo mucho por mí y lo mínimo que merece es honestidad ¿no?-

-Esta bien- dijo, forzando una sonrisa. –Estare bien con lo que sea que quieras hacer, Edward. Eres un chico grande. Se que no me harías nada malo.-

Bella se acercó otro paso y besó mi barbilla, luego mis labios y dejo su boca ahí mientras hablaba.

-Me pone triste que puedas ver a tus padres- dijo. –Extraño a mi papá.-

-Podemos ir a verlo- le dije. La toque con mi codo para que se hiciera para atrás y brincara a mi silla. –Volaremos ahí en un fin de semana o algo, cuando tú quieras. De todas formas tengo que hablar con él de algo.-

-¿De que?- preguntó.

-De…-

-¡Cullen!- la voz de Jasper me interrumpió y me di la vuelta para verlo parado junto a la piscina con Emmett, sosteniendo un embudo. -¡Tráeme esa jarra!-

A un lado de la licuadora, estaba una jarra llena al tope con agua y daiquiris derretidos o algo más. Tomé la jarra con una mano y con la otra tome la muñeca de Bella, y me dirigí a ellos. Emmett debía tener un sistema digestivo hecho de acero, por que no tenía la puta idea de cómo había comido y bebido tantas mierdas sin morirse.

-Emmett, no lo hagas carajo.- Rosalie gritó desde la piscina. -¿No has vomitado lo suficiente hoy?-

-¡Cállate, mujer!- le gritó de regreso. –Deja de decirme que hacer. Esto no es una monarquía.- Jasper y yo comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, pero Emmett solo nos ignoró. –Sostén esta mierda y ayuda a un hermano.-

Jasper y yo nos subimos a una banca que Emmett había acercado. –Em, esto es tan putamente estúpido.- dijo Jasper. –Se te congelara el cerebro. Y vomitaras. Sería mejor que pagaras de una vez.-

-Cerebros congelados son para jotos- dijo él, moviendo su mano en el aire. –Me voy a tomar esta mierda y me darás $100. Cullen, ¿también quieres apostar?-

-Estoy bien- dije, levantando la jarra. –Solo seré el cantinero. ¿Listo?-

-¡Siempre estoy listo!- gritó Emmett y aplaudió haciendo saltar a Jasper.

-Esto es tan emocionante- dijo Bella, jalando mi traje de baño. Debió haber estado cuando me tome una botella entera y termine en emergencias. _Eso _había sido entretenido.

Emmett solo estaba bebiendo unas bebidas congeladas de maricones y estúpidos.

No es necesario decir que Emmett es un oso. Podía estar bebiendo sangre humana y el cabrón ni siquiera se encogía. Jasper era un idiota por apostar contra él en primer lugar.

Después de su pequeño show, Emmett se tiro de panza a la piscina, y saco como la mitad del agua con una gran ola. El cabello de Rosalie se empapó y lo golpeo en la nuca. Empezaba a entender la reacción de Emmett cuando le hable de quererme mudar con Bella.

Bella había regresado a la piscina y estaba sentada en la orilla, sus pies moviéndose perezosamente en el agua mientras se tomaba… su _calzones de Sandy_ o como sea que se llamara su trago. Caminé hacía ella y me senté junto a ella con cuidado por que no quería mojarme otra vez. El sol se estaba metiendo, y el reflejo en el agua hacía que sus ojos se vieran tan… no sé. _Brillantes._ Toda la tarde se vio alegre y libre de preocupaciones que me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Te ves caliente- le di el cumplido, besando un lado de su cuello rápidamente. Ella soltó una risita y me pico la frente.

-No estoy caliente- dijo. –Estoy bien. Tengo mi bebida.-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- ella pestañeo un par de veces y sonrió, tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo. –Te ves… bonita. No, _hermosa._ Eres hermosa.-

Bella se mordió el labio y solo se me quedo viendo por un segundo, sin decir nada. –Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo- dijo en voz baja, poniendo su vaso en el suelo y tomando mi mano. –No lo merezco.-

-Si, si lo mereces.-

-No-

-Si-

-Termine contigo.- me recordó.

-Eso ya pasó. No me importa lo que hiciste en ese entonces. Deja de sacar ese tema.- puse un brazo detrás de sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda, levantándola con facilidad.

-Ven. Vamos a casa para que pueda hacértelo.-

Bella rió y gritó cuando la puse sobre mi hombro y comencé a dirigirnos a nuestro edificio.

***Tyler Durden, bueno busque la foto en google, y es el personaje que hace Brad Pitt en el club de la pelea y esta el todo madreado pero sexy.**

**Otra vez me disculpo por tardarme tanto pero ni modo, estoy en la escuela y tengo muchas cosas que hacer además soy una ñoña y estoy adelantando una materia que se llama Análisis Económico de México y tengo que leer un montón de pendejadas aburridas todos los días, así que imagínense, ni ganas me quedan de traducir.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o mentada de madre que quieran darme, mis datos están en mi perfil, mail, twitter y facebook.**

**Acerca de próximo fic para traducir, que tipo les gustaría leer, uno gracioso, dramático, lleno de lemmons, oscuro, sigan dando ideas para que pueda escoger uno.**

**Saludo para Cass!**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews **

**Reviews**

… **aunque no me lo merezca, pero por favor me siento súper mal y tengo mucha tarea que hacer pero aún así saque el capitulo por que las amo.**

**Reviews! **


	24. Todo Bien

**Me tarde, pero yo se que entienden… ya saben la escuela.**

**¡IMPORTANTE! Si les interesa saber de mi próxima traducción, les cuento al final.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 24. Todo bien**

**BPOV**

-Puedo caminar, novio. No estoy tan borracha.-

-Bien- dijo Edward, dejándome caer frente a nuestro edificio. –Todavía estoy cansado y este ejercicio hace que quiera vomitar otra vez.-

-Tal vez fue el _sexy trasero en la playa_- dije con una risita. –Jasper lo hizo, así que no sabes bien lo que le puso.-

Vi mientras Edward caminaba hacía el lobby, sin playera y puro sexo. Me hacía feliz que todavía babeara por él, por que parecía que todos los que conocíamos se habían hartado de sus parejas después de un rato. No quería hartarme de él nunca. Quería observarlo y verlo de la misma manera que el primer día que lo conocí frente a mi casa.

Completamente abrumada y fascinada.

Edward mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras me daba una nalgada cuando pase frente a él, haciéndome gritar.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Me salen moretones.-

-Los moretones son sexys.- dijo, corriendo hacia las escaleras, adelantándose.

-Bien, entonces déjame darte uno en la cara. Se vera muy bien con tus cortadas.-

Él levanto la mano, enseñándome el dedo, pero voló a su departamento sin esperarme. Me tomé mi tiempo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, en parte por que estaba un poco ebria. También por que disfrutaba la anticipación de saber que lo iba a hacer con Edward. Especialmente desde que teníamos tan poco tiempo a solas desde que nuestros amigos estaban de visita.

La puerta estaba toda abierta cuando llegué, así que entre y la azote, antes de ir a buscar a Edward. Eventualmente lo encontré en la cocina, tomando Pepto-Bismol directamente de la botella. Me quede parada ahí viéndolo, con las manos en las caderas, impacientándome.

-¿Qué putas estas haciendo?-

-Preparándome para no vomitar sobre ti mientras estemos cogiendo. En serio, no creo que te des cuenta de lo mierda que me siento en este momento. Bebí demasiado.-

-No mames, en serio, Sherlock.- miré mi muñeca, pretendiendo que traía un reloj y suspiré. -¿Y cuando va a empezar este asunto de "hacérselo a Bella"?-

Edward hizo su sexy sonrisita a medias que hacía que me diera cosquillas y él tomo otro trago del antiácido. –Te puedes quitar la ropa mientras hago digestión- dijo, haciéndome señas para que me adelantara.

-Um… estamos en la cocina.-

-Si, estoy consciente de cómo es mi apartamento- contestó sarcásticamente, tomando mi codo y poniéndome contra su cuerpo. Movió su mano hasta mi cintura y luego hacia la parte baja de mi espalda, empujándome hacía sus caderas. –Creo que deberíamos hacer una meta de coger en cada uno de los cuartos de este apartamento. Y creo que deberíamos empezar en la cocina por que es lo más gracioso e inapropiado. Las personas comen aquí.-

Sonreí con malicia y lo abrace por el cuello, yendo directamente por su lengua sin importarme una mierda que él sabría asqueroso.

Por supuesto, era Edward, el mejor olor y sabor en toda la puta Costa Oeste, así que me pare ahí por un par de segundos, enredando mi lengua en la suya, moviendo mis manos por su cuello, sobre sus hombros para poder sentir su cuerpo. Se había puesto más alto y delgado, pero aún así era hermoso y perfecto para mí. De hecho, no se había puesto muy alto y delgado, pero yo pasaba muchísimo tiempo viéndolo así que para mi los cambios eran drásticos.

-Sabes a duraznos.- susurró en mi boca, lamiéndola para enfatizar.

-Es por mi bebida- susurré en respuesta, tomando su labio inferior entre mis dientes y mordiéndolo ligeramente. El gimió un poco y dejo sus manos bajar por mi espalda y se detuvo en el lazo de mi bikini y lo jalo. Lo ayude a sacarlo por mi cabeza, empujando mi piel desnuda contra la de él para sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Swan, tendré combustión espontanea si no estoy dentro de ti en menos de treinta segundos.- solté una risita sobre su hombro y puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda, tomando sus manos para que las deslizara por mi pecho, sabiendo que eso lo distraería por un momento.

-¿De que quieres hablar con mi papá?- pregunté estratégicamente, ganándome un suspiro de él.

-_¿En serio? _¿Quieres hablar de eso justo ahora?-

-Tengo curiosidad.- le dije en el oído, antes de recorrer su quijada con mi lengua. Sabía a cloro y me recordó al verano.

-¿Bella?-

-¿Qué?-

Él dejo caer las manos y tomo un paso hacía atrás. Obviamente yo estaba borracha y él no, lo que era raro por que creo que esto solo había pasado una vez desde que lo conocí, así que no estaba esperando algún movimiento rápido de su parte. De alguna forma, él se había dado la vuelta y me había aprisionado contra la barra de la cocina, restregándose contra mí y distrayéndome del hecho de querer saber que putas le iba a decir a Charlie.

¿Permiso para mudarnos juntos y vivir en pecado? ¿Matrimonio? ¿O tal vez le iba a recomendar algún hogar para gente loca después de ver mis cambios de humor bipolares? No tenía idea, pero me molestaba un chingo.

Sentí la punta de sus dedos cerca de la orilla de la parte baja de mi bikini, pero antes de que pudiera desnudarme, tomé sus muñecas y le enterré las uñas para que supiera que estaba hablando enserio.

-Dime de que putas tienes que hablar con mi padre Cullen, o que Dios me ayude, por que haré algo radical. Me hare… una virgen otra vez y no me voy acostar contigo hasta que te cases conmigo o algo así.-

-¿Qué?- él se rió y se salió de mi agarre sin ninguna dificultad. No era tan fuerte como creí que era. –Nunca podrás hacer eso. Eres muy débil ante mis poderes sexuales.-

-Lo haré- lo amenace, con voz firme.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Ladee mi cabeza para que viera que lo estaba escuchando y espere.

-¿Por qué chingados siempre tenemos estas… importantes e intensas conversaciones cuando estamos a la mitad de coger? De verdad ¿Podemos hablar de esto, como… en diez minutos? Pensar en el Jefe Swan hace que se me quite lo duro.-

-Bien- dije exasperada, golpeando la repisa con las manos. Me incline, poniendo mi trasero justo en la entrepierna de Edward para que se callara y espere. –Adelante.-

-Lo estas arruinando.-

Suspiré de nuevo para demostrar mi enojo y me di la vuelta, salté a la barra de la cocina y puse mis piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Edward.

-Ven aquí- lloriquee, poniendo mis dedos en el cabello detrás de su cabeza cuando él se acerco. –Un pajarito me dijo…-

-Tu y tus putos pajaritos. Hazme un favor y dile a Alice y a Jasper que si siguen abriendo la boca, los voy apuñalar mientras estén dormidos.-

-No fueron ellos- dije, rodando los ojos. –Déjame hablar.-

Edward levantó una ceja y asintió, dejándome seguir hablando.

-Un pajarito me dijo que le ibas a decir a Charlie que estábamos pensando en mudarnos juntos…-

-Tal vez- me interrumpió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te va a matar Edward. Ha estado _muriendo,_ esperando por una razón desde que me mude aquí para dispararte. Por favor. Todavía no quiero que te mueras.-

Edward se rió y jalo un mechón de mi cabello. –Bel, lo tengo bajo control. No me voy a morir. Charlie no me va a matar.-

Lo mire feo por un par de segundos, no entendiendo por que tenía tanta confianza en que mi padre no lo iba a despedazar. –Bien- dije finalmente, forzando una sonrisa. –No digas que no te lo advertí.-

-Tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos- dijo Edward, rascando su cabeza. –Como la visita de mis padres. Sera un show de mierda.-

-Tú y papi sexy Cullen necesitan tener una plática seria. Esto ha durado ¿Qué, 18 años? Dile como te sientes.-

Edward me dio un gesto de disgusto y negó con la cabeza. –No. No tengo nada que decir.-

-Dile que la razón por la que no se llevan bien es por que sientes que él no esta orgulloso de las cosas que haces.- sugerí.

-¿De que tiene estar orgulloso? ¿De que era un delincuente que se metía en problemas a diario? ¿Que robaba su gabinete de licor? ¿De que les metí mano a todas las hijas de sus amigos? Por que, antes de que llegaras aquí, de eso se trataba mi vida.-

Reprimí el enojo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Edward con otras chicas y me aclaré la garganta. –No- dije. –Eso no es todo. Tuviste excelentes notas durante toda la preparatoria. Te aceptaron en universidades de prestigio. Diste lecciones de piano gratis a niños pequeños. Tienes un buen corazón detrás de toda esa facha de _mi-importa-una-mierda_.-

-De acuerdo, suficiente- miró a la alacena detrás de mi cabeza y la golpeó dos veces con su mano. –De verdad tengo que hablar de esto. No me hagas enojar.-

-El enojo es una emoción destructiva, Edward.-

-¿Qué putas significa eso?- preguntó, entornándome los ojos.

-Significa que no vas a arreglar nada al estar encabronado, solo empeoraras las cosas. Imagínate todo el estrés que te ahorrarías en la vida si tuvieras una mejor relación con tu padre- cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y sonreí. –Siento que esta es una conversación que no debería tener en topless.-

-Si, así que no la tengamos- propuso. –No te forzó a que hables de tu madre.-

-Si, bueno… no me enojo cuando alguien la menciona.- el me miró como diciendo, _si, claro, mentirosa_, pero no dijo nada. –Bien, suficiente de hablar de nuestros padres deficientes.- accedí. –Házmelo en la barra de la cocina, ahora.-

-Necesito ayuda- dijo, viendo su entrepierna. –Como dije. Padres es igual a que se me quite lo duro. De inmediato.-

-Mentiroso- dije, saltando de la barra y bajando su traje de baño. –Solo puedes decir _"Hermosa novia, por favor mámamela antes de que cojamos." _Creo que ya pasamos las formalidades.-

-Hermosa novia, por favor mámamela antes de que cojamos.-

Rodee los ojos tan fuerte que me dolió y lo tome con las dos manos mientras me ponía de rodillas en el suelo, riendo a lo innecesario que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En el segundo en que lo toque, su paquete cobro vida, por que siendo sinceros, Edward no podía resistirse a mi magia.

Y si, ahí estaba yo en el suelo, intentando no reír por que me había imaginado a Jasper haciendo sus estúpidos panquecitos justo donde Edward estaba parado y todo era tan inapropiado, pero como sea. Provoque a Edward durante un par de segundos, solo pasando mi lengua de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, sin usar las manos y el estaba gimiendo un poco, así que sabía que mi trabajo sería fácil.

Entonces, lo sorprendí, puse mis labios alrededor de él rápidamente y moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, haciendo exactamente lo que sabía que le gustaba. A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos separados, él no había cambiado. En lo absoluto. Hice un poco de movimiento de lengua, y él estaba respirando pesadamente y maldiciendo lo normal, y comencé a usar mis manos, y después de unos segundos de hacer eso y de el moviendo mi cabeza, se salió, se puso de rodillas y me cargo para ponerme en la barra dela cocina.

-No me dejaste terminar…-

-Si, lo sé- masculló. –Solo cállate.-

Hice un puchero y me levante un poco para que el pudiera quitarme la parte baja del traje de baño y lo tiro al suelo encima de su ropa. Después, me acercó a él y comenzó a chupar mi cuello, rozando su punta contra mí para provocarme, haciendo que brincara. Y gemir. Y querer golpearlo.

-Vamos- pedí, intentando empujarme contra él. Se movió y tomo mi cintura mientras intentaba quitarme de su agarre.

-Solo espera un segundo- dijo contra mi cuello antes de mover su lengua por mi clavícula, hacía mi pecho y por supuesto justo en mi pezón por que el pervertido estaba obsesionado con mis tetas.

Eso solo hizo que lo deseara más, y estaba alcanzando el punto donde comenzaría a morderlo para obtener lo que quería. Estoy segura que Edward pensaba que todo el asunto era entretenido, pero los juegos de resistencia sexual mientras todo lo que quería hacer durante los últimos días era que mi novio me calentara, no estaba en mi lista de las cosas que quería.

-¿Edward?-

-¿Mmm?- dijo sin perder la concentración.

-¿Por favor?-

-Dime que me deseas- dijo, mientras hacía la puta sonrisita. Me distraje al ver su cara, con todas las cortadas y se veía rudo y rebelde y… todo lo que quería era lamerlo por todos lados. –Y que suene sucio.-

-No voy a decir nada.- dije, terca.

-Puedo esperar todo el día.-

-OH POR DIOS- grité, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda. –Solo cógeme.-

-No hay necesidad de gritar- dijo con una sonrisita, puso su cara de serio y finalmente, _finalmente_ se metió en mí. Intento moverse y lo atrape para que se quedara dentro de mí por unos segundos.

-Eh… ¿Swanster? No puedo moverme…-

-_Shhh- _dije, deslizándome más hacia la orilla de la barra, intentando tomar tanto de él como pudiera. –Déjame disfrutar esto.-

Apretó los labios y me miró, con una ceja levantada, esperando mi permiso para continuar.

-Esta bien- susurré, tomándolo de la nuca y empujándolo hacía mis labios con fuerza. Sus dientes chocaron con los míos, el se rió un poco en mi boca, probablemente por nuestra total disfunción. Nuestra perfección, dependiendo de cómo lo veías. Yo veía perfección en nosotros.

La experiencia sexual de Edward era una bendición y una maldición. Era una maldición por que me ponían tan putamente celosa de que fuera tan maravilloso debido a la cantidad de mujeres con las que practico antes de mí. Pero era una bendición por que cada vez con él era diferente y me volvía loca. Y eso parecía ganarle a todos los puntos negativos.

Había veces como ahora, cuando él no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero sabía exactamente que era lo que nos hacía sentir bien a los dos. Había veces en las que cogíamos contra una pared y rompíamos cosas y teníamos moretones y contusiones cuando terminábamos. Había veces cuando él era lento y romántico. Como fuera, siempre era lo ideal para la ocasión.

Edward me abrazo y me empujaba contra él en cada embestida, y sonreía por unos segundos cuando no estaba demasiado concentrado y frunciendo el ceño todo serio. Tenía que mover mi boca contra un lado de su cuello por que a veces, para mi, el solo observarlo era abrumador.

Me sentía con demasiada suerte y que no lo merecía. Eso me hizo querer llorar y llorar mientras tienes sexo significa que algo anda mal, pero no pasaba nada malo entre nosotros, todo estaba tan, _tan _bien, y no quería que él pensara de otra manera. Así que, cerré los ojos, lo besé en el cuello y hombro y sobre el pecho, debajo de la barbilla y su escasa barba me raspaba los labios, pero lo amaba.

-¿Edward?-

-¿Ahora que?- gruño, todavía entrando y saliendo de mí, sin desconcentrarse. Le hable entre mis jadeos y respiración pesada. –Cuando… nos mudemos a nuestro propio lugar… ¿podemos hacerlo en cada cuarto… la primera noche?-

No dijo nada por unos momentos, y luego lo escuché reír. –No más charla.-

-Tomaré eso como… un si.- dije entre suspiros y risitas contra su pecho.

Decidí dejar de bromear, y solo poner toda mi atención en él, y fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara a sentirme sensible y con cosquillas.

-Edward… me voy a…-

-_Shh_- dijo, soltando mi espalda y presionando su mano contra la alacena. Puso su frente contra la mía y sentí el aliento salir de su boca con rapidez sobre mi cara.

Intente bajar la cabeza, por que tenía este problema de autoestima y estaba avergonzada de que Edward me viera cuando estaba retorciéndome y contrayéndome por todo lo que él le hacía a mi cuerpo, pero movió su mano y la puso debajo de mi barbilla, manteniendo mi cabeza arriba para que viera sus malditos ojos hipnotizadores.

-Mírame- demando, su voz sin ningún tipo de humor.

-No-

-Si. Quiero ver tu cara cuando haga que te vengas.-

Mi boca se abrió por que él nunca me había hablado sucio antes o me había dicho mierdas como esas, y esa oración de principiante solo… lo hizo. Cerré los ojos y me importo una mierda sentirme incomodo o verme estúpida o lo que sea que me preocupaba, por que solo era _él_, y amaba lo que podía hacerme. Además, también me gustaba verlo. De hecho, ver a Edward venirse dentro de mí era probablemente una de mis cinco actividades que más disfrutaba.

Después de que terminamos, Edward solo se quedo quieto y me beso un par de veces, murmurando algo hacerca de estar en un coma sexual, presione mis labios contras su sudada frente, sintiéndome como un millón de dólares. El alivio me hacía sentir como si saltara la cuerda en un prado o algo igual de idiota, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en querer hacerlo otra vez.

-Tomemos un poco de desinfectante y limpiemos esta pendejada- dije finamente, golpeando la barra y haciéndolo reír. Él se salió de mí y tomo su traje de baño del suelo y corrió al baño para lavarlo o algo. Yo me quede ahí y mire su culo desnudo antes de saltar al suelo y comenzar a vestirme. Luego, fui al refrigerador y escribí en _Cocina_ en el pizarrón y a un lado puse una marca. Nos íbamos a divertir mucho cuando Jasper nos preguntara de eso. Edward entro a la cocina un minuto después, vestido, con el cabello húmedo y fuera de su cara.

-Estoy bien- dijo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Palmeo su pierna y yo camine hacía ahí para sentarme en su regazo.

-Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Edward Cullen- le dije al oído con una risita, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía. Él sonrió y golpeteo mis labios con sus dedos y se me quedo viendo por unos segundos, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Bella Swan.- le di una sonrisa y jalaba mechones de su cabello al azar mientras estábamos sentados en silencio, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

-¿Crees que estoy vaya a cambiar?- pregunte nerviosa.

-No- dijo, sin dudar. –Lo siento cada vez más. Cada día.-

-Por mucho que odie decirlo, creo que haber terminado nos unió más. ¿Tú que crees?-

Se encogió de hombros y su expresión cayó un poco. Claramente, aún estaba sensible al tema. –Creo que… nos hizo ver lo mal que estamos el uno sin el otro. Y definitivamente nos apreciamos mucho más.-

-Exactamente- dije, estando de acuerdo con él. –Estoy feliz de que la Época Oscura haya terminado. Pero no la voy a olvidar.-

-Definitivamente tampoco la olvidare- dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Por mucho que quiera.-

Después hubo más silencio. Más de Edward pensando, y de mí solo viéndolo, lo que era algo que podía hacer por horas.

_-A coeur vaillant rien d'impossible_.-

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño, antes de besarlo suavemente. -¿Eso fue francés?-

-Si- dijo, riendo. –Era pésimo en la clase de lengua. Al final del libro estaba una lista de proverbios y ese era el primero. El único que recuerdo.-

-¿Qué significa?-

Se aclaró la garganta y miró el suelo antes de suspirar. –Significa… _Nada es imposible para un corazón con voluntad_. Viví de esas palabras cuando estuvimos separados. Incluso cuando todo parecía una causa perdida… no quise rendirme. Que bueno que no lo hice, ¿verdad?-

Sonreí y asentí. –Si- estuve de acuerdo. –Que bueno que no lo hiciste.-

-Pronto iré a visitar a Charlie- le dije al oído a Leah, sin romper el abrazo. –Te veré entonces.-

-Esta bien- dijo, apretándome con fuerza antes de soltarme. Sonrió y miró sobre su hombro a Edward, que se estaba despidiendo de Emmett, casi con lágrimas. –Bella, fue muy bueno verte de esta manera. Tan feliz. Estoy muy contenta de que todo haya salido bien. Edward es un completo idiota, pero también lo eres tu la mayor parte del tiempo, así que son perfectos el uno para el otro.-

Pestañee un par de veces, solo viéndola sin ninguna expresión. –Buen cumplido con doble sentido. Solo diré gracias por que… estoy segura que es lo mejor que puedo tener de ti.-

Ella se rió y jalo mi cola de caballo antes de agacharse para recoger sus maletas del suelo. –Hablo en serio. Estas mucho mejor ahora. Me siento bien por eso.-

-Me siento así- dije, sonriéndole. –Llámame tan pronto llegues. Y que tengas un vuelo seguro. Como que te quiero algo y no quiero que te mueras.-

-Gracias. Yo también como que te quiero. Me voy a despedir de… ¿Cómo era? ¿Fuckward?-

-Es un hombre con muchos nombres- contesté, apuntándolo. Emmett lo tenía en un abrazo mortal y estaba jodiendo su cabello. Cuando se paró, me vio a los ojos y me guiño y yo le hice como que le mandaba besos. Y luego el me enseño el dedo.

-Bella, llámame antes de que hagas algo drástico con toda esta situación de mudarse.- dijo Rosalie, abrazándome por los hombros y besando mi frente. Arrugué la nariz y me limpie el gloss que me había dejado, y asentí con la cabeza. –Y no escuches a Alice. Tal vez parezca normal pero es igual de estúpida que Jasper.-

-Ya me había dado cuenta de eso yo sola- le dije. Ella sonrió y camino hacía Leah para despedirse de Edward. Emmett corrió hacía mí y me arrojo sobre su hombro, dándome vueltas en medio del maldito aeropuerto, haciendo que todos se me quedaran viendo.

-Me divertí Swan. Cuida a mi chico. Él es un hijo de puta pero tú eres todo su mundo, que no se te olvide.-

Sonreí e intente mantener el equilibrio cuando me dejo caer. –Lo sé. También se bueno con Rose. Te estoy usando como motivación para que al mudarme con Edward no nos separemos.-

-Eventualmente se odiaran el uno al otro, estoy seguro. Como sea. Te veré en el verano. B Star.-

Muy alentador.

Emmett le dio una última despedida con la mano a Edward antes de ir a la seguridad, sin esperar a las chicas. Me quede ahí parada, viendo a Rosalie y a Leah hablar con Edward, sin parecer que se estuvieran insultando o bromeando el uno con el otro, lo típico en ellos. Cuando finalmente terminaron, Edward las abrazó a las dos y camino hacía a mí, forzando una sonrisa.

-Quiero llorar- dijo, sacando las llaves de sus bolsillos. –Necesito más de Emmett en mi vida.-

-Estamos a más de la mitad del semestre- le dije, rodando los ojos. –Y luego tendrás tres meses seguidos con él. Podrán salir todo el día y hacer enojar a sus padres igual que en los viejos tiempos.-

-Lo sé, espero con ansias eso.- puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras caminábamos y se puso sus Ray Bans antes de salir. –Leah debería mudarse aquí.-

-Lo sé- asentí, estando de acuerdo con él. –Quiero que este aquí.-

-Solo otra cosa que tendré que discutir con Charlie.-

-Si, por que no te odia lo suficiente por tirarte a su única hija, ahora te vas a tirar a su futura hijastra.-

-Charlie me _ama_ un chingo.- dijo Edward con una carcajada. –Ya lo verás.-

Cuando llegamos al auto, tomé la mano de Edward y la apreté. Él volteo hacía a mí y se quito los lentes por un segundo y pasó su dedo pulgar por el costado de mi mejilla.

-No empieces.- dijo, poniéndose de vuelta los lentes y metiendo la llave en el contacto del auto.

-Esto será una chingadera, Edward- le dije, refiriéndome a nuestro siguiente destino. –Solo espero que estés listo.-

-Estaré bien- dijo rápidamente. Podía darme cuenta que estaba intentando ser duro, pero su voz temblaba.

-Esta bien- pasé saliva y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, antes de mirar directo hacía el parabrisas. –Solo recuerda que esto fue tu idea.-

-Los dos necesitamos esto, Bella. No te preocupes por mí.-

No dije nada, solo seguí viendo hacía afuera, temiendo lo que estaba por pasar.

**Chan chan chan chan! ¿A dónde creen que vayan a ir? Creo que es un poco obvio.**

**De nuevo me disculpo por si me tardo, y no entren en pánico si me "desaparezco" jamás dejaría una historia sin terminar, además hay muchas de ustedes que me tienen en el Facebook y Twitter, ¡Incluso por el msn! Así que siéntanse libres de mentarle la madre o lo que sea si sienten que me paso y yo les diré si es por falta de tiempo o exceso de weba.**

**Respecto a MI PROXIMA TRADUCCIÓN… ¡Ya decidí cual será! Ya tengo el permiso y todo, pero no sé si esperarme a terminar con este para subir el primer capitulo o quieren que lo suba pronto para que sepan mas o menos de que va la historia.**

**La historia se llama "The Screamers" y pienso traducirlo con el titulo de "Las gritonas" y trata de una Bella indigente y un Edward estrella de Rock, tiene todo lo que me pidieron, es graciosa con un montón de lemmons y malas palabras y drama, en serio, me hizo llorar unas cuantas veces. Así que… con esto, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? El primer capitulo de una vez (en unas semanas) o hasta que termine de traducir Seduciendo a Edward? La decisión es suya…**

**Reviews! Porfavor! De verdad me interesa saber que es lo que quieren y lo que piensan….**

**Además nos falta poco para llegar a tres mil!**


	25. Confrontación terapéutica

**¡Solo quedan tres capítulos! Nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 25: **Confrontación terapéutica.

**BPOV**

-¿Edward? Has estado horriblemente callado. ¿Tienes algo que decir?-

Me sequé las últimas lagrimas con el pañuelo hecho bola que tenía en la mano y voltee hacía Edward, para ver si tenía algo que decirle a la terapeuta. Era una súper perra. Bueno, no realmente, pero la odie desde el principio. Me hizo hablar de toda esta basura y pretendía ser agradable, y ahora estaba jodiendo a mi precioso Edward y lo puso todo emo, y yo no estaba contenta.

-No- contestó en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

Él _no _estaba feliz. No estaba sorprendida, y le había avisado con tiempo, pero no, Edward siempre tenía razón en todo y yo siempre era la tonta emocionalmente jodida. Mi opinión no importaba para él.

-Sé que esto es difícil, para los dos. Pero necesitan escuchar todo esto, para así poder superarlo.-

_Bla, bla, bla_. Ya había escuchado lo mismo un montón de veces.

-Lo sé- murmuró Edward, sin mover los ojos. Sus manos estaban tomando el reposabrazos tan fuerte que creí que la madera se rompería.

-Bella ¿y que tal tú?- la doctora preguntó, dejando de ponerle atención a Edward.

-Estoy bien- dije, sentándome derecha e intentando poner cara de valiente. –De verdad, estoy bien. Edward habla si te sientes mal.-

El levantó una mano y negó co la cabeza otra vez, intentando parecer cool y calmado, pero no estaba engañando a nadie. Al menos, no a mí.

Intente no ver su cara hace unos momentos, mientras le contaba todo lo que recordaba y explicando como me sentí después, mis razones por todo lo que le dije y todo lo demás. Sabía como iba a reaccionar, y temía el resultado. Era una cosa que Edward fuera una perrita gruñona cuando estaba de mal humor, o cuando no podía encontrar su billetera o si usaba su cepillo de dientes. Y era completamente otra cosa cuando la razón era algo serio. Se cerraba por completo y me molestaba.

-Ya casi se termina el tiempo, así que quiero que los dos vayan a casa y _hablen_ el uno con el otro. Han estado evadiendo el tema sin hablarlo. Y ahora que esta abierto y que Edward lo sabe todo, discútanlo si se sienten tristes, curiosos, culpables… ¿Qué les parece?-

-Bien- dije, asintiendo. Edward accedió y se paro de la silla, se fue a la sala de esperar sin decir una palabra a ninguna de nosotras. Suspiré y forcé una sonrisa a la doctora. –Lo siento- le dije. –Es un tarado. Se pone así cuando esta emocional.-

Cerré la puerta cuando salí y entré a la callada y vacía sala de espera. La recepcionista se puso de pie y apunto a la puerta. –Se fue afuera.- dijo suavemente.

-Gracias. Te veo la próxima semana.-

Cuando fui al estacionamiento, vi a Edward caminando de un lado a otro detrás de su auto, enredando sus llaves entre sus dedos y jalando su cabello con la otra mano. No muy segura, bloquee sus pasos y lo forcé a que me mirara.

-¿Hola? ¿Por qué haces esto?-

Se encogió de hombros y miró el suelo, pero chasquee mis dedos frente a su cara, para que me volteara a ver.

-Te dije que esto iba a ser una chingadera. No estaba mintiendo. Sabía que harías esto. Que te alejarías y comenzarías a sentirte culpable y como mierda otra vez.-

Golpeo el vidrio trasero con el puño un par de veces y después suspiro con fuerza.

-Esta bien, ¿Quieres saber que me molesta? Me siento como una chingadera. Como, no creo que me haya sentido tan mierda antes en mi vida. Y eso fue solo por _escuchar_ lo que te paso. Y a ti _te pasó _todo. Lo que es como… un millón de veces peor. Saber que te sientes un millón de veces peor de cómo me siento ahora… no sé. No puedo procesarlo.-

-Esta bien, pero ya no me siento así- aclaré, poniendo mi mano detrás de su cuello y rascando un par de veces. –Esto me esta ayudando, y tu me ayudas…-

-No estuve _ahí_- gritó Edward, haciendo que una mujer que entró al edificio se diera la vuelta y se nos quedara viendo. Le quite las llaves de los dedos y camine hacía el lado del conductor, abriendo la puerta y entrando antes de que alguien llamara a la policía.

Se metió después de mi, abrió la guantera, mascullando para si mismo y tirando cosas al suelo. Después de un rato sacó un paquete de cigarros y encendió uno, dejando todas cosas en el suelo y me vio feo.

-Nos podemos ir- dijo en voz baja, volteando su vista hacía la ventana.

-No estuviste _ahí_- dije, repitiendo sus palabras. –Tienes razón. No estuviste ahí, carajo, y te odie por eso. Cada día.-

Me volteó a ver y me hizo una mueca y entornó los ojos. -¿Me odiaste?-

-Si- dije, encogiéndome de hombros. –Tuve que lidiar con todo yo sola. Tuve personas que me decían que hiciera diferentes cosas, que me forzaban a hablar de cosas que no quería e intentando que me comportara como si todo estuviera normal. Fue un infierno, Edward. Pase todo mi primer semestre en un trance. Y te odie por que no estabas ahí. Por que eso era todo lo que quería. Tú.-

Tal vez estaba mal y lo estaba presionando, pero estaba siendo honesta e intentando hacerle ver que el pasado no importaba.

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?-

-Eso es el pasado, Edward. Eso fue hace una chingadera de tiempo. Ya terminó. ¿Por qué estancarse con cosas que no puedes cambiar? No estuviste ahí. No puedes cambiar eso. Así, que hay que continuar. Tú estas más listo que nada. Míranos ahora. Personalmente creo que estamos mejor ahora de lo que estábamos antes de que te fueras. Nos comunicamos mejor. ¿No crees?-

El pasó saliva y tomo un poco de su cigarro, finalmente asintiendo, sus tensos hombros se relajaron un poco. Gire la llave en el contacto y me gire hacía el una vez más antes de comenzar a manejar.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- le pregunté.

-Me siento putamente _avergonzado_, solo tengo un compromiso en mi ridícula vida que de verdad me importa, tu, y te decepcione. No estuve ahí. Nunca me perdonare por haberte dejado. Ni aunque viva cien putos años.-

-La vergüenza es un sentimiento inútil, Edward. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste?- él asintió y rodo los ojos un poquito, chupando el cigarro y soplando el humo por la ventana. –Tú no fumas. Tira eso.-

Hizo lo que le dije, y tomé su muñeca y puse su mano en mi cara, besé la palma de su mano y deje caer su brazo caer. –Yo digo que hoy es el último día en que alguno de los sentirá algún tipo de negatividad hacia el otro o hacia nosotros por lo que haya pasado en el pasado. ¿Nos ves teniendo algún futuro juntos?-

El asintió y yo golpee el volante frustrada.

-Mierda ¿puedes hablar?-

-_Si_, veo mi futuro contigo.- dijo, fastidiado.

-Entonces pruébamelo. Empecemos a preocuparnos por el futuro y dejar de quedarnos en el pasado como dos perritas lloronas. Eso se termino.-

-Esta bien- murmuró, rascándose la cabeza. Se me quedo viendo, esperando o a que dijera algo o a que manejara o algo.

-Y… ¿Qué tipo de futuro ves conmigo?-

-Este- dijo, forzando una sonrisa y recostando su cabeza en el asiento. –Nosotros. La manera en la que estamos ahora, solo que con… documentos legales que digan que eres mi perra.-

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y fruncí el ceño. –De hecho, si alguien será la perra aquí, serías tú. Eres suave.- levantó las cejas e hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta que tenía razón.

Obviamente.

-Eso es verdad. Es triste, ahora que lo pienso.-

Lo golpee en el hombro y presione el acelerador con fuerza, abusando ligeramente de su precioso auto. A propósito.

-Detente. Salté, puedo manejar.-

-¿De verdad te ves quedándote conmigo? ¿Y casados? ¿O no hablabas en serio y solo tratabas de ser gracioso?-

Edward abrió la puerta y se salió del auto, sin contestarme. Tome eso como una mala señal. Pase por encima de la palanca de velocidades y me senté en el asiento del pasajero y de inmediato comencé a limpiar el desastre que Edward había hecho. No quería que su vida fuera descuidada por mi culpa.

Una vez que estuvimos listos, tomé los lentes de Edward de donde los había puesto en la guantera y me los puse mientras pasábamos la autopista. Después de cinco minutos de estar viajando, el se acercó un poco y tocó mi mejilla con sus dedos. Había pasado casi todo el viaje viendo por la ventana, viendo pasar los autos y sintiéndome un poco aliviada de que Edward supiera todo, _absolutamente todo _lo que había por saber. Ahora ya no había nada entre nosotros. Solo éramos nosotros.

No fue hasta que casi llegábamos a casa cuando por fin hablo.

-Estaba hablando completamente en serio.-

-¿Qué en el nombre del sándwich de jamón significa esta lista que crece y crece en el refrigerador?- Jasper le preguntó a Edward mientras estaba parado frente al pizarrón, haciendo un pequeño dibujo de lo que se suponía era Alice desnuda.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Edward, dándose la vuelta para verme por encima del hombro, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Es gracioso- continúo Jasper. –Dice, Domingo: _cocina- listo. _Lunes:_ baño _y _sala_. Y todo esta con la letra de Bella. Bien, estaba sentado ahí y viendo la lista hasta que estuve bien seguro de lo que significa, pero de pronto, _Cuarto de Jasper_ apareció en esa mierda y ahora si estoy seguro.-

No pude evitar reírme. Intente ser inteligente y disfrazar la risa con una tos o un estornudo o algo, pero mis habilidades actorales eran débiles. Edward negó con la cabeza y luego regresó a intentar a hacer su corbata, estaba haciéndolo de la mierda.

-Esto es asqueroso- continuo Jasper, haciendo pequeñas notas junto cada uno de los lugares de nuestra lista. -¿Pasillo? ¿Con dos marcas? Es decir, ¿Qué placer pueden tener de coger en un pasillo? No hay espacio.-

-Lo hicimos principalmente por que tú estabas en tu habitación en ese momento.- Edward contestó con una encogida de hombros. –Esperábamos que salieras para que vieras lo que se sentimos cada maldito día que tenemos que escuchar tus bolas golpearse contra Alice. Sucio cabrón.-

-Cullen, ¿Eres retrasado o que?-

Jasper ignoró el comentario de Edward y quito la corbata de su cuello, la enredo en el suyo y la hizo en menos de treinta segundos. Luego, se la puso a Edward y cerró un ojo, volteó la cabeza para ver la cocina de pared a pared.

-¿Dónde exactamente lo hicieron en la cocina?- preguntó. –Tendré que pedirle a Alice que venga y la limpie con cloro.-

-Hazte un favor y limpia cada superficie plana.- dijo Edward sonriendo, y yéndose al baño.

Se veía tan adorable. Íbamos a vernos con Carlisle y Esme en un restaurante elegante para cenar, y era obligatorio que los hombres usaran corbata. Lo que para mi, significaba fantasear la noche entera con Edward haciéndomelo por todos lados mientras usaba su corbatita. Los pantalones negros y la camisa de vestir tampoco me molestaban.

Yo opte por ir simple. O mejor dicho, Alice opto por que me fuera simple, poniéndome en un sencillo vestido negro de ella y unos pequeños pero aun así incómodos tacones. Decía que Edward tenía suficiente de lo que preocuparse sin que lo avergonzara con mis atuendos feos.

Muy amable.

Se estaba cagando un poco en los pantalones, incluso aunque estuviera intentando ocultarlo. Intente calmarlo al darle una mamada en la ducha, pero dudo que haya servido de mucho. Sabía que se venía una confrontación y por más que no quisiera estar en medio de ella, sintiéndome toda incomoda, aún así como que quería ver a Edward enfrentarse a Carlisle.

No tenía ningún problema personal con el sexy Doctor. Me había ayudado en mucho, y sabía que él amaba a Edward por que todo lo que quería era que él triunfara en la vida. Respetaba eso. Fue por eso que escuche lo que me dijo y no le dije nada a Edward mientras estaba en Europa. Por que sabía que Carlisle intentaba protegerlo, y yo quería hacer lo mismo.

Pero por otro lado, _no _estaba de acuerdo con sus tácticas parentales o con las de Esme. Sabía lo que era tener un padre ausente. Él básicamente tenía _dos _padres ausentes toda su vida, y esperaban mucho de él, de alguien que fue criado por amas de llaves y niñeras y nunca tuvo experiencias de la vida real por que todo se le dio en bandeja de plata. Yo creo que Edward salió bien después de una niñez disfuncional. Carlisle debería estar feliz de eso en vez de estar apuntando sus errores. Como sea. No era mi pelea, solo estaría ahí por apoyo moral.

Me distraje al ver a Jasper escribir en el pizarrón cuando el teléfono de Edward comenzó a vibrar en la barra de la cocina, salté y me dirigí ahí. Jasper se dio la vuelta y corrió por él, agarrándolo de la barra justo cuando lo iba a agarrar yo, todo en un segundo. Que. Putas.

-¿Hola?... Oh, no, no es él… Si, espere un minuto.- Jasper tapo la bocina y sacó la cabeza por la puerta para gritarle a Edward. -¡Cullen! ¡Tu teléfono!-

-¿Qué coño esta pasando?- le pregunté a Jasper rápidamente, antes de que Edward pudiera escuchar. Me ignoró y Edward entro un segundo después y se puso el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Hola?... Si… ¿Podría esperar un momento por favor?-

Salió volando por la puerta principal hasta el pasillo, y yo puse las manos en las caderas y le di a Jasper la mirada fea.

-¿Por qué contestaste su teléfono así?-

-Él me pidió que contestara si sonaba.- dijo Jasper, dándose la vuelta hacía su muy artístico dibujo de las tetas de Alice. –Cálmate, psicópata.-

-¿Por qué se salió?-

-No sé- dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros. –Pregúntale a él.-

Edward entro un momento después y me sonrió, metiéndose el teléfono al bolsillo. -¿Estas lista para irte?- preguntó, agarrando mi bubie.

-Sip. ¿Quién era?-

-Oh, eran del aeropuerto. Por que les hable con muy poco tiempo… y tuvieron que encontrarme un vuelo… como sea. Esta todo bien.- movió su mano en el aire y se sentó para ponerse los zapatos.

-Toma tus cosas y vámonos. Sera una cosa menos de las cual quejarse si llegamos a tiempo.-

-Si, tal vez quieran cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Edward, por que también haré mi propia lista.- añadió Jasper.

Asentí y fui al cuarto de Edward para tomar mi bolso, pero antes de salir, recordé que me había quitado mi collar antes de bañarme y lo había dejado en su mesa de noche. Le di vuelta a un libro que había dejado ahí, pero la esquina de un pedazo de papel que salía de los cajones llamó mi atención. Tan callada y lentamente como pude, abrí el cajón y saqué el papel, mi boca se abrió de la curiosidad cuando lo leí.

_-¡Bella, apúrate!- _la voz de Edward se oyó desde la sala, así que metí de nuevo el papel al cajón, tomé mis cosas, y corrí hacía donde estaba él.

**EPOV**

-Mamá, por favor detente. Las personas nos están viendo.-

Esme había estado chillando y abrazándome desde que llegué a la mesa, y había logrado ahogarme y avergonzarme frente al restaurante entero. Finalmente me soltó, y me senté en mi silla, aclarándome la garganta y tomando un trago del vaso con agua que ya estaba ahí.

Bella se rió y me apretó la pierna por debajo de la mesa, calmándome solo un poco. Entre toda la locura, las mierdas que estaban cambiando mi vida, todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza en este momento y los nervios de saber que Carlisle iba a sermonearme acerca de _algo_ en los próximos minutos, necesitaba todo el apoyo moral posible.

-Edward ¿Qué le paso a tu cara?- preguntó Esme, mojando su servilleta en su vino e intentando limpiar mis rasguños con eso. Empuje su mano lejos y fruncí el ceño.

-Mamá, detente. Me tropecé en la banqueta y me caí. Estoy bien.-

-¿Qué crees que fue lo que pasó, Esme?- preguntó sarcásticamente Carlisle. –Estaba bebiendo.-

-No, no estaba. Solo me caí.-

-¿Y solo te raspaste un lado de la cara en la banqueta? ¿Exactamente como pasó eso?-

Le rodee los ojos y me encogí de hombros. –No sé, pero así pasó.-

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Respiraciones. Vasos chocando. Sonidos de grillos. Yadda yadda.

-Y…- dijo Carlisle mientras abría el menú, sin mirarme. -¿Cómo va la escuela?-

-Bien- dije, levantando mi tenedor y golpeándolo contra la mesa. –Me esta yendo muy bien. Hasta ahora me gustan todas mis clases. Y bueno, tomó puras materias generales sin sentido, ya que apenas voy empezando, pero…-

-¿Ya decidiste en que te quieres especializar?- preguntó rudamente, comenzando con su mierda de una vez.

-Si. Música. Hablé con admisiones, tengo una audición, lo que será muy fácil, y tienen un programa específico para piano, así que…-

Carlisle asintió y miró a Esme. –Me preguntó si el pato confitado es bueno aquí.-

-Creo que lo comí la última vez que estuve aquí- dijo ella, tomando un trago de su vino. Típico.

-Bella, ¿y como te esta yendo a ti?- preguntó Carlisle, dándole su atención divida. Era un enorme agresivo pasivo cabrón.

-Bien- dijo ella emocionada, peinando las puntas de su cabello con sus dedos. –Todo esta muy bien.-

-¿Otra vez, que estas estudiando? No recuerdo que fue lo que dijiste la última vez.-

-Sociología- respondió rápidamente.

-Mmm. Muy bien.- Carlisle me vio feo y sonrió, poniendo su menú en la mesa.

-Y, Edward. Digamos, que obtienes esta licenciatura en música. ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?-

-¿Lo ideal? Quisiera ser compositor. Tengo un montón de contactos de cuando estuve en Europa, ya que puedo escribir muy bien música. Me parece que es lo que tiene más sentido.-

Empieza el show de mierda ahora.

-¿No crees que eso parece muy poco probable?- preguntó. -¿Poco realista, tal vez?-

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella comenzó a hablar.

-No creo que sea poco realista- dijo, viéndome. –Él es maravilloso. Ustedes lo saben. ¿Por qué no sería capaz de hacerlo?-

-Bueno- comenzó Carlisle. –Es como decir, _"Oh, quiero ser actor." _A menos que tengas mucha suerte, necesitas un plan B, por que es muy probable que no tengas éxito.-

Me talle los ojos con las palmas de las manos y suspire, recostándome en la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Habían pasado… mmm, ¿cinco minutos, tal vez? Cinco minutos y ya estaba listo para irme a la chingada de aquí.

-Tal vez si tuviera apoyo moral de todos en vez de personas que lo desanimaran, tendría más oportunidades de explotar todo su potencial.-

Esme comenzó a ahogarse con lo que era posible su doceavo vaso de vino, y los ojos de Carlisle casi se le salen de la cara.

-Siempre apoyamos a Edward- clamó Carlisle, intentando callarla. Esa pendejada me hizo reír.

-Mmm- hizo Bella, mirándome. –Supongo que no estoy de acuerdo.-

-Bella, ni siquiera te molestes- dije, intentando salvar su vida y dignidad. No quería que Carlisle siguiera con ella, por que eso no sería algo bonito de ver.

-¿A que te refieres, Bella?- preguntó Esme, dejando caer su vino y haciendo que toda el mantel se manchara. -¿Estas diciendo que Edward no siente que lo apoyamos?- ella me miró y levantó una ceja. -¿Edward?-

-No, él no siente que lo apoyan. Probablemente por que no lo hacen. Nunca lo han hecho. ¿Por qué creen que tiene tanto desprecio hacia ustedes como padres? Siempre lo han hecho sentir inferior.-

Jesucristo y medio, los gritos estaban por empezar. Tomé la muñeca de Bella por debajo de la mesa y la apreté, fuerte, intentando decirle que se callara la puta boca. Sabía que estaba intentando ayudar, pero ella no entendía lo desgraciados que eran. Nunca admitirían que estaban mal. Nunca en mil años.

-No, Edward.- dijo ella en voz baja, sacando su brazo de mi agarre. -_¡Di algo!-_

-Si, Edward- dijo Carlisle desde el otro lado de la mesa. –Si hay algo que quieras decir, por favor hazlo.-

Apreté la quijada y mire mi regazo, no queriendo ver los ojos de Carlisle y acobardándome. Si, es decir, no le tenía miedo. No tenía ningún problema en maldecirlo en la vida diaria y hacerle saber lo cabrón que era. Pero, esto era diferente. No solamente estaba enfrentándome a mis padres y hacerles saber lo mucho que me habían jodido. Estaba intentando probarles que era diferente. Que estaba madurando, y que tenía la habilidad de tomar decisiones importantes para mi vida.

-Me hacen sentir mal conmigo mismo cada vez que me hablan- dije en voz baja. –Es verdad. Solo apuntan cosas negativas. Es lo que siempre han hecho.-

Carlisle suspiró y se quito los lentes, poniéndolos en la mesa y vio a Esme. –Siento que te hayas sentido de esa manera, Edward. Es por tu propio bien.-

-¿Cómo?- pregunté, levantando la cabeza. –Por favor, dime como ser tan frio me ha ayudado.-

-No he sido fría contigo.- interrumpió Esme.

-No, no lo has sido.- le dijo Bella. –Solo no estuviste cerca toda su niñez e intentas compensarlo demasiado tarde al sobreprotegerlo hasta matarlo.-

Quería reírme. De verdad quería. Por que Bella de verdad tenía pelotas, enfrentándolos de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, pero la verdad, la situación no tenía nada de gracioso. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era muy, muy cierto.

Esme se quedo sin palabras. Estaba seguro que era en parte por un coma inducido por el vino, pero aún así, ella solo estaba sentada ahí viéndome, luego Carlisle, por supuesto, se porto como un cabrón.

-Bella, apreció tu preocupación por los sentimientos de Edward, pero creo que esto es un asunto familiar.-

-Se que es un asunto familiar- dijo ella, sonriéndole. –Lo triste es, que yo no tengo mucha familia. Edward es lo más cercano que tengo a una. Y creo que si le pregunta, él dirá lo mismo acerca de mí. Solo lo he conocido por… ¿Qué, dos años? Creo que es sorprendente que en dos años, haya conocido mejor a su hijo de lo que usted lo hace. Así que, me considero familia de él, más que ustedes dos.-

-Le hemos dado a Edward todo lo que ha querido o necesitado…-

-Dinero no es igual a amor.- interrumpió Bella, rodando los ojos. –Eso es todo lo que él quiere de ustedes. Amor. Sentir que están orgullosos de lo que ha hecho. Reconocer que no es solo un niño problema que les haya arruinado la vida entera.-

-¿Es así como te sientes, Edward?- preguntó Carlisle, viéndome.

Lo vi, luego a Esme y asentí. –Si.-

-Quisiera que pudieran olvidar todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado y ver lo mucho que ha cambiado- dijo Bella, arrojando su servilleta a la mesa. –Creo que si les importara lo suficiente ser una parte importante de su vida, estarían muy orgullosos.- con eso, se puso de pie y me vio, sonriendo. –Creo que me iré. Tomaré un taxi.-

-No, me voy contigo.- dije, poniéndome de pie, dejando a Esme y Carlisle en la mesa, con cara de tontos.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?- preguntó Bella, mientras se ponía su playera de la USC.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza. –No. Claro que no. ¿Hablas en serio?-

Se subió a mi cama y se puso de rodillas frente a mí, aflojo mi corbata y suspiró.

-Lo siento. Me metí y no te deje decir mucho, pero… me encabronaron, Edward. No sabes que tantas ganas tenía de decirle al doctor sexy que era el ganador del premio al peor padre de toda la historia. Y Esme, _mi Dios_, tragándose tu cara y diciendo _"Oh, Edward, te amo mi bebito hermoso" _ que lave tu ropa interior no la hace una buena madre. Lo siento.-

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y se subió a mi regazo, distrayéndose y besándome suavemente, haciendo mmm contra mis labios.

-Dijiste algunas cosas buenas- le dije. –Y fuiste condescendiente, sin nada de malas palabras y gritos. Creo que eso le ganó a Carlisle. Necesitaba que alguien le hablara en su mismo idioma.-

-Bien, que bueno- dijo, deslizando mi camisa sobre mis hombros. Bajo su cabeza y beso el centró de mi cuello, y yo pasé saliva. –Solo espero que no te haya avergonzado. Debí haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Ahora ellos me van a odiar.-

-A los dos- le dije suspirando, apretando su cintura. -¿Terminamos la lista?-

-Wardo. Ya hicimos la lista tres veces. Necesitamos seguir con cosas mejores. Baños públicos, vestidores, taxis.-

-Genial- dije, haciéndole cosquillas y haciéndola gritar. Se acostó sobre su espalda en la cama, riéndose y me balance sobre ella, con una ceja levantada. –Hey. ¿Sabes lo que dijiste de nosotros siendo familia?-

-Si- dijo, todavía riendo un poco. Se golpeo la frente e hizo una mueca. –No lo sé. Solo se me salió. ¿Eso te asusto?-

-¿Por qué carajos debería asustarme?- le pregunté, recostando mi cabeza en mi mano.

-Por que, Señor Fobia al Compromiso. En las ultimas semanas hemos estado hablando de mudarnos juntos, tener hijos, casarnos y las otras locas mierdas que hemos discutido. Solo estoy esperando a que despiertes y te preguntes que coño estas haciendo y que te escapes a México o algo.-

-Dije la mitad de esas mierdas- le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. –Y lo dije en serio. Como sea, no extraño nada. He estado con las suficientes chicas para saber que es lo que hay allá afuera. La mayoría de ellas son tontas. Si tienes algo bueno, ¿Por qué te irías? ¿Por qué no quedarte?-

-Somos jóvenes.-

-Hemos pasado por mucho. Solos y juntos.-

-Si tenemos que estar separados otra vez, la verdad no se que haría.- dijo Bella en voz baja, la sonrisa cayendo de su cara. –No quiero estar sin ti. Ya no me aferro a ti tanto como antes, pero… aún te necesito. Si tú crees que existe la mínima posibilidad de que un día me vayas a dejar…-

-Carajo, no voy a dejarte- dije sin dudar. Por que lo iba a hacer. Después de todo, no veía nada que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que nos separara.

-¿Y que si lo que dijeron Rosalie y Emmett es verdad? ¿Qué tal si nos mudamos juntos y nos golpeamos en la cara todo el día?-

Me reí y me rasqué la cabeza. –Primero, nos vamos a fastidiar el uno al otro. ¿A quien le importa? Eso no es nada. Segundo, prácticamente estamos viviendo juntos ahora. Solo estamos separados cuando vamos a clase. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que dormiste en tu cama?-

-Cuando te emborrachaste y te rompiste la cara.-

-Si, pero yo estaba como a dos metros con mi cara en el inodoro.-

Ella se rió y paso su dedo por mi ceja. -¿Hay otro punto?-

-Si. Emmett y Rosalie están llenos de mierda. _Aman _vivir juntos. Solo intentan ser cool, en especial Rose.-

-Bueno… ¿Y que tal si mi papá se vuelve loco y dice que no?-

-Bueno- fruncí el ceño y bese su frente. –Estamos juntos ahora. ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto. ¿Edward?-

-¿Mmm?-

-No traigo pantalones. Hagámoslo en la cocina otra vez.-

Me reí y salté de la cama, la tomé de la mano y la ayude a levantarse.

-Tengo una mejor idea. El cuarto de Jasper otra vez.-

Ella se rió y saltó a mis brazos y yo corrí por el pasillo, sintiéndome libre y feliz. Ya estaba confiado, pero supe después de esa noche que seriamos felices por mucho tiempo.

**¿No aman como Wardo puede ser tan cabrón y lindo al mismo tiempo? Queriendose casar con Bella y todo eso… eso es amor del bueno. Jajaja**

**¡Quedan tres capítulos! Que triste, peeeero, como les había dicho ya tengo mi próxima traducción y a petición de la mayoría, publicare el primer capitulo cuando saque el último de Seduciendo a Edward, si querían lo contrario, ni modo chicas, así es la democracia o dedocracia… o reviewcracía…**

**Algunas todavía me preguntaron de lo de Master of the Universe, y hable con la autora (Icy! Hable con Icy! Casi me mojo) y me dijo, no lo siento, lo haré comercial y pues ni modo, podría hacer la traducción sin que se de cuenta pero sentiría que es plagio y no, plagio es pecado y te vas al infierno…**

**¿Qué mas? Cualquier duda acerca de la historia pasen a mi perfil, hay esta la información. O si me quieren conocer o reclamar o mentarme la madre, también pasen a mi perfil, ahí les digo como encontrarme!**

**¡Pasamos los tres mil rr! Por eso me apure para el cap, por que se lo merecen y si me dejan muchos rr les pongo mas rápido el próximo capitulo, de todos modos ya llevó como la mitad traducida… así que depende de ustedes**

**REviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews!**


	26. Bella y Edward

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 26. Bella y Edward.**

**¡Ultimo capitulo! :.(**

_Ahora ya lo sabes. Nadie te va amar como yo te amo._

**EPOV**

-Necesito un trago- murmuré, dándome cuenta que mi Valium comenzaba a perder efecto y aún estábamos en el avión.

-No necesitas un trago- dijo Bella, rodando los ojos. –Cierra los ojos y vete a dormir.-

-No estoy cansado.-

Quito la vista de su copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ de su regazo, probablemente el que consideraba el más sobre leído libro de toda la historia y me vio feo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-No, no tendremos sexo en el baño otra vez. ¿No aprendiste la lección la última vez?-

Ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza. –De acuerdo, chistosito. Eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar. ¿Quién te habló por teléfono el otro día, antes de que fuéramos a cenar con tus padres?-

Santísima mierda. Fruncí el ceño, intento recordar que mentira le había dicho. –Eh… ¿los del aeropuerto? Ya te había dicho.-

-Veras- dijo ella, cerrando su libro y metiéndolo en la bolsa del asiento frente a ella. –Dijiste que les llamaste para preguntarles que te buscaran un vuelo. Pero, soy extraordinariamente observadora y me di cuenta en nuestro itinerario, que compraste los boletos por internet. Así que, no se por que estas mintiendo.-

Me rasqué la cabeza y me di la vuelta para ver por la ventana, para ganar tiempo. –No es nada que te concierna, no te preocupes.-

-Si te concierne a ti, me concierne a mí.- discutió.

-Eh, no. Lo siento. Solo cállate, estas arruinando _todo_.-

Bella se rió y me abrazó, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. Suspiró un poco, bese su frente haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran un poco.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y vi que tenía un mensaje de Jasper que no había leído antes de subir al avión.

_Quiero que sepas que estoy completa y totalmente en contra de este viaje y creo que eres un tonto, tonto hijo de puta. Pero buena suerte. –J_

Probablemente tenía razón, pero como sea. Lo que estaba hecho estaba hecho, y no había regreso atrás.

-Ya casi es la hora- le dije, aliviado de que faltaba poco para que terminara el vuelo.

Era algo raro. La ultima vez que estuve en un avión fue con Jasper cuando fui por primera vez a LA por el invierno. La forma en que todo había cambiado en tres meses era alucinante. O tal vez era solo por la cantidad excesiva de valium que había tomado en el día, mi cerebro tenía problemas para funcionar. Lo que fuera.

Leah fue a recogernos del aeropuerto, y el viaje a Forks duro casi tres horas. Jode mi vida. Estar en un auto con Leah hablando por tres horas acerca de todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue de California era lo mismo que tener que escuchar a Jasper contar _Barbie Girl_ o algo igual de horrible. Gracias a Jesús, María y José por el iPod y su complemento, los audífonos.

Cuando llegamos frente a mi casa, me quede sentado en el asiento trasero del auto de Leah, temiendo el encuentro que estaba por tener. No había hablado ni una palabra con mis padres desde la infame cena, a pesar de todas las ocasiones en las que Esme me había llamado al celular, y dudaba mucho que estuvieran muy contentos conmigo. Aún así, tome mi maleta y salté del auto, arrastrando mi culo hasta la puerta principal tarareando la marcha funebre.

Abrí la puerta y desactive la alarma, notando que se oían voces de la cocina. Deje caer la maleta cerca de las escaleras, me acerqué a las voces, y bostece. Necesitaba una puta siesta.

Carlisle y Esme me miraron al mismo tiempo desde la mesa, donde Esme estaba hojeando una revista y Carlisle estaba tecleando en su laptop, con un paquete de cuentas a un lado.

-Hola- dije en voz baja, levantando mi mano para hacer un saludo. Me paré en el marco de la puerta, asumiendo que ninguno de los dos quería ver mi cara.

-Edward- Carlisle me saludo con un asentimiento. –Ven a sentarte.-

Tímidamente, saqué una silla de en medio de la mesa, entre ellos dos, y suspiré. Me senté y golpe la mesa con mis dedos nerviosamente, esperando a que me dijeran que les diera mi tarjeta de crédito o que empacara todas mis chingaderas que quedaban en la casa y que me fuera o algo igual de jodido y drástico.

-Discúlpenme por haberme ido así de su cena- dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Había estado guardándome un montón de cosas, y…-

-No hay necesidad de disculparse, Edward.- dijo Carlisle, interrumpiéndome. –Hemos estado repasando lo que se dijo en la cena, y concluimos que a pesar de nuestras intenciones, te hemos dado la idea equivocada de lo que sentimos por ti. No solo como nuestro hijo, si no como persona.-

Metí la mano debajo de mi playera y me pellizque el estomago, con fuerza, intentando averiguar si estaba soñando o en coma por tomar tantos Valium, o algo. Me dolió.

-Eh… esta bien…- divagué, por que estaba alucinando y no tenía idea de que decir.

-No estábamos preparados para ser padres- dijo Esme, cerrando su revista. –Eso no significa que no te amábamos, por que te amamos y siempre lo haremos. Solo que no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde que no estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo al criarte. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, era muy tarde. En vez de intentar arreglar nuestros errores, intentamos arreglar los _tuyos_, y como resultado, pareció que estábamos molestos contigo en vez de nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Asentí como reacción, por que de verdad necesitaba un minuto para que todo lo que me estaba diciendo se procesara.

-Edward, sabemos que fue nuestra culpa, la forma en la que eres. La bebida, la falta de respeto, la promiscuidad, meterte en problemas con la policía… todo eso. Pero eres brillante, y quiero que eso sea tu prioridad, en vez de tener a todos viéndote como un tipo de busca problemas.-

Carlisle sonrió y empujo su laptop por la mesa para darme toda su atención antes de continuar. Por el rabo de mi ojo vi que su fondo de pantalla era una foto mía jugando beisbol del año pasado.

-Siento si alguna vez pensaste que no estaba orgulloso de ti, o que no me daba cuenta de las cosas maravillosas que has logrado. Por que si lo estoy. Pero no quería que te confiaras o renunciaras, así que seguí pidiéndote más. Solo quería que maduraras y mostraras un poco de responsabilidad. Quería que hicieras las cosas bien por ti mismo.-

-Estoy haciendo las cosas bien yo solo- le dije. –Tengo mi vida en control. No necesito que estés temiendo a que no lo haga las cosas bien.-

-Tu vida esta en orden _ahora_.- aclaró Esme.

-Si- estuve de acuerdo. –Ahora. ¿Y que?-

-¿Por qué crees que es así?-

Levante las cejas y miré alrededor de la habitación. –No lo sé. Solo me di cuenta de algunas cosas. Se que es lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. Se que es lo que es importante. He lidiado con unas situaciones de mierda y estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto, pero creo que estoy en camino de ser un adulto responsable. Fue una coincidencia que todo esto pasara cuando conocí a Bella, pero bueno, si fue ella la que sacó todo eso de mi, es algo muy bueno, ¿verdad?-

Los dos asintieron y me sonrieron. Era muy bizarro, por primera vez sentía que estaba de acuerdo con mis padres. Comunicarse nuca fue uno de sus puntos fuertes. Beber, gritar y quitarme mis cosas lo eran.

-Bueno, estoy cansado- dije, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de la mano. –Creo que me voy a la cama.-

-¿Estas seguro que no hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar con nosotros?- preguntó Carlisle.

_Por supuesto_ que había otras cosas de las que quería hablar. Pero, iba a esperar hasta la mañana, por que no quería arruinar nuestro bonito momento familiar con cosas típicas mías.

-De hecho, si.- dije, haciendo un gesto. –Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarles.-

-Adelante- dijo Esme, asintiendo.

-Bueno, si tienen que ir al baño o algo, deberían hacerlo ahora. Por que esto va a tardar.-

-Bien, estoy en el porche de enfrente.- dijo Leah por el teléfono. Suspiré y presione el puente de mi nariz, apretando el volante del Mercedes de Carlisle para desquitar mi agresividad.

-Leah. Cuelga el puto teléfono para que no te _oigan_.-

-Oh, si- susurró. –Espera como cinco minutos. Te llamare si sale algún obstáculo.-

Colgué y miré la casa que estaba frente a mi auto estacionado, dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado. Sentía como si hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que me había estacionado en la calle de la vuelta y escalado arboles. Hoy solo estaba esperando a que Leah sacara a la chingada a Bella de la casa para que pudiera hablar con Charlie, así que el auto no estaba estacionado en la calle de la vuelta, pero me gustaba el cabrón que vivía ahí. Nunca llamó a la policía y se quejo de que un puto Volvo de niño rico se estacionaba frente a su casa cada maldito día de la semana. Si así hubiera pasado ¿Quién sabe que carajos nos hubiera pasado a Bella y a mí? Tuvimos nuestros mejores momentos cuando escale esa chingadera de árbol.

Esperé como diez minutos y cuando Leah no me llamó para decirme que algo andaba mal, comencé a acercarme. Ni siquiera se por que le pedí ayuda, por que era una idiota. Pero como sea… no había nadie más en Forks. Mis opciones estaban limitadas.

Mientras estaba parado ahí, tocando la puerta, esperando a que Charlie abriera y que me arrojara un objeto pesado a la cara, recordé cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vi. Fue antes de que me fuera a Europa. Incluso _él _era diferente ahora. El Jefe Swan tenía novia. Tenía esperanza en que no estuvieran haciéndolo en la silla en la que me iba a sentar. Asco.

La puerta se abrió y Charlie se fijo dos veces en mí. Se tomó el pecho y dio un paso para atrás antes de entornarme los ojos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Bella no esta.-

-Hey Jefe Swan, tanto tiempo sin verlo. Me da gusto verlo también. Me ha ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-

-Edward- dijo, su voz toda seria. -¿Qué quieres?-

-Relájese, Jefe. Vine a hablar con usted. Negocios serios.- el suspiró y se quedo ahí parado, sin dejarme entrar a la casa. –En serio, no estoy jugando. Todas las bromas fuera, quiero hablar con usted. De hombre a… bueno a mí.-

El refunfuño y abrió toda la puerta, dejándome entrar a su choza. Una mujer sacó su cabeza de la cocina y me sonrió.

-Edward, esa es Sue.- dijo Charlie, apuntando a su nueva chica. –Este es… Edward, el lo _que sea _de Bella.-

-¡Edward, por supuesto! He escuchado mucho de ti.-

Era amable. Demasiado amable para Charlie. Hice una nota mental de decírselo cuando él no estuviera cerca.

-Oh… eh, gusto en conocerla.- dije, acercándome hacía ella y sacudiendo su mano. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y Charlie se sentó junto a mí.

-Sue, ¿te importaría darnos un minuto?-

-No, esta bien- dije, apuntando a una de las sillas vacías. –Se que se van a casar, así que próximamente será familia. Creo que debería quedarse.-

Sue le dio una mirada a Charlie, pero él solo se encogió de hombros así que ella se unió nuestro aquelarre.

-Esta bien- dije, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos. –Se que tiene esta mala imagen de mi, por que me ha visto crecer y meterme en todo clase de problemas. Pero, ya no soy la misma persona.-

Charlie se levantó y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó de vuelta. –Eso lo sé, Edward. Se todas las cosas que has hecho por Bella. Pasé el día entero con ella, y no la había visto tan feliz desde… bueno, desde que antes de que te fueras. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de que la vería así otra vez.-

No estaba seguro si alguien había envenenado el agua de Forks, o si nuestros padres habían adquirido como pasatiempo fumar cristal meth o algo, pero todos estaban actuando de forma muy extraña y amable conmigo. No sabía que hacer.

-Bueno, me alegro que se sienta así.- dije, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y agarrando la orilla de la mesa. Estaba temblando como una hoja y… eso nunca pasaba. Yo no me ponía nervioso. Mi mundo estaba de cabeza. Necesitaba la vitamina R de Charlie. El paquete entero. –De eso quería hablar con usted.-

De pronto su expresión cambio, y me vio de la forma más dura y desagradable que alguien me había visto en toda mi vida. Si no hubiera tomado antes de salir de casa, probablemente me hubiera meado encima.

-¿Qué Edward?-

-Nos esta yendo muy bien juntos a Bella y a mí, y los dos sabemos que queremos estar con el otro como… durante mucho mucho tiempo. Así que, estuvimos hablando y… esta bien, antes de que diga la siguiente oración, quiero que sepa que mis padres saben que estoy aquí, y Leah también lo sabe, y estoy seguro que el vecino me vio entrar. Así que no me dispare, por que lo atraparan.-

Sue se rió y Charlie se puso muy, muy rojo.

-Queremos vivir juntos.-

-¡Absolutamente no, Edward!- saltó de su silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sue me vio con simpatía y sacudió la cabeza. –De ninguna manera.-

-Esta bien… ¿Por qué no?-

-¡Edward, tienen dieciocho! No han estado juntos lo suficiente para estar seguros de que es lo que quieren y…-

-¿A quien le importa cuanto tiempo hemos estado juntos? La amo.- las mejillas rojas de Charlie se pusieron moradas. Temía que tal vez le estuviera dando un infarto, pero continúe. –Jefe Swan… mi vida entera gira alrededor de Bella. Se que somos jóvenes pero los dos estamos completamente seguros de lo que queremos. De todos modos no sería hasta el próximo semestre, que es dentro de,- conté con los dedos. –cinco meses. Y bueno, si dice no, entonces es no. Yo hablaré con Bella. Solo pensé que era lo correcto, preguntarle antes.-

-Edward, se que soy viejo, y que las cosas son diferentes ahora, pero en mis tiempo, no era lo correcto que las personas vivieran juntas a menos que estuvieran casadas. Y estoy más que enterado de que… _mancillaste _a mi hija…-

-Jesucristo- dije exasperado, cerrando los ojos. –Charlie, me estas poniendo de _verdad_ incomodo en este momento, estas hablando de mi… haciéndoselo a su hija. ¿Cuál es su punto?-

-No esta bien. A menos de que estén casados, no deberían vivir juntos. No cuando son tan jóvenes.-

Me quede sentado en silencio y miré a Sue, que solo movió la boca para decirme "Lo siento" y miré por su hombro a Charlie.

-Mi hija ha pasado por mucho, Edward.-

-Eso lo sé- dije, mi tono salió un poco más duro de lo necesario.

-¡Sabes que es lo que siente por ti! ¡Piensa que eres el sol, la luna y las malditas estrellas! Tal vez ella confié en ti pero yo no. Lo siento. Tienes el poder de lastimarla y de hacerla sentir peor de lo que se haya sentido en toda su vida, y no puedo tomar eso a la ligera. Vivir juntos pondrá tensión en su relación. Solo son niños.-

-Charlie- dijo Sue, poniéndose de pie. –Él no es un niño. Creo que al haber venido aquí para pedir tu permiso prueba eso. Estas siendo un poco irracional en este momento. Tal vez deberías pensar esto…-

-No- dije en voz baja, parándome de mi lugar. –Esta bien. Gracias por tener tan buena opinión de mi, Charlie. Es decir, solo he hecho todo lo que he podido por su hija, todos los días. Y de nada por haberla convencido de ir a terapia, ya que usted y todos los demás no lograron hacerlo. Que tengan buena noche.-

Estaba encabronadisisimo. Tenía todas estas mierdas que necesitaba decirle, y el lo arruino todo, ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad. Abrí la puerta para irme, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, tenía una última cosa por decirle. Siendo el cabrón beligerante que soy, regrese a la cocina y me aclaré la garganta. Ninguno de los dos se había movido de sus lugares.

-Solo para que lo sepa, Jefe Swan, mi padre no me quería con Bella. Pensaba que no era suficientemente buena para mí. Y aquí esta usted, pensando que no soy suficiente para ella. Es irónico ¿no lo cree? Tal vez todos deberían dejarnos decidir a nosotros que es lo mejor.-

Sin dejar que me respondiera, me salí, azotando la puerta detrás de mí.

**BPOV**

Estaba acostada en mi cama, viendo el techo a la grieta que empezaba desde la esquina hasta la mitad del cuarto. Cuando me mude aquí, comenzó como una pequeña raya que apenas se veía. A través del tiempo comenzó a moverse por el techo y ahora, ahí estaba, justo arriba de mi cabeza, ganando terreno en mi habitación.

Dios, la casa de Charlie era una mierda. Necesitaba serio mantenimiento.

Edward había dejado sus mini bocinas para su iPod en el buro la noche anterior, así que puse el iPod que el me había regalado y puse play. El puso todas las canciones dentro, y cada una me recordaba a él de alguna manera. Me recordaba a uno de nuestros viajes en auto a la escuela por la mañana, o la siesta que tomamos en su cama cuando Carlisle y Esme no estaban, o alguna mirada que dio en una fiesta cuando todos estaban ahí pero nadie estaba viendo.

_Edward._

Suspiré y vi el reloj para ver la hora. Nuestro vuelo era al día siguiente, y todo lo que quería era irme. Había extrañado a mi padre, pero después de lo que le dijo a Edward de que no quería que viviéramos juntos, ya ni quería verlo. Y Edward era más idiota por haberle pedido permiso en primer lugar. Debimos haberlo hecho a sus espaldas, mentido y haber sido irresponsables y Charlie no hubiera sido el sensato.

Pero no. Edward el _Maduro _quería hacer todo de la forma "correcta". Y ahora véanos. Estábamos atrapados y tendríamos que escuchar a Jasper y Alice coger por tres años más.

De pronto salte, cuando escuche algo raspar contra mi ventana. Corrí hacía ahí y la abrí de un golpe, para ver a Edward parado en la rama en su sudadera, las mejillas rojas por el frio y sosteniendo otra rama por encima de su cabeza para mantener el balance.

-Muévete por favor- dijo, sin aliento, agarrando el marco de la ventana. Me hice para un lado y se lanzó por la venta, haciendo un ruido seco al caer.

Que Edward escalara por la ventana hizo que mi depresión y tristeza de todo el día se fueran, como siempre lo hacia Edward al meterse a mi habitación a escondidas. Había ignorado mis llamadas toda la noche, así que me imagine que estaba ocupado con sus padres. Charlie había salido a algún lado con Sue y quería que Edward viniera y me lo hiciera en su cama para vengarme.

Oh, mierda. Charlie.

-¡Edward! ¡Eso se oyó mucho! Charlie te va a escuchar.-

El se quedó ahí con las manos en las rodillas, inclinado e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Me importa una mierda- dijo, moviendo su mano. –Como sea, no importa si me oye. Esto fue más teatro que nada.-

Lo mire sin ninguna expresión, sin entender de qué carajos estaba hablando. –Um… ¿Qué?-

-No mames, trepar ese árbol es difícil. No recuerdo que fuera tan duro. Estoy tan fuera de forma.-

-Edward- dije sin nada de humor, para que me contestara la pregunta de antes.

El levantó una ceja y sonrió, aún respirando pesadamente. -¿Bella?-

-¿Teatro? ¿Qué?-

Bajo la capucha de su sudadera y se paró derecho, bajando el cierre de enfrente y quitándosela. Me reí de su estúpida playera de _Equipo de Beisbol de Forks High, _por que claramente la estaba usando por la falta de ropa en su casa.

-Estoy cansado- dijo, saltando a mi cama y acostándose en su espalda. Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y se rió. –Esa grieta esta muy mal.-

-Estaba pensando en eso.- me metí a la cama y me acurruque junto a él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía darme cuenta por su cabello mojado que acababa de bañarse, así que enterré mi nariz en su hombro y comencé a olfatearlo discretamente. O estaba tratando, al menos.

-Esta playera probablemente apesta- dijo, atrapándome. –Había estado al fondo de mi closet, por como por un año.-

-No, hueles bien. Siempre hueles bien.-

-Eso es mentira- dijo, besando mi frente. –Escucha. Necesitamos confabularnos, Swan.-

-¿Para que?- pregunté irritada, no queriendo recordar las mierdas negativas que me habían estado molestando.

-Siento que no te haya contestado antes cuando me llamaste. Pero, estaba a la mitad de una intensa discusión con tu padre.-

Mis ojos se agrandaron y me apoye en mis codos para poder ver su cara. -¿Qué?-

-Si, antes, cuando Charlie se fue ¿sabes? Fue a mi casa. Mis padres lo llamarón.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que… bueno, ayer después de irme de aquí, llegue a mi casa todo emo y enojado y listo para romper pendejadas de vidrio. Y mis padres ahora están en una misión para demostrarme que me aman o lo que sea, gracias a tú sermón de la cena de la semana pasada. Así que, les conté la situación y llamarón a Charlie y tuvimos una platica en grupo.-

Apreté los labios y vi feo a Edward, quien sonrió. – ¿Por qué no me incluyeron? ¿Y por que Charlie no me hablado de nada?-

Una esquina de la boca de Edward se levantó, se lamió los labios y tomó un mechón de mi cabello, deslizando sus dedos hasta el final.

-Bueno… le pedí a Charlie que no dijera nada- dijo Edward, guiñando. –Quería hablar contigo en persona.-

-¿Y, que? ¿Accedió? ¿Dijo que no le importaba? ¿Qué? ¡Dime!-

El corazón se me salía del pecho de la emoción. Edward solo me miraba y se rió un poco, sin decir nada.

-Eso es lo que necesitamos discutir.-

Deje salir una exhalación pesada y rodee los ojos. -¿Qué?-

-Bien, hablamos de esto por un rato. Horas de hecho.-

-Okay…-

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que trepe ese puto árbol y me metí aquí? Estaba borrachísimo. Tu cuarto era amarillo. Y Jasper me trajo hasta aquí… y luego tú me sacaste a patadas. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien.-

Me reí y asentí. –Me acuerdo. Recuerdo todo acerca de ti. Cada día que pasamos juntos.- lo bese rápido y me reí contra sus labios cuando recordé ese día.

_-¿Estas borracho?-_

_-Tal vez-_

_-Tenemos escuela mañana. Y son las 6:45-_

_-Si. La hora feliz.- _

_-Lárgate Edward.-_

-Pero, um… ¿Edward? ¿Qué putas tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando?-

-Nada. Solo lo recordé por alguna razón, cuando trepé hace un rato. Esos fueron buenos tiempos. Que bueno que era tan intenso e invadí tu espacio personal.-

-Si- estuve de acuerdo. –Que bueno. Continúa, por favor. Me estas poniendo nerviosa.-

-Charlie estaba inquebrantable. Es decir, se disculpó conmigo, y mis padres lograron convencerlo de que era un rebelde reformado o como sea que quieras llamarlo. Su más grande problema era que él sentía que vivir juntos iba a ser un gran proceso y que por alguna razón, y con eso me refiero a que yo te iba a dejar, íbamos terminar separados.-

Me rasqué la cabeza con mi mano libre, completamente confundía, y luego la puse en el pecho de Edward.

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando, pero continúa.-

-Santo Cristo, Bella. Sus palabras exactas fueron, _"Lo consideraría si pudiera estar completamente seguro que estas siendo sincero y que no vas a dejar a mi hija." _Lo cual respeto ¿sabes? Solo te esta cuidando.-

-No esta siendo razonable, Edward. No hay forma de estar completamente seguros de que no vas a dejarme.-

-Lo sé- dijo, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Se rió nervioso y se golpeo la frente con su dedo índice un par de veces. –Veras, pero hay una forma de mostrarle que estoy siendo sincero. Siempre estoy un paso adelante.-

Lo mire sin ninguna expresión, intentando adivinar que putas eran toda esta plática criptica y esos secretos. No adivine nada.

-¡¿Qué?- pregunte impaciente. –No entiendo que esta pasando.-

-Nosotros dos juntos somos probablemente la pareja menos romántica que haya existido.- dijo indiferente.

-Lo sé, me gusta.- dije asintiendo, tocando su pecho con mi mano dos veces. –Así que, dime. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Qué, que, que?-

-Ven aquí- dijo Edward, haciendo señas al levantar su barbilla para que yo me acostara.

Regrese a mi lugar original con mi cabeza en su pecho y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

-Cierra los ojos- dijo. –Y no espíes.-

Gire la cabeza para que mis ojos estuvieran presionados contra su cuello, y sentí que se movía pero no escuchaba nada.

-Esta bien, ábrelos.-

Gire mi cabeza en la otra dirección, y juro que mi corazón se detuvo.

Era un anillo. Un puto anillo de _compromiso_. En una caja. En su mano.

No. Mames.

Me le quede viendo por un par de segundos, con la boca abierta, probablemente babeando por toda la playera de Edward, pero no importaba. Finalmente, me acerqué para tocarlo, pero el cerró la caja y se rió.

-Espera- exclamó, sentándose. –Antes de que digas algo, hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar.-

-¿Qué en el nombre de la chingada tenemos que hablar? ¡Se supone que solo tengo que decir si o no! Espera… no me has preguntado. Oh, Dios. Voy a vomitar.-

Edward suspiró y dejo caer la cajita roja en su regazo. _Cartier._ Putisima madre. Definitivamente iba a vomitar.

Puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y me forzó a verlo. –Hey- dijo, besando mi frente. –Cálmate. No vas a vomitar. Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir, ¿esta bien? Solo soy yo.-

Tome unos cuantos respiros y asentí, esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Puedo regresar esto, si no lo quieres. Así que dime de una vez antes de que tenga que gastar mi aliento.-

-No. Si quiero. Es decir, ¿creo que quiero? No, no, definitivamente si quiero.- el entrecerró los ojos y esperó a que terminara mi ataque. –Si quiero- repetí, más para mí que para alguien más.

-Eh… esta bien. Bueno, estos son los términos, de acuerdo con nuestros padres- el se rió para si mismo y se talló los ojos un par de veces antes de continuar. –Cuando tienes términos impuestos por tus padres cuando vas a comprometerte, es probablemente una seña de que eres muy joven. Pero, como sea. Lo primero… dijeron que querían que esperáramos un año antes de casarnos.-

-Estoy bien con eso- logre decir.

-De acuerdo. Les dije que esperaríamos más- se recostó contra la pared y dejo golpear su cabeza muy fuerte. –No puedo creer que este teniendo esta conversación. Esta bien, si, la regla número dos es que no quieren que tengamos hijos hasta después de que estemos casados y hayamos terminado la escuela. Eso es simple.-

Asentí.

-Necesitamos mantener nuestras buenas calificaciones- continúe. –También necesito conseguir un trabajo, lo cual es una pendejada si me preguntas, pero tiene que ver con la responsabilidad. Tu papá lo sugirió y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, así que dale las gracias por eso.-

Me reí y me senté derecha en la cama para poder estar cerca de él. Ya no estaba hiperventilando, así que quería besarlo.

-¿Algo más?-

-Si rompemos unas de sus reglas, o hacemos algo que les parezca inapropiado, dijeron que dejarían de pagar por todo. Dudo que cualquier trabajo que logré conseguir podrá mantenernos. Además, tendremos que vivir en un dormitorio, Bella. Un puto dormitorio. No podemos. No puedo compartir mi cuarto con un extraño. Solo… no. Mierda no.-

Me reí un poco por que claro que eso fue lo que molesto más a la nenita consentida de Edward. Tener que compartir.

-Principalmente, esto es solo una promesa de que voy a estar contigo, y ser fiel o lo que sea, y que eventualmente nos veo casados- continúo. –Esto no significa que salgamos de compras con Alice para conseguir un vestido cuando regresemos. Y… eso es todo. Di algo.-

Me mordí el labio y me subí a su regazo, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.

-Te amo- dijo, sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo.-

Nos sentamos ahí y nos miramos el uno al otro por un par de segundos antes de que respirara profundo y pusiera mi mano en su hombro.

-Esta bien, pregúntame- demande, viendo la caja, la cual estaba arriba de mi cobija.

-¿Qué?-

-Pregúntame, así… apropiadamente.-

-¿Tengo que?- preguntó, gimiendo.

-Si.-

-Bien- masculló. Tomó la caja, la abrió y la puso frente a mí. –Bella, quiero casarme contigo… eventualmente. ¿También quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si- dije sin dudar. El sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, deslizando el anillo en mi dedo. –Esa fue la proposición más jodida de la historia.-

-Lo sé. Me encanto. Es tan _nosotros_. Tu poniéndote de rodillas en un restaurant elegante debajo de las estrellas hubiera sido falso y estúpido.-

-Me alegra que lo pienses. Por que nunca lo hubiera hecho.-

-No lo hubiera esperado.-

El se rió y tomó mi muñeca, poniéndola en el aire y dándole vueltas.

-Esto es raro- dijo en voz baja, mirando el anillo.

-¿Y, quien estaba en el teléfono?- pregunté, asumiendo que todos los secretos se habían terminado.

-La perra de Cartier diciéndome que el anillo estaba listo.-

-¿Cómo supiste que talla era?-

El sonrió y movió sus dedos por mi muñeca, pellizcando mi dedo anular. –Até un hilo en tu dedo mientras dormías. Jasper y yo teníamos todo planeado. Cúlpalo por la mayoría de las tonterías.-

-Así que… ¿sabías que Charlie iba a decir que _no_?-

Edward me miró, como si fuera una tonta. –Obviamente iba a decir que no. No me deja besarte frente a él. No me deja entrar a su casa contigo a menos que él este viendo. ¿Qué carajos pensabas?-

Me encogí de hombros y lo abrace por el cuello. –Nos vamos a robar su show con todo esto. Y carajo, yo _sabía _que estabas planeando algo raro cuando vi el itinerario en tu cajón.-

-Chismosa- masculló, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Y… ¿y como te sientes acerca de consumir este compromiso?-

Edward Cullen. Buen Dios, nunca terminaba de sorprenderme. No tenía idea de cómo exactamente logre cambiar al playboy del pueblo en el malhumorado, hablador de mierdas, blandito chico que estaba sentado debajo de mi, pero… de alguna forma lo había hecho. Él también me había cambiado. Pero de alguna forma, aún seguíamos siendo nosotros. Ahora, si entendíamos lo que era importante en nuestras vidas. De pronto tuve la poderosa necesidad de besarlo, abrazarlo, apretarlo y amarlo, por que el era tan perfecto. Bueno, es decir, no era perfecto. Para nada. Pero era perfecto para mí.

Así que lo hice. Sin avisarle, tome su nuca y lo bese durante mucho tiempo y con fuerza, sin dejar que el pobre chico tomara aire. Y metí la mano debajo de su vieja playera de _Forks_, toque, sentí y apreté su pecho e intente bajar su cierre pero Edward me lo facilitó al hacerlo el mismo.

Típico.

Luego, el se quedo ahí y se rió cuando comencé a arrancar sus jeans y bóxers, intentando bajarlos lo suficiente para que hiciera el trabajo. Estaba desesperada. Levantó sus caderas un poco para ayudarme y yo jale y tire y Edward suspiró y los bajo de él en un segundo.

-Cálmate. Todavía traigo puestos los zapatos. Te puedes quitar la ropa mientras yo me encargo de eso.-

Gire la cabeza para ver sus sucios converse rojos y me reí bajito, poniéndome toda nostálgica.

-No. Déjatelos puestos.-

-¿Eh?-

Me baje los shorts de la pijama y los tire por mí encima de mi hombro. –Déjatelos puestos- repetí.

-Eh, mis pantalones…-

-Eso también.-

-¿Quieres que te lo haga completamente vestido, con los tenis puestos?- asentí y ladee la cabeza, esperando a que empezara. –Como sea- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y saltó hacía enfrente haciendo que yo cayera de espaldas. Me reí fuerte y el me tapó la boca con la mano, intentando no reírse el también.

-Bien, el Jefe no puede saber que estoy aquí cogiéndote. Eso sería cruzar la línea y… todavía le tengo miedo. Y a su pistola.-

-Lo siento- susurré, enredando mis piernas en su espalda. –Solo apúrate y házmelo, Cullen.-

Mordió su labio y me embistió, y si, me tiraba a Edward casi todos los días, a veces varias veces por día, pero hoy era diferente. Significaba mucho para mí. Éramos nosotros, totalmente disfuncionales, jóvenes, locos, confusos, estúpidos. Pero estábamos enamorados y dispuestos a dar todo lo que teníamos el uno por el otro. Y así era como siempre íbamos a ser.

Edward intento ser todo romántico y lento como por 30 segundos antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba intentándolo demasiado. Mordí suavemente su cuello y moví mi boca hacía su oreja, para susurrarle.

-¿Edward?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Puedes ser duro.-

-¿Y que tal si tu papá nos escucha?-

-Bueno- dije, moviendo mis dedos frente a su cara. –Estamos comprometidos y voy a tirarme a mi prometido si eso es lo que quiero.- hice una mueca y fruncí el ceño. –Bueno, no deberíamos usar la palabra prometido todavía por que me pone rara.-

Edward sonrió y se sostuvo de la cabecera de mi cama, embistiendo con fuerza y haciéndome pegar contra la pared. Ahogue un pequeño grito y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y me callé y lo deje que me hiciera lo que quisiera, por que él sabía que hacer. Siempre.

Quería recordar todo de este día, por que a pesar de que cada día con Edward significaba algo para mí, este día era monumental. No había palabras para describir la felicidad que sentí después de todo el drama con el que tuvimos que lidiar durante meses.

Así que pase el resto de nuestra sesión solo ahogándome en todo lo que pude de Edward. La forma en que sus manos y dedos se sentían cuando estaban presionados contra mi piel. La forma en que apretaba los labios y cuando abría la boca un poco sin darse cuenta cuando estaba concentrado. La forma en que mi lámpara hacía que sus gruesas pestañas hicieran más verde sus ojos. Los pequeños sonidos, gemidos y respiración que dejaba salir cuando algo se sentía bien para él. La forma en que su piel suave se sentía contra la mía.

La forma en que me veía, cada día, demostrándome sin palabras y con una sola mirada lo mucho que me amaba.

Me reí en el hombro de Edward cuando recordé lo que me dijo Charlie el primer día que lo conocí.

_-¿Qué hay de malo en Edward Cullen?-_

_-El es exactamente como tú.-_

_-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-_

_-Lo malo con eso es que el no se comporta y les da a sus padres mucha aflicción. Exactamente como tú. Y dos errores no hacen un acierto, así que aléjate de el.-_

Por suerte nunca había escuchado lo que Charlie me decía que hiciera.

Después de que terminamos y estábamos enredados el uno con el otro, estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Edward y veía mientras él jugaba con mi anillo, moviendo el diamante de un lado a otro con su dedo.

Una vez que recordé el día en que nos conocimos, mi mente solo comenzó a recordar mi entera relación con Edward. Recordaba las cosas más raras.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando arruinaste mi cumpleaños?-

-No fue mi culpa- dijo, sonriendo. –No puedo hacerme responsable de lo que pasa cuando estoy ebrio y me ofrecen tríos.- rodee los ojos y lo golpee a un lado de la cabeza.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que me besaste? ¿Y me gritaste y me dijiste que no te besara?-

_-¿Qué mierda?-_

_-Solo quiero que seamos amigos.-_

_-¿Okay…?-_

_-¡Así que no me beses!-_

_-¡Tú me besaste a __mí__!-_

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. –Me tentaste, a propósito, por que sabías que quería hacerlo.-

-No sabía nada- dijo inocentemente, sonriendo para si mismo.

Presiono sus labios contra los míos y movió una de sus manos por mi pierna, hacía mi cadera y toco dos veces mi tatuaje. Ese estúpido puto tatuaje.

-Mi recuerdo favorito es cuando no fuimos a la escuela y nos agarramos de todo en la cama. No, la mamada después de que Charlie descubriera lo del tatuaje y estabas castigada. No, no, espera… el atuendo de navidad. Ese me gusto, aunque no pude disfrutarlo.-

-Me gusto cuando me recogiste en la bicicleta.- le dije.

-Se me había olvidado eso. Ese fue un muy difícil puto viaje. Estaba tan domado.-

-Todavía lo estas.-

Me reí mientras el hacía _pffff_ y movía las manos en el aire. –_Tu eres _la que esta domada.-

-Lo sé. Estamos muy cerca de hacer conocimiento legal de que los dos estamos completa y totalmente domados.-

-Raro.- dijo Edward con un suspiro.

-Si. Muy raro.-

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante todo el tiempo en que nos conocimos, de alguna forma logramos enfrentarlo todo. Cosas que debieron separarnos para siempre, como cuando accidentalmente dormí con Jasper, Edward siendo un cabrón celoso y golpeando a cualquiera que me mirara, forzados a estar separados cuando Edward estuvo en Europa, todo lo que me pasó en el verano, Viczorra fue la que nos junto de nuevo.

Pero quiero decir, tenía perfecto sentido. Nuestra relación siempre iba para atrás y era poco convencional. Era por eso que todo esto de comprometernos a los 19, vivir juntos no me parecía nada extraño. Nosotros éramos tan incorrectos. Pero de alguna forma estábamos bien.

-¿Crees que estemos cometiendo un error, Swanster?-

-Nop. ¿Y tu?-

-No- dijo sin dudar. –Y si es un error, estoy seguro que sabremos que hacer. Siempre lo hacemos.-

-Sip. Creo que estaremos bien, Edward.-

El sonrió y me beso en la esquina de la boca rápidamente antes de suspirar.

-Yo _sé_ que estaremos bien.-

**¡Se comprometieron! Todo fue tan ellos. Y ya se dieron cuenta, lo del cajón era el itinerario del viaje.**

**Y bueno chicas, este es el último capitulo. El próximo será el epilogo y no estén tristes por que viene un outtake junto con mi nueva traducción, para que no sientan tan feo de que la historia termine, les subiré la nueva historia luego luego.**

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pasen a mi perfil y ahí les digo como encontrarme.**

**Reviews! Por que Dickward y Swanster están comprometidos.**


	27. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Aquí esta el epilogo, Wardo y Swanster se van… me da tristeza…**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas, muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que leían y dejaban review, y a las que no también. Las quiero a todas, todas son como mis amiguis amiguis, en serio. Gracias**

**Capitulo 27. Epilogo.**

**BPOV**

-Hey Dickward.-

-Hey Swanster.-

Edward, sin playera y recién salido de la regadera, se dejo caer en el sofá junto a mí y puso su cabeza en mi regazo. Todavía tenía unas gotas de agua en los hombros, pecho y camino feliz y quería lamerlos. Tenía la borla de su gorro de graduación en la mano y le estaba dando vueltas con los dedos mientras la ponía en el aire.

-Me siento viejo como la chingada, Bella.-

Me reí y rasque su cabello mojado y despeinado antes de jalarlo un par de veces, solo para hacerlo enojar.

-Tienes 22, Wardo. Eso no es estar tan viejo. ¿Te gusta este color?- apunté un vestido amarillo de dama de honor en el catalogo que tenía a un lado. Edward giró la cabeza para verlo e hizo una mueca.

-_Argh. _Es amarillo.-

-Es lindo. Se vería bien con la piel de Leah. Y con el cabello oscuro de Alice. Y Rose… ella se vería bien con lo que sea, así que no importa.-

-Esta bien, regresando a mí- dijo Edward, aburriéndose del tema de la boda, como siempre. –Hoy me gradué de la universidad.-

-_Magna cum laude_- añadí para hacerlo sentir bien, por que me encantaba que mi prometido fuera tan listo. –Y lo sé. Estuve ahí. Sentada con tu madre mientras ella lloraba y tomaba whisky que de alguna forma logro meter a la ceremonia.-

Edward se rio en mi pierna mientras yo continuaba rascando su cabeza. –El misterio de donde saque mis genes de la bebida por fin se resolvió.-

-Debiste haber visto a tu papá- continúe. –Estaba tan adorable. Estaba aplaudiendo, gritando y tomándote como 5000 fotos. Se veía tan orgulloso.-

Edward sonrió y me miró, con las cejas levantadas.

-¿En serio?-

-Si.- le aseguré, asintiendo.

-Probablemente solo este feliz de que haya pasado la escuela sin que haya muerto de envenenamiento por alcohol.-

-Bueno, igual que yo.-

Edward saltó y se dirigió a la cocina. –Eso me recuerda. Necesito beber para celebrar. ¿Quieres un trago?-

-No gracias.-

Se dio la vuelta y me hizo una mueca desdeñosa. -¿No gracias? Los dos logramos terminar la universidad. No hemos terminado y no tenemos un bebé. Vamos a mudarnos temporalmente a Forks... o como yo lo llamo, _Fucks,_ en un par de días. ¡Celebremos, B!-

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. –Tú celebra todo lo que quieras. Tengo que terminar de empacar y arreglar estas pendejadas de la boca antes de que Esme y Sue se pongan locas conmigo.-

Edward suspiró e hizo un puchero antes de arrastrarse de vuelta hacía el sofá sentándose donde estaba.

-Bien- gimió. –Nada de beber. Te ayudare. Incluso aunque piense que todos están exagerando con estas pendejadas de la boda.-

-Lo sé- estuve de acuerdo. –Pero no puedo ser grosera. Es culpa de tu familia que es toda elegante y eso. Nosotros los Swan somos pobres. Si dependiera de Charlie, nos casaríamos en un salón cualquiera o en las Vegas o algo así. Con carne asada de comida.-

-Si dependiera de Charlie, me golpearía en la cabeza con pala en la cabeza y me enterraría vivo en tu patio trasero.-

-Cállate- mascullé, empujándolo del hombro. –Ahora ya te ama.-

-Creo que ya tiene hecha una tumba para mí. Probablemente lista en algún lugar en el bosque detrás de tu casa. Ya puedo verlo: _RIP Edward Cullen. Corrompió a mi hija._-

-Cállate. Dijo que tenía un gran regalo de graduación para los dos.-

Edward sonrió y se jaló el cabello. –Espero que sean como… $50 000 para que podamos comprar una casa en algún lugar por aquí.-

Luego, su cara se contrajo al pensar en mudarnos a casa por un par de meses. De alguna forma, por que el era un cabrón ridículamente talentoso, logró conseguir un trabajo por uno de sus maestros, para hacer música para una película que comenzaría a ser filmada en LA en el invierno. Hasta ese entonces, no teníamos otra opción que regresar a Forks, ya que la fecha de la renta había vencido y todavía no arreglábamos donde íbamos a vivir. También, estábamos intentando hacer una boda antes de regresar a California ya bien, y nos pareció que tenía mas sentido que lo hiciéramos en nuestro pueblo natal.

-Si, buena suerte con ese sueño.- me reí y le pique el pecho desnudo antes de que él alejara mi mano.

-Y, Swan. En serio. ¿Cómo quieres _tú _que sea esta boda?-

Respiré profundo mientras lo pensaba. –Um… bueno, la verdad no me importa la boda. Solo quiero ser Isabella Swan-Cullen.-

Edward suspiró desesperado y puso las manos en su frente. –Bella Cullen. El Swan se va.-

-¡No! Tú me dices Swan y Swanster y si no es mi nombre no tendrá sentido.-

-Tendrá sentido para nosotros- dijo Edward, tomando mano por un segundo y dejándola ir. –Y, a parte de la pendejada del nombre ¿Qué más quieres?-

-Uh… quiero que sea en la playa. Como en La Push. Solo con nuestros amigos cercanos y familia. Tal vez invite a Jessica Stanley solo por ser una perra.- Edward hizo como que vomitaba. –En serio, no quiero nada grande. Solo quiero que lo hagamos. Y pronto. Ya han pasado casi cinco años desde que nos conocimos. ¿No es loco?-

Edward asintió y rió para si mismo. –El primer año fue el mejor. Bueno, hasta que me fui a Europa. Eso estuvo feo.-

-Si- estuve de acuerdo.

La mayoría de nuestros recuerdos favoritos eran de nuestro primer año estando juntos. Hablábamos de eso todo el tiempo. A Edward le encantaba escuchar de lo mucho que intente alejarme de él al principio. De cómo me acostaba en la cama, mirando el techo por horas y horas, pensando en él. De como mi corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que trepaba por mi ventana. Como me derretía cada vez que se daba vuelta en su asiento durante las clases solo para sonreírme.

Le encantaba escuchar todo eso. Principalmente por que él lo intento tanto, y lo hice dudar de sus habilidades con las chicas.

En realidad ese año fue terrible. Éramos tan jóvenes y estúpidos. Mirando hacía atrás nos dimos cuenta que cometimos muchos errores, a veces me sorprendía que hayamos podido regresar. Y después, siempre me daba cuenta que tenía muchísimo sentido que nos quedáramos juntos. Estábamos locamente enamorados, y por suerte eso nos mantuvo juntos durante todas las mierdas que pasamos.

-Y luego, la época oscura.- mascullé, recordando nuestro segundo año.

Estuvimos separados la mitad del año, y odiaba recordar esos días que parecieron durar una eternidad. Además, estaba esa zorra. Cabello de fuego. Puta.

-Deja de ser tan amargada.- dijo Edward, poniéndome en su regazo. –Ese año fue tortura, pero sin eso, dudo que estaríamos aquí ahora. Todavía peleamos por pendejadas sin sentido, pero estamos juntos.-

A veces, Edward hablaba de nuestro tiempo separado. Me contaba de cómo se acostaba en la cama en las noches, llorando, por que estaba tan frustrado y no tenía idea de cómo arreglar las cosas. Me decía que llamaba a Emmett para que le aconsejara y hablaba con él por horas de lo mucho que me amaba y que solo quería entender que sentía.

Me dijo que una vez, cuando regresó de Europa, que Victoria había dormido en su cama. Me dijo que esa noche llegaron a lo más cercano a acostarse, pero que él no pudo hacerlo. Que fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, que muy dentro, y por mucho que intentara negarlo después, que él nunca podría estar con ella. Bueno, no solo ella. Que nunca podría estar con alguien que no fuera yo.

-Lo sé.- apreté su nuca con suavidad y presione mis labios contra los de él. Nuestro segundo año pasó sin nada interesante. Discutíamos mucho durante el primer año que vivimos juntos, pero rara vez peleábamos.

Hubo una vez que tuvimos una enorme discusión, y yo me fui. Me fui al apartamento de Alice y Leah y lloré en sus hombros por horas. Eventualmente, me fui a dormir a la cama de Alice, pero cuando desperté, Edward estaba junto a mí, dormido con sus zapatos y chaqueta puestos. Ninguno de los dos se fue después de eso.

Alec ya se había graduado en ese año y regreso a su casa. En los últimos dos años, Leah lo había visitado seis veces y el había venido dos. Además, ella estaba planeando en viajar de mochilazo y vivir en Australia por seis meses después de nuestra boda. Charlie no estaba muy emocionado por eso.

Nuestro último año fue más interesante. Lidiamos con cosas que eran de esperarse. Edward constantemente estaba ocupado con la escuela y sus prácticas, y puso un poco de tensión en nuestra relación. Desafortunadamente, Jasper y Alice tuvieron un feo rompimiento, lo cual nos estreso mucho a Edward y a mí. No solo por que nuestros amigos habían terminado, pero también por que habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo y todos estábamos seguros que durarían por siempre. Su rompimiento nos hizo dudar de la firmeza de nuestra relación un poco.

Pero, teníamos tres años juntos, y por más cursi que sonara, adoraba a Edward cada día más. Me irritaba como la chingada casi todo el tiempo, y había más de una ocasión que estuvo a tres segundos de ahorcarlo hasta la muerte, pero así éramos nosotros, y así iba a ser siempre.

Vivir juntos era difícil, pero lo era más cuando estábamos separados.

Desde que Edward y Carlisle se reconciliaron, Edward me estuvo convenciendo para que hiciera lo mismo con mi madre. Ella se había mudado a Florida con Phil el verano anterior al que nos comprometimos, así que Edward me engaño para que fuera a verla al prometerme que podríamos visitar a Rose y Emmett toda la semana. Eventualmente perdone a Renee por ser tan mala figura maternal, pero principalmente fue por que si no me hubiera mandado lejos, nunca hubiera conocido a Edward, y quien sabe como hubiera sido mi vida sin él.

-Y…- dijo Edward, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos. –Nos mudaremos pronto. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tenemos que hacerlo en cada habitación, una última vez. Necesito dejar un pedazo de Edward Cullen aquí para los siguientes habitantes.-

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. –Eres asqueroso. Empecemos en la cocina.-

**EPOV**

-Oh, gracias Dios- grité, azotando las manos contra el volante.

El letrero de _"Bienvenidos a Forks" _nunca se vio tan acogedor y hermoso. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que manejar por 20 horas un carro con Jasper era el equivalente a tener a alguien golpeándote en la cabeza con un martillo repetidamente?

Bella, esa era quien. La maldita se había ofrecido a seguirnos en el Volvo en vez de viajar con Jasper en la van de mudanza y dejar que manejara mi auto. Debí haber sido mas listo.

Jasper cambió la radio a una estación de country y comenzó a tararear a pesar de no saberse la canción.

-Por favor, detente- suspiré, mientras subía el volumen hasta el tope. –Apaga esa mierda, o que Dios me ayude, voy a chocar contra un poste de teléfono. Por tu lado.-

-Cállate, Cullen- ordenó, golpeándome con los codos en las costillas. –Deja de estar de nena. A menos que estés con el corazón roto, no entenderías la belleza de la música country.-

-¡Ha pasado un año!- levanté el pie y patee la radio, y se escucho solo estática. Jasper refunfuño y finalmente se calló.

-Estuve ahí por meses cuando tú chillabas y llorabas y hacías berrinches como una niñita cuando tú y Swannigan rompieron.-

-Meses- aclaré. –No un año. Como sea, fuiste infiel. Te lo mereces.-

-¡Estaba ebrio por _tú _culpa y bese a otra chica! Eso no es ser infiel, pendejo.-

-Bueno, Alice piensa que si.-

-Pensé que la chica _era _Alice- dijo Jaser con una sonrisa. –Arruinaste mi vida. Ni siquiera se por que me sigo juntando contigo.-

-Entonces deja de juntarte conmigo.-

-No puedo- dijo, pellizcando mi mejilla. –Te amo demasiado. Oh mira, ¡esta lloviendo! No había visto llover en mucho tiempo. Mierda, odio este lugar.-

Me reí y encendí los limpiaparabrisas mientras Jasper bajaba la ventana y encendió un cigarro.

-Vete a otro lugar- ofrecí. Tomó una calada de su cigarro y asintió.

-Lo haré. Solo que todavía no se donde.-

-Puedes ir a cualquier lugar. Papi Whitlock pagaría todo contento después de que estés un mes en tu casa y lo hayas molestado un chingo.-

Jasper asintió y miro por la ventana. Todos sus planes futuros se arruinaron cuando rompió con Alice. Habían planeado quedarse en California juntos, pero después de terminar, Alice obtuvo un trabajo con un diseñador de Nueva York, así que se mudaría ahí cuando terminara el verano. Pobre, loco Jasper se puso todo emo cada vez que hablábamos de su futuro por que eso significaba seguir sin Alice. Sentía su dolor, por que no podía imaginar como sería mi vida si Bella y yo terminábamos.

-No me voy a ir solo para _no_ estar en Forks. Necesito irme a otro lugar con un propósito.-

-Bueno… eres más que bienvenido a quedarte conmigo cuando regrese a California.-

Jasper se rió, y pude darme cuenta que se le había quitado el mal humor. –Si. Eso es justo lo que quiero hacer. Vivir con dos recién casados que van a coger sobre todas mis cosas. Paso.-

Rodee los ojos y me acerqué a él para golpearlo en la muñeca, su cigarro salió volando por la ventana. Estaba empañando mis vidrios.

-No puedo creer que de verdad te vayas a casar. Es tan raro. Siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te encontré cogiéndote a Lauren Mallory en el baño. Ya no te conozco.-

-Por favor- dije, sentía que me daba comezón de solo acordarme de esa zorra. –No hables de eso.-

-¿Por qué no? Es gracioso. Lauren era semejante puta.-

-¿Sabes que es gracioso? Cuando intentaste que la zorra de segundo hiciera sexo anal. ¿Quieres acordarte de eso?-

-Esta bien, lo siento.- grito Jasper, haciendo una mueca. –Ya no hablaremos de tu vida sexual pasada.-

-Eso fue lo que pensé.-

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, Charlie ya estaba esperándonos afuera con Sue. Salte de la van y Jasper y yo fuimos hacía él mientras le daba vueltas a las llaves con mi dedo.

-Hola, papi- dije, tocando la espalda del Jefe Swan. Sue se rió y el me vio con furia.

-No me digas así.-

-Bien. Hola futuro papi suegro.-

Charlie solo rodo los ojos y me ignoró. –Ustedes dos de verdad son unos caballeros, haciendo que la chica manejara.-

-Ella se ofreció- dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Como sea, ella esta en Le Volvo. Fue un viaje elegante.-

Charlie refunfuño algo, pero su cara se iluminó cuando Bella llegó a la calle.

-¡Hola papi!- saltó a sus brazos y el la abrazo rápidamente, antes de que saludara a Sue.

-¿Por qué ella si te puede decir así?- le pregunté, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Por que me cae bien.-

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, Charlie.- dijo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Cállate, Whitlock. Comienza a traer algunas cajas. Ustedes dos, entren. Tenemos que hablar.-

Mire a Bella, con las cejas levantadas, pero todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

Cuando entramos, mire la casa completamente confundido.

-¿Te estas mudando Charlie?-

Las paredes estaban vacías, y casi no había nada. Las paredes habían sido pintadas y parecía que el viejo piso de madera había sido renovado. Bella frunció el ceño y me tomo de la mamo mientras veía a todos lados asustada.

-Ya me mudé. Ya que solo éramos dos, nos cambiamos a un lugar más pequeño al otro lado del pueblo.-

-Y… ¿Y donde están todas las cosas de mi cuarto?- preguntó Bella con la frente todavía arrugada por pensar tanto.

-No tocamos tu cuarto.- dijo Sue, sonriendo.

-Si, todo esta igual- continuó Charlie, respirando profundo. –Iba a vender la casa, pero pensé… que tal vez ustedes dos podían usarla para empezar. Hasta que encuentren un lugar en LA o lo que sea. Entonces ya después pueden venderla o hacer lo que quieran con ella.-

La boca se me abrió y Bella se quedo quieta, solo viendo a Charlie.

-Espera ¿estas bromeando?- pude decir, esperando a que Charlie me dijera que estaba en _Cámara escondida_ o una pendejada así.

-No. Bueno, no es una mansión como la de tus padres, pero…-

-Alto- dije, interrumpiéndolo. –Esto es maravilloso, Charlie. Es genial, en serio. Gracias.-

Estaba tan sorprendido, que no pude pensar en una forma ocurrente de agradecerle.

Charlie asintió y luego le sonrió a Bella, que había empezado a llorar.

-Esta bien, entonces- dijo, aplaudiendo. –Términos con su mudanza.-

Después de que vaciamos la camioneta y todos se fueron en la noche, Bella y yo entramos a su cuarto, ya que todavía no arreglábamos nuestra cama.

Ella soltó una risita cuando encendió la luz y apuntó la ventana. –Aw. Mira la puta ventana y todo lo que paso por su culpa.-

Nos paramos al final de su cama, con las manos agarradas y yo suspiré.

-Entonces, esta es nuestra casa ahora.-

-Sip.-

Nos quedamos en silencio, recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese cuarto.

-¿Te quieres quedar en esta habitación?- le pregunté, rompiendo el silencio. –El cuarto de Charlie es mucho más grande.-

-Si- dijo Bella, soltando mi mano y brincando a la cama. –Aquí hay muchas memorias. Tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí.-

-Eso no tiene nada de sentido- corregí. –Es por eso que lo haremos. Ahora, comienza a quitarte la ropa.-

Le jale los pans y ella se rió. –Quiero mantener esta casa. Así tendremos un lugar en el cual quedarnos cuando vengamos aquí.-

-Si, no me importa. Hablaremos de eso después. Quítate la ropa.-

-Espera, Edward.- Bella se puso de rodillas y se quito un mechón de cabello de la cara. –Quiero adelantar la boda. Para que sea como… en un mes.-

-Esta bien. ¿Por qué?-

-Solo… pienso que deberíamos.-

Me encogí de hombros y me senté junto a ella. –Me da igual. Te dije, es como tú quieras. Me da exactamente lo mismo. ¿Por qué todavía no estas desnuda?-

-Gracias por estar tan emocionado.-

-No, no me refiera a eso.- moví la mano en el aire y le sonreí. –Una boda es solo es una fiesta- se quitó la blusa y subí a mi regazo, besándome rápidamente. –Con que todos sepan que eres mi perra permanente, para mi no hay ninguna diferencia.-

-_Tú _eres _mi _perra permanente- dijo ella, tocándome la nariz con el dedo.

-Si, no lo creo. Siempre he mandado yo.-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?- preguntó ella.

-_Pfff_. Por que, no puedes resistirme.-

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron por un segundo, y luego comenzó a reírse como histérica. No entendí que era lo gracioso, pero aparentemente dije algo que la doblo de risa.

-Tienes razón- dijo entre sus risitas. –No puedo.-

**Aww, ¿les dan ganas de llorar? Wardo y Swanster juntos por fin. A punto de casarse y con una casa.**

**Chicas este es el fin de la historia, no sabremos si Jasper y Alice regresaron o si Leah y Alec se casaran… y no puedo hacer nada al respecto por que la autora esta desaparecida.**

**Pero no lloren! El capitulo que sigue es un outtake de cuando Bella dice que tuvieron una pelea fea y después mi próxima traducción "Las Gritonas"….**

**Reviews! Para llorar juntas**

**Espero verlas la próxima semana, tengo parciales estos días, TODOS los días y no se como será mi estado mental para el próximo fin de semana… esperemos que pueda subir el outtake y la nueva traducción!**

**Reviews para que no me vuelva loca por tanto parcial y por que estamos tristes por se acabo SE!**


	28. Outtake

**Capitulo 28. Outtake: La pelea.**

Me senté en el sofá de nuestra silenciosa sala, solo mirando el reloj en la pared, casi en trance. Eran las 9:47. Eso eran dos horas y 47 minutos después de la hora que dijo Edward que llegaría a casa, y todavía no recibía una llamada, un mensaje o algo que ofreciera un tipo de explicación. Estaba encabronada.

Usualmente, lo hubiera dejado pasar por que sabía lo serio que estaba él sobre la escuela y lo mucho que eso tomaba de su tiempo. Sin mencionar, que por sus altas calificaciones había obtenido un trabajo en un campus gracias a uno de los maestros que le daban tutoría durante la semana, así que el tiempo que pasaba lejos de mi era por una buena razón. Aún así, no nos habíamos visto muy frecuentemente, y eso estaba empezando a poner tensión en la relación. Cuando él llegaba a casa, estaba cansado y gruñón. Bueno, más gruñón de lo normal. Y eso era cuando estaba todavía despierta. Era frecuente que estuviera dormida cuando llegaba que ni lo escucha entrar.

A pesar de eso, nunca decía nada por que entendía perfectamente, y no quería añadir más presión de la que él sentía por su enorme carga de trabajo. Era solo otro bache en nuestro camino, y habíamos pasado por cosas peores. Ni siquiera tenía las bolas para _pensar _en terminar con él. Nunca íbamos a separarnos, de eso estaba segura, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviéramos nuestros problemas. Los teníamos. Solo era cuestión de solucionarlos.

No sin mencionar todo lo que él había hecho por nosotros. Había trabajado para probarles a nuestros padres que podía mantener un trabajo y ser responsable, y ponía mucho esfuerzo en salir bien en sus clases para que pudiera conseguir un buen empleo para mantenernos cuando se graduara.

Hice planes basándome en su agenda para tener una noche juntos, no hacer nada fuera de lo ordinario, solo pasar tiempo el uno con el otro. Le hice la cena, la cual todavía estaba en la mesa donde había estado las últimas tres horas. Fue esa noche en la que me di cuenta en la que él se estaba aprovechando de mi pasividad, y si las cosas continuaban así, habría una gran pelea.

Tenía que decirle algo.

Eran las 10:08 cuando vi el cerrojo moverse, antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente. Edward tiro su mochila en la puerta con un suspiro y se me quedo viendo, sin decir nada. Podía darme cuenta por su expresión que se había dado cuenta que estaba enojada, y casi sentí lastima por él. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y se veía como si estuviera luchando para mantenerse despierto.

-Lo siento- comenzó a decir mientras arrastraba los pies por la alfombra al caminar hacía mí, se rascó la cabeza. –Uno de mis profesores me necesitaba y…-

-No- me puse de pie y sacudí la cabeza. –Nunca dije nada por que casi nunca estas aquí. Solo quería una noche, Edward. Eso era todo.-

-¡No puedo evitar que esas chingaderas pasen!- se paró frente a mi, para evitar que caminara y puso su mano en mi hombro. –Sabías que las cosas iban a ser así- intentó razonar. -No me hagas enojar.-

-Te enojas muy fácilmente- dije con un suspiro. -¡Al menos pudiste haber llamado!-

-No, no pude. Estaba ocupado chingada madre, Bella. Metete eso en la cabeza.-

Refunfuñe e intente empujarlo, pero el no se movía. Así que me fui al extremo.

-Edward, te juro que si no te mueves en este momento, te voy a dar un rodillazo en los huevos.-

Me miro con furia y en silencio se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Sin decirle una sola palabra, me fui toda enojada hacía la mes a para comenzar a limpiar la comida que no comimos y que ya solo eran desperdicios, haciendo chocar los platos y cubiertos mas fuerte de lo necesario.

Tire un montón de cosas al lavabo, y cuando me di la vuelta, choque con el pecho de Edward.

-Solo aléjate de mí- mascullé, intentando mantener mis ojos en el piso. Sabía que me rendiría si veía su cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me tomó de la muñeca y yo lo empuje y el me dio la vuelta. –Sabías que las cosas iban a estar así.- murmuró, mirando sus pies.

-Lo sé- puse mi mano izquierda frente a su cara y moví mi dedo anular. -¿Recuerdas esto? Si, fue hace un año. Hoy.-

Se rascó la nuca y respiró profundo. –Se me olvido…-

-Obviamente- dije enojada, interrumpiéndolo. –Todo importa más que yo ahora. Yo también estoy ocupada con la escuela, pero tú siempre eres primero. Te pongo suficiente atención para darme cuenta si estas enojado conmigo.-

-¡Hago todas estas pendejadas por ti! Pensé que sabías eso.-

Me pasó de largo y comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones, murmurando para si.

-Oh, eso esta bien. Beber para que no tengas que lidiar con tus problemas. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?-

Azotó con fuerza una botella en el gabinete y me vio enojado. –Tú me haces beber. Eres una perra que no aprecia nada.-

Se me abrió la boca de la impresión y me acerqué unos pasos hacía él. -¿Perdón?-

-Me escuchaste. Cada maldito día, todo lo que hago es por ti. ¿Y tienes el descaro de empezar a discutir conmigo en cuanto llego? Vete a la chingada. Tuve un día largo.-

Estaba tan furiosa. No sabía que hacer. Vi todo rojo. Edward me dio la espalda, volé hacía él y lo empuje lo mas fuerte que pude, haciéndolo volar hacía el gabinete.

-¡¿En serio?- gritó, viéndome todo amenazador y malo y… nada como mi Edward. -¡No me toques! ¡Nunca en tu puta vida me toques así!-

-¡No me hables así y no te tocare!-

Me miró sin ninguna expresión por un segundo mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y luego el tomó las llaves de la mesa de la cocina, donde las había dejado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté desesperada, de pronto arrepintiéndome de comenzar la pelea.

-Afuera. Lejos de ti. Regresaré mañana.-

-¡No!- me le adelanté y puse la espalda contra la puerta para evitar que se fuera.

-Muévete.-

-No.-

-Bella, te juro por Dios, si no te quitas de mi camino, romperé algo. Algo tuyo. Alguna de tus estúpidas lámparas, un marco o algo.-

Respiré profundo un par de veces y me le quede viendo por un minuto, intentando calmarme. –No puedes solo _irte_. ¿A dónde vas a ir?-

-¿Qué carajos te importa? No intentes portarte bien conmigo ahora, después de que me empujaste. No quiero estar cerca de ti.-

Para ese punto yo estaba llorando, y sabía que si nos quedábamos juntos, solo pelearíamos toda la noche. Me puse un par de sandalias que estaban cerca de mis pies, me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de un golpe.

-Como sea, Edward. Yo me iré.-

Azoté la puerta y camine por el pasillo hacía el elevador, presionando un montón de veces el botón mientras lloraba. No podía recordar si alguna vez habíamos tenido una pelea así. Me sentí culpable y horrible por perder tanto control y haber usado fuerza física con él. Especialmente después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

De alguna manera, pude llegar al apartamento de Alice y Leah, llorando como histérica todo el camino. Las dos se veían preocupadas, y estaba demasiado histérica para hablar.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Leah, quitando el pelo de mi cara. -¿Qué te hizo? Voy ir hacia allá justo ahora…-

-Nos peleamos- pude decir, quitando el pelo de mi cara. –Lo empuje, y yo… ¡Él nunca esta! Se propuso hace un año… solo quería verlo, eso era todo.-

-No tengo idea de lo que esta hablando- le susurró Alice a Leah. – ¿Tú le entiendes?-

Leah se encogió de hombros y me llevó al cuarto de Alice, me sentó en la orilla de la cama y después se arrodillo frente a mí. –Solo respira, Bella.-

Alice entro un minuto después, llevando una botella de agua. Me la dio y yo tomó un par de tragos antes de sentir que me calmaba.

-Nunca pelamos- expliqué. –Nos estábamos gritando. Me dijo una mala palabra, y yo… yo lo _empuje_. Fuerte. Y se encabronó, y me lo merecía, él no entiende…-

-La gente pelea, Bella- Alice se sentó junto a mi y me acarició el hombro. –Esta bien. Solo dense tiempo para respirar.-

-¡No quiero tiempo para respirar! Solo quiero estar con él. Nunca esta cerca.-

Leah suspiró y puso las manos en sus rodillas. –Esta ocupado. Y tú estas exagerando un poco. Si esta cerca. Solo que no tanto como el año pasado, y no tanto como tú quisieras. Ustedes han pasado por cosas peores. Al menos esta vez no esta al otro lado del mundo…- Alice golpeó a Leah en el brazo y ella se rió. -¡Ow! Estaba jugando.-

-Bella, Edward tiene temperamento. Es por eso que estaba maldiciendo y se enojo. Estoy segura de eso. Además, esta cansado y tiene que trabajar, lo cual nunca había hecho en su vida, así que estoy segura que eso lo pone mil veces más gruñón de lo normal.- Alice me abrazó y me dejo llorar en su hombro un poco. Sentí a Leah pararse del piso y sentarse a mi otro lado, y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza para calmarme.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvieron sentadas y hablándome, pero eventualmente hicieron que dejara de llorar y me quede dormida, el corazón todavía me dolía por estar lejos de Edward.

El sonido de una podadera fuera de la ventana me despertó. Mi cabeza estaba llena de presión y me palpitaba, por todo lo que había llorado. Mis ojos aún estaban muy hinchados que apenas podía abrirlos, y mi garganta estaba seca. Sabía que tenía que regresar a casa pronto para prepararme para mi clase, así que rodee para ver la hora, y el pecho se me contrajo cuando vi quien estaba junto a mí.

Edward estaba acostado ahí, con la cara hacía a mí, en la orilla del colchón. No sabía a que hora había llegado, pero todavía traía la chaqueta y los tenis puestos, así que asumí que no tenía mucho aquí. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y aún dormido parecía que estaba frunciendo el ceño pero no me importaba. Él estaba ahí, junto a mí, y eso hacía todo mucho mejor.

Sacudí su hombro gentilmente y puse mi mano en su cabello mientras el abría los ojos lentamente y dejaba salir un gemido. Tan pronto como sus ojos encontraron los míos, los suyos se agrandaron y se sentó, con la cara llena de preocupación.

-Lo siento- murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Soy un pendejo. Lo siento tanto, tanto.-

-Detente- forcé una sonrisa. Me acerqué a él y lo abrace por el cuello, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro. –No fue tu culpa. Fue la mía.-

Nos abrazamos en silencio por unos minutos, después Edward besó mi frente y suspiró. –No pude hacerlo- dijo en voz baja. Su voz aún estaba ronca, pero podía escuchar la desesperación en ella. –Estaba ahí sentado solo, y… no pude. Necesitaba estar contigo. Nunca te vayas así de mi otra vez, Swan.-

-Nunca lo haré. No me vuelvas a maldecirme así.-

-No puedo prometerte eso- dijo con una sonrisa. –A veces las palabras se salen. Intentare hacerlo de una manera más amorosa la próxima vez. Y por cierto, si me vuelves a golpear, voy a empujar tu culo al suelo. Eso no estuvo bien.-

-Lo sé. Estoy avergonzada. Perdí el control.-

-Bueno, tal vez esto sea algo bueno- ofreció Edward. –Ahora sé que me convertí en una nena que no puede estar lejos de ti. Y tú aprendiste a no joderme por que mi temperamento es incontrolable la mayor parte del tiempo.-

-Esa fue la peor pelea que hayamos tenido.-

-Eso es algo bueno. Por que ni siquiera fue tan mala. Y nunca peleamos, así que… tal vez la necesitábamos.- miró su regazo y se paró de la cama. Tomé su mano y me jalo para ponerme de pie y dirigirnos a la puerta.

De pronto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, y me jaló hacía él, acercándome a su cuerpo y besando mi cara una y otra vez. Era raro en él que se pusiera tan emocional, pero sabía por que lo estaba haciendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él sintió que estuvo cerca de perderme. Yo me sentía igual. El hecho de que estuviéramos bien otra vez era abrumador para los dos.

-Intentaré hacer más tiempo para ti- prometió, apretando mi mano. –No vayamos a clase hoy. No me he perdido ni una clase desde que empezó el semestre. Haremos lo que tú quieras.-

-¿En serio?- pregunte emocionada.

-Seguro.-

-Bien. Entonces… quiero ir a casa y tomar una ducha y quedarnos en la cama todo el día.-

Él se rió y sacudió la cabeza. -¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres salir? Ver una película, ir a cenar… -

-No. Solo quiero estar junto a ti. Todo el día.-

Edward suspiró y abrió la puerta de Alice. –Bien, Swan. La ducha definitivamente incluye una mamada.- rodee los ojos y patee sus piernas mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta principal y al pasillo.

-Es muy temprano para algo sexual- mascullé. –Espera. Voy a intentar ser menos egoísta y más comprensiva con tu agenda. ¿Esta bien?-

Edward se rió mientras saltaba las escaleras y me veía por encima de su hombro. –_Eres _comprensiva. Fue por eso que peleamos. Probablemente eres _muy _comprensiva. Solo dime cuando algo este mal. No te lo guardes y luego explotes por que tienes miedo de que te vaya a gritar.-

-No tengo miedo de que me grites. Me gusta cuando eres gruñón y agresivo. Es sexy.-

-Tienes problemas- murmuró Edward. Salí por las puertas y se cubrió los ojos del sol. –Hace un chingo de calor aquí.- se quito la chaqueta y buscó para tomar mi muñeca.

-Estoy muy cansada para caminar- me quejé, arrastrando mis pies por el cemento con pereza. Edward gimió y dejo de caminar.

-Súbete en mí.- se agachó un poco y salté a su espalda con una risita. –Creo que te consiento demasiado. Ya ni siquiera quieres caminar por ti misma.-

-Lo sé. Eres demasiado bueno para mí.- él sonrió, pero no me dijo nada de regreso. Sabía que era verdad. –Hey. Nunca pelemos así de nuevo ¿si? Solo discutir. Anoche fue la peor noche que he tenido en un buen rato.-

-No más peleas- accedió Edward. –Lo prometo. Y lo siento… otra vez. Te lo recompensare.-

-Esta bien- dije, bajando la cabeza para besarlo en la orilla de la boca. –Yo también lo siento.-

**¡Es oficial! No más Wardo y Swanster. Adiós adiós… me deprimo. Tuve una semana horrible y eso solo lo empeoró.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que leyeron esto y por todas las lindas palabra que me dijeron. Esta séquela significa mucho para mi, mejoró mi ingles y me dio la oportunidad de conocer chicas maravillosas que se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Gracias a todas por su apoyo y por subirme el ego a decirme que soy una excelente traductora, yo vivo de mí publico, bueno lectoras y ustedes son las mejores que una traductora/escritora como yo merece. ¡Las quiero!**

**Ya… no lloremos! En un minuto subiré…¡The Screamers: Las Gritonas! Aplausos por favor. Para que se animen…**

**Reviews por que es el final y por que tuve una semana horrible.**

**Ah! Y tengas por seguro que si la autora se digna a subir un outtake o algo yo lo subiré aquí.**

**Las quiero!**


End file.
